Tobias Jackson- all grown up (kinda)
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Tobias Jackson- the eldest son of Annabeth and Percy Jackson. He's seventeen, at college with no real interest in getting a job or living his own life. That all changes when he gets into a fight with a gang to save a young, beautiful woman... Read, review and, uh, recycle? I dunno. :D
1. Getting up early

"Tobias, get up!" Tobias groaned and put his pillow over his head. Annabeth made the point of flicking the light on and opening the curtains. "You have college! Get up!"

"Early…" Tobias complained from under his pillow.

"You're your father through and through."

"Hey, that's not a bad thing." Percy complained, miffed.

"Oh, shut up Percy." Annabeth paused. "Weren't you cooking breakfast?" Percy cursed. Tobias heard both his parents leave and sighed in relief.

College was OK, but he could without the endless girls filling the corridor and following him everywhere. It was so damn tempting to run them through with his sword- a clone of Riptide, with the same pen-to-sword and vice-a-versa abilities. But, alas, celestial bronze would never work on creatures as annoying and pathetic as mortals.

He studied architecture, Ancient History, Latin and Math. He was also on the swimming, diving, soccer and basketball teams. Max was on the same teams, including ice hockey and baseball. Being a grandson of Athena had its advantages. Somehow though, he found the patience and time to do his coursework, which amazed him and his mother.

The only thing other than those annoying girls that he couldn't deal with was the early mornings. At least he had coffee on his side, thanks to Leo.

* * *

"Afternoon." Percy said as his eldest son sat at the table. Tobias responded but putting his head on the table and giving a groan of complaint. "Just wait until you get a job." Percy chuckled. Annabeth set a plate of blue pancakes in front of him. "Oh, yum. Thanks Wise-girl."

"Why can't you cook your own breakfast?"

"Oh, come on. I cooked the kids' breakfast and I'm doing the school run. What more do you want?"

"And he's got work today." Tobias added, lifting his head and resting his chin on the table. Annabeth glared at him. "Pancakes are burning." He told her. She turned back to the pancakes in the pan.

"Shut up." Annabeth told him, smiling and annoyed at the same time. Percy grinned proudly at Tobias. They both had the knack of annoying Annabeth and getting away with it. Tobias returned it half-heartedly.

"Coffee?" Percy suggested.

"Please." Tobias said, perking up.

"Only if you get Max up." Tobias sat up suddenly.

"How come he gets another five minutes?"

"Because he had a soccer game last night, remember?"

"I was sub." Tobias added quietly.

"Yes, but you didn't play, did you?" Annabeth countered with a slight smile. Tobias shrugged. Annabeth shook her head at him. Percy was working around her, making four coffees- one for him, one for Annabeth, one for Tobias and one for Max when he finally got up. "No sugar." Annabeth told him, covering her mug with her hand.

"I thought you liked sugar?" Tobias left, not really keen on sitting in on his parents' bickering. But he still heard Annabeth say sugar didn't help her focus at work. Percy responded with, "It helps keep you awake though."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." By then, Tobias was out of earshot on the upstairs landing. When the triplets were born, they had moved here- a six bedroom house, an ensuite to the master room and two other bathrooms along with the necessary kitchen, living and dining room and so on.

"Max." Tobias edged the door open to his younger brother's room. Max was still asleep. "Maximus, wake up!" Max simply rolled over in his sleep. Tobias thought quickly before fetching Max's worst, early morning nightmare.

Sage.

Sage was eight years old and enjoyed picking on her big brothers, mainly because they couldn't do much in return. Other than that, she was a sweet young girl until you crossed her.

"Out." She demanded as soon as Tobias knocked on her bedroom door.

"I'm not even in the room, Sage. And I need your help." Sage was quiet for a moment, which was slightly worrying. "It involves getting Max up."

"I'll help." Sage opened the bedroom door, wearing jeans, a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and dark blue, fluffy socks. "But I want your desserts for a week." Tobias sighed.

"Fine. Come on." He turned and led the way to Max's room.

Sage noticed Max was still snoozing and giggled evilly. Then she bounded forward and jumped on his bed. Max woke with a startled yell, but he couldn't react as Sage had jumped on his chest and sat down.

"Morning." She said sweetly.

"Tobias sent you, didn't he?"

"Not telling."

"That means 'yes'." Max grumbled. He tipped his sister off. Tobias saw that as a good time to leave and fetch his coffee and breakfast.

He nearly collided with Alvie on the stairs.

"Watcha, bro." Alvie grinned. Unlike Tobias and Max, Alvie wasn't as sturdily built. He wasn't scrawny, but mildly athletic, which was a good look for him. Apart from their different builds, Alvie looked like them.

"Hey, Alvie. It's that my coffee?"

"Yeah… Dad said you were taking too long getting Max up, so he said I could have it and that you had to make your own." Tobias sighed, grumbling. Alvie snickered. "Laters, bro." Alvie disappeared upstairs.

"Git!" Tobias called after him. Alvie stopped on the landing and looked back. Two seconds later, he grinned cheekily and carried on walking.

Today was going to be fun.


	2. College and fight

A note fluttered down on his desk. Tobias gave a mental groan, opened the note and found another girl's number. Someone called Vicky, the 'I' topped with a heart instead of the classic dot.

Tobias did what he did with all the numbers.

He made a paper plane out of it.

Tobias had the knack to make awesome paper planes that could loop-the-loop or make a graceful arc and end up in someone's face on the other side of the lecture room. That was always funny.

Max had called him mad. Tobias had never had a girlfriend. He just didn't want one. Max, on the other hand, had had five in the last two years. Tobias didn't have a clue how 'serious' Max had gotten with his relationships, but he'd rather not know. Max was only fifteen, not any age to get 'serious'.

Tobias launched his paper plane. Instead of a loop-the-loop or a fly around, the plane soared down to the first few rows and struck Tobias's worst enemy in the back of the head.

Jack was a good six inches taller than Tobias, was on the school rugby team and did boxing and wrestling in his free time. His thick dark hair was gelled up in a windswept mess. Tobias was pleased that his hair had the messy look naturally, thanks to his father.

Jack's cold brown eyes locked with Tobias's grey ones as Jack twisted in his seat. Tobias wasn't even sure why the brawny dunderhead had taken Math. The best he could do was his ten times tables. What had the teachers been drinking when they agreed to take Jack on?

Tobias noticed the paper plane in Jack's beefy hand. The bully unfolded the paper and recognised Vicky's name. Tobias mentally sighed. Vicky was going to be in for some teasing later by Jack's twisted girlfriend, Melina, who thought she was better than everyone. Melina had glossy, dyed red hair that twisted in artificial curls to her waist. Her ice blue eyes were judgemental and hosted a superior gleam, studying everyone like they were the something on the bottom of her designer shoes. Melina was all about fashion, gossip, looks and boys.

Tobias hated girls like Melina with a vengeance. It was the faulty, emotionless laugh that annoyed him the most, as if Melina was saying 'Oh, darling, we all know who's better here. Now come here so I can rip your hair out'.

It made sense that the college's bitchiest ho was with the college's muscular bully. Tweedledum and Tweedledee as Tobias and Max had dubbed them.

"Mr. Jackson, are you paying attention?"

"Uh, yeah. Sir." Tobias added quickly. His Math teacher studied him over his round glasses, his intelligent light brown eyes boring into Tobias. Mr. Sum **(a fitting name for a Maths teacher, I know), **was a wiry man in his late forties. He was often impatient with lazy students. Tobias rarely had a problem with him in the past. It was amusing to watch Mr. Sum lecture Jack though. Jack always just sat there, gormless and expressionless as usual.

"Would you care to solve this equation for me then?" Mr. Sum gestured at the complex equation scribbled on the chalk board. Tobias studied it for a few minutes. Math was not going to end quickly today.

* * *

Walking home, Tobias had never felt so relieved, yet so put down. College was over for another four days, but he had immense amounts of coursework to get through. And Annabeth was bound to put a deadline on his work.

Tobias strolled by an alley. A muffled plea for mercy reached his ears and he took three steps back and looked down the alley.

A gang of thugs had closed in on a young woman about his age. Now, that was hardly fair was it? She was the only decent thing in the alley.

"Hey!" Tobias shouted, relying on his inherited demigod-like instincts to guide him. The thugs turned. Some of them laughed. Tobias kept his hands in the pockets of his hooded baseball jacket that had his name on the back. It was black with red sleeves, red hood and red name. He walked casually into the alley, studying it with mock interest. Garbage piles, piles of shit, smelly dumpsters, broken glass and foul graffiti covering the walls- yep, it was all here. "Nice place." Tobias commented, looking at the thug closest to him. The thug was tall and well-built. Judging by his sneer, meaty hands and the silver rings on his fingers, this was the leader.

"You're on our territory now, boy." The leader sneered.

"Oh, you're territory?" Tobias stopped, hunching his shoulders. "Last time I checked this was a public place." The leader cracked his knuckles, his brutish features setting into a snarl.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, mate."

"There aren't any trees here and I ain't your mate." The thugs bristled. The leader held his arms out, hands palm down to the ground. "Aw, keeping your doggies in check? Very clever."

"You've got some nerve, you son of bitch." Tobias's expression hardened and he braced his shoulders. No-one was going to dis his mom and live to tell the tale.

The leader thug sneered, clearly knowing he had struck a nerve.

Tobias looked into his new opponent's dull hazel eyes. He saw immense anger, early signs of triumph and a hint of smugness. However, he didn't see any challenge, signs of danger or any other reason to be afraid of this guy. _Probably a rich boy playing at being a bad boy, _Tobias decided. _No biggie_.

"Are you looking for a fight, little man?" The leader bared his teeth.

"No. But you were threatening that lady and I am on your pathetic excuse of territory, so maybe you're going to fight me anyway."

"You got that right." The leader pointed at him with a chunky finger. "When we're done and I've won, you're gonna be scrambling at my feet and begging for mercy." The leader looked at his gang. "Keep him as our bitch, fellas?" A series of jeers and catcalls went up.

The only thing Tobias could say was, "Gay."

They all looked at him, promising death. "Well, you were all 'he's gonna be our bitch', so I just thought that was gay." Tobias scratched his nose, carefree. "Thought you'd like to know." He added in an undertone.

"You're in trouble now, your little bastard." The leader thug took two steps forward. Tobias's following movements were a blur.

In his pocket, he had a knife. Celestial bronze mix imperial gold and steel. It wasn't the ideal weapon for a child of two demigods, seeing as they were trained not to hurt mortals.

But this idiot was asking for it.

Tobias's knife skimmed the leader's arm and embedded itself in the wall behind them. A thick line of blood appeared on the leader's bulging bicep. He stared at it in disbelief before glaring up at Tobias and clenching his fists and jaw. "You're so going down." He snarled.

He charged Tobias. Tobias simply sidestepped and closed his hand around the leader's throat, squeezing hard. The leader choked, suddenly gasping for air.

"Clean up on aisle four." Tobias said, throwing the leader back. The thug sprawled on the floor, slamming his head on the ground. It wasn't a serious injury. Tobias could just tell.

The other thugs didn't approve of this. Two of them barrelled forward. Tobias grabbed two dustbin lids at the last second and slammed them into the thugs' faces, causing serious nose breakages and bleeding. Tobias followed up the move by hurling a lid at a time, very much like Captain America throwing his shield.

Both lids slammed into the guts of two other thugs.

The last three advanced warily and slowly. Tobias glanced around, noticing a discarded wooden baseball bat with a crack running through it. He snatched that up as one of the thugs suddenly ran at him. Tobias rammed the hilt into the thug's stomach, winding him. He then bought the hilt down on the back of his head, knocking the thug out. That was going to hurt in the morning. _Oh well_, Tobias thought, easing his expression with a small smile.

He stepped over the newly unconscious thug and threw the bat unexpectedly at the closest thug, saying, "Catch, Fido."

The thug did catch the bat, wearing a look of surprise. Tobias landed a punch in the guy's solar plexus, snatched the bat away and bought it down on his back. The thug collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

The last thug was clearly trying to get around Tobias. Tobias wasn't a muscular or as bulky as the other thug, resulting with him being able to move quicker.

The remaining thug gave a wail of despair and ran at Tobias, hoping to take him down. Tobias dropped his bat and waited until the thug was in range before slamming his fist into the thug's face.

Tobias looked around at the sprawled, groaning or unconscious forms of the gang. He gave a satisfied nod, before remembering the woman who had been watching the entire time. Tobias looked up at her.

She was in skinny jeans, showing her shapely legs and bum. She wore a short sleeved, dark green polo shirt, the top button undone. Somehow, it complimented her figure and showed her tanned arms. Her curly raven hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that tickled in between her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes were scared and awed. She had high cheekbones, a splash of freckles across her cheeks and her straight nose.

Tobias looked in her eyes. "Are you OK?" He asked. She nodded, her eyes wide with fear. She studied him and the fear in her eyes grew. Tobias sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He nudged a nearby fallen thug with his foot. "I only beat up shitbags like these guys."

"D-did you kill any of them?"

"I doubt it." Tobias said with a wry smile. She licked her lips nervously, casting her eyes around at the thugs. "What did they want?"

"My bracelet." The girl held up her hand. Tobias noticed a silver charm bracelet that looked highly valuable. He saw multi-coloured shaped gems hanging from the bracelet.

"That's nice." He said without thinking. Her cheeks coloured slightly.

"My mother left it to me in her will."

"Oh." Tobias said, not too sure how to reply. "Um…" He rubbed his hands together, trying to think of something to say to ease the silence. "Want to get a coffee?" He asked. _Anything to get away from this place_.

Her cheeks gained some more colour, but she nodded. Tobias gave a reassuring smile. She returned it, twisting a strand of hair that had fallen free from her ponytail around her finger in a nervous, yet cute fashion.

_Coffee first Tobias. _Tobias told himself. _Coffee first_.


	3. Coffee and cake

Her name was Sophia. She was Tobias's age, seventeen. She had been in New York for a couple of months and worked part time, but she didn't say where. She was in education for the rest of the week, but she didn't like her college. On Saturdays, she volunteered at a local children's charity.

"Pretty naff, right?" She said, curling her hair around her finger again.

"No, I think it's great someone's doing something nice." Her cheeks faded pink, but an approving, yet bashful smile played on her mildly full lips. Tobias sipped at his coffee.

"What about you?"

"I go college. That's about it."

"What do you study then?"

"Math, architecture, Ancient History and Latin."

"No sports then?"

"I'm on a few school teams. Why?"

"You just struck me as a sporty person."

"No, that's my brother. He's one, like, six different sport teams." Sophia raised her eyebrows slightly. "My thoughts exactly."

"So, are you the eldest?" Tobias nodded, drinking his coffee again. "How many of you are there?"

"Seven." Her eyes widened slightly. "Three of them are triplets." She relaxed slightly. Tobias chuckled. "What about you? Brothers? Sisters?" Her smile faded and she pursed her lips in annoyance. Tobias pulled a face. "Touchy subject?"

"And a long, depressing story." Sophia bought herself time by drinking coffee. Tobias waited patiently. She sighed. "I never knew my dad. Mom said he left before I was born. But… I lost Mom to a house fire six years ago."

"Oh gods," Tobias grimaced. "That's horrible." She nodded slowly in agreement, watching him curiously. Tobias remembered he had said 'gods', but he ignored it.

Sophia didn't press him.

"I had a half-brother. He's fifteen now, but we really don't get on. I haven't seen him since he was ten. He lives with our aunt. I stayed with our Nan until I was old enough to get my own place. I started working, signed up for a crappy college and just go about my business now." She sighed. "Some amazing life I have right?"

"My uncle lost his mom to a fire and my aunt nearly died in one." Her eyes flickered in pain and sympathy. "Yeah… I do, kinda, know what it's like."

"Fire's a horrible thing. Damn the cavemen from discovering it." Despite himself, Tobias chuckled.

"We wouldn't be sitting in a nice café drinking coffee if they hadn't started improving. We'd be sitting in some cold cave pointing and grunting." Tobias demonstrated. Sophia giggled.

"I thought that's what you guys do anyway."

"Hey!" Tobias protested. She giggled again. Tobias laughed too.

"OK, I'll compromise. Not _all _guys are still at caveman stage."

"I second that." Tobias mumbled, draining the last of his coffee. "Hungry?" He asked her, eyeing the various cakes on display. Sophia noticed what he was looking at.

"Oh no. You bought me coffee."

"Who said I was paying?" He smiled cheekily. She reached for her purse. "Hey, hey, I'm joking." Tobias waved her purse away. "It's fine, honestly, I don't mind."

"But… no, I can't let you do that."

"You have no choice."

"Let me get the cakes."

"No."

"But you helped me in that alley with those thugs. Please." She thought quickly as Tobias got to his feet. "As a reward." She said quickly.

"How about I get the cakes and you get more coffee?"

"But the cakes are more expensive…" She mumbled, slightly miffed.

"My point exactly." He smiled at her, a cocky gleam in his eyes. Sophia watched him carefully. There was something else about his eyes, almost puppy dog like. She couldn't fight against that.

"Alright, but just this once." She warned, picking up their empty cups and accompanying him to the counter.

* * *

Tobias walked Sophia home. It was seven o'clock and he hadn't called home to say he was out. Annabeth was so going to kill him for making her and Percy worry. Seventeen, still at home and still being under his parents' rules.

Sophia had become comfortable around him. It wasn't difficult to tell as words flowed easily between them and laughs would often appear from both of them, mainly her.

"Oh, here we are." Tobias glanced up at a neat block of flats.

"Impressive."

"That's just the outside." Sophia smiled, waving away the comment. Tobias returned the smile, looking her in the eye. Sophia glanced down at the sidewalk shyly before looking up at him. "Thanks again for earlier. And for stopping those thugs."

"I take it you were thanking me for the cake first then?" She nodded, smiling bashfully. Tobias chuckled. "Anytime." He grinned.

"Seriously though, I owe you big time for saving me from those guys."

"Hey, damsel in distress," He spread his hands, gesturing at her. "Knight in shining armour." He gestured at himself.

"More like an idiot in tinfoil." She countered. Tobias laughed.

"You're brilliant." He grinned.

"You're not too bad yourself." Sophia studied his cheeky grey eyes for a few seconds before stepping forward and kissing him on the cheek. "Consider that as your proper thank-you." And she left Tobias in a stunned silence, disappearing into the block of flats.


	4. Ice hockey

**Colleges and team names are made up, just so you guys know. **

"Where have you been?" Annabeth nearly crushed her eldest son in a relieved, motherly hug. Tobias patted her on the back reassuringly.

"I was with a friend." Annabeth held him at arm's length, looking ready to throttle him.

"You could have called or something!"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"And which friend? We called all of them to see if they had seen you."

"Oh, new friend." Annabeth raised her eyebrows in slight disbelief.

"Wise-girl, let him get himself cleaned up first." Percy appeared and managed to gently prise Annabeth away from Tobias. If Percy had turned up a second later, Tobias was sure his mother would be strangling him.

"Alright, but you have serious explaining to do." She warned, pointing accusingly at Tobias. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mom." He sighed.

Ten minutes later, Tobias was in his pyjamas- cotton drawstring trousers and an old T-shirt- and was now wolfing down a microwavable sweet and sour stir fry with chicken and various vegetables. Percy and Annabeth sat on the opposite side of the table to him.

"Eat your food, don't inhale it." Annabeth told him. Tobias glared at her, pointedly filling his mouth with more stir fry. Annabeth pursed her lips slightly, not sure whether to smile with slight annoyance or smack Tobias upside the head.

When Tobias had finished eating, Annabeth pestered him into explaining what had happened. She was left speechless when he mentioned the fight with the gang.

"You left them unconscious and hurt in some stinky alley way?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That's my boy." Percy beamed in pride. Tobias couldn't help but grin in return. Annabeth was torn between smiling and scolding. "You got your knife back, right?" Tobias nodded. "Good. Lou will blow a gasket if she knew you'd lost that."

"Don't worry; Leo'll fix it." Percy chuckled. Annabeth relented and gave a proud smile.

"So, what happened after you beat the gang senseless?" Tobias continued his story, talking over his shoulder as he got up to rummage in the freezer for mint choc chip ice cream.

Percy nudged Annabeth, giving a mischievous smile. Annabeth glared at him in a silent 'shut up'.

Tobias had told his parents everything- except Sophia kissing him on the cheek. For some obvious reason, he wanted to keep that bit to himself.

* * *

In the morning, Max was a bundle of nerves. He had an ice hockey game at eleven and it was against the college's sworn enemies- the Ice Knights. The opposing hockey team were not fair players and were often vicious hockey players. Max's team, the Sabre Devils, were all stocky players, nicely built, but they were small compared to the hulking masses of the Ice Knights.

Tobias collapsed on the sofa next to Max, holding a plate of warm, golden brown toast with chocolate spread. He handed it to Max, but his younger brother continued to stare into space. Tobias sighed, resting his head on the back of the sofa.

"How about if they cheat, we'll go after them with the hockey sticks?" Max smiled.

"OK."

"Attaboy. Now eat." Tobias forced the plate into his brother's hands. Max picked the crusts of the toast before eating. "Why do you do that?"

"Old habit." Max replied. "Where were you last night? Alvie beat your high score on that Sonic game." Tobias laughed. Seventeen years old and still a big fan of Sonic.

"Right. I'll talk to him later. We're leaving in ten minutes, so hurry up." Max nodded.

* * *

The teams shook hands, but most of the Ice Knights seemed keen on breaking the Sabre Devils' hands.

Max, being the captain, had to shake hands with the Ice Knights' captain. Max kept his face neutral as the opposing captain, Greg, numbed his hand with a death grip.

The teams got into position and the claxon sounded.

"Max will win, won't he?" Sage asked, standing up to see the game better.

"I'm sure he's doing his best, sweetie." Annabeth said kindly. Tobias sat his sister on his lap so she could see better.

"What if he doesn't win?"

"We'll get him his favourite pizza to cheer him up." Percy replied instantly, sitting his youngest son, Theo, on his knee. Theo was a younger version of Percy with Annabeth's grey eyes. All of the Jackson children had inherited grey streaks in their hair, similar to that of their father or mother, depending on whether they were a girl or boy.

"Daddy, up please." The other boy triplet, Callum, an identical twin to Theo, held his hands up. Percy managed to sit Callum on his other knee. The final triplet, Sage's 'clone', Lilly, was settled on her mother's lap. The triplets were two years old.

Tobias looked for his brother, instantly seeing him skating alongside Greg, who was trying to capture the puck for himself.

A reassuring and encouraging cheer went up from the Sabre Devils' supporters and Max slammed his shoulder into Greg, swung the hockey stick and scored. Cheers went up, almost deafening. Several of Max's team members moved over and patted him on the back or gave him high fives. Their opponents shouted insults and booed them. Max just waved his arms as if he was a conductor. The boos were drowned out by the cheers and laughter.

The game continued. Within twenty minutes, the score was four to the Sabre Devils and two to the Ice Knights.

Max passed the puck to a team member Tobias didn't recognise. The team member passed to Bill who took an almighty swing and gained another point. As it was their tradition, the Sabre Devils conducted the cheers, grinning and laughing along with their supporters. As it was their tradition, the Ice Knights booed and hissed.

The game was called to a break ten minutes later. By then the score was six- four to the Sabre Devils.

"Tobias," Percy said. Tobias looked round. "Go and get some popcorn will ya?"

"Beat ya to it, bro." Louisa sat on Percy's other side, Leo and her three children with her.

"Where have you been?"

"Over there, pissin' off those guys." Louisa waved in the direction of the Ice Knights' supporters. Percy chuckled and Annabeth smiled. "So, how are things goin'?" Louisa handed down the big bucket of popcorn. The triplets got first pick.

"Max is winning." Sage said proudly.

"Let's hope that carries on then." Charlie pulled himself up onto his mother's lap and got comfortable. "Alright there, Curls?" Louisa ruffled Charlie's hair, making him laugh.

"Leo, you're very quiet." Annabeth commented. Leo glared at Louisa.

"He's lost his voice."

"I bet you've been really mean then." Tobias grinned. Elsie and Alokia laughed.

"Mom hasn't stopped picking on him." Elsie said.

"She's in one of those moods." Alokia added with a sly smile. Leo tried to say something, but there wasn't any sound. Annabeth, fortunately, could lip read.

"He says he's plotting sweet revenge, Lou."

"Meh." Louisa shrugged. "Oh, the game's startin' again."

Max's team were first on the ice. The cheers were deafening. Charlie covered his ears, but that had little effect. The Sabre Devils stood in a line and waved their hands in the air and the crowd became even louder.

Percy was sitting there laughing. Annabeth shot him a quizzical look. Percy's words were drowned out by the crowd, who went from cheers to boos as the Ice Knights returned. Annabeth managed to lip read- Percy said something along the lines of, "And they're only a school team." Annabeth nodded in agreement. Most of the crowd was made up of fellow school students, teachers and the teams' family and closest friends.

The claxon sounded. Max and Greg wrestled for the puck before Max feinted to the left, distracted Greg and then passed the puck to a nearby teammate. This gained a few cheers.

Max's team didn't give the other team a chance to get the puck, playing hard and fast. Clearly they had had a pep talk during their break. If they carried on this way, the Ice Knights wouldn't stand a chance.

Ten minutes into the second half and the score was eight- four to the Sabre Devils.

Tobias noticed Greg skid to a stop at the bench. He took off his helmet and took a quick drink. He said something to his coach, who nodded. Tobias didn't like that. Annabeth noticed his frown.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Tobias shrugged, still watching as Greg returned to the game. Annabeth followed her son's gaze.

The Ice Knights scored. Max was the good sportsman and applauded his opponents, which encouraged his team to do the same. The Ice Knights were confused. Some shouted insults, trying to make themselves feel better. Max took his helmet off and pulled a face at them. His team and supporters cracked up laughing at his nerve.

Max secured his helmet and moved to the centre, where a fellow team member- Jack probably- waited with the puck. Jack gave Max a high five. The claxon sounded, a short burst of loud noise, and Max and Jack started the game again.

That's when it went wrong.

Max had served, but was then shielding his eyes. Greg barrelled straight towards him, his attention focused on the puck he had stolen.

Tobias cursed in Ancient Greek as Greg slammed into Max. Max fell heavily, putting his hand out to break his fall.

Two of Max's teammates helped him sit up, but he was holding his left wrist and grimacing. His other teammates were swarming towards Greg, holding their hockey sticks at the ready. Greg backed up as his teammates appeared either side of him.

Referees and first aiders appeared on the ice, trying to cease the fight before it started. The commentator made his presence known for the first time other than mentioning the scores or moves from the players.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we could have the potential war between the two teams after three decades of rivalry. Captain of the Ice Knights, Greg Johnson, broke the rules and openly harmed opposing captain, Max Jackson." The Sabre Devils' supporters were shouting and screaming insults. The other supporters were hurling insults right back.

A first aider had removed Max's helmet. The starting of a bruise had appeared on his left cheek and he still held his wrist.

While the first aider assessed his wrist, shoulder and bruise, Max looked around at the crowd. He locked eyes with his older brother and they came to a silent agreement.

The Ice Knights were so going down later.

The commentator was talking again, his voice from the speakers silencing the crowd. "Intel from the first aiders claim there is a minor fracture to Max's wrist and bruising to his cheek and possibly his shoulder as well." Percy and Louisa grumbled Ancient Greek curses worthy of Poseidon.

Max held his hands up, his injured wrist placed in a suitable cast. His teammates helped him up and Max secured his helmet again. The first aider was talking to him, but Max stubbornly shook his head, stooping to pick his fallen hockey stick up. "It seems that despite his injury, Max is going to carry on playing." The Sabre Devils' supporters gave a respectful cheer. Sage proudly said, "That's my big brother!"

A penalty was given. Max sent a death stare in Greg's direction as he waved away his team. He said something to them and they all grinned.

"There's ten minutes left on the clock. A lot can happen in that time and with an injured captain, can the Sabre Devils keep their victory?" The Devils cheered, shoving their hockey sticks into the air. Max looked around at them in amazement, grinning proudly.

The claxon sounded. "And they're off!"

Max took his penalty and scored, the puck flying past the keeper's head.

The game had reached a new level of ferocity.

And the Devils were not backing down…


	5. Hockey and ass kickin'

Tobias proudly noticed his younger brother wasn't giving any mercy. The Devils noticed too and were giving the same attitude to the remainder of the game, yet they didn't break any rules.

Max slammed his shoulder into an Ice Knight and stole the puck. He passed to Sammy and skated off quickly, the Ice Knight following close behind.

"Max!" Bill shouted. Max set the hockey stick down and gained control of the puck again. In all the time he had played ice hockey, he had never missed a goal. His team had wizened up to that and often passed the puck to him when they saw a chance to score.

The Ice Knight he had shouldered slammed seconds ago was persistent on tripping him up. Max shoulder slammed him again, gaining some elbow room. He saw the goal ahead of him. The keeper was ready and waiting, glaring at him from behind the helmet. Max smirked. Although he had never missed, there was always a first for everything.

He picked a spot to the right of the keeper's head. The keeper leaned to the right so Max focused intently on the bottom left of the goal. The keeper shifted and Max took the shot.

And he scored.

He felt an odd sense of relief. To miss in front of so many people- and his family- would be horrible. He also felt self-pride and hope. And pain. His wrist hurt like hell, but it wasn't going to stop him from playing.

"Five minutes left." The commentator announced. "There is still a chance for the Ice Knights, but they'll have to fight for it." Max gritted his teeth. _No way_, he thought.

"Come on Devils!" Max looked round. His entire family had shouted out. He couldn't help but grin. The other of the Devils' supporters took up the chant of 'DEV-ILS! DEV-ILS! DEV-ILS!'

Max repeated the shout to his team. They returned it, punching the air.

It had been Tobias's idea to start the chant. His brother would hate to lose and take the full blame- and then put his team through grilling and exhausting training until the next game. It had happened twice before. Miraculously, Max's team had stayed with him, understanding the stress of so many sports, life and being the captain. Thankfully, Tobias had been around the second time and persuaded his brother to go easy on his team.

"Time for payback, bro?"

"You read my mind, sis." Percy grinned. "Care to do it?"

"I was gonna do it anyway. Just wanted ta know if we were thinkin' along the same lines."

"You two normally are." Annabeth said, not looking around as the Ice Knights attempted to score. She pulled a face as they did.

"Where's the other captain?" Percy asked.

"There." Tobias pointed.

"Thanks." Louisa smirked. A guy in front had turned to look round at them. He was tall and muscular, with close cropped strawberry blonde hair, wary and annoyed brown eyes. He wore jeans and a white T-shirt that was pulled taut on his build. "What are you lookin' at?" Louisa demanded, glaring at him. The man turned to face the front, hunching his shoulders. "Punk ass bitch." Louisa muttered. The man sent a dirty look over his shoulder. Louisa snapped her fingers and a passing salesman tripped and all the drinks he was carrying tumbled onto the man.

"Brilliant." Tobias grinned.

"You have to teach us that later." Elsie insisted, pulling earnestly on her mother's arm.

"Sure thing. Just let me get Grego."

"Grego?" Percy asked. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Grego. Problem?" Percy shook his head. Louisa cracked her knuckles. "Where's the slimy git gone?"

"There." Tobias pointed again.

"He's skatin' that way, so…" Louisa mumbled. She waited a second before snapping her fingers sharply. None of them were sure what she had done until Greg went sprawling and collided with a teammate, sending them both to the ice. "I love bein' me." Louisa said proudly. The man in front had turned to glare at her. "What now, bitch?" She complained. His expression hardened and he got to his feet, fists balled.

Leo put his hand on Louisa's arm, attempting to talk, but his voice still betrayed him with its annoying absence. He did get Louisa's attention though. "Fine." She grumbled. "Sit ya ass down, buttercup. You ain't gonna do nothin'."

"You wanna bet?" The man sneered.

"Yeah, I do." Louisa turned to her brother. "Ten bucks say I can kick this jerk's ass."

"You're on." Percy grinned.

"Don't encourage her!" Annabeth hissed. The twins smiled sweetly. "Oh gods…"

"I don't hit women." The man snarled.

"Yeah?" Louisa said disbelievingly. She nodded at the woman sat next to the man who was watching the angered conversation with wide, scared eyes. "I bet she's ya girlfriend or wife or whatever. If ya don't hit women, how come she's got a bruise on her arm that is mysteriously the same size as ya hand?" The man flushed in anger. Louisa smirked evilly. "Looks like I hit a nerve." Louisa checked the timer. "Two minutes. After the match. Me, you, down by the rink."

"Fine." The man snapped. "Just don't beg for mercy, 'cos you won't get none."

"Right, you tryin' ta talk all tough ain't workin' for ya."

"And it works for you?"

"I talk like this anyway, mate. Got a problem with that?" The man scowled at her. The blonde woman next to him put a hand on his muscular arm and he sat down. The woman sent a warning startled look towards Louisa. All Louisa had to say was, "I've fought uglier."

One minute left on the clock. The score was now eleven- eight to the Sabre Devils. Max's expression was set in a determined grimace behind the protective mask. His team's expressions were just determined, as they lacked the pain in their wrists that Max had.

That's when Tobias saw her.

It was Sophia, sitting a good ten yards away.

She had seen him at the same moment.

"Tobias, last minute of the game!" Sage insisted. She didn't get a reaction from Tobias and followed his gaze. "Who's that?" She asked.

"A-A friend." Tobias stammered, returning his attention to the game.

Greg and two other Ice Knights were skating full pelt towards Max, who was lining up a final shot before the end of the game sounded in thirty seconds. Max's teammates shouted in warning. Max looked casually over his shoulder, took a shot and then skated away, not hanging around to see if he had scored.

And he had.

He had scored, even with three massive opponents on his tail.

Max's team used the last fifteen seconds to score again while he kept Greg distracted.

The claxon sounded the end of the game. The final score for the Devils was thirteen. The crowd went crazy, a mix of cheers and boos, the cheers the most thunderous of all.

Max skidded to a halt and faced Greg, removing his helmet.

"Risky thing to do." Greg sneered, swinging his hockey stick. Max casually bought his hockey stick up to match and disarmed Greg.

"I'll tell you what a risky thing to do is." Max said, taking a step forward. "Fracturing someone's wrist and thinking you got away with it."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Max smiled, his grey eyes glinting menacingly.

"Pray you don't find out." Then he was swarmed by his teammates and was carried on the tide away from Greg to do a victory skate around the rink.

He spotted his aunt squaring up to a huge bloke. Bill did too.

"That's your aunt, right?" Max nodded. "You do know that's Greg's dad she's giving the death stare to, right?"

"Do now." Max muttered. "I wanna watch this." He said. A crowd had gathered around Louisa and Greg's father already, fellow students and the Jacksons and Valdezs shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

Greg's dad, Malcolm, pulled back his fist. Louisa, normally, would have ducked and dodged just to aggravate her opponent.

Today, however, was a different story. She was not taking shit from anyone, especially pig-headed jerks.

She ducked to the left and around Malcolm, standing in front of the wall that separated the rink from the rest of the arena. Malcolm charged at her. She placed her hands on the fencing, keeping her grip sturdy as she vaulted backwards over the parting. Malcolm slammed into it, about to grab her when he had a Louisa knuckle sandwich right to the face. He staggered back, but Percy and Leo shoved him back into the fight.

Louisa replaced her hold on the fence and swung her legs over in time to kick Malcolm in the chest with both feet. He went sprawling to the floor. Louisa used her momentum from her vault to make herself land on Malcolm's broad chest.

"Are you actually gonna try anythin' or am I gonna have ta kick ya ass without a challenge?" Malcolm made to knock her aside, but Louisa was already gone. She stood in front of the wall again, Max on the other side. He handed her his hockey stick, grinning broadly. "Thanks." She smiled.

Malcolm ran at her again. Louisa swung the hockey stick and with a satisfying, yet dull thud, it collided with the side of Malcolm's head. He collapsed on the ground. Louisa handed the hockey stick back to her nephew before moving to Malcolm's side and kicking him onto his back.

Malcolm groaned, but managed to glare at her. "Right, when a woman asks you for a fight, make sure she doesn't know a shit load of martial arts first, alright? Oh, 'n' stop usin' ya girlfriend as ya personal punchin' bag." Malcolm faded into unconsciousness. "Percy, ya owe me ten bucks."


	6. Coffee job and more- DRABBLE WARNING

Tobias sat in his favourite coffee shop and in his favourite seat by the window. It was a Friday morning- no college today- and he felt like the need to treat himself to his favourite coffee after six hours solid course work. _Six hours! _How he had survived, he didn't know. Clearly Athena had some hand to play in the matter.

"What can I get- oh, what the hell!? It's you!" Tobias looked up. Sophia, who had started talking in a bored tone, was now staring at him. "Are you stalking me?!"

"How do I know you're not stalking me?" Tobias countered, smiling cheekily. Sophia fumed at him. "Tell Fredo I'll have my usual please."

Her lips framed the words 'your usual' before she turned briskly and started back towards the kitchen.

On the way back, she passed a chubby, balding bloke in a checker shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Know what he did?

He slapped her arse.

Sophia's shoulders hunched and her fists were clenched. The man laughed and told her to get a move on. Tobias, although he didn't know Sophia overly well, wanted to get up and pummel this guy's face in. He was old enough to be Sophia's _dad_ and he had no respect for women whatsoever, clearly.

Sophia, however, beat Tobias to it.

She grabbed a large plastic pitcher filled with water and ice cubes from the counter and turned to face the guy, her expression determined and stubborn. Sophia tipped the contents over the man's head, slowly and pointedly.

Tobias wished he had his camera- the look on the bloke's face was just priceless.

That's when the man shot to his feet, dripping wet. Sophia glared up at him defiantly.

Tobias was suddenly between the two, facing the man. He noticed a look of surprise recoil over the man's expression, before he angered again.

"So you're sticking up for the bitch then?"

"The only bitch I can see is wearing checkers and smells of B.O." Tobias retorted sharply. The man's rage boiled to a new level. "It's about time you had a bath, you smelly git."

"Sophia!" Fredo and the coffee shop's boss, Tommy, appeared behind the counter. Fredo was a mix raced man in his early twenties. He was a tough guy, despite being five foot nothing and built like a matchstick. It was often his sharp tongue that got him in and out of trouble. He had a fairly tame afro and always wore the brightest, most colourful clothes. Today he was wearing red, yellow and orange Hawaiian print shirt under the green apron of the coffee shop.

Tommy was the complete opposite of Fredo. He wore a normal, plain T-shirt under the green apron and jeans. He was thirty-something. He wasn't slim, but he wasn't fat either, nearing six foot in height. He had strawberry blonde hair that he kept in a hairnet- Fredo and Tobias had many conversations involving the hairnet, most hilarious and side-splitting.

Tommy's stern blue eyes flicked from the soaked man, to Tobias and finally to Sophia. "Sophia, explain yourself!" He demanded.

"Explain myself? _Explain myself_? I wouldn't need to if you kept pervy gits out of your shop!" And she ripped off her apron, threw it down and stormed out.

* * *

Sophia grumbled curses as she walked home, not bothering with a taxi.

"Sophia!" Someone shouted. She ignored them. "Sophia!" A few seconds later and someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked round to see Tobias. "Bloody hell, girl, you walk fast."

"What are you doing here?"

"I talked Tommy into letting you keep your job. That fat git's been banned too." Tobias held up Sophia's green apron. Sophia stared at him, amazed. Tobias smiled.

"Why- why did you do that?"

"'Cos you had every reason to pour that water over that bloke." Sophia smiled.

"Thank-you."

"No problemo." She took the apron from him, her fingers brushing against his. "Tommy said you could have the rest of the day off."

"Really?" Tobias nodded. "Awesome." Sophia grinned. "Care to get a coffee elsewhere?"

"We like getting coffees, don't we?" Sophia nodded in agreement and moved off. Tobias fell in step next to her. "Who was that old bloke?"

"A regular. He's always, um, _dropping hints_ and being really vulgar, but this is the first time he's actually touched me." Sophia shuddered and swore.

"Well, he's banned now."

"Knowing my luck, I'm gonna run into him at another coffee shop or something."

"No, that's my luck." Tobias bumped her with his shoulder. "Chin up, Soph, you've got the day off. You could do girl stuff or something."

"Girl stuff?" Tobias nodded, smiling without a care in the world. "How old are you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Mentally or physically?" He asked. She gave him a pointed look. "Five and seventeen." Tobias said.

"Right…"

* * *

At the coffee shop, the one they went to the other day, Sophia was more relaxed. Tobias managed to talk her into letting him pay for the coffee and cakes, but he doubted he could do it again.

"How's college?" Tobias asked, ignoring the fork and picking the chocolate cake up and taking a big bite. Sophia grinned. "What?" Tobias asked through a mouthful.

"Nothing." She smiled. Tobias raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Don't do that." Sophia laughed softly, sipping from her coffee. Then she remembered he had asked her a question. "Oh, I really don't like it. I've applied to another college, a better one. My friend goes there and he says it's way better than my one."

"You have a lot of male friends, don't you?"

"Jealous?" She teased.

"Nope."

"Liar."

"I'm not!" Tobias chuckled, sitting up straighter. "What about other friends, girls?"

"Some are OK," Sophia replied, pulling a face. "But most of the girls I run into are like living Barbie dolls or wannabes or something."

"What college did you apply to?" **(College name made up)**

"Um…" She thought for a few seconds. "It's something like Oaks Academy College." Tobias frowned. "What?"

"I go there." Sophia pursed her lips, stunned. "Yeah, are you stalking me?" She smiled, the tension easing between them.

"It's not that bad is it?"

"No, it's cool. But if you hate Barbie dolls, you're going to the wrong college. It's like an apocalypse there." She groaned in defeat, slouching in her chair. "The guys are great though- well, the ones I hang out with. Some are just plan assholes."

"I thought that's what you boys did best." Tobias pulled a hurt expression, nearly fooling her. The only reason she was not fooled was because there was a glimmer of revenge-to-come in his grey eyes. She decided to change the subject. "What did you think of that hockey game then?" Tobias grinned.

"Max and the other Devils were just plain awesome."

"Normally I wouldn't agree…"

"Why?"

"My cousin was in the Ice Knights that day. He's normally a sub, but the other guy broke his arm, oh dear," She said without any sympathy. Tobias smirked. "So, yeah. No-one had offered to go and watch him play and he's, uh, a bit emotional sometimes, so I went and saw him play just to cheer him up."

"Ain't you sweet?" Tobias smiled.

"Yes, actually." She retorted smugly, flicking a chunk of cake at him.

"Yeah, I can tell." Tobias sighed, brushing chocolate cake from his T-shirt.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with Sophia. By the time it came to going home- mainly because Max wanted a tournament of various video games to try and beat Tobias in- Tobias felt that he had known Sophia his whole life. They had very little pauses, always finding something to talk about. It turned out they shared an interest in Greek and Roman mythology, which ended up making things difficult for Tobias because at the mention of Poseidon and Athena, he had to bite his lip to stop the surge of memories he had shared with his godly grandparents. Instead, he had astounded Sophia with his knowledge of various monsters, gods and legends.

Half an hour later, after walking Sophia home, Tobias closed the door to his home, still smiling.

"You're in a good mood." Max's voice caught Tobias's attention. Max had had his wrist properly attended to and had been told no sports for a few weeks- something that he wasn't happy about. "Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"With a friend."

"Was it that friend of yours from the hockey game?" Sage asked, appearing from behind Max and moving forward to hold Tobias's hand.

"Uh, yeah."

"What friend?" Max asked. "I didn't see any of them."

"That's 'cos ya were busy breakin' ya wrist!" Louisa shouted from somewhere in the apartment.

"It's fractured, not broken! How many more times?" Max turned and went and sat next to his father, Louisa on Percy's other side. Sage tugged Tobias along and insisted he sat down. Tobias was her pillow whenever she was tired- mainly because he was comfortable and warm and didn't fidget like Max and Alvie did.

"Broken." Louisa muttered. Percy nudged her. Louisa glared at him and nudged him back. The twins had the triplets sitting on their laps. Charlie was sitting on the arm of the sofa nearest his mother.

"Twins, stop it." Annabeth warned, appearing from the kitchen.

"No." They said, not looking around. That's when Leo decided to appear out of nowhere and shoo Percy from the sofa and away from his twin.

"Hey!" Percy protested, Theo and Callum in his arms.

"Hey!" Theo and Callum mimicked.

"I fire boy king. You dog. Sit on floor." Leo pointed at Percy before pointing down. Percy glared at him. Then Percy thought of something.

"I sea prince. You mechanic." Then Percy stuck his tongue out.

"See, guys are still cavemen."

"You. Quiet." Leo said, putting a finger to Louisa's lips. She glared at him.

Charlie got Leo instead, bouncing from the arm of the chair and landing in his father's lap. Leo tried to stifle a groan of pain. He managed to cover it up with a laugh as the others laughed too.

"Felt that." Percy smirked.

"Not all of it." Leo retorted thickly.

* * *

**This is mostly drabble, just so you all know. I've got major writer's block on everything and it's so annoying! No offense to you guys, I love how you keep asking for me to update soon, but I'm really struggling with ideas at the minute. If I get something, I'll do my best and I'll most likely post it. **

**Um… you reader. Me writer. Writer want review. Please! :D **


	7. Sophia's apartment

**Replying to YOLO- a guest reviewer- you have now and I totally agree ;) **

**Big thanks to Beaulover for that awesome idea- THANK-YOU! **

**And to Idizzle22 – Cavemen talk good. Cavemen talk stupid. Cavemen talk good. :D **

**Aaaaaaaannnnnndddddddddd on with the fic: **

Transforming trigonometry graphs was boring, but it had to be done.

At some point in the lesson, their math teacher started droning on. Tobias really wasn't in the mood for this today so he did the one thing that came naturally- he put his head on the desk. Being at the back of the class, right at the end, often meant that his teacher didn't notice him. It also meant that Tobias could keep an eye on the other students and there would be a blissful lack of girls' numbers appearing on bits of paper on his desk.

But today was not his day.

"Mr. Jackson, will you sit up please?" Tobias inwardly groaned, but sat up. "Thank you." The teacher turned back to the board, scribbling quickly and in almost unreadable writing.

Tobias awoke to the bell ringing loudly. The other students immediately started packing up, chairs scraping on the floor.

Tobias silently cursed. Falling asleep in class would not go down nicely with his mother.

He quickly gathered his books, shoved them in his bag and escaped the classroom before the teacher had the chance to call him back.

"Oh, Tob-y!" Someone sang. Tobias really hated it when people called him Toby. That wasn't his gods-damn-it name. "Wait up, handsome!" That was another thing he hated.

He turned to see Vicky, smiling at him, her face coated in the traditional way with ten tons of make-up. False eyelashes, hair extensions that were clearly visible in places and did not match her hair colour at all, her mouse brown hair had been bleached blonde. She wore so much make-up, Tobias could actually tell and she seemed kind of orange. Her light brown eyes were wide and slightly disturbing, but Tobias made himself meet them.

And to top it all off- she wore the skinniest jeans ever and a top that Tobias would have said to fit his eight year old sister.

Why did girls think dressing up like the latest tart was fashionable?

Vicky fluttered her eyelashes at him. Tobias bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from saying something really mean and sarcastic. "There's a party, like, in a couple of weeks. I wondering if you would, like, you know, would you want to go with me?" She gave a false laugh, making Tobias's stomach clench.

_Party, great, just great. Party with lots of pig-headed jocks and bimbo slags. Great. _

"Um, I dunno, I'll think about it." Vicky beamed at him and gave this pig-like squeal. Tobias managed to force a smile.

"Well, you've got my number, so, like, call me." She gave the call me sign and flounced away. Tobias pivoted on the spot and walked away, trying to process the nightmare he had just witnessed.

His mind wondered to Sophia. When was she going to start here?

_Better be soon. She's more ideal to go with than any of the tarts here._

* * *

"You have some explaining to do." Annabeth warned, folding her arms.

"Can I shut the door first?" Tobias asked. Annabeth glared at him. Tobias sighed, slamming the door shut. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Door's fine."

"You fell asleep in lesson."

"Accident." Tobias shrugged. Annabeth shook her head. Thankfully, Percy was wandering around, giving Theo a piggy back ride. Percy wrapped his arm loosely around Annabeth's neck.

"Let him get in, Wise-girl. Kill him later."

"Fine." Annabeth retorted shortly, turning around. Her eyes narrowed. "I told you not to give him a piggy back. It's dangerous."

"Are you doubting me?" Percy looked hurt. Annabeth faltered. A glint of sarcasm and triumph glinted in Percy's green eyes, but his expression didn't change. "You were doubting me…" Percy said quietly. Annabeth sighed.

"I wasn't doubting you, Percy." He brightened. "And I'm going off you." Percy shifted Theo on his back before answering. Theo saw Tobias and grinned.

"To'ias." He said, waving.

"Hey, Theo. Being good?" Theo nodded. "Attaboy."

"You should be more like Theo." Annabeth muttered.

"I can't. He's short." She glared at him, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. "And he doesn't go to college. He's not even toilet trained." Annabeth's smile broke free. "Bonus points to the Tobster." Percy grinned approvingly. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm ordering pizza." Percy said before Annabeth could answer. "I'll get your favourite…" Percy smiled sweetly. Annabeth relented and nodded. Tobias grinned.

"And you," Annabeth pointed at Tobias, who held his hands up in instant surrender. He was taller than his mother by a good two inches, but he wouldn't dare cross her. "No nightly outings today."

"Aw, what?" Tobias complained, dropping his hands in defeat.

"You fell asleep in lessons."

"It was Math!"

"Which is important. You are getting a good night's sleep tonight, mister."

"I'm seventeen, not three!" Annabeth met his gaze with a steely glare. Tobias sighed. Percy appeared at his side.

"I wouldn't fight, kid. She'll be plotting sweet revenge fifty different ways."

"Fair point." Tobias muttered back. Percy clapped him on the shoulder.

"Go!" Theo insisted.

"Sorry, your lordship." Percy walked away again.

* * *

The next day, Tobias dropped by Sophia's apartment. She was a bit surprised to see him, still in her pyjamas- a sky blue T-shirt and fleecy trousers with Thumper the rabbit from Bambi on.

"Morning." Tobias grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm free most of the morning. Thought I'd say 'hi'."

"Right... um, come in?" She stepped back. Tobias didn't move, smiling simply.

"You didn't sound too sure there." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, come in, Tobias."

"Better." He grinned, moving past her.

"Make yourself at home, just, um, don't break anything."

"Now why would I do that?" He smiled mischievously.

"You seem like the type to do that."

"Thanks." Sophia nodded and left, disappearing into a side room.

Her apartment wasn't huge. Entering the apartment, Tobias had found himself in the living room- which consisted of a black leather two-seater sofa that was a bit worn, yet hidden under a teal coloured, fluffy throw with black cushions. The carpet had been royal blue, but was now slightly faded and could do with a bit of a hoover. Opposite the sofa was a 32" flat screen TV on a cupboard with glass panels in the two doors.

Behind the sofa was the small, round table, decorated with a simple white tablecloth, rimmed with teal. In the centre of the table stood a vase of fake flowers, also teal coloured. Beyond the table, the carpet was sectioned off and became a tiled, black and white floor. The kitchen was simple, yet fairly modern. There were oak cupboard doors, granite surfaces and silver appliances, all clean and shining.

Tobias sat on the sofa, noticing a pile of newspapers clippings, all of job vacancy adverts. Some were circled in blue or black biro, others had been scribbled through. The rest were left as they were printed. He looked at the ones that had been circled. A few were cleaner jobs, the rest looking for waitresses.

"Do you want a coffee?" Tobias looked up. Sophia was fully dressed, wearing skinny jeans- Tobias silently approved- and a black hooded jumper with a white tiger from the shoulders up on.

"Nice hoodie."

"Thanks. Want a coffee?" She asked again.

"Na, I'm alright, thanks. Had two this morning- anymore and I'll be bouncing off the walls." She gave a soft laugh. "It's not funny. Someone will end up strangling me."

"Shame that." She said, moving into the kitchen. Tobias watched her as she busied herself making coffee and breakfast. "Do you want anything to eat then?"

"What are you having?"

"Just toast, but I can do you something if you want."

"Toast will be good."

"Jam?"

"Chocolate spread?" She looked round at him, her expression blank. "What?"

"Chocolate spread?"

"Yeah. Chocolate spread please. If you have any."

"Well, yeah…"

"Have you got something against chocolate spread?"

"It's a bit childish isn't it?"

"No. It's _niiice_." She giggled again.

"OK, OK, chocolate spread it is. Oh, now my toast is burning. Thanks Tobias."

"Anytime."

Five minutes later, they were sat on the sofa, munching happily on toast. She had raspberry jam on hers and he had his chocolate spread.

"So, when are you starting at my college then?"

"Um… Monday coming."

"Cool." Tobias felt relieved- still time to ask her to the prom if the need arose. "What are you doing again?"

"Ancient History, psychology, medical science and Math."

"I do two of those, so, yeah, you'll probably be in my classes."

"A friendly face at least. You've got a bit of chocolate spread there." She tapped the corner of her lip, smiling as if he were a small child. Tobias wiped at his mouth, leaving a chocolate spread smudge on the back of his hand.

"Gone?" She nodded. "Thanks."

"You're lucky I'm in such a nice mood today."

"Would you have left me to walk around all day with that then?" She nodded, biting in her toast. "I would have done the same too."

Tobias finished his toast first.

"You've done it again." She reached out, wiping chocolate spread from his cheek with her thumb. "You're like a child." She smiled.

Her hand was still against his cheek. Tobias just stared at her. She noticed she hadn't taken her hand away and her cheeks faded a light pink and she sat back, remaining in silence.

Tobias loved the effect he had on girls. He just didn't like all the girls he affected. But this one… maybe…


	8. Diving

That Monday was such a hilarious day. Sophia, being new and only knowing one person, decided to spend as much of the day with Tobias as possible. This gained her a great deal of glares from the other girls. Tobias saw many hurt looks from the girls, but the fellow guys all gave him cocky grins or thumbs up.

At lunch, sitting under the shade of an oak tree, Tobias noticed girls milling about in their little groups, sending disdainful, disapproving and disappointed looks in his direction. Many of those looks were suddenly glares as the girls' eyes swivelled to Sophia.

Sophia noticed and sent glares right back.

Tobias chuckled. Sophia glared at him.

"What?" She demanded.

"You've been here," He checked his watch; "Four hours and you've already got thirty or more enemies- all girls." He added, looking at her.

"Well, that's their problem, not mine."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. The levels of amazingness I radiate are natural." Tobias laughed. "That wasn't even that funny." She frowned.

"No, you just reminded me of my aunt. She'd say something like that."

"Damn right, bro." Tobias looked round as Max sat next to him. "I've seen you before." He said to Sophia, his eyes curious.

"I was at your hockey game. How's the wrist?"

"It's getting better." Max grinned. "I'm still not allowed to do sports though."

"It'll get better soon." Sophia smiled warmly.

"Right, now what do you want?" Tobias demanded, looking at his brother in amusement. Max blinked at him. "You had that look. Did you forget your lunch money again?" Max nodded admittedly. Tobias chuckled, reaching for his jacket. He ended up giving Max five dollars and some loose change.

"Thanks, bro." Max grinned, getting to his feet.

"I want a pudding though." Tobias told him. Max nodded and walked off, slipping the money into his pocket.

"Doesn't that annoy you?" Sophia asked, watching Max's retreating back until he was out of sight.

"What?"

"Max only coming over to see you when he wants something?"

"He doesn't do it often, but it's not exactly a rare thing either. And no, it doesn't annoy me- I'm the big brother. You get used to it." He smiled.

"Oh, OK." Tobias bumped her with his shoulder.

"Seriously, you'll get used to it. He's always hanging around somewhere." Sophia gave a soft laugh.

"What does he do then? Other than sport, obviously."

"Um… he does…" Tobias had to think for a minute. "Well, mainly sport. He didn't want to take anything else."

"Oh. Well, that's not too good. What if he were to bust his wrist again?"

"He'll go around sulking for a couple of weeks."

* * *

Tobias had a swimming and diving competition coming up. Max, for obvious reasons in the form of a fractured wrist, couldn't compete.

Sophia got the privilege of accompanying Tobias. Max had decided to stay at home and sulk. The competition wasn't today, but next week. Tobias still had to train.

Sophia had enjoyed swimming as a child. Tobias had agreed into teaching her how to dive and helping her to become a stronger swimmer. She wasn't too sure on diving from the ten metre board, like Tobias and Max often did, but Tobias assured her he wouldn't push her into doing that until she was ready.

Tobias rested his head, with a dull thud, against the door to the cubicle Sophia had picked to get changed in.

"I'm getting changed, Tobias!"

"Hurry up." He pleaded. "I is bored."

"You is bored?"

"Yes."

"Why 'is'?"

"'Cos."

"OK." Tobias stood up straight and looked around the changing/locker room.

This was his dad's and aunt's swimming pool, yet to be open to the public. There was quite a bit of work to do, but Percy, Louisa and Annabeth were still designing. Leo kind of hovered in the background, suggesting inventions he could add- such as flamethrowers either side of the diving boards so that flames and sparks shot out whenever someone completed a really cool dive. Annabeth had argued that it was dangerous and any splashes from the pool would put the fires out. A fair bit of bickering had ensured after that. Percy and Louisa had shared a look and fetched bags of popcorn.

The lock slid in the cubicle door, bringing Tobias back to the present. Sophia seemed a bit surprised to see him still standing there. Tobias smirked.

Her clothes were neatly folded and her rucksack was slung over her shoulder. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She wore a one-piece swimsuit that was a dark blue at the right shoulder and slowly faded into white as it trailed down to her left hip. It complimented her figure nicely.

Tobias secretly approved.

Sophia moved past Tobias, who stubbornly didn't move. Her leg brushed against his, but she didn't say anything or look round at him. She chose an empty locker and piled her stuff inside it.

Only then did she look back at Tobias. He was watching her, his arms folded. He wore black swimming shorts that fell to around his knees. He was very athletically built, the muscles in his arms bunching slightly from where he had his arms folded. His skin was smooth and tanned and he clearly took care of himself, like the super swimming star he was, without seeming gay. There was an old scar on his chest, paler than his tanned skin. It was jagged, about three inches wide and an inch or less thick.

"So, are we gonna stand here staring at each other or are we actually gonna do some swimming?" Sophia looked away as her cheeks warmed slightly. Tobias chuckled. "Race you to the pool."

"Getsetgo!" Sophia ran. Tobias caught up with her in seconds. "No!" Sophia cried as his arms went around her waist and he lifted her off the ground. He slowed into a walk and continued towards the pool. "Tobias, put me down!" Tobias simply moved towards the edge of the pool and held her suspended for nearly a minute. "Tobias!" She protested, squirming in an attempt to free herself.

Then he jumped. Sophia just about managed to hold her breathe as cold water surrounded them completely.

The water was deep, very deep, maybe ten feet, maybe more. Tobias didn't let go of her, his arms tightening around her waist. He dived down, taking her with him.

Sophia carried on fighting him, but he was too strong. His smirk was highly triumphant as they reached the bottom of the pool. Tobias just sat there, making her sit too.

Now, Sophia thought Tobias was cool, hot and good-looking (not that she would admit or show that's what she thought) but he was also highly annoying and stubborn. It was only when she pointed up for air did he relent.

Sophia breathed in deeply before splashing Tobias. "It's amazing I haven't killed you yet!" She cried. Tobias just grinned. Sophia splashed him again. "Go and do your diving, Tobias." She told him, deciding to ignore him for five minutes.

"I need a judge."

"So?"

"Can you do it?"

"No."

"Why?" He smiled.

"Because you're annoying."

"Thanks." He watched her with puppy dog eyes. Sophia eventually faltered.

"Fine. But just this once."

"Yes ma'am."

Sophia swam to the edge and pulled herself up, making sure she had a good view of the diving boards. Tobias had already reached the edge on the other side of the pool by the diving boards. He quickly ascended the ladder.

"Dive from the top!" Sophia called up to him. Tobias looked at her and gave her the double thumbs-up. Sophia smiled.

Tobias stood at the edge and looked down at the aquamarine water glistening ten metres below. Piece of cake. He dove from here all the time. "Stunts!" Sophia's demand reached him and he grinned.

"Yes your highness!" He shouted back. He wasn't sure from this distance, but it seemed as if her cheeks were slightly pinker than usual.

Sophia watched in silent awe, keeping her expression teasingly unimpressed, as Tobias managed a triple flip into a smooth dive. He surfaced five seconds later and looked at her expectantly.

"Bet you can't do four flips."

"I'll need more height then." He said simply.

"You should talk to your dad about a fifteen metre diving board." Tobias turned and looked up at the diving boards.

"That could work." He said before swimming over to her. He sat on the edge next to her. "Your turn."

"I'm not diving from up there."

"I didn't say you had to." Tobias pointed. "Try from the edge, then a metre and work your way up gradually."

"OK." They got to their feet. Sophia followed Tobias, secretly checking him out from behind.

She did notice a similar scar on his back, in line with the one on his chest as if someone had run him through with a sword.

_Ask him! _She ordered herself angrily.

_No, it's rude._

_Just ask him, coward!_

_No, I can't._

_Coward! Chicken! Loser! _

_Fine._

They had reached the diving boards and stood to the side of them and on the edge of the deepest part of the pool- fifteen feet according to that sign over there. Sophia looked at Tobias. "Tobias?"

"Mm?"

"How did you get those scars?" Sophia looked at the one on his chest. Tobias did too, tracing his fingers along it.

"Fight." He said as if that settled things.

"Oh."

"Dive then." Tobias smiled. Sophia was grateful for the change in subject.

"How?" Tobias explained and demonstrated to her without actually diving. Sophia tried to copy his movements as best she could, but there were two teensy problems.

One- she didn't have swimming goggles.

Two- whenever she jumped into the water, she would always hold her nose. Tobias was telling her to keep her hands together.

_A third arm would be handy._

_Yes- if I wanted to get into a freak festival. _

"Feet together." Tobias said. "And you're holding your arms funny." He took a step towards her and she made to drop her arms. "No." He told her, grinning. His hands were warm on her arms and shoulders as he corrected her diving position. His touch was kind and gentle. "Like that, OK?"

"OK."

"Dive. And don't jump. Just, uh, fall."

"OK." Sophia repeated. She still didn't like the fact that she couldn't hold her nose.

"And remember to keep your posture. Gains your more marks." Sophia nodded. Tobias could tell she was still nervous. "Want me to do it with you?"

"Please." She looked relieved and highly grateful. Tobias smiled kindly.


	9. Underwater moment

An hour later and Sophia had managed to keep her posture while diving from the edge. And she felt damn good about it. The last seven dives she had done on her own, Tobias sitting on the edge and judging.

"I'm exhausted." Sophia complained, sitting on the edge. Tobias smirked. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were going to."

"What was I going to say then?"

"Something worthy of Tobias Jackson, no doubt." She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, OK." They sat in silence for a few minutes, their feet dangling in the water. Tobias started kicking the water, causing miniature tidal waves.

"You're such a child."

"Thanks." Sophia kicked up a wave too before suggesting something to do.

"Want to play twenty questions?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Twenty questions about what?"

"About us. It's a game a teacher told me to use when I wanted to make new friends in high school."

"Oh, OK. You go first."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Sunshine yellow."

"How loud can you scream?"

"What-?" Tobias shoved her into the pool. She did scream a bit, but managed to hold her breath.

When she surfaced, Tobias was in peals of laughter. She jumped up and grabbed him by the wrists, dragging him into the pool.

Tobias pushed her towards the bottom of twelve foot six, holding her in a tight hug. Sophia kicked and fought as best she could, but he was so much stronger.

Sophia looked at him. Tobias stared back, his smile faltering. They held each other's gaze while he remained to hold her in his arms, their faces mere inches away from each other.

The lack of oxygen bought her to her senses. Sophia blinked and looked up. Tobias seemed to understand, kicking off the bottom of the pool and taking her up.

Three minutes later, Sophia locked a cubicle door behind her, dumping her clothes on the bench, sitting down next to them.

What had happened there?


	10. Jealous?

"You are so flaming typical!"

"What?" Tobias asked, clueless. Sophia didn't look too happy, glaring after the young, curvy and blonde waitress. Tobias followed her gaze before looking back at her and smirking. "Jealous?"

"No!" She growled, cheeks burning crimson. He shone his trademark cocky smirk at her, his silver eyes glinting mischievously. Sophia glowered back, folding her arms and hunching her shoulders.

"You are so jealous!" He teased, his tone tinted with a smug attitude.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically. She kicked him under the table.

They had arranged a coffee trip to a café Tobias had found. They had a running joke to try every coffee from every café or other coffee serving places and rate the beverages out of five. They were friends on a ludicrous mission, but Sophia couldn't help but be annoyed by Tobias- a typical guy- silently eyeing up the waitress. Like most guys his age, he had been drawn to the waitress's revealed legs and the part of her chest on show. The waitress had been particularly flirty with him as well, but Sophia wasn't sure if he had noticed or not as he hadn't flirted back. That one point gave her a small bit of hope.

Tobias looked at her curiously. "You look like you're going to kill me."

"I might." She muttered. The waitress returned with two coffees.

"There you go, sugar." She smiled at Tobias.

"Thanks." The waitress left. Tobias took a sip of his coffee and pulled a face. "Ugh, zero." Sophia untangled her arms and tried her own coffee. It was really weak, milky and too sweet.

"Minus one." She said, pushing her coffee towards him. Tobias laughed, sitting up straighter. His leg accidently brushed hers under the table.

"Soph…"

"Mm?"

"Can I take you to dinner tomorrow?"

"Dinner?" Hope flittered in her heart, but it was instantly squashed by a pang of doubt. "Only if you can keep your eyes off of other girls for a week." He blinked at her. "Then I'll think about dinner for next Saturday."

"A week?" Sophia nodded. "Right… so I can't look at girls that are talking to me?"

"You can. You just can't look at them like you were looking at that waitress." Tobias glanced over his shoulder at the waitress. She waggled her fingers at him, offering a flirty smile.

"So, you _are_ jealous." He smirked, turning back to her. She hesitated.

"OK, fine, a bit." His smirk broadened smugly. "Tell anyone though and dinner's off."

"Yes ma'am."


	11. Noticed

"Just dive." Tobias insisted. Sophia glared at him, but he barely noticed. He was being a bit obvious trying to discreetly stare at her bum.

"Stop staring at me!" She blushed, turning to glare at him. He casually and easily met her gaze.

"You said I can't look at other girls, so I'm looking at you." Her cheeks burnt. He smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, you look very hot from behind." If possible, she blushed deeper.

"Just shut up and help me dive." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Tobias stood next to her and showed her how to stand. "Lock your elbows and hold your hands like this." Sophia copied, but she was shaking. She had been jealous about Tobias looking at other girls, but now he was looking at her, she was nervous and slightly self-conscious. "Yo, earth to Soph." Tobias snapped his fingers in her face. "Are you OK?"

"Oh… yeah…" He looked at her curiously. Sophia stared back, easing herself out of the pre-dive.

"You look like you're gonna cry." Tobias put a strong arm around her shoulders. "Talk to me, Soph."

"No, I'm fine honest."

"Liar." She glared at him. "You can talk to me, Soph, you know that."

"I'm fine. Just don't nag." Tobias held her face in his hands gently.

"Tell me over dinner then." He smirked.

That's what she liked about him. Despite his typical male thing of looking at other girls, he was really sweet, openly cared about her and seemed to know what to say to make her smile.

But they were just friends.

Realising their relationship label, Sophia's heart quickened slightly. Tobias pulled her into a hug and she tried to imagine how this would feel if they were dating.

It felt pretty good.


	12. Texts

Saturday arrived. Tobias had stuck to his rule of 'don't-look-at-any-girl-except-Sophia'. After getting used to it, Sophia didn't mind. She was secretly ecstatic that he was paying attention to her.

He was picking her up at six. It was five and she was nowhere near ready. Her nerves had kicked up a storm- would he even turn up? If he did, would he take her to dinner at some fancy place or a simple restaurant? Heck, it was Tobias- he would probably take her to McDonalds or something.

Her phone buzzed.

_Dress smart-casual. T xx_

He was frigging psychic! She had been worrying about what to wear. Smart-casual meant jeans and a nice top. She could do that. Piece of cake.

_Ok, thanks. S xxx _

_Hey, three kisses! Can I have one later? ;) T xxx_

_Maybe if dinner's good. S xxx_

_Sweet. See you at six. T xxx_

It was only when she put her phone down did she realise what had been texted.

Somehow, over texts, Tobias had worked a sort-of promised kiss out of her.

_I'm going off you._

_Why? T xxx _

_Just the things you do._

_What? You like? ;) T xxx _

_I'll see you at six. And stop that! _

_Stop what? Being plain awesome and just down right sexy over texts? _Sophia couldn't help laughing.

_You are the most aggravating person I've ever had the displeasure of texting._

_Well, that's harsh. I'm taking you to dinner, right? T xxx_

_Fair point. But you're still annoying._

_Awesome. Look hot, OK? T xxx_


	13. Dinner

Tobias turned up five minutes early. Sophia had never seen him so… tidy…

There had been an obvious attempt to tame his naturally messy hair, but it hadn't worked. He wore a grey shirt that bought out the colour of his eyes and was unbuttoned, showing the white T-shirt he had on underneath. The sleeves were folded back neatly, leaving his tanned arms on show. He had on black jeans and recently cleaned, white and still fairly muddy trainers.

"Checking me out, Soph?"

"Will you stop that!?" She waved him into her apartment.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking that every time I'm looking at you, I'm-"

"Checking me out. Yeah, you were."

"Wasn't."

"Lies."

"Shut up and sit down or dinner's off." Tobias looked at her sceptically, trying to see if she was actually serious. But he went and sat down, looking at her pointedly as he walked across the room. She returned to her room and appeared a minute later with a black hunting jacket. She wore skinny jeans, a flowing cream top and laced black pumps.

"Nice." Tobias smiled. Her cheeks tinged pink and she gave a small, bashful smile. "We have dinner to get to." He stood up. "Your taxi awaits, fair lady." He gave a mock bow before standing up and holding his arm out. Sophia smiled, linking arms with him.

"You go from a typical guy to a gentleman. What's going on?"

"What would you rather? Typical guy or gentleman?"

"Gentleman."

"Alrighty then." And he opened the door for her, holding it up and waiting patiently for her to walk through.

"Just not too much, OK? A too nice Tobias is kinda sickening."

"So, what? You want me to do _this_?" He gave her bum a cheeky squeeze.

"_Tobias_!" He chuckled cockily. "Stick with the gentleman thing." She ordered, trying to wrap her head around the nerve he had to do that.

"Yes m'lady." He hooked an arm around her shoulders. "Better?" She slammed her elbow in his ribs and he staggered a step back. He was back a second later, his arm slipping around her waist. "Carry on being mean and dinner's off." He teased.

"Ugh…" Sophia rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dinner with Tobias actually wasn't that bad. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but it wasn't McDonalds, but in the middle- simple, yet elegant and fairly affordable.

And Tobias had booked a table for them, right at the back, away from people and near a window- just the way they liked it. Oh, and they served coffee too.

"Four point three." Tobias decided.

"Really? I'd give it a five." Sophia had another sip. "Actually, that's a bit generous- four point nine." Tobias chuckled. "So, what's for dinner?" Tobias picked up the menu and opened it. Sophia noticed his brow furrow in confusion. That was a rare look for Tobias and actually suited him pretty well. "What's the matter?"

"Cursive."

"Cursive?" He turned the menu towards her. "Oh, cursive. What's wrong with that?"

"Mom and Dad are both dyslexic. I'm not, but I have trouble reading cursive for some bizarre reason." Sophia took the menu from him, her fingers brushing his. She read off several options that he might like, but none took his fancy.

"Fries and cheeseburger?"

"They do that here?" Sophia nodded. "Bit common for a half fancy place like this."

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Just pick something!" He smiled sweetly and her annoyance faltered. How the hell did he do that? "What about a roast dinner?"

"What's the meat?"

"Beef, lamb, turkey and chicken."

"Lamb." Tobias decided. Sophia physically sighed in relief. Tobias laughed softly. "What are you having?"

"I'll have a roast, but chicken."

"Cool." They ordered their meals and drinks and waited a short while for it. They ended up talking about random things and life in general. Tobias bought up the subject of smelly people- "There was this old woman- looked like a taller version of Edna Mode- but she really smelt, like she hadn't had a bath since she was born. She got kicked out of several shopping malls. Apparently, people who worked at the malls followed her with air freshener."

"_Really_?" Tobias nodded. "Oh wow… how bad did she smell then?"

"Bad enough for me to actually remember the smell. Like B.O, used diapers, dried piss and everything else that smells bad under the sun."

"Ew…" Sophia cringed.

"Yeah, ew…" Tobias pulled a face, making her giggle. "Be grateful you never caught whiff of the walking stink bomb."

"I am. Greatly." He smiled lopsidedly. "How fat was the fattest person you've ever seen?"

"From smelly people to fat people… like it." He grinned. "And, uh, that guy over there." He nodded in the guy's direction. Sophia turned. The guy had to weigh about twenty stone.

"He's not that fat though, is he?"

"Is in my books."

"Try someone three times his size with rolls of blubber."

"Basically, they jumped in the sea and the whales came up singing 'We are family'."

"You are cruel."

"If I was cruel, I would have gone over there and made the fat kid drop his ice-cream."

"You stayed there. I am not getting kicked out of here because you can't sit still."

"Very sorry." He mumbled.

"No you're not."

* * *

Halfway through dinner, Tobias excused himself to go to the bathroom. He walked past an open, side door that led to an alley where the restaurant dumped their garbage.

"Help! Please, somebody, help!" Tobias changed direction and headed for the door.

Oddly, the alley was empty of all people.

"Hello?" Tobias called. "Yo, anyone here?" The cool night wind whistled through the alley, stirring up the unpleasant smell of trash.

Tobias checked the entire alley. No-one. Nothing.

Had he been hearing things?

He turned to go back inside the restaurant, only to come face-to-face with a beautiful young woman.

She was hot, wearing a black dress that clung to her figure. Her auburn hair fell in soft, curly tresses to her waist and her hazel eyes seemed raven in the night light. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, creamy and soft.

Tobias pulled himself together. "Did you shout for help?"

"No. No-one did." Tobias frowned.

That's when her eyes burned scarlet, her hair exploding into flames. Her skin morphed into icy pale and her nails sharpened into talons.

The she lunged.


	14. OOOOHHH! What happened there!

Tobias hadn't come back.

Had he run away?

Sophia glanced around, not seeing her friend anywhere. She grew restless, before finally getting up to look for him.

A guy was just going into the men's room.

"Excuse me?" He looked round. "Um, could you see if there's a guy about this tall with black hair, grey eyes and wearing a grey shirt over a white T-shirt in there please?"

"Sure thing, miss."

"Thank-you." The guy went inside. Sophia hovered outside, feeling awkward. The guy returned a minute later.

"No. Sorry."

"Alright, thanks." Sophia reached for her mobile phone and dialled Tobias's number.

His ringtone- Black Tide'_That Fire_'- was heard easily. Sophia looked to the left and saw an open side door. She moved towards it, cutting the phone call off. "Tobias?" She called.

Sophia stepped cautiously outside, hearing a muffled, yet pained groan.

A… _thing_ with flaming hair and deathly pale skin was sitting astride Tobias's stomach, biting into his neck like… like a vampire…

Tobias groaned again, bringing Sophia to her senses. His hand moved weakly across the ground, reaching for a knife. Sophia snatched it up and buried it between the creature's shoulder blades.

She screamed when the thing exploded into yellow dust, the knife clattering to the floor.

Tobias was pale and struggling to stay awake. His neck was bleeding from a deep bite wound.

Sophia dropped to her knees next to him. "Tobias…" He turned his head in her direction at the sound of her voice. "What… what was that thing?" He tried to talk but he couldn't form words. "Take it easy, Tobias." Sophia shed her jacket, bundled it and pressed it to his injury. She pinched his cheek to keep him awake.

His lips moved. "What?" He repeated himself.

"Dad…"

"Dad… I'll call your dad, hang on…" Sophia fumbled with her phone and dialled Percy's number.

"Lemme guess- Tobias started a major food fight; you got kicked out and need a lift home."

"No! Tobias… there was this… this _thing_ and it… it… it was… it had fiery hair and pale skin and… and it was… it was like a vampire." Percy cursed, but it wasn't in English.

"Where are you?" His tone had lost all humour.

"In the alley next to the restaurant."

"Keep him awake, I'll be there in ten." Percy hung up.

"Tobias?"

"Ugh…"

"Tobias, your dad's on his way. Can you stay awake until then?"

"Uh…" Sophia hoped that meant 'yes'.

But it didn't. Tobias started to drift off.

"Tobias!" His eyes flickered. "Tobias, stay awake, please." Tobias's eyes slowly closed.

Sophia panicked. She didn't know what bought it on, but she found herself pressing her lips to his.

Neither of them moved. Sophia had to pull away for air eventually. "Stay awake," She whispered against his lips. "Please, stay awake."


	15. Slight truth

In an attempt to keep himself awake, Tobias was trying to roll onto his front to sit up. But he couldn't do that, his elbows giving way beneath him.

"Tobias, just stay still, please." Sophia pleaded for the eighth time. He was still bleeding quite heavily and she couldn't keep pressure on it if he didn't stay still. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to lie on his back again. "Your dad will be here in a few, just stay still." Sophia pressed her jacket to the wound. He groaned in complaint and pain. "Sorry." She squeaked. He huffed, his body relaxing in defeat.

Hurried footsteps approaching had Sophia looking up. Percy grinned at her.

"Hey." He said. He dropped to his knees on Tobias's right. Tobias raised his head off the ground slightly to see who the newcomer was. "Well, at least you're conscious." Tobias let his head fall, groaning again. "Hi to you too, Tobias." Percy sighed. He rummaged in his pockets and retrieved a square of… food wrapped in Clingfilm. He saw Sophia's questioning look. "I'll explain later." Percy unwrapped the food and broke off half. "Eat that, kid." Tobias lifted his head. Percy tucked an arm around Tobias's shoulders and helped him sit up. Tobias ate the food square, leaning against his father's shoulder.

"What-? What's going on? I don't understand…"

"Right… that thing with fiery hair- that's an empousa. A she-demon." Sophia looked at him as if he'd gone nuts. "They're vampire-like creatures from Greek mythology."

"Oh… right…"

"Trust me, it's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it."

"You're nuts. It's _mythology_."

"Yeah. But it's real." Sophia shook her head.

"Next, you're gonna tell me you're a child of one of the gods." Percy smirked. "Oh no, _really_?" He nodded. "No, no, no, _no_."

"Want me to prove it or something?"

"You can't be- oh my god…" Percy held his hand out and a nearby puddle shot up from the ground and twisted around his hand. "Oh my god…" Sophia breathed. The water spiralled around her head before returning to puddle form. "How- what-?"

"I'll explain later. I tend to attract a lot more monsters than Tobias does." Percy tucked his son's arm around his shoulder. "Up we get bud." Tobias groaned in complaint. "Yeah, I know. But it'll be better when we get home." Sophia was stunned to see that Tobias's wound was no more than a faint pink mark.

"What… what did you feed him?"

"It's called ambrosia. It can help heal demigods, but too much can burn us up. It works for kids of demigods as well, but they can't have as much." Sophia nodded numbly. "Annabeth explains it better than me. Go and get a taxi."

"Please…" Tobias breathed.

"Oh, yeah. Go and get a taxi _please_." Sophia nodded again and hurried to the street. She hailed a taxi and had the driver wait for Tobias and Percy.

"Is he OK?" The driver asked, looking at Tobias's pale form in the rear-view mirror.

"Uh, he's kinda drunk." The driver gave a lopsided smile.

"Lucky git. Where to, mate?" Percy gave his address and the driver pulled away from the kerb.


	16. All truth!

While Tobias recovered and rested, his parents explained to her about the Greek and Roman gods being very real indeed.

"This is madness!"

"It's cool though, you gotta admit." Max smirked.

"Stop eavesdropping!" Percy laughed. Max hunched his shoulders in a mock silent apology.

"Oh thanks, Dad, you just got me killed!"

"Blame it on Dad, you sore loser." Alvie teased. Max nudged him. Alvie nudged him back.

"Boys!" Annabeth protested before her sons broke out in an all-out fight. Her youngest two sons suddenly started behaving. Annabeth sighed, rubbing at her stomach.

"You OK?" Percy asked, looking worried. Annabeth nodded. "Sure?" She shot him a 'shut up now' look. Percy smiled meekly.

"Anyway, do you believe us now?"

"Yes. No. I don't know! It makes my head hurt!"

"Well, that's not difficult."

"Sleepyhead!" Percy grinned.

"Hey, Dad." Tobias grinned weakly. He was still kind of pale and had Sage holding his hand.

"Tobias nearly fell on stairs. I helped him."

"Attagirl, Sage." Percy beamed proudly.

"Just be careful, sweetie. Tobias is a lot heavier than you and if he fell, you would fall too. We don't want that, do we?" Sage shook her head. "Well done anyway."

"Thanks Mammy." Annabeth smiled softly. Tobias took a seat on the adjacent side of the table to Sophia and put his head on the surface. "Tobias needs coffee." Sage suggested. "Can I help?"

"Cheater!" Alvie claimed from the living room.

"You can stop your brothers fighting, Sage."

"Yay!" Sage bounced out of the room. They all heard her shouting at her brothers: "Be nice or I'll get Aunty Lou on you!" Percy grinned.

"Aunty Lou?" Sophia asked.

"My sister." Percy explained. "I don't think anyone would take her on."

"Except Leo."

"Brave guy…"

"Poor guy." Tobias corrected in a mumble. Percy chuckled and set about making his son a coffee. Sophia kicked Tobias under the table. He looked at her sleepily. "Hey, Soph. Sorry about dinner." Sophia waved it off.

"As long as you're OK, Tobias. You just owe me dinner." Tobias smiled weakly.

"You bet." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I never knew tables were so comfy."


	17. Homework

"So, uh, what add what equals what?"

"And you're supposed to be the grandson of Athena." Sophia sighed. "Look, you've done the calculations wrong."

"No, that's what it said… oh, right… oops…" Tobias laughed shiftily. "I got it, don't worry." Sophia sighed again. "What?" He protested.

"You."

"Yes, me. The sheer hotness of me. What about me?"

"Typical male…" She breathed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah?" She gave a nod of confirmation. "Right then." Tobias poked her side and started tickling her.

"No! No, I'm sorry! Haha, Tobias, stop it!"

"Tell me what you said!"

"OK, OK- can't breathe! Stop it!" Tobias continued to tickle her for a short while and she couldn't breathe for laughter. "I-I said t-typical m-male." Sophia sat up. They were in her living room, trying to get through their course/homework. So far, they had answered three Math questions. Well, Tobias had answered two and a half.

Sophia calmed her feeble giggles. "Right, sort that question out and I'll get some lunch. What'd you want?"

"Uh… I could take you out to dinner. I still owe you."

"Maybe at the weekend. You just don't want to do homework."

"Obviously."

"You've got the smarts to do it easy-peasy, but-"

"But I've got my dad's lack of motivation for working. You can't blame us really- we get bored easily."

"Yes, I noticed." Sophia got up and left. She was only aware that Tobias had followed her when she turned round and nearly screamed. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"I didn't. I crept up on you."

"Ugh…" Sophia groaned, shoving him away. He grabbed her wrist and she was pulled after him.

"That wasn't very nice seeing as I'm helping you with your homework."

"_You're _helping _me_?" She scoffed. "Get your facts straight, Tobias."

"OK." She looked at him quizzically. "What now?"

"You didn't argue back."

"Was I supposed to?"

"You normally do."

"Right, well then… uh… get your facts straight… uh…"

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Thought so." She smiled. "You're a growing idiot- you need food."

"Growing idiot? What happened to idiot in tin foil?"

"Fine, you're a growing idiot in tin foil. Better?"

"It'll do. Now hurry up and make me a sandwich, woman! Man hungry!"

"Sexist pig!" He gave a cocky grin.

"That's _sexy_ pig to you."


	18. Prom night

**Time skip a few weeks. This one isn't so bad.**

Finally, prom night. Tobias had asked Sophia three days ago and thank the gods she agreed.

It had been planned for Tobias to pick Sophia up, yet she had asked to meet him at the prom, for reasons that remained unknown to Tobias.

Reasons that remained unknown to him until five past eight.

Sophia had turned up. Tobias was sure his heart skipped at beat at the sight of her.

Her raven hair fell in soft, long princess curls around her bare shoulders. The dress she wore was sky blue and puddled around her feet. The bodice was the same colour with an intricate lace covering and it clung to her torso. Her skin glowed with a healthy and natural tan and her blue eyes shone, reminding Tobias of the summer sky.

Sophia locked eyes with him and, strangely, a flash of terror passed over her smooth, beautiful features. Tobias's heart sunk, but he soon realised the terror Sophia felt wasn't because of him, but because of the reason why she wouldn't allow him to pick her up.

The reason was six foot three, rippling muscles, broad back, broad chest and broad shoulders. His black, short-sleeved T-shirt was near to tearing over his immense build. He had closed cropped, sandy blonde hair and cold, dull grey eyes. His jeans, probably designed to be baggy, clung to his muscular thighs.

Tobias thought he looked stupid.

Other than that, his first thought was that Sophia's friend had been on steroids before birth.

By the time Tobias had understood the fear in Sophia's angelic blue eyes, her friend had caught him staring. His brutish face twisted in anger, his piggy eyes fixed on Tobias. His strong jaw clenched and he bunched his meaty fists.

A pang of jealously slammed into Tobias's gut as Sophia put a slender hand on her friend's arm, instantly restraining him.

Sophia sent an apologetic look in Tobias's direction, but he had already gone. Her heart fell into her stomach and she just wanted to go home. She knew she didn't have a choice in bringing Bruce, but she wanted to spend the evening with Tobias.

Bruce was an old family friend and had always thought he had some obsessive possession over her. He had always been a big kid, rough and sometimes unruly. When they were children, they had attended the same school and he rarely let her out of his sight. With their parents around, Bruce was sickeningly sweet, but as soon as the parents looked away, Bruce was a nightmare.

"Who was that guy?" He growled, glaring at her.

"He's just a friend." Sophia assured, trying to hide her fear and nervousness of her big 'friend'. Bruce grunted. Sophia prayed she was safe for now.

She spotted Tobias about ten feet away. Tobias looked immensely handsome tonight. He wore a crisp, white shirt, the sleeves folded up, top button undone and his shirt untucked. His hair was extremely messy tonight and his grey eyes were almost a mysterious black in the half-darkness of the school hall. He wore casual black jeans and crystal white trainers, clearly brand new and highly unlike his usual scruffy and muddy trainers.

All Sophia wanted to do was go over to him, run her hands through his hair and spend the rest of the evening with him. She really, _really_ liked Tobias, but was too shy to return his flirts. And Bruce had always claimed she was his girlfriend and she really didn't want to go up against his temper and brute strength.

It burnt like lightning when Tobias approached a gaggle of girls in skin-tight dresses that just above covered their bums. They all giggled, flicking their hair over their shoulders and batting their eyelashes at him. Tobias's eyes were forever neutral, but he forced smiles and laughs, easily fooling the girls.

"Why are you staring at him?" Bruce demanded gruffly.

"Um, I'm not. I was just looking for the drinks." Bruce pointed a fat finger.

All evening, Sophia felt Tobias's eyes on her, but every time she looked round, he was dancing with a girl or talking to a group of girls or his friends. He wouldn't meet her gaze.

Maybe she should have explained. He could have understood and maybe he could have helped her, like he helped in that alley all those months ago. Tobias always helped her, no matter how big or small the problem was. Bruce was a _**big**_problem- could Tobias help her with him?

Bruce grouchily insisted that she danced with him. Sophia was a bit reluctant, but upon seeing the controlling fire in his eyes, she relented in fear.

Five minutes into the dance and Sophia was rescued.

At first glance, she thought it was Tobias- the same dark hair and white shirt. But it was only one of his Tobias's mates, Joe. He was of similar build to Tobias, yet slightly shorter. He had dark brown eyes and mildly strong features, similar to Tobias's. Some people thought the two were related, they were so similar. Joe's white shirt was tucked into his smart, black trousers, his sleeves buttoned around his wrists. He too wore new trainers.

"Mind if I borrow this lovely angel for a dance?" Joe asked, looking at Bruce. Bruce scowled. "Brilliant." Joe smiled, holding his arm out to Sophia. She gave him a polite smile as she linked arms with him, imagining he was Tobias.

Joe expertly moved her away from Bruce, who was instantly tackled by a gaggle of girls.

Sophia was making sure Bruce wasn't glaring after her when Joe freed her arm and gave her a friendly shove. She stumbled on her dress only to fall into strong arms.

"Thanks Joe."

"Anytime, mate." Joe grinned cockily. "Just remember you promised to set me up with a girl."

"Over there." Joe looked round and his grin broadened.

"Thanks, mate." And Joe was gone.

Sophia was trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. She wouldn't look up, content with staring at his chest, her hands lightly resting on his white shirt. His arms were around her, his hands on the small of her back.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Her cheeks burned and she looked up.

Tobias gave a lopsided smile.

"You have some nerve." She told him quietly. His smile turned cocky.

"And friends in good places." She nodded in agreement. "Who's tall, dark and ugly anyway?" Sophia pulled a face and his grin brightened.

"That's Bruce. We've known each for years and he's always called me his _girl_." Her expression turned disgruntled. "I can't stand him. I really can't." She was aware her voice was shaking and felt Tobias's arms shift until he was holding her in a reassuring hug.

"Want me to take care of him?" Sophia gave a nervous laugh, looking him in the eye.

"No offense, but he's a lot bigger than you." Tobias grinned slyly.

"I doubt." He said. It took a few seconds for her to understand the innuendo. She buried her face in his chest, listening to the soft rumble of his chuckle.

"Just leave him, he'll really hurt you."

"He'll have to catch me first." Sophia stayed quiet. "Why didn't you tell me about him earlier?"

"Well… he was sitting next to me when you phoned. He had found out I was coming here with you and he got… jealous." She said the last word carefully. "He insisted that I met you here."

"Did he hurt you?" Tobias asked seriously. Sophia hesitated. She was sure he could read minds. "Soph?" He bowed his head, trying to get a glimpse of her angelic face.

"He didn't let go until you hung up." She mumbled, her voice muffled by her chest.

"Where?" He saw her put a hand on the left side of her waist. "Does it still hurt?"

"A bit."

"Any bruises?"

"I don't know." Tobias was about to ask another question when he locked eyes with her. If he pressed her, she was going to start crying.

He gently changed the subject.

"Aren't we supposed to be dancing?"

"I've got two left feet." She said with a giggle.

"That's handy- I've got two right feet."

"You're an idiot."

"It runs in the family." Thunder boomed. "Mortal side." Tobias muttered. The thunder calmed. "Kinda." He added in a softer voice. He sighed. "Gods are offended easily." Sophia smiled.

"Have you ever met them?"

"Uh, Poseidon and Athena, yeah, 'cos they're family. I haven't met any of the others, I don't think."

"What were Poseidon and Athena like?"

"They're really cool, but in different ways. Poseidon- uh, Granddad P, as I'm supposed to call him in public, he is really good at Black Ops Two Zombies." Sophia blinked at him. "Weird, huh? You'd never expect a… someone like him to be playing a mortal game." Sophia nodded in agreement. "Nana A helped me with my coursework, which was handy- it was due in after lunch. And she knows some really cool stuff too."

"Oy." Sophia's smile faltered and she looked round. Bruce was glowering at her. "What are you doing dancing with this prat?" He growled.

"Prat? Dude, offense taken." Tobias hugged Sophia tighter as if to make a point. "Besides, I _dance_. You make earthquakes." Bruce's jaw clenched. "Aw, did I upset the ickle Brucie Wucie?"

"Tobias, don't!" Sophia hissed in warning. Tobias smiled at her reassuringly before defiantly meeting Bruce's gaze. The students around them had turned to watch, a hush slowly settling over them.

Bruce cracked his knuckles.

"I'm gonna make you hurt." He sneered.

"Bring it." Tobias smirked.


	19. Unexpected

Bruce glared at Tobias, clenching and unclenching that mighty jaw. The slightly ADHD part of Tobias's mind was wandering how often did Bruce do that and was that why his jaw muscles were like brick walls?

Sophia was chewing her lip. There was no talking either of the boys out of a fight, but Bruce had the strength to rip Tobias limb from limb.

Tobias had the advantage of a lighter build and actual smarts. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could win this one.

Tobias tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Are you going to keep doing that? 'Cos… it looks like you're trying to eat your tongue…" Bruce's glare hardened. "I said 'bring it', like, a year ago and you've been standing there, eating your tongue."

"Fight already!" Someone shouted. Tobias looked in their general direction.

"Tell him that, mate." While Tobias wasn't looking, Bruce tackled Tobias.

Tobias cracked his head on the floor, but that didn't stop him from landing a solid punch to Bruce's overly-muscled jaw. Bruce recoiled, but his meaty hand closed around Tobias's throat.

Tobias was slowly turning red when Sophia snatched up a chair and bought it down on Bruce's back.

Bruce whipped round, rage turning his face a deep scarlet.

"Bitch!" He yelled, pouncing. Tobias scrambled to his feet and tackled Bruce before he could bring his fist down on Sophia.

Bruce wrestled Tobias off of him and they jumped to their feet.

"I thought there'd be a fight, but all I've seen is a fatty throw a tantrum, someone smash a chair 'n' Tobias failin' ta kick ass." Tobias looked right and smiled.

"How'd you get in?" Louisa spread her hands.

"I'm me. I do shit 'n' get away with it."

"Fair point."

"Is that your mom?" Bruce asked, bewilderment momentarily clouding his anger.

"Fuck no." Louisa shook her head. "Aunt. Seriously, get it right, bud." Bruce clenched his jaw again.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Kick his ass, will ya? Leo wanted ta make me watch some stupid 'romcom' as he called it 'n' I was like 'fuck no, I'm goin'." Louisa leant against the table and folded her arms. Tobias was watching her bemusedly, like everyone else. "Kick ass then, stupid." Louisa said obviously.

"Oh, right."

"Use those ninja skills I taught ya." Louisa turned and studied the food on the table.

Bruce pulled himself together and remembered his anger. He ran at Tobias, who ducked the first swing and blocked the second. He slammed a fist straight into Bruce's solar plexus, winding him.

Tobias backed up, ducking and dodging all of Bruce's wild and tempered punches. He glanced at Louisa, who had helped herself to jelly. She was watching with mild interest. Tobias looked at Bruce as the fatty howled in rage before charging Tobias yet again.

Louisa knocked the punch bowl to the floor and Bruce slipped on the drink, face-planting the floor. A few laughs went up. "Well, that's ma good deed for taday. Hurry up 'n' finish this kid, before Principal Snotty Pants figures out that the door says 'pull." Louisa jerked her thumb over her shoulder. The principal and a handful of other teachers were pushing the pull door and hitting the windows in frustration.

"Mist?"

"Mm-hm." Louisa nodded.

"Sweet." There was a sharp _crack_ and everyone screamed, dropping to the floor. Tobias turned to find that he was at gunpoint.

Bruce looked madder than ever, blood pouring from his nose and lip, his face an interesting shade of purple in rage. He aimed the simple handgun at Tobias. Then he swivelled it towards Sophia.

"Get over here." He growled. Sophia hesitated. He cocked the gun. "Now." She hurried to his side, sending Tobias a 'help' look.

The gun was pointed back at Tobias. "On your knees. Now." Bruce demanded. "Hands behind your head."

"Can I just say, if ya wanna pick on ma family, ya've gotta go through me first." Bruce pointed the gun at Louisa. She remained unfazed, notching an arrow.

"Where the fuck did you get the bow and arrows from?" He asked haltingly, squinting through the Mist.

"I'm amazin' like that. Don't question what I do." Louisa pulled the string taught and aimed at Bruce. "Drop the gun or they're gonna have ta scrap your bloody remains of the walls." Bruce frowned.

"Yeah right." Louisa fired, the arrow skimming over his shoulder. It embedded itself in the wall and exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb, bringing down the wall. No-one was hurt.

Louisa notched another arrow. Bruce put his finger on the trigger.

"Ya have issues if ya bringin' a friggin' gun ta a school prom."

Tobias darted forward the second he was sure Bruce's attention was successfully diverted. He grabbed the gun in two hands and twisted it out of Bruce's grip. Somehow, Tobias ended up pointing the gun at Bruce.

The brute looked stunned and he tightened his hold on Sophia's arm.

"Let her go."

"Or what?"

"I'm gonna see how your brain looks splattered over the wall." Tobias growled.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Bruce looked at him, Sophia and then Louisa.

"Cops are on their way, mate. Make ya mind up before ya mind makes the wall up."

Bruce scowled and shoved Sophia away. She staggered. Tobias caught her with one arm. She was pale and shaking and clung to him like a lifeline, burying her face in his shoulder.

"On your knees." Tobias said, motioning with the gun. "Hands behind your head." Bruce obeyed with clear reluctance. "Big, fat dunderhead trapped by his own gun. That's how life works, mate."

Louisa went around and worked her Mist magic on the whole school. As far as they were concerned, the wall never collapsed, the fight had never happened and Bruce didn't exist. The cops had been Misted into believing that Bruce had been a raving lunatic who gate-crashed a school prom, looking for revenge on his ex – Sophia – and had been armed with a gun. He was also being done for abuse of Sophia and pictures of the bruises on her waist and arm had been taken and used as evidence.

"I'm goin' home now. Have fun, guys. 'N' Tobias, stay outta fights 'cos I really can't be asked ta keep comin' back here."

"I'll try."

"'N' Annabeth said do not stroll in at two in the mornin', pissed outta ya mind."

"Mom said 'pissed'?"

"No, I said 'pissed'. She said 'wasted'." Tobias gave a chuckle.

"Sounds about right." He smiled. "Thanks for helping, Lou."

"That's what I do." Louisa held her hands up. "Everyone just calls me evil though."

"You're not entirely evil." She looked at him quizzically. "Just slightly psychotic." **(A friend said that to me about me once- it's true, very true). **

"I can live with that. Ciao."

**My idea was better in the morning, but I forgot it. Instead, I had the day off 'cos I was stressing about school and went Easter egg shopping with my mum- we had to get eighteen Easter eggs! We got some strange looks wandering around Asda with a trolley full of Easter eggs :D **

**This chap may not be what it should have been, but please don't forget to review! :P **


	20. About bloody time!

"I believe I owe you a dance." Tobias smiled warmly, holding his hand out. Sophia smiled in return and took his hand. She was aware that many girls were glaring at her, but she didn't care right now. She was too busy dancing with Tobias. His hand was on the uninjured side of her waist and he held her hand calmly.

"I still don't know how to dance."

"Me neither. Uh… freestyle?" Sophia laughed.

"People see freestyle as street or break dancing."

"That'd be so cool."

"I am not going to do that."

"Can you?"

"No."

"We should find out how."

"On your own." Tobias stuck his bottom lip up childishly. "You child."

They half-danced, half-swayed for another ten minutes before they agreed on going outside to get some fresh air. It was very stuffy in the school hall and the cool night air was bliss.

Sophia glanced down at their joined hands before looking up at him. She was silently pleased to find his eyes already on her. "Thank-you. For earlier."

"It was nothing." Tobias waved it off.

"I seem to owe you so much. Or you have the habit of getting me out of trouble with guys."

"Let's go with both, OK?"

"OK." She smiled. "It was something. You got rid of Bruce for me."

"You should have told me about him earlier."

"I-I couldn't. He didn't know about you until earlier and he didn't like you. He said something along the lines of, uh, 'what's he doing butting in on my girl's life'." Sophia pulled a face, hugging herself. Tobias wrapped her in his arms.

"He's gone now. You could be… someone else's girl." She looked up at him.

"That'd be nice." Tobias held her gaze. There was something in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what. Hesitation? Wariness? What? What could Tobias Jackson possibly be thinking?

"Soph…" He started, his voice husky and quiet.

"Tobias…" She replied. He smiled, but it fell a second later.

"Uh… will… um…" He rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly.

"Want some help?" He looked at her quizzically, but didn't get to answer when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Tobias got over his initial shock and held her closer. Now he understood why Max had called him senile for never having a girlfriend before. Kissing Sophia was so… amazing, it was difficult to put into words.

They pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers. "You're pretty good." She smirked.

"Thanks." He kissed her this time, soft and lingering. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Bloody cheek."


	21. Man up

**In response to mandyn'nico, who has disabled the PM thingy- it's not finished yet ;) **

"'N' then lovely Aunty Lou ran in ta save the day." Louisa smiled, pleased with herself. Tobias rolled his eyes behind her. "Roll ya eyes again 'n' I gouge 'em out with a blunt spoon." She spun round in the swivel chair she was relaxing in.

"How the hell do you know these things?" Louisa's smile morphed into a twisted, devilish smirk.

"Tobias, just don't even ask." Percy sighed, smiling. "You do not want to know how her mind works."

"It's very dangerous." Louisa agreed. "Even I don't like it."

"But you'll happily enjoy plotting somebody's murder or something?" Louisa nodded. "You're either the strangest or the best aunt to ever live."

"Go with both." Louisa and Percy said together. "She prides herself on being strange." Percy looked at his sister curiously. "Have you freaked Leo out yet?"

"I'm workin' ma way up ta that, bro."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, ya gotta sort Lover Boy out for his, uh, first official date that has ta be monster free." Louisa smirked at Tobias. Tobias restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

Four year old Charlie ran into the room, laughing crazily. He bounded straight for his mother and jumped onto her lap.

"Hello, Mama." He smiled.

"Hello, Curls. Who ya runnin' from now?"

"I no run. I come and see Mama."

"Ain't you nice?" Charlie nodded. "Tell ya cousin ta man up 'n' go out with his new girlfriend." Charlie turned to Tobias.

"Uh… man up and go with new girlfriend." He giggled. "Tobias has girlfriend." Charlie settled down on his mother's lap. "Girls have cooties. 'Cept Mama. Mama lovely."

"I've taught ya well." Louisa smiled, ruffling Charlie's hair.


	22. Flirting (ish)

"Tobias, will you stop that!?" Tobias looked up innocently from building a mini fort with the two menus, the ketchup and mustard bottles and the salt and pepper shakers. He folded a napkin and topped the fort off, using the napkin hat as a roof.

"OK, I'm done now." Sophia put her head in her hands, groaning in complaint. Tobias pinched her knee under the table.

"Ow!" He smiled angelically. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Then why the hell are you dating me?" She hesitated. "Bonus points to Tobias." Sophia snatched up a knife and buried it in the table, a mere hair's breadth from his hand. Tobias stared at the knife before looking at her. "Can I just say I prefer feisty girls?"

"There is no… no beating you!" Sophia sulked in her seat, folding her arms. Tobias withdrew the knife from the table and pulled a napkin over it as a nosy waiter sauntered past.

"You're paying for damage."

"You're the one who organized this date. And you said you're paying for today."

"I said I'm paying for dinner. Not damages and health care."

"Oh, shut up. I didn't get you."

"You could have."

"Shame that." Tobias gave a laugh, lifting her from her sulky mood slightly. "What's taking our orders so long?"

"Ask the chef. I think he's got his eyes on you." Tobias jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Sophia glanced up and saw the twenty or so old chef staring at her through a serving hatch. "See, whenever you're dating someone, more guys seem to notice you."

"Well, that's interesting."

"Eyes off of other guys for a week, Soph, or I won't take you to dinner."

"Blackmail!"

"Hypocrite!" He shot back cheekily. Sophia glowered at him. "More bonus points to Tobias."

* * *

After dinner- and destroying Tobias's café fort with great satisfaction- Sophia suggested that went and saw a movie.

"I will not watch anything with sparkly corpses or any lovey dovey shit in, OK?"

"Oh, like I'm going to watch something like that. I was thinking about seeing that, um… let's just see what's on, 'cos I can't remember."

"Why is that when it comes to actually picking a film to watch, all films go from your mind?"

"Um… we're humans?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, you're not. Definitely not. You're like… um…" She stopped in her tracks. "If both your parents are demigods…"

"Don't even worry about it. It's way too confusing for you female mind." She stared at him, offended, before she glared at him. "Oh shit." Tobias turned and ran. Sophia sprinted after him, realising that wearing trainers was such a good idea.

Tobias was faster than the pace he was normally running at, but she sussed he was going easy on her.

He darted into an alley and ran through a labyrinth of turns. Sophia stayed as close to him as she could, but he was still fast.

When she caught up with him, he was leaning against a wall with his arms folded and was wearing a triumphant, lopsided smirk.

"This…" She breathed. "Is one of the reasons why I hate you."

"Really?" He moved forward and stood really _really_ close. "I think you need to do some fitness training." She blushed. "Not saying you're, like, as unfit as those blobs we saw earlier, but more stamina would mean you would catch me quicker."

"So, what? You're going to coach me?" He smiled.

"Could do. If you want." Her blush deepened. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" She struggled for words. He bowed his head. "Do I get a kiss or what?"

"Cheeky, arrogant git."

"You're so kind."


	23. Ice-skating

**In response to guest reviewer Misty- what's wrong with my cussing? I know I'm not the best cussing person, but I just make stuff up as I go along. And very sorry about my spelling, I don't really check it. **

Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to take Sophia ice-skating…

First of all, she fell over. A lot. Tobias's arms were aching from catching her every time. Not that he didn't mind- and she didn't either- but his arms _hurt_.

Second, she couldn't skate. She was always looking down at her feet, which caused her to be unbalanced and stumble into other skaters.

Tobias caught her for the millionth time and set her on her feet.

"Look up."

"I'll trip."

"You'll trip looking down." Tobias curled his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. He stood in front of her, skating backwards and offering his hands. She smiled gratefully, wrapping her fingers around his wrists. "Left, right, left, right," He instructed. "Left, right, right." She faltered and glared up at him. "Had to be done." He smirked. "Bit faster, Soph, come on."

"It's alright for you. You can skate." Her eyes widened. "Mind-argh!" Tobias had skated back into a guy and they all ended up in a sprawled heap. "Tobias!" Sophia automatically tucked her hands in as skaters moved over to help.

"Sorry. Sorry." Tobias looked up as the guy he had collided with was pulled to his feet. "Hey, I know you. You OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, couple of bruises." The guy smiled.

"Sorry- I wouldn't have slammed into if someone could skate." Tobias jerked his head at Sophia pointedly. She hit him in the shoulder.

It was only as two people pulled Sophia up did they realise how they had landed.

In the ever cliché and awkward her landing on top of him.

**I know it's not much, but I kinda wanted them ice-skating. I have an idea, but will involve a major time-skip. If I don't time-skip, I'll only be updating with chapters that I make up on the spot and I don't want that 'cos they're not always good. What do you guys think? Time-skip to a good bit or carry on with drabble chapters? **


	24. Math (no not a lesson, that's boring)

**I had help from rrfanman, lil Miss Mysterious, AlexLunaaah, Nika Nicolette and 17dpeter, who inspired me to write this chapter. I love all your ideas and can only say THANK-YOU SO MUCH! I'll use as many of them as I can. **

"Mr. Jackson, kindly keep your eyes on the board." Tobias pulled himself from his daydream and looked round. He was aware Sophia was watching him curiously.

"Sorry." Tobias mumbled.

He and Sophia had been dating for nearly two months now. Tobias bought her flowers once a week and took her out to dinner every fortnight.

But he had just been caught staring at her. He had never been caught. Until then. Unless he wanted her to know he was staring at her bum.

"You OK?"

"Mm-hm." Tobias scribbled out his numbers and tried again. "Ugh, damn Mom for saying Math was amazing."

"She's an inspiring architect and is becoming very popular. She needs Math, right?"

"Suppose so." Tobias made sure the teacher was busy before switching the top sheet around with the bottom sheet- his doodle sheet.

"You were staring."

"Sorry."

"No, it's OK." He looked at her curiously.

"Last time I was staring, you came after me with a knife."

"Sorry about that." She smiled, very unapologetic. "But you were staring at my bum and not at me."

"Your bum is you. And it's very nice." He smirked.

"You just called me a bum."

"I'll rephrase that for the deprived, female brain." She glowered at him. "Your very nice arse is part of you." She tried not to smile. The way he had said it was pushing her annoyance away. How did he do that?

Tobias's smirk turned cocky. "Stop distracting me from my work, woman."

"Don't 'woman' me."

"Women belong in the kitchen." He paused. "And the bedroom." Her glare returned.

"Women like it in the kitchen 'cos that's where the knives are." He grinned.

"Fair enough. The bedroom?"

"Um…" While she struggled for a reply, he took up doodling. "What are you drawing?"

"Stuff."

"Mr. Jackson, eyes on the board!" Tobias dropped his pen and fixed the teacher with a steely 'hell no' look. The teacher returned the look challengingly. Tobias gave a lopsided smirk.

"Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?" The teacher smiled and bit his thumb, looking at Tobias pointedly.

"Bite your thumb? What?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Alvie needed help with that, so I asked around. Me and Sir had a long, but real funny talk on Romeo and Juliet." He tapped his pen on the sheet. "Basically we were taking the piss." He looked at her seriously. "Do you like Leonardo DeCampio?"

"DeCampio?" He nodded. "And, um, he's OK. Why?"

"He's gay."

"No, he's not!"

"You like him."

"I don't. He's just not gay."

"Argue in your own time, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Wilkins. This is a Math lesson."

"She started it." Tobias mumbled automatically.

"And I will finish it, Mr. Jackson." Tobias pulled a face.


	25. Tickets- Tophia-ish

"Ow! No, stop it!" Tobias chuckled evilly. "I'm warning you, Jackson!"

"Bring it, Wilkins." He pinched her leg again and she squirmed away from him. "Aw… does that hurt?" He cooed. She kicked his thigh, but he only caught her by the ankle.

"Get _off_."

"Or what?" He challenged with a cocky smirk. Sophia glared at him. "Come on, Wilkins. What will the ickle woman do?"

"Kill the arrogant, sexist jerk she agreed to let stay the weekend."

"Arrogant, sexist jerk?" She gave a curt nod. "No, no, no, woman," She glowered at him again. "More like amazing, sexy joker."

"Joke, more like." She muttered.

"Beg your pardon?" Tobias looked at her sceptically, a devilish smile playing across his lips. Sophia watched him carefully, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm getting that look, am I?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded. Tobias sat up and pulled her to the floor. She gave a small scream, landing on him.

"You've never seen another person's house until you've seen it from the floor." Tobias was looking at the underside of the coffee table. "Why do you have a gun duct-taped to the bottom of the table?"

"You what?" Sophia glanced under the table herself. "No, there's no- mm!" Tobias cut her off with a kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away. He smiled at her. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to believe anything or do something you want just using words?"

"I dunno. Why?" He smirked. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, 'cos I still can't trust you."

"Well, that's nice."

"Why are we on the floor still?"

"'Cos." He pulled her in for another kiss. "I want to do something different this weekend."

"Oh gods, help me."

"No, you'll like this one." He paused. "You like rollercoasters, right?"

"As long as they don't go upside down or have vertical drops."

"Alrighty then." He grinned. "I'm taking you to that new theme park."

"The one that opened last week?" He nodded. She hugged him tightly. "I've wanted to go for ages! But you had to get tickets- first day you had to book them and they were all sold out. How'd you get them?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Uh…"

"I mugged an old lady." She blinked at him. "No, I didn't, honest."

"Oh good. I was gonna say…" She laughed softly. Tobias gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I've got friends." He said simply, but his eyes said something more.

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Was it illegal?"

"No."

"Good." She smiled and kissed him again. "I can't believe you got tickets."

"Believe it, girly. We're going tomorrow." He grinned.

**I know it's not much and I haven't had the best of days, but I had to update for you guys. Hopefully I can get something better up tomorrow and then I'll get cracking with my idea. **


	26. Tophia!

**To Guest reviewer, I am not out of ideas- just slight writer's block and a bad week. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was working on a chapter in **_**Leo's settled down**_**.**

**Let's say this chapter is seven or eight months down the line. **

"You're doing it again."

"Shut up!"

"Or what?"

"I- I'll… uh… I'll drown you." Tobias held his arms out.

"Come at me then, feeble woman." Sophia ran and tackled him. They fell into the pool with an almighty splash. Sophia tried to push him to the bottom, but maybe being a grandson of Poseidon benefited him more than it did her. He twisted and started to push her down. Sophia struggled against him as best she could, but he was so much stronger anyway. Her back soon graced the tile floor of the pool.

She had strengthened her lungs and could stay underwater for longer, but she still needed air eventually. Tobias held her in his arms and kicked off the floor. They shot up and she inhaled deeply.

"I love oxygen."

"More than me?" She looked at him. "You can't live without love."

"You can't live without oxygen either." Sophia said pointedly. "I'd rather have oxygen thanks." Tobias smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Fine." His hands closed gently around her throat and he pretended to throttle her. "Love me more!" He pleaded.

"But if I did that, then oxygen might ditch me and I'll suffocate and die." Tobias pressed his lips to hers again, but this time, blew into her mouth. She recoiled in confusion and shock.

"I'll share." He grinned.

"Another way to get a sneaky kiss?"

"Yup." He leaned in again and she let him kiss her, but only for a few seconds. He protested and kissed her again.

"What-mm… what are you doing?" He pulled her lips to his and didn't let her pull away.

"Can't I enjoy kissing my beautiful girlfriend?" He mumbled against her lips. She felt her cheeks warm. His lips were soft, yet firm against her own and he held her close.

Something about this kiss was different and it was that that had Sophia pull away again.

Tobias's eyes were a darker shade of grey and, if possible, that made him seem hotter.

"You want something." She mumbled, smiling.

"Just you." He made to kiss her again, but she gently pressed two fingers to his lips.

"How about we go back to mine? This pool could use some heating anyway." He smirked and kissed her fingers.

"Is that girl for 'hurry up and get back to mine now, Tobias'?" She glared at him.

"You're a poor translator."

**I am not going further than that. I'll do the, uh, after events. Sorry it's not a great chapter, but I didn't update yesterday and felt like you guys deserve at least something. **


	27. Afterwards

"I'm gonna die! Stop it-ahahaha!" Tobias pinned her down beneath him, tickling her relentlessly.

"Say it." He demanded cheekily. "Say you had fun."

"I-I ca- can't breathe!"

"Yes you can. Now, say it." His fingers increased their tickling and she squirmed, shaking with laughter.

"OK!" She squealed. Tobias momentarily eased up on the tickling, his hands at the ready should he need to tickle her again. Sophia calmed her giggles, looking up into his grey eyes. "I-I had fun, OK?"

"There we go." He smirked as her cheeks turned pink. "Tickle time."

"No! No more tickles _please_!"

"Was that a 'please'?" She whimpered and nodded. "Wow, what have I done to you?" He held her face in his hands, making her look this way and that way. "I see 'I love Tobias Jackson so frigging much' in your eyes."

"Oh, yeah right." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but what happened last night?" Her cheeks burnt scarlet. "Well, points to me." He kissed her lightly. "Don't underestimate the power of Tobias Jackson, OK, Soph?" She sighed. "Do I have to tickle you to get a response?"

"No, you don't have to tickle me."

"So, do not underestimate the power of Tobias Jackson, OK, Soph?" He repeated.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can you put something on?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Well- I… um…"

"It didn't bother you last night." He smirked.

"Stop it!" She scolded, hitting him in the chest. It felt like her face was on fire. "Why do you do this to me?!"

"What? Make you really uncomfortable?" His eyes glinted menacingly in the semi-darkness of the room. "Because it's fun and it's just what I do."

"You're horrible."

"You love me really."

"I love oxygen more." She mumbled. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Liar." He teased.

Sophia got her sweet revenge by pushing him off and onto the floor.


	28. Parents know

"You're in a good mood." Annabeth studied her eldest son curiously. "What have you done?"

"Uh…" Tobias answered brilliantly.

"Oh, you're your father's son alright."

"And that's a bad thing because?" Percy asked, walking in and sitting at the table. Annabeth rolled her eyes and stacked dishes in the dishwasher. Percy looked at Tobias. "Where were you last night?"

"Sophia's." Percy smirked. Annabeth noticed.

"Leave him alone." She glanced at Tobias hesitantly. "You… you were safe right?"

"Mom!"

"Leave him alone." Percy mimicked in a cruel, higher pitched voice. Annabeth grabbed a knife from the block and threw it at him. Percy snatched back his hand and the knife embedded itself in the table. "Domestic abuse." He muttered.

"Shut up." Annabeth told him. Percy smiled sweetly. She armed herself with another knife. Percy didn't notice, trying to work the first knife out of the table.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled. "Wise girl, that was a good throw." He paused. "The knife's stuck." Annabeth was smiling, clearly with no intent to help. Percy struggled with the knife for another half minute before freeing it and holding it up triumphantly. "Ha!" Annabeth threw the other knife. Percy's shoulders slouched in defeat. "Horrible woman." He muttered. "At this rate, we'll need a new table."

"Or a new table cloth."

Tobias's phone buzzed in his pocket. Both his parents looked at him as if he'd declared war on England. He smiled sheepishly. Mobile phones were risky business in a descended-from-gods family, seeing as monsters picked up on mobile phone signals. He wasn't trusted with one of Leo's anti-monster-attracting phones.

Tobias left, answering the text message.

_Hey, coming over? S xxx_

_Miss me already? ;) T xxx_

_Ha ha, very funny. S x_

_:O _

_What?_

_One kiss?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Much better :D _

_You owe me dinner S xxx _

_Where? T xxx _

_O.o S xxx_

_Really?_

_Yes._

_Oop, full stop. Girl's mad. T xxx_

_McDonalds?_

_You like Macky D's? T xxx_

_It is nice. S xx_

_What about calories and stuff? Don't girls worry about that stuff? T xxx_

_Not this girl. Hurry up, I'm hungry. _

_I could have said something there._

_Don't._

_;) T xxx_

**So, just wandering- I watched **_**Jack and Jill **_**yesterday, the one with Adam Sandler in. I was thinking of doing something around the Poseidon twins- like you ask them questions and they answer or little things they do together as twins. What'd you think, guys? **


	29. Drunk

**Ok, wee bit of a time-skip… not much, a month or two. It's Tophia's one year anniversary, so… well, it **_**is**_** Tophia…**

* * *

Tobias insisted on celebrating their one year anniversary.

"We're gonna get so pissed!"

"Oh gods, no…" He laughed and wrapped her in his arms. One of his friends, Joe- the one who had saved her from Bruce at the prom- laughed as well.

"He's hilarious when he's drunk!" Joe nudged his friend, Tommy, a blonde hair, brown eyed athletic boy on the swimming team with Tobias.

"We had videos of him pissing everyone off by pretending he couldn't hear them. The ones he didn't like he openly told them what he thought of them with some very strong language." Tobias smiled sweetly. "He was dancing as well, which was the best. And he ended up on the roof at some point…"

"Now that was funny." Tobias grinned. "Someone called the cops 'cos they thought I was gonna jump. I was- to the nearby tree. Other than that…" He shrugged. "I can't remember much."

"You called my mom a gorilla!" Tommy protested.

"And you said my dad was a sheep-shagger." Joe muttered.

"Well, it's true."

"Tobias!" Sophia scolded. He bit his lip, shutting up instantly. Joe and Tommy grinned at him.

"And you said my sister looked like a pig in a mud." Joe smirked.

"She had mud on her face. And she did look like a pig."

"She doesn't look like a pig!"

"She does when I'm drunk."

"Does she look like a pig when you're sober?"

"Dunno- haven't seen her since."

"You told her you were hungry for bacon sandwiches so could she have a bath and then sit in the frying pan."

"Sounds about right." Tobias admitted. "Don't remember that one though."

"And you talked to a cat for half an hour. You wanted to take it home." Tobias shrugged. "You punched a door."

"It looked like your nan- wrinkly and brown."

"Why don't you like my nan?"

"She's evil- tried to feed me homemade toffees that had Superglue in them."

* * *

Thankfully, it was just Tobias and Sophia at her apartment so if he did get drunk, Tobias wouldn't go around insulting people or hitting doors. Sophia only had a bottle of red wine, so he went out and got five more bottles of various alcohol beverages- vodka, Sambuca, Malibu, white wine and another red wine. He had also gotten two bottles of Coke- one diet and one full fat.

"So, how much do you intend to drink?" She laughed.

"Well, the red and the white are yours. The rest is mine."

"You're so going to be drunk."

"Yes, I know."

* * *

And he was.

He went from idiot to flirty, drunken idiot in an hour. Sophia wasn't as bad, but she more drunk than she had ever been.

"You…" Tobias poked her shoulder feebly. "You are very beautiful." She smiled bashfully, sipping at her wine. "You're like an angel." He poured himself a drink of Coke and Malibu, sat back and enjoyed. "You're not like other girls. The ones at school. They're slags. I don't like them." He downed another mouthful of drink. "You're…" He scrunched his face up in a cute fashion of thinking. "You're a diamond in the rough."

"And you're a handsome devil."

"Why, thank-you, princess."

"Princess?" He drained the last two thirds of his drink.

"Angel princess." He decided. Tobias tried to stand up, managed a few shaky steps and collapsed. He lay on his back, laughing like the lunatic he was. Sophia glanced down at him.

"Get up."

"I can't. I'm dead."

"You're not dead."

"Then why'd I fall over, Angel Princess?"

"You're drunk." His eyes widened and he looked incredibly innocent.

"I'm not drunk." He said obviously and childishly. Sophia tried to take his hand but he squirmed away. Through the drunken haze of her mind, she remembered Tobias didn't like being touched when he was drunk unless you bribed him with something worthy.

"Get up."

"I don't have legs."

"You do."

"They don't work. They're broken." Tobias propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his legs. "Stupid legs. You're supposed to work." Sophia giggled and stood up herself. Tobias tilted his head to the side, a smirk playing across his lips. "You have a very nice bum." He tried to reach up to touch her bum, but didn't reach. Instead, he ran a hand down the back of her left leg. "You have very nice legs too, Angel Princess."

Sophia took a step forward and tripped. She threw out her hands and stopped herself from falling all the way, but Tobias was enjoying this way too much. Right now, she was on her hands and knees sideways over him.

"Ooh, what am I doing?" She asked with a laugh. "When did you get here?" She stared at him with wide, dreamy eyes.

"I've been here _hours_." He dragged the word 'hours' and placed a hand on her bum. "Very nice bum indeed."

"That's _my_ bum. Get off."

"Make me." He challenged childishly and drunkenly. He squeezed her bum before moving his hands to her waist. He managed to lift her up and turn her round, so that she was sitting astride his stomach. "Do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know." He stared at her. Sophia stared back. "I don't like Mary. She's a cow. She has her shit plastered to her face and then comes in to college wearing… I think she called it a skirt, but it looked like a belt…" He trailed off. A few seconds later, he grinned. "I'm still dead. I think a little mouth-to-mouth could help."

"You… you are a cheeky, cocky, arrogant git." But she kissed him anyway.

She pulled away two seconds later. He protested and she only kissed him again.

Let's just say, in the nicest way possible, one thing lead to another…


	30. After events

Tobias opened his eyes.

Bloody hell, his head hurt.

He rolled over. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

"Tobias?"

"Ow…" Sophia laughed softly.

"You fell out the bed!"

"Not so loud, woman. My head hurts."

"Aw… diddums." She laughed.

"I really don't like you sometimes." Tobias pushed himself up and started laughing. "Heh, I'm starkers." He looked up at her, smirking. Sophia pulled the duvet tighter around her. "Want to look?" He teased.

"No!" His hands went to his head.

"Not so loud!" He pleaded. He sat on the bed and tried to pull the duvet away from her. She struggled against him, but it wasn't really working.

Somehow, he ended up under the bedding with her. "See, this is nice." He grinned.

"I could start shouting."

"Don't you have a hangover?"

"I don't get hangovers."

"Bitch."

"'Scuse me?" He smiled slyly. After a few seconds though, his smile faltered.

"Soph… what did we do last night?"

"Oh…" She felt her cheeks getting hot. "Oh no… wait…"

"What?" She didn't answer, telling him to cover his eyes. "Why?" She glared at him and he hid his face in the duvet. Sophia got up and quickly pulled on his T-shirt from yesterday. "Nice ass." His voice was muffled, his grey eyes visible over the duvet.

"Shut up!"

When she came back, she had two glasses of water, one fuller than the other.

"Where'd you go?"

"Um… morning after pill…" She mumbled. Tobias gave a nod of understanding and a small smile. He held his arms out. "No."

"Just a hug. Honest." She contemplated him for a short while before moving forward and settling down next to him. His arms wrapped around her shoulders. Sophia was thankful he kept himself covered with the duvet.

"We shouldn't get that drunk ever again."

"It was fun." He smirked.

"I actually can't remember some of it."

"Me neither. But it was fun." She rolled her eyes and relaxed against him.

**Not much, but I'm working my way towards my idea! **


	31. Mucking around

"Try anything and I _will _kill you." Tobias grinned and totally surprised her by singing a line from her favourite song.

"_All I want is the taste your lips allow_."

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She struggled for a reply, but ended up folding her arms and sitting down sulkily. Tobias sat next to her, casually placing his arm around her shoulders. "Answer my question or I'll tickle you."

"Don't be so annoying."

"But that's what I do."

"Well, don't!" She scolded, hunching her shoulders. Tobias shifted until he was sitting behind her. He massaged her shoulders and back until she relaxed and un-hunched her shoulders. "You should get a job in a massage parlour or something."

"Haven't you already said that?"

"I don't know, have I?"

"That's why I'm asking, woman!"

"Don't _woman_ me!"

"Or what?" He challenged. "What will you do that is so terrifying?"

"Less of the sarcasm." She mumbled.

"I'm waiting." He teased. Unexpectedly, she slammed her elbow in his stomach. He doubled up, groaning, resting his head on her back. "Ow…"

"Happy you asked?" Tobias exhaled loudly and pointedly.

"Gonna suffocate..."

"You'll be fine."

"Oxygen's abandoning me..."

"Very funny."

"Dying…" He croaked, going limp against her back. Sophia frowned and nudged him with her elbow.

"Tobias, wake up." Silence. "Not funny, Tobias." He was very quiet and very still. That was never good. "Tobias, seriously now, wake up." She twisted in her seat. He slouched forward, his head falling onto her shoulder. Sophia sat him up and his head lolled back. "How about I elbow you again?"

"You're supposed to do mouth-to-mouth." He mumbled, opening his eyes a fraction.

"Fat chance."

"I thought you loved me."

"I tolerate you."

"Thanks." Tobias sat up straight, rubbing his stomach. "I'm gonna get you done for attempted murder."

"Well, that's six cases against me already." He cracked a grin.

"I'll add assault as well."

"And there's another three hundred conflicts."

"You're going to prison for_ life_." He grinned teasingly, poking her stomach gently.

"Ooh, you're funny."

"And incredibly sexy."

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes and turned round, settling against him, her back against his front. "You're also really comfy."

"See, endless talents."

"Very pig-headed."

"I prefer charming."

"Whatever." Tobias was silent for a bit, but then made the point of sniffing. Sophia looked at him curiously over her shoulder.

"Smells like upsexy in here."

"What the fuck is upsexy?"

"Nothing much, how about you?" He grinned.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." He nuzzled the back of her neck, his arms slipping around her waist. "So… what are we doing today?" She sighed.

"You're like a flipping toddler."

"How?"

"Never happy unless there's something to entertain your simple mind."

"Can we change that to some_one_?" He said suggestively.

"No."

"Aw, what?" His arms tightened around her. "You just called me sexy."

"Because you tricked me into saying it."

"It's only the truth- you shouldn't be complaining." Sophia turned and glared at him. "I love that look- makes you look even hotter." She groaned in annoyance.

"Is there anything that annoys you?"

"Uh…" He said brilliantly. "Not getting what I want." He paused. "More like who I want." She got up and left him on the sofa. "Soph!" He followed her to the bathroom, but she darted in and locked the door before he got there. "Soph, come on! I'm just joking."

"Oops, door's locked."

"I'll break the door down."

"No you won't."

"I've broken doors down before. It's fun."

"You'll pay for damage."

"So?"

"With your parents' money." She paused. "You need a job."

"Mmm…." He was silent for half a minute. "I could get a job with you."

"No, don't do that!" He chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I can't trust you! You'll get me fired or something!"

"Can I remind you I saved your job after you poured water on that guy that slapped your very sexy arse?"

"Had to put a Jackson twist on that, didn't you?"

"Always." She could hear the grin in his tone. "So, are you spending all afternoon in there?"

"Yep."

"I'll take you to that theme park again, if you want."

"You're only saying that because you thought it was hilarious I was sick on that ride!"

"It was funny afterwards."

"I wasn't the only one who was sick!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sick and I had eaten three doughnuts, half a bag of candyfloss and some fries beforehand."

"You're just a strange creature."

"A very sexy, strange creature."

"I thought it was schexy?"

"What'd you prefer?"

"Schexy sexy."

"Aw, shucks." She smiled. "You coming out yet?"

"No."

"I'll make you dinner."

"You'll burn my apartment down."

"Better get that sexy arse of yours out of the bathroom then." She heard him move away quickly and hurriedly unlocked the door.

"Tobias, get out of the kitchen!"

"No!" Sophia thought quickly. The only solution was saying something that would result in endless teasing from Tobias.

"Women belong in the kitchen." He stopped rummaging in the fridge and looked at her over the door.

"Say that again." He was trying not to smile, folding his arms across the top of the fridge door.

"Women belong in the kitchen." Sophia mumbled. His grin broadened.

"Women belong in the kitchen and… where else, Soph?" Her cheeks burnt scarlet. "Come here."

"No."

"Come _here_ or I _will _make dinner." She grumbled, defeated. She dragged her feet, walking as slowly as possible to get to him. Sophia saw it safest to stand the other side of the fridge door, but he simply closed it, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. "See, this is nice." Tobias tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't you think?"

"Maybe."

"That means 'yes, Tobias, you schexy thang'." She rolled her eyes. Tobias only held her closer, almost painfully close, his grin broad and cheeky. "So, what'd you want for dinner?"

"I'll order something."

"No, no, no. I am making you dinner."

"Can't you just take me out for dinner?"

"No."

"Please? It's safer."

"Tough." He grinned. Sophia's shoulders sagged in defeat and she pulled a face at him. Tobias laughed and kissed her. "Chin up, Soph, I can cook."

"Really?"

"Well, some things."

"What's on the menu?"

"Spag bol. Stir fry. Bacon sandwiches. Uh… cakes, biscuits and bread."

"Boy with the bread."

"Huh?"

"Hunger Games?"

"I've seen the movie. It was so cool." He grinned approvingly.

"You cannot appreciate the movie without reading the books." Tobias smiled simply. "I'll find the books. You start on dinner." She paused. "If you burn my home, I will kill you so slowly and so painfully, it'll… um…" She trailed off, making him smile.

"Lemme give you some advice." He held her face in his hands, making her look at him. "When you're threatening to kill someone, do not speak with a happy tone or they'll think you're joking. Also, make sure you have a full threat so that it seems you're more likely to carry it out rather than appearing to be some stupid, weak woman."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"You'll go hungry."

"I can make my own dinner."

"I'll haunt you so that'd you be too scared to make your dinner."

"I'll eat raw food."

"You could get food poisoning or something."

"You have a comeback for everything, don't you?"

"I'm just full of interesting stuff to say."

"Full of shit, more like."

"Random shit, yes." Sophia sighed.

"I'm hungry. Man make me dinner."

"Woman get me books." Sophia nodded and started to pull away. He pulled her back. "'Scuse me, woman. Where's my kiss?"

"I'm only going to the other room."

"I wanna kiss." She kissed him lightly.

"There, a kiss."

"That wasn't a proper kiss."

"Well, hungry people don't kiss properly."

"Rejected people don't cook properly."

"We'll both starve then." Tobias dragged her back again and kissed her properly. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before she pulled away. "I'm still waiting for dinner." She smiled.

"Yes, angel princess."

* * *

**I've made this up on the spot, so sorry if it's drabbley, but it's six pages, so at least it's something! I'll put some proper chapters up soon, promise. But only if you review! :D :P :) **


	32. Sick bug

_Tobias…_

_Sick day? T xxx_

_Yeah… come over and play doctor, please. S xxx_

_By doctor you mean babysit you, right? T xxx_

_What other doctor is there? S xxx_

_;) T xxx_

_Oh… that. No, not that doctor. S xxx_

_I can come as a sexy nurse if it makes you feel better. T xxx_

_I think that'll make me feel worse, so no thanks. Hurry up! S xxx_

_Sorry Ms Impatient T xxx_

_I'm ill and I don't like being kept waiting. S xxx_

_Be there in ten ;) T xxx_

_Thanks :D S xxx_

_:D T xxxx_

Sophia had developed some sort of bug and had been forced to have the day off of work. Not that she was complaining, but she had nothing to do. She liked the way he knew what the problem was with her only texting '_Tobias…'_ He was a smart boy, but, like his father, he didn't look it.

Tobias turned up ten minutes later, as promised, with a bag of rented movies, bags of sweet popcorn and flowers- roses. He kissed her cheek, grinning at her protest. "Very sorry, angel, but I don't want a sick bug." He felt her forehead before letting her go to arrange the roses in a vase.

While she was arranging the roses, Tobias talked to her. "You still like that Bradley Cooper guy, right?"

"Ooh, I got a poster of him on my wall."

"Do you kiss it goodnight every night then?"

"Oh definitely." She said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No, you idiot!" She placed the final rose. "I stare at him until I go to sleep."

"Can't you have a poster of me?"

"No."

"Do you see Bradley Cooper coming to be your slave for the day 'cos you're ill?"

"No… but that would be nice."

"You're so mean!"

"You're so childish!"

"I know." He was silent for a second. "Limitless is on!"

"Oh!" Sophia hurried back to the living room. "Maybe I could put a small picture of you or something up." Tobias rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. He held his arms out and she happily walked into them.

"Do not make me ill."

"Why? You could get out of college."

"I know. But Mom'll come after me with her knife. Or, worse, get Lou after me." Tobias momentarily looked terrified.

"Your aunt can't be that bad, can she?"

"She's evil. Fights on the good side, but she's evil."

"Right…" They sat on the sofa together. Tobias pulled a blanket over them and she cuddled up to him, his arm around her shoulders, his other hand collecting popcorn from the bowl in his lap. He fed her small bits of popcorn every now and then, not wanting for her to be sick.

It didn't work too well- about halfway through the movie, she asked for him to press pause. She was up and out the room, into the kitchen and leaning over the sink before he could say 'Bradley Cooper'. Tobias followed, holding her hair back and rubbing her back and shoulders helpfully as she bought up the popcorn and whatever else she had eaten that day.

"Sorry…" She breathed.

"No, you're OK." His voice sounded funny. She glanced round to see he had cheekily covered his nose and mouth with his hand.

"Git…" She managed before throwing up again. When she was finished, Tobias kept her where she was for five minutes, rinsing away the vomit and offering her a glass of water. He let her rinse her mouth out a couple of times before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to the sofa. Tobias didn't sit down immediately, running off to fetch a bucket and a loo roll.

"If you're sick again, I'm calling in a contamination squad."

"I'm sure you will." She mumbled, wary she still had vomit breath. Tobias seemed to understand and asked if she wanted to sort herself out first. As annoying as he was, he was great when she needed help. Most of the time, she barely had to say anything.

Later, after three movies and six times as many trips to clean out the bucket, Tobias insisted that he stayed with her the night, making sure someone was around to keep an eye on her. She was grateful and secretly ecstatic as his idea. Although she threatened to kill him on a daily basis and they bickered a lot, she loved having him around.

Tobias was her pillow until she fell asleep, stroking her hair and massaging the small of her back as if he knew it was causing her mild pain. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep peacefully. He was such a nice boyfriend.


	33. Suspicions

"Sophia, a word please." Sophia mentally sighed. She didn't even like her Ancient History teacher. Tobias hesitated, hovering back.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" He asked.

"Please." The teacher asked. Tobias nodded, sending Sophia a final look that said 'let me know if I need to prank her'.

Ms. Chalk was a woman in her early forties with dyed chocolate brown hair chopped short and put into a stylish mess with hair wax. Her hazel eyes studied Sophia curiously, yet worriedly. She wore simple jeans and a T-shirt with the school logo on. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're normally very attentive in my classes, but you looked as if you were trying to sleep." Ms. Chalk frowned. "You don't look very well either."

"I've just got over a sick bug. Mostly." Sophia added quietly. The teacher heard her anyway.

"I will not appreciate if I got that sick bug from you, Sophia."

"Yes Miss."

"Are you sure you're OK to be in school?"

"I'm fine, Miss, honest. I've got to go." Sophia took three steps towards the door.

"Sophia?" She looked back. The teacher fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "You and Tobias…"

"Miss!" Sophia felt her cheeks burning.

"I know, I know. It's not my business to pry. But be careful. You're a bright girl with a future ahead of you. Do not ruin your chances for a boy."

"Have a nice lunch, Miss." Sophia mumbled, walking out.

"You OK?" Tobias asked. He took her face in his hands. "Why do you look tomato?"

"Oh, you're encouraging." He smiled sweetly.

"Do I need to prank Chalk for you?"

"No, you're OK." Tobias didn't look too happy about that. "You could always prank Sum for me, if it makes you feel better." He perked up.

"Thanks." He kissed her lightly, before putting his arm around her. Her arm went around his waist. "What'd you want for lunch?"

"I can get my own lunch, Tobias."

"I'm buying you lunch today and I am _not_ taking 'no' for an answer." She sighed.

"Depends what they've got then, doesn't it?"

* * *

"You know, you don't look so good." Vicky commented.

"And you look better?" Sophia shot back. Vicky blinked at her, offended.

"Sorry for being concerned." She grumbled. Tobias turned up at that point, covering Sophia's eyes from behind.

"Guess who." He smiled.

"Is this the Easter Bunny with my choccie?"

"Uh… no…"

"Go away then."

"How kind of you." Tobias pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You don't look so good."

"I literally just said that." Vicky huffed, folding her arms.

"Really? See how psychic I am?"

"Tobias, shut up."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You'll be an Avox."

"A what?" Tobias and Vicky asked together.

"Avox. You have read those books I gave you, right?"

"I started reading them. What's an Avox?"

"Basically someone who was punished by the Capitol and had their tongue removed so they couldn't talk."

"Oh." Tobias paused. "The Capitol's the big shiny place, right?"

"Yes Tobias, the big shiny place." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Tobias!" Tobias glanced round. "Swimming practise, remember?" He checked his watch.

"Shit. Gotta run." He kissed her cheek and was gone.

"Yes, I'd love to come too." Sophia muttered. Vicky gave a small, lopsided smile.

"You're really lucky to have him."

"He's lucky to have _me_."

"Ooh, you're one of those girls then?" Vicky giggled before staring dreamily in the direction Tobias and his swim crew had disappeared in. "I wish I had someone like Tobias…"

"Really?" Vicky nodded.

"He's hot and funny. And he reads apparently. And he's on the swim team."

"He cooks too." Vicky sighed sulkily. "Endless talents, as he said."

"Can we do a time-share? You have him one week and I'll have him the rest of the month?"

"That's hardly fair."

"Life isn't, sweetie." Vicky grinned. Sophia managed a smile as a wave of sickness slammed into her. "Yeah, you don't look too good." Vicky pointed. "Bathroom, now." Sophia didn't react quickly enough. Vicky grabbed her arm, hauled her into the girls' bathroom and shoved her in a cubicle. Just in time too- Sophia bought up her lunch.

Sophia heard Vicky shouting at some girls to go away. The door slammed and the bathroom was quiet. Bile rose in Sophia's throat and she coughed up the last of her lunch. "You OK, hon?"

"Ugh…" Sophia spat in the toilet and flushed the contents away.

"You should go home." Vicky advised.

"You should wash off all that make-up." Vicky frowned.

"I'm trying to help you." Sophia remained quiet, taking deep steadying breaths. Vicky looked her up and down. "You and Tobias have been going out how long?"

"Over a year."

"Mm…"

"Why?" Vicky looked her in the eye. "Why are you people so nosy!?"

"I'm not meaning to be nosy, Soph; I'm just trying to help, as I said ten seconds ago." Vicky paused. "You should go to the doctors' later."

"I don't want to."

"What if it's not a sick bug?" Vicky challenged. Sophia frowned. "What if it was something else?"

Sophia bit her lip. Vicky had a point.

* * *

**REVIEW! OR ELSE! :D **


	34. Oops

"Tobias?"

"What's up, Tommy?"

"Have you talked to Sophia lately?"

"Yeah, loads. Why?"

"Has she told you anything?"

"Uh… like what?" Tommy hesistated. "Tommy, what'd you mean?"

"I was talking to Vicky a couple of days ago and she kinda dropped a hint that Sophia was going to the doctors."

"Yeah…"

"Vicky didn't think Soph had a sick bug." Tommy said simply. Tobias didn't understand at first. "What did you guys do?" Tobias frowned.

"I'm not answering that one." Tommy held his hands up in surrender. "Have you seen Soph?"

"Not today, no. Vicky said she was in though."

"Right, I'm gonna find her."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, you're alright, mate. 'Sides, Ellie's over there." Tommy looked round.

"Wish me luck." And he was gone.

"Good luck." Tobias mumbled, walking in the other direction. Tommy was obsessed with Ellie. It was quite funny actually.

* * *

Sophia was getting stuff from her locker when hands covered her eyes.

"Tobias?"

"Easter bunny."

"You're funny."

"I know." He hugged her from behind. "How you doing?"

"I'm OK. Why?"

"I'm allowed to know how my girlfriend's doing, right?"

"I suppose… but you never really ask."

"Unless you're bawling your eyes out."

"So caring…" She shook her head. Tobias started playing with her hair.

"I need to talk to you." They said together. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!" Tobias cut her off with a kiss.

"I win." He smirked.

"You cheated." Sophia mumbled. "What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Not here. What about you?"

"Not here." She repeated with a sigh. She shoved her books into her bag and made to sling it on her shoulder when Tobias took it for her. "I can carry a bag, Tobias."

"I'm helping. Stop complaining." He took her hand and they walked.

* * *

They found a quiet spot on the bleachers, the football **(or rugby)** team on the field for practise. The school's cheerleaders were cartwheeling and jumping about on the side-lines.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Tobias asked, his fingers still laced with hers.

"You first." She insisted. Tobias made to protest, but the look in her eyes told him she wouldn't speak until she did.

"Um… I was talking to Tommy earlier. He, uh, had been talking to Vicky and, err, she said you went to the doctors." Sophia looked down. "Um, I think he said that Vicky said that she thought you, um, didn't have a sick bug."

"I don't." She breathed.

"So, it's gone now?"

"No." Her voice was really quiet- Tobias could barely hear her. "That's kinda what I wanted to, um, to talk to you about." Tobias noticed tears in her eyes and pulled her in for a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, cuddling up to him. "It shouldn't have happened." She whispered. Tobias bowed his head to hear her properly. "That night… when we were drunk…"

"I still don't remember most of it."

"Same. But, um, I-I t-took the mo-morning a-after p-pill…"

"Right…"

"I-It d-d-didn't w-work." Tobias's expression didn't change. He felt her tears soaking his shoulder and he held her tighter. She didn't have to say it.

He had gotten Sophia pregnant.

* * *

**I'm gonna try and set a poll up to vote on whether the baby's a girl or boy. VOTE! (If I get it working :P ) You have until Wednesday. **


	35. Frying pan

To say Annabeth was going to kill him was like saying Louisa could be nice.

"You did what?"

"It was an accident?" The fact that it sounded like a question didn't help his case. Neither did the frying pan she held.

"You _idiot_!"

Percy looked up in time to see Tobias dart up the stairs and hide in his room, Annabeth on his tail with a frying pan as a weapon. "Tobias Jackson! Get out here now!"

"What's he done?" Alvie asked from where he sat next to Percy.

"Haven't got a clue." Percy got up and bounced upstairs. "What's going on, Wise-girl?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That son of yours has got Sophia pregnant." Annabeth hissed, jerking the frying pan in the direction of Tobias's bedroom door.

"Oh." Percy said brilliantly.

"It was an accident!" Tobias called through the door.

"Shut up!" Annabeth scolded.

"Aren't you over-reacting a bit, Wise-girl?" With moves like lightning, she held the frying pan to Percy's throat. He stayed quiet.

"Over-reacting? Just 'cos you've gone soft in your old age."

"Hey! I'm not that old!" She pressed the frying pan closer to his throat. Percy shut up. Annabeth retrieved her anti-monster cell phone from her pocket and dialled Leo's number.

"I'm not in, leave a message!"

"Leo, I'm warning you."

"Um… tell Lou. She's braver than me."

"You just called yourself a coward."

"I've called myself worse, its fine. Chica, it's for."

"I'm not in, leave a message." Louisa mimicked.

"I take it!" Annabeth heard her nephew, Charlie, exclaim excitedly.

"Not this one, Charlie. Lou, catch."

"Git." Louisa grumbled. "What?" Annabeth told her what had happened. "Dude, what an idiot."

"You're still saying 'dude'?"

"I'll say what I like, fryin' pan."

"I'll come over with my frying pan and smack it across your head."

"Go on then." Louisa challenged. "What'd ya call us for anyway?"

"Come over. I've got some work for Leo."

"Leo, she's got work for you!"

"No!" Leo sounded terrified. "I can't do it! Uh, I haven't got any hands!"

"Silly Daddy. You has hands there."

"Charlie, not helping!"

"We'll be there in a bit." Louisa said. "Try 'n' keep Toaster in his room."

"Toaster?"

"Tobster. Toaster. Don't criticise me."

"Right…"

"Bye." Louisa hung up.

"What are you gonna do?" Tobias asked from inside his room.

"You'll see." Annabeth retorted. She took her frying pan and stomped back downstairs. Percy waited until she was helping Alvie with his homework before checking on Tobias.

"Alright, bud?" Tobias nodded meekly from where he sat on the floor below the window.

"What's she gonna do?"

"I don't know. It can't be good though." Percy smirked. "You've never run so fast in your life."

"Mom's kinda scary when she's mad and holding a frying pan."

"You should see Lou when she's mad and holding a frying pan. A plastic one at that." Tobias looked at him quizzically. "Long story." Percy smiled. He checked on Annabeth quickly. "You're in big trouble, kid." Tobias groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Tell me about it."

"OK. You're-"

"Don't tell me about it." Tobias corrected. Percy chuckled and left, closing the door behind him. Tobias didn't dare go out.


	36. Punishment

**My gods, Out is back! Why, dude/dudette? And, yes loo roll. If someone's being sick at home, we tend to have loo roll handy so they can wipe their mouth, OK? OK, good. Besides, Out, I thought you didn't like my stories?**

**For the rest of you lovely lot (including Bookworm19980115 who read all 35 chapters in one day- crazy, amazing person!), I will update. Don't forget to vote!**

* * *

I take it you all want to know what work Annabeth had for Leo, right?

Well… she had him put a lock on Tobias's door and bars on his window.

Such a lovely mother.

"Mom! That's not fair!"

"Maybe you should think about that next time for being such an idiot!"

"I said sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't work!" Percy laughed.

"Dad, can't you talk her out of this?"

"Oh, please do. I wanna see what a fail Percy is."

"Lou, shut up."

"Make me."

"Twins, do not fight!"

"Or what? Ya gonna lock me in my room?" Silence. "Bloody hell, Annabeth, if looks could kill."

"It's a shame they don't." Annabeth grumbled.

"Have you seen Lou's death stares?" Leo asked quietly. "She'd be a flipping mass murderer."

"Heh," Louisa laughed. "Already am." There was a silence before Louisa burst out laughing. "You guys are so gullible."

"No, you're so believable."

"Really? Valdez, what is wrong you?"

"I married you."

"Oh! Burn!" Percy taunted.

"Can I come out yet?" Tobias asked.

"No!" Annabeth snapped.

"Aw, what?"

"Break the door down, kid."

"Lou, I will kill you."

"Go on then."

"How about now? Can I come out now?"

"_No_!"

"Mom, what about college?"

"I'll tell them you're ill."

"For the rest of my life?"

"If I have to, yeah."

"'N' people call me evil."

"You are evil."

"I know."

"You sound way too happy about that, chica."

"Bye, Squirtface!" Tobias heard the adults go downstairs.

"Child cruelty!" He shouted after them. He didn't get a response, but he thought he could hear Louisa laughing.

* * *

Max came up and talked to him after a few hours.

"What'd you do?" He asked. Tobias didn't answer straight away. "Tobias, seriously. What'd you do?"

"I was drunk…" Tobias started carefully. "Soph was too…"

"Was she a crazy drunk?"

"She wasn't that bad, but still, kinda drunk."

"What happened?" Tobias stayed quiet. "Oh, you _didn't_?"

"Mmm…"

"So, she's p-?"

"Yep."

"Dude!" Max laughed. "No wonder Mom chased you with a frying pan!" Max laughed again. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know… Max?"

"Yeah?"

"She had that morning after pill thingy. Why didn't it work?"

"I dunno, bud. Does it look like I'm doctor?" Tobias sighed. "You've gotta sort something out, bro."

"That's if Mom doesn't kill me."

"Well, by the look she's giving me, she's gonna kill me for sitting here. Bye bro."

"Max!" But he was already gone. Tobias groaned in complaint and slumped against the wall.

Damn being drunk…


	37. Calling in the cavalry- both sides

"I'll get out!"

"How?" Annabeth challenged.

"Somehow!" Tobias countered. Annabeth gave a dry laugh.

"Of course you will!"

"You're over-reacting!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Changing the topic again, are we _Mom_?"

"Tobias, not a good fight!" Percy warned. Tobias snatched the nearest thing- a book- and hurled it at the door. He had been locked in his room for three days now and was going mad. The door only opened for food and to let him go to the toilet. The stairs were guarded by Percy or Max and Alvie… or worse- Sage. There was really no escape. He couldn't even open the bloody window for fresh air because of those bloody bars.

"Don't start throwing things!" Annabeth demanded. Tobias made the point of chucking a tennis ball from under his bed at the door. It bounced back and he caught it. He knew it would annoy his mother if he kept up the game of Wall-Ball, so he played Wall-Ball. For a simple game, it was fun.

And it annoyed the hell out of Annabeth.

She sent in Alvie, of all people.

"Hi." Alvie smiled timidly.

"You alright, bro?"

"Max isn't that good at Black Ops Two."

"Course he ain't. Me and you, bro- Zombie killing team." Alvie nodded, but he looked nervous. "What's the matter, bro?"

"Mom's not happy."

"Sorry about that." Tobias got up and wrapped his brother in a reassuring hug. Alvie returned it.

"What did you do?" Tobias hesitated. Alvie was fourteen years old, but autistic. It wasn't his fault he was behind other kids of his age in most aspects of life, but he was really nice and knew a lot about animals.

Tobias felt Alvie's eyes on him and pulled himself into focus. "I'll try and understand." He promised, but his eyes held a glimmer of unease- worry that he wouldn't get it. Tobias curled his fingers under his brother's chin and titled his head back. It took Alvie a while to meet Tobias's gaze.

"You just called yourself stupid."

"I am."

"No you're not." Alvie nodded.

"I am. That's why they call me 'dumbass' at school."

"They're still doing that?" Alvie nodded. "Want me to go after them?"

"You're in enough trouble as it is. Just be good and stop throwing things at the door or Mom'll keep you in here longer."

"I'll get out."

"How?" Tobias tapped his nose.

"Secret." He smiled. Alvie returned it and hugged him again. Tobias returned it.

"You're a cool big brother. Max doesn't like hugs."

"Don't let Charlie hear you say that."

"He wouldn't let go." Alvie laughed softly.

"Alvie!"

"Got to go." He mumbled. "Can you tell me what you did later?"

"OK."

"Promise?" Tobias sighed.

"Promise." Alvie smiled at him before darting out of the room. Annabeth closed and locked the door before Tobias even had the chance to take one step towards the door. "Mom, come on!"

"You're staying in there."

"Until when?"

"Until I decide you can come out."

"But that's not fair."

"Life isn't."

"But-" He heard her footsteps on the stairs and knew it was pointless. "I don't like you!"

"Shame that!" She retorted.

* * *

Tobias was stupid.

He had totally forgotten he had kept his cell phone.

_Soph, need your help! T xxx_

_What's the matter? S xxx_

_Mom's locked me in my room and put bars on the window. She's not letting me out! T xxx_

_Oh… oops…_

_Sympathy would be nice! T xx_

_I don't do sympathy ;) S xxx_

_Horrible girl. HELP PLEASE! T xxx_

_Tobias Jackson asking for help? Wow. Be over soon. S xxx_

_You're an angel! T xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yay! Lots of kisses. _

_Oh… no there…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_Better :D _


	38. Quick chat with Annabeth

Tobias's book stack fell over.

This was how bored he was- making a book stack.

He was still waiting for Sophia to turn up, listening keenly for a knock on the door. It had been fifteen minutes since he had texted her and it normally took that time or less to get here.

It was a further twenty minutes until Sophia arrived. Tobias could hear her and Annabeth talking, his mother not so happily.

"Sophia…" Annabeth started.

"Hi." Sophia smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Tobias- he hasn't been answering my calls." Sophia lied smoothly.

"Well… he's locked in his room."

"Why?" Annabeth glared at her pointedly. "Oh… right… Can I talk to him?" Annabeth stood back and let Sophia pass. Half a minute later, there was a knock on his door with a careful, "Tobias?"

"Hey, Soph."

"You OK?"

"Slowly dying of boredom, but I'm good."

"I'll talk to her, OK. I'll see if she'll let you out."

"She won't. She's stubborn."

"Heard that!"

"Compliment!" Tobias shouted back. He sighed moodily. "I'm bored."

"Yes, I know. Back in a sec." Sophia went downstairs to talk to Annabeth. She explained that they were drunk and that she did have the morning after pill- Annabeth made her swear on the River Styx about that before actually believing her. "I don't understand why it didn't work."

Annabeth traced a pattern on the kitchen counter, as if drawing up a battle plan. Percy was rummaging through the cupboards on the opposite side of the kitchen, half-listening and half-focused on trying to find blue cookies.

"Percy, you've eaten them all."

"Aw, what?"

"Make some more, Seaweed Brain."

"Yes, Wise-girl." Percy paused. "Can you help me?" Annabeth smiled.

"In a minute."

"Oh, OK."

Annabeth's grey eyes slid to Sophia's blue ones. They were so like Tobias's eyes, but sterner and much wiser. They weren't as cheeky or as daring as Tobias's though.

"What are you going to do?"

"Um… I was going to talk to Tobias because we, uh, we haven't really talked about it." Annabeth pressed her lips together and just nodded.

"Percy, what'd you- Percy!" Percy looked round innocently, mid-eating a chocolate chip muffin. "Those are mine!"

"Sorry." He said thickly through his mouthful. His green eyes gained a cheeky glint. "Want me to put it back together?"

"No!" Annabeth folded her arms sulkily. "You're disgusting." Percy nodded, taking another big bite of the muffin.

"It's nice." He managed. Annabeth glared at him. He watched her expectantly before she remembered she was going to ask him a question.

"What'd you think about all of this?" Percy chewed for a few seconds.

"Let 'em talk." He replied through the food. Annabeth sighed.

"Fine." She reached for her neck and retrieved a key on a chain. "Fifteen minutes. Lock the door on your way out."

"OK." Sophia made to take the key.

"Make sure he's still in his room before you lock it." Sophia nodded, closing her fingers around the key.

The first thing Tobias did was hug her tightly.

"My gods, it's good to see you again, Soph."

"It's… satisfactory to see you." He chuckled, not freeing her from the hug. "We need to talk. And we've only got fifteen minutes."

"Shoot." He told her.


	39. Planning

**To Biancadiangelo, who reviewed on Chapter 53- I'm English. Sorry for all the oy hey, mate dude thing :) **

**Right, I made a mistake- the poll thing I set up- I didn't see the bit where it says 'do you want this on your profile' but I've sorted that now, so go and vote! I've added twins to the options 'cos a lot of people are asking for twins. **

**Anyway…**

* * *

"What'd you wanna do?" Tobias asked.

"I don't know, what'd you want to do?"

"I don't know." Tobias mimicked. Sophia punched him in the chest.

"I'm serious!"

"Why so serious?" Sophia stared at him.

"You really sounded like the Joker then."

"Thanks." Tobias checked his watch. "Uh oh, twelve minutes and thirty six seconds left."

"You're weird."

"I know." He looked up at her. "What are we gonna do?" He hesitated. "You won't get rid of it, will you?"

"No!" She glared at him. "Is that what you want?" She demanded angrily.

"No. I was just checking." Sophia sighed and willed herself to relax.

"Sorry."

"You should be." He smirked cheekily. They sat in a thoughtful silence. At some point in that silence, Tobias took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He didn't say anything immediately, pulling her into a hug. "I could get a job."

"Where?" He smiled mischievously.

"With you."

"At the coffee shop?" He nodded. "Tobias, you're worse than me- what if there's someone like that fat guy?"

"I'd do what you did and then drop the jug on his head."

"Right…" Sophia shook her head. "I'm not sure Tommy would let you… but it'll be worth a shot to ask."

"Coolio." He checked his watch again. "Nine minutes and forty four seconds."

"Shut up!" She laughed. An idea occurred to her. "You could move in with me." He grinned and Sophia psyched herself for a sarcastic comeback.

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly. She nodded, relieved he didn't give his usual cheeky reply. "That'd be so cool. I'd get to annoy you twenty-four-seven." He poked her three times with each of the last three words. She squirmed.

"Stop it." She protested feebly. She had to grab his hand to stop him. "I'm going off you."

"Diddums. Eight minutes and fifty two seconds."

"Can you stop with the time keeping thing?"

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"Right then, I won't stop."

"Damn it…"

"So, when do I move in?" She smiled.

"I could try and take the weekend off and we can sort your stuff out then."

"Sweet."

Sage bounded in at that point.

"Mom's coming up." She warned quietly. Tobias nodded and held his hand out to her. Sage ran forward and sat on her brother's lap, returning his hug. "She doesn't look happy." Sage whispered.

Annabeth walked in before Tobias could answer.

"Hi Mom." He smiled sweetly.

"Sorted things out?"

"Kinda." Tobias admitted. Annabeth raised her eyebrows slightly in disbelief. "What?"

Percy appeared behind Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're too much like me- Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled at her husband's comment, her eyes lightening slightly. Whether he had meant to or not, Percy had helped Tobias's situation a lot- there was a less chance of Annabeth killing him now. Sage had helped him too, he realised, just by sitting there and being in the way. Sweet.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm gonna get a job and move in with Soph at some point." Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Percy was content with pulling faces at Sage, who was torn between giggling and glaring at him. Annabeth elbowed him sharply and he bear-hugged her from behind in retaliation, strong enough to make her feel as if her ribs and spine were breaking.

"PERCY!" Percy dropped Annabeth and ran. Annabeth chased after him.

"You've gotta love my dad."

"He's a silly Seaweed Brain." Sage commented. "I'm going to help Mom." She jumped up, turned and pulled gently on the grey streak in Tobias's hair. "Be good, stupid."

"Go and help Mom, midget."

"I'm _not_ a midget." Sage stood to her full height. Tobias got to his feet and folded his arms pointedly.

"You were saying?" He smirked. She kicked him in the shin and ran out as he hopped about, nursing a bruise. "Midget!" He shouted after her.

"Mom, Tobias called me a midget!"

"Tobias!"

"For f-eeehhh!" Tobias protested childishly, sitting down sulkily. Sophia gave a small smile at her boyfriend's stupidity.

"Idiot."

"I'll tell Mom."

"Whatever."

"Sophia, time's up!" Annabeth shouted.

"Help!" Percy shouted. There was a clatter and a door slammed.

"Coward!"

"Dad's gone out."

"I don't blame him. Your mom doesn't look like someone to tick off."

"She's not. Her mom's Athena. Reckon I can sneak out?"

"'Her mom's Athena' and 'reckon I can sneak out' don't really fit in the same sentence." Sophia said carefully. He grinned.

"I know. I just wanted to see what you'd say." He kissed her softly. "See you in fifty years."

"See you in fifty years." She confirmed with a smile. Annabeth appeared at the top of the stairs to make sure the door was locked and that she got the key back.

"You really need to get all this sorted."

"We're working on it. It's not easy when he's locked in his room though." Annabeth studied her warily. Sophia forced herself to hold the stern, grey glare.

Annabeth was distracted by a knock at the door.

"Bet that's Percy…" She muttered, turning away from Sophia and heading downstairs.

It wasn't Percy, but Louisa.

"My dumbass brother forgot his keys 'n' he's too chicken ta knock himself."

"Tell Percy we're having cheeseburgers and fries with blue ice-cream for dessert."

"If that don't work, can I kick his ass home?" Annabeth smiled.

"An extra kick from me."

* * *

**Sorry for crappy ending, but Tobias is still locked in his room with half a plan and a baby on the way. What the hell will happen? O.o **


	40. In your face, Annabeth

Tobias was sitting on his bed staring at the bars on his window. There was something about bars and a T-shirt… he had seen it on a film… maybe it could work... assuming he remembered what to do.

The lock clicked as Max bought his lunch in- six bacon sandwiches and a fresh pitcher of water on a tray.

"How you doing, bro?" He asked, knocking books to the floor and setting the tray on the desk.

"As good as I can locked in here." He looked over his shoulder at the door. "Hint, hint!" He shouted. He saw his mother's shadow disappear and sighed. "I'm bored."

"Figured." Max smirked. "I could bring some films up or something, if you want." Tobias contemplated the idea for a few seconds.

"Could do. Thanks, bro."

"Anytime." Max grinned and left, closing the door behind him. Tobias waited… ten seconds before the lock clicked shut. Max hadn't locked it and Annabeth had noticed. If she had been downstairs and it took her ten seconds to come upstairs and lock it…

Tobias shook his head. He needed a larger time window to get out of here.

Window…

He returned to staring at the bars, getting a shock when he noticed something through them.

Perched on the fire escape outside his window was a snowy white owl.

"Hedwig?" The owl tilted its head curiously, its amber eyes fixed intently on him. After a few seconds it took flight. "Going back to Hogwarts…" Tobias muttered. "Lucky bitch."

His eyes traced over the pitcher and a spare baseball bat in the corner. He glanced down at the Camp Half Blood T-shirt he was wearing and suddenly remembered his idea, the one from the film.

He grabbed another T-shirt from the drawer and stuffed it into the pitcher, using the tray to catch excess water. He grabbed the baseball bat, wrapping the soaked T-shirt around two bars and then around the bat before turning it, like a wheel. It progressed gradually into hard work, but it was working. As the soaked T-shirt- a wet T-shirt doesn't rip as easily- was tightened around the bars, it slowly crushed the two bars inwards, towards each other. Tobias continued until he couldn't twist the bat anymore and had achieved a fairly decent gap to climb out of. He had to be quick though because, if he let go, everything would return to how it was.

With one hand he opened the window and slipped out, keeping hold of the baseball bat so that it didn't clatter to the floor and alert his parents.

Tobias breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

He was out.

As he said he would be.

In your face, Annabeth.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on the poll! You have until Saturday/Sunday! **


	41. That went well (no sarcasm included)

Sophia had just gotten comfortable when there was a hurried knock on the door. She groaned in annoyance, forcing herself to get back up.

"No, I don't want triple glaz- Tobias!"

"Hey, Soph." He grinned, wrapping her in a hug.

"How'd you get out?" Sophia laughed, taking his hand and pulling him into the apartment. Tobias explained, mentioning how he got the idea from a movie. "TV is good for you." He finished with a smile.

"Especially when it has Bradley Cooper on." She nodded at the TV, where the Limitless play menu was showing.

"Going to sit here and drool over him all day?"

"Mm-hm." Tobias noticed a bunch of films in a stack on the coffee table. He picked them up and looked through them all. All of them had Bradley Cooper in.

"Yup, all day."

"Shut up."

"If I was in a movie, would you sit and drool over me all day?"

"You could just come over. It'd be cheaper."

"Oh. Thanks." She smirked and turned away, walking to the kitchen. Tobias bounded after her, wrapping her in a hug from behind. "How you doing, Soph?"

"Slowly getting over the morning sickness bit, so," She nodded. "I'm good."

"Good." He kissed her cheek.

"Your mom's gonna kill you if she finds out you're not in your room."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "But there was Hedwig sitting on the fire escape outside."

"Hedwig?"

"Well, it looked like Hedwig, OK?" She smiled. "Owls are Nana A's signature owl. Apparently, they're wise, but someone said owls are like other birds- stupid as bird shit."

"Really? I've always seen owls as really wise and clever and stuff."

"Me too." Tobias agreed. He shrugged again. "Nana A picked 'em and she's gonna keep 'em."

* * *

They talked for hours about baby plans- Tobias insisted on a blue nursery while she wanted something that wasn't pink for a girl or blue for a boy- a soft green or a deep purple or something.

"Why?"

"Because it won't be stereotypical."

"So?"

"Sorry for wanting to do things differently." She muttered. Tobias kissed her, making her smile.

"Doing things differently is OK. Don't worry about it."

"I wasn't. I was worrying what would happen to my baby if I go to prison for killing you."

"Oh." Tobias said quietly. Sophia gasped sarcastically.

"No comeback!"

"Sorry for being locked in a room for two weeks." She mumbled something. "You what?"

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly.

"No, not nothing- you said something and Tobias want to know."

"Well, tough. Tobias won't get to know."

"Tobias want to know." He pleaded childishly, reaching over to tickle her. She jumped up and out of his reach before he could, making him sulk.

"And you're supposed to be a dad in a few months?" She scoffed good-naturedly. "Really want to know what I said?" Tobias nodded. "I said maybe you should try keeping it in your pants next time." Tobias blinked at her.

"You just asked for a major tickling." He bounced up and chased her. She ran and tried to shut him out of the bedroom, but he was stronger, stopping her from closing the door completely.

"Go away!" She protested.

"Never." He grinned. She put her weight against the door, but he still managed to push it open enough to slip in.

The door slammed shut, Sophia still leaning on it. "Tickle time." He grinned slyly, holding his hands up ready.

"No, stay!" She made to open the door, but he was faster, locking his arms around her waist and pulling her away. "No!" She protested, squirming. Tobias dropped her on the bed and pinned her down under him, sitting on her lap. "Don't you da-" She was cut off with laughter as he tickled her sides.

A minute into the tickle torture, Sophia had the sense to grab a pillow and smack his arm with it.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" He smirked, poking her side. She squirmed and he slipped his hand beneath her, giving her bum a cheeky squeeze. Sophia threw the pillow in his face and grabbed another, arming herself. Tobias did not look impressed, an eyebrow raised and a cocky, knowing smirk on his lips. "You've met your match, Sophia Wilkins." And they had the most vicious pillow/tickle fight ever.

A knock on the door spoiled their fun twenty minutes later. Sophia threw her pillow at him and darted out of the room, his pillow narrowly missing her head and hitting the wall, sliding to the floor pathetically.

It was Annabeth at the door.

"Where's Tobias?" She demanded.

"Um…" Sophia said brilliantly. Annabeth brushed past.

"Tobias!" Sophia followed Annabeth as she searched the apartment. Tobias had mysteriously disappeared. "He was here, wasn't he?"

"Uh…" Annabeth sighed.

"I won't have a go at you; I'm just going to kill him."

"Because he outsmarted you?" Annabeth glared at her. "Sorry!" Sophia squeaked.

"Was he here?" Sophia nodded hesitantly. "When did you last see him?"

"Uh… before I answered the door."

"Honest?" Sophia nodded, holding Annabeth's gaze. "He can't be far then. Where were you?"

"Uh…" Sophia pointed to her bedroom, feeling her cheeks burn. Annabeth didn't say anything about _anything_ but went to search the bedroom.

The window was open a fraction. Annabeth hurried to it, threw it open and looked out. Sophia did too, standing at her side.

Annabeth sighed.

"Tobias, you coward!"

"I'm not a co- shit."

"Get here now." Tobias sighed.

"How'd you do it?"

"You're like your dad." And that was all she said, retreating into the apartment. Tobias appeared on the steps from the above fire escape and smiled sheepishly at Sophia.

"Busted." She teased.

"Shut up." He laughed, but there was a hint of nervousness.

* * *

Despite her anger, Annabeth was impressed with his method of escaping. He tried not to ruin it by saying he had gotten the idea from a film he watched.

"So, you were going to come home… when?" Tobias shrugged. "You were going to come home, weren't you?" Under the angry tone, Tobias noticed an edge of worry.

"Obviously. You're cooking is way better than Soph's." Sophia punched him, but Annabeth had relaxed a bit, even offering a small smile.

"Well… did you two talk?" They nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Tobias is going to get a job, like we said, and he's packing his stuff up on Friday and Saturday morning and then he's moving in Saturday afternoon and Sunday." Sophia paused. "That's OK, right?" Annabeth sighed.

"I suppose so."

"What's the matter, Mom?" Tobias smiled cheekily. "Don't want to let your baby out of sight?"

"Shut up." Annabeth told him, looking annoyed.

"I was right."

"Shut. Up. _Now_." Tobias stayed quiet. "And after you've moved in?"

"Fix up the nursery in the spare room. Um… need help on designs. You're free, right?"

"You want me to design the nursery?" Tobias and Sophia nodded. Annabeth seemed pleased with that. "Alright then."

"Just no, uh, no sex-stereotyping colours, like pink for girls and blue for boys."

"Got it." Annabeth smiled. "You need to book check-ups and scan appointments." She told Sophia, who nodded. "And you need to get that bloody job." She looked Tobias up and down. "Horrible ditcher."

"Oh, you'll be fine. You've got Alvie- _favouritism._" Tobias coughed.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth challenged.

"Nothing, Mother dear." Tobias smiled sweetly. Annabeth pursed her lips at him.

"I'll lock you in a room with no windows."

"I'll find a way out."

"What are you going to do?" Sophia laughed. "Eat through the walls?"

"If I have to." Tobias smiled. He put a hand to his forehead. "I got a real weird mental image then." Sophia and Annabeth laughed. "Uh, Mom?"

"What?"

"How come you've gone from blood-thirsty killing machine to helpful, loving mom in a few minutes?"

"I haven't. I still want to kill you. But Sophia's going to need you."

"Well, that worked. You locked me in a room for two weeks."

"It took two weeks for you to figure out how to get out."

"It's not my fault I'm half Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "You're not going to lock me in my room again, are you?"

"Only if you come home willingly."

"And if I don't come home willingly, you're going to make me?" Tobias was two inches taller than his mother and was stronger. But she always had a knife and was smarter than he was- and she was Annabeth Jackson- there was no getting around her. Not really.

"No. Lou will." Annabeth smirked. "I'll be in the car outside. You've got five minutes or you can walk home."

"Right." Annabeth left. Tobias waited until he heard the front door close, double checking his mother had left. "So…" He said, smiling at Sophia.

"So…" She mimicked.

"I'm still alive."

"For now." Tobias's shoulders slumped and he sighed. She gave a soft laugh. "Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

"As if I'd ever leave you." He smiled, leaning in for a kiss. He felt Sophia's smile against his lips and smirked. See, he was amazing. Endless talents.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote! You have until Saturday/Sunday! **


	42. Cot and midwife

**Vote if you haven't! You have until tomorrow/Sunday.**

**Who has seen Rise of The Guardians? It's now my new fave film!**

* * *

"Sasquatch."

"You can't call it Sasquatch."

"Well, you're calling it 'it'. That's hardly fair."

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl, so it's an 'it'. Don't contradict me."

"I wasn't. I was just saying- how would you like to be called an 'it'?"

"Just shut up and help pick a _sensible _name."

"Bob."

"A nice and sensible name." Sophia sighed.

"Tobias is always a good name." He said casually. "Uh, which bit's part A?"

"How about I put the cot together?"

"No. Man's work." Sophia snorted. "Beg your pardon?" He challenged, pointing Part B at her. "I will kill you with whatever part this is."

"Really?"

"Well… no…" Instead, he poked her in the arm with it. "That'll do. For now." He mumbled.

"Bring it on."

"I don't attack pregnant women."

"So you attack non-pregnant women?"

"Just you."

"Thanks."

"You should be. That's a high honour."

"How is it a high honour to be the only woman you attack?"

"Tobias Jackson. Enough said." He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her. "Which bit's Part A?" He asked again. Sophia sighed.

"You better get this cot up before the baby's born or you can sleep on the sofa."

"I swear you called me your pillow… what? This morning?"

"Where's your off-switch?" She started poking him in various places. He started to laugh. "Wait… you're ticklish too!"

"Oh gods…" Sophia tackled him, sitting astride his lap and poking him continuously.

"Sweet, sweet revenge." She smiled angelically. Tobias grabbed her by the wrists and tugged her hands above his head, pulling her down. "What are you doing now?"

"Kissy kiss." He teased, lifting his head and pressing his lips to hers. There was something about kissing Tobias that made her melt right into his warmth and love.

Sophia pulled away. Tobias protested, trying to pull her back in for another kiss, but she puts her hand over his mouth. He tried to say something, but it came out as, "Mmmph-mm-mmmm." Then, in the childish fashion of Tobias Jackson, he licked her hand. Sophia jerked her hand away.

"You're disgusting!" He stuck his tongue out cheekily. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not that mean to you." He smiled sweetly. "You're worse to me."

"Really? How?"

"Uh…" He replied brilliantly. "You just are, OK? Don't argue with the man of the house."

"Technically, it's a flat."

"Shut up."

"And who made you man of the hou-flat anyway?"

"I did." Sophia sat up and folded her arms, looking at him challengingly. "It's pretty obvious, right? The only guy here."

"So does that make me the woman of the flat?"

"That makes you the cook and the cleaner and the, uh," He smiled devilishly, "Entertainer."

"Ugh…" She groaned. "You're such a sexist little bugger, you know that?"

"Down right sexy, I know."

"Are you even listening?"

"Always." He smiled.

"I didn't call you sexy, I called you sexist."

"But I am sexy." She sighed. "Hey, you're not denying it."

"If I denied it, you'd get upset and then the bloody cot would never be put together."

"So, you're calling me sexy?"

"I wasn't calling you sexy. But I wasn't saying you weren't sexy either."

"You think I'm sexy."

"Can you shut up and put that bloody cot together?"

"Do I get a 'please, you sexy thang' with that?"

"No."

"Do I get a 'please'?"

"No."

"Do I get anything?" She put his hands at his throat.

"You get a warning. Put the cot together and stop being so flipping annoying or you will regret crossing me." Tobias blinked at her before grinning.

"You're real cute when you're mad."

"Ugh!" Sophia got up and left him on his own.

"You can't win!" He called after her. She turned and glared at him from the bedroom doorway.

"Just you wait, Jackson. Then you'll be sorry."

"I'm never sorry."

"You will be." And she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tobias knocked on the door.

"Go away, I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Great." He walked in. "Finished the cot." She glanced round.

"Already?" She frowned. He nodded. "But you didn't know which bit was which."

"There was a picture of the cot on the box. I just made sure everything stayed together."

"It's safe, right?"

"As long as you don't count the very sensitive trigger on the mobile that will wipe out everything in a ten mile radius."

"Tobias, just shut up."

"Make me." Sophia snapped her book on mothering shut and hurled it at him. He snatched it out of the air, smirking that sarcastic, triumphant smirk she hated to love. "Anyway, there's some midwife lady on the phone asking for you."

"I didn't hear the phone go off."

"Your cell, silly woman." She glowered at him, but he paid little attention. "It was on silent and I saw it light up so…" He chucked the cell phone to her. "Here you go."

It turns out Annabeth had contacted the local hospital's maternity ward and arranged Sophia's midwife for her. The midwife sounded very enthusiastic about her job and Sophia found out that she was the midwife's first, official mother-to-be. "I've had lots of training and my superior is going to be making sure everything is OK, so don't panic. Everything will be OK!"

"Why can't all medical staff be as happy as you?"

"Oh, I'll depress in a few years, like the rest of them. You're lucky to get someone so happy to help, like me!"

"Yup. Lucky."

"We need to book you in for a check-up. How many weeks are you gone?"

"Uh… I-I don't actually know. Um… hold on…" Sophia did a quick calculation in her head. "About eighteen weeks, I think."

"So, we'll book you in for a scan on Monday. Not the Monday coming, the one after."

"Right. Hold on," Sophia pressed the phone to her shoulder. "Tobias!"

"Yeah?"

"Two Mondays from now- baby scan!"

"Woohoo!" He exclaimed happily.

"Idiot…" Sophia mumbled returning to the phone call. The midwife- Lisa- talked her through all the symptoms of pregnancy, how to deal with them, what was happening with the baby and Sophia's body and what sort of things they needed to get and she went on and on and on. But Sophia didn't mind- Lisa was much more entertaining to listen to than the complicated book on parenting.

All Sophia had to do was relay everything to Tobias.

That was going to be fun.

* * *

**Review and vote, peeps! :D**


	43. Baby scan!

**The poll is over! I've changed my mind because you lot wouldn't have an update.**

* * *

"You fidget a lot."

"Sorry." Tobias mumbled, sitting still.

"It's not your fault." Sophia smiled warmly. "Both of your parents are ADHD, so maybe you are… just a bit." She held her hand up, her thumb and finger nearly touching. Tobias copied, grinning.

It wasn't his fault for fidgeting a lot either. As well as being ADHD, there wasn't much to entertain him and his short attention span in the maternity waiting room.

He was more relieved than her when her name was called, jumping up and grabbing her hand before she registered what was going on.

"Tobias, calm down!" She laughed. She was aware others in the waiting room were laughing at his enthusiasm, but it appeared he didn't care.

The nurse smiled at them as they entered. Sophia's midwife, Lisa, was there too. Sophia had never met Lisa in person before and it was nice to see the woman who helped her with advice and relaxation methods. Lisa was in her mid to late twenties, about five foot eight, with thick, light brown hair tied in a French plait. Her hazel eyes shone brightly and her smile lit up the room. She hurried forward and grabbed Sophia's hands excitedly.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She beamed.

"And you!" Sophia laughed. Lisa hugged her briefly before ushering her to lie down on the hospital bed.

"It's cold." The nurse warned as Sophia settled on the bed. Tobias laced her fingers with her as the nurse smoothed back Sophia's T-shirt and placed some of that gel used for ultrasound scans.

"Bloody hell, that is cold." Lisa and the nurse smiled and Tobias chuckled. Sophia pressed her lips together as the nurse smeared the gel over her stomach and she noticed the slight swell of her stomach.

"Twenty weeks gone, yeah?" Sophia nodded. "First scan?" Sophia nodded again. The nurse glanced up at Tobias, who grinned broadly. The nurse gently placed the scanner on Sophia's stomach and slowly started to move it about. Sophia, Tobias and Lisa smiled widely as the image of the baby appeared on the screen. They heard the steady beat of the baby's heart and smiled. The nurse stared at the screen curiously, glancing at Lisa. Lisa bit her lip. Sophia noticed.

"What?" She demanded.

"Um… hold on." The nurse moved the scanner and the image rotated. Then she smiled. "Everything's fine." She assured. Sophia and Tobias didn't look convinced. "I thought it was an irregular heartbeat, but it's not."

"What is it then?" Tobias asked, frowning slightly. The nurse beamed.

"It's twins!"

* * *

**And **_**updated**_**! :D **


	44. Chit chat

"Erm, Mom?"

"What have you done?" Tobias glanced at Sophia pleadingly. She gave an angelic smile which was betrayed by the devilish glint in her deep blue eyes.

"Well, we just got out of the, uh, hospital… Soph's scan and all that..."

"Yeah… what happened?"

"Uh, twins?" Tobias smiled sheepishly.

"Twins?"

"Yeah?" Tobias heard his father and aunt in the background.

"Not you two, shut up. Tobias, how the hell are you going to manage?"

"I dunno, I'll work extra shifts or get a second job or something."

"Well, you need to thi- Lou, get off!" Annabeth laughed. "Hey!" Annabeth protested. Louisa was suddenly on the phone.

"Ain't no twins allowed in the family 'cept me 'n' Percy."

"Sorry about that." Tobias mumbled.

"That's gonna be well confusin', Squirtface."

"Very sorry." Tobias sighed.

"Get ya ass home so I can kick it."

"No, I'm good thanks. Put Mom back on."

"No. My phone now."

"Lou, give me the phone."

"Get the phone then, Blondie." There was a whoosh of air and Percy was talking to him.

"Hey, Tobias. Twins, huh?"

"I know right?" Tobias grinned. "Are you and Lou annoying Mom?"

"Obviously. Oh, here you go."

The phone was passed between Louisa and Percy for a few minutes before Annabeth got the phone back.

"I'm going to go and kill the twins. You and Soph talk about this, OK?"

"Yeah, Mom. Just don't look me in my room again."

"Oh, that's Max's room now."

"Nice to know you miss me."

"Not much." Annabeth smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mom." Tobias ended the call and grinned at Sophia. "I'm not on her hit list!"

"Yet." Sophia smiled. "Can we get some lunch? I'm starving."

"And eating for three." He added cheekily.

"Don't remind me." She sighed, walking off. Tobias hurried after her, taking her hand.

"Not mad, are you?"

"What? About there being two instead of one?" Tobias nodded. "I blame you for doing this to me in the first place."

"Well, I blame you for being so damn hot." He chuckled. Sophia scoffed.

"I blame you for bringing the alcohol."

"You originally had wine, so that wasn't my fault entirely."

"You arranged the party."

"You agreed to it."

"You kissed me first."

"You enjoyed it." He smirked. She glared at him. "And you're not denying it." He sighed, content. "I am so amazing."

"Shut up, Narcissus."

"Who?"

"The vain guy that drowned in the pond staring at his reflection."

"Oh, that guy. Leo said he and Hazel met him. That was a funny story- that's how the whole Team Leo thing came about."

"Team Leo?" Tobias nodded and didn't elaborate. "Anyway, it's all your fault."

"How?" He challenged.

"It just is." He made to talk but she cut across. "Don't argue with a pregnant woman. You won't win."

"I know. But I can try." His arm went around her shoulder. "I think we're going to need some more stuff."

"We'll get it at some point, not now." She looked at him sidelong. "Unless you've got about five hundred dollars of more in your pocket." Tobias face palmed.

"Spent my last grand just yesterday. You should have said something!"

"Very funny."

"My name's Bugs Bunny. Oh! We can get Looney Tunes DVDs and just have a cartoon afternoon!"

"You're weird."

"It runs in the family. What'd you think?" Sophia sighed.

"Will it shut you up?"

"Possibly."

"Worth a shot then." He smiled gratefully. "Lunch first though."

"Yes m'lady."

* * *

Tobias's lunch for her was a Big Mac and fries. His lunch was a Big Mac, fries and a Happy Meal, all because he wanted the dragon toy. He was quite content, sitting there while making the dragon 'fly' low over the table.

"Why am I with you again?"

"'Cos you couldn't resist dis sexy body." He smirked, flexing his arms cheekily. She kicked him under the table, trying not to laugh. "Other than that, it was my good looks, million dollar smile and wicked sense of humour."

"Yeah, OK, Tobias, whatever you say." She broke the burnt end of a fry off and flicked it at him.

"Want a nugget?" He offered, holding a chicken McNugget out to her.

"Thanks." She tried to get it, but he moved it away from her hand swiftly. After a few seconds, she gave up and grabbed his wrist and snatched the chicken McNugget from his hand. "Thank. You." She said firmly. Tobias smiled that 'million dollar smile'.

"Boys or girls or both?" He asked suddenly, after finishing his burger in silence.

"Huh?" She said brilliantly.

"The twins. Boys or girls or both?"

"Oh… um…" She thought about it, twirling a straw slowly in her fingers. "Uh… what about you?" Tobias started building a tower with his fries.

"Boys."

"Fine then, girls." He smiled cockily, rolling his eyes up at her. In that instant, she realised that his dad was the nephew of the god of the Underworld and the grandson of the Titan Lord, so there was definitely some sort of evil in him. Maybe it was just Tobias Jackson and not anything to do with the immortal side of his family. But there was an evil side in him- the look in his eyes told her about that.

"What names?" He asked, sitting back in his seat and going from handsome devil to handsome nice guy.

"For boys or girls?"

"Both."

"Mm… I don't know…"

* * *

**And this, folks, is where you suggest names! I still have some from when we were naming Elsie and they are:**

**Amber Miranda Valdez- Captainforkz**

**Ember- Ikb-god-of-turkeys**

**Aurora- Assyna Hunter of Artemis**

**Clover (for luck)- vivi-rose**

**Robyn- vivi-rose**

**Allison- Buttercups BFF**

**Any other names, for boys and girls are welcome! REVIEW! :D **


	45. Big twins and painting war

Louisa grabbed Tobias's arm and dragged him into the apartment where Percy quickly dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

"What was that for?!" Tobias protested, wiping water from his eyes.

"No twins 'cept us." Louisa told him bluntly, snatching the bucket from her brother and dumping it on her nephew's head. "'N' you…" Tobias heard Sophia faintly 'eep'.

"Lou, leave her alone." Annabeth scolded lightly.

"Ya gonna make me?" Tobias made to take the bucket off but his father held it in place.

"No fair, Dad."

"Life isn't fair."

"Don't you think you're overreacting about the second set of twins?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't ya think ya were overreactin' 'bout the whole thing in the first place?"

"Wh-?"

"I mean, what lovin' mom locks her kid in a room for nearly a month for an _accident_?"

"Lou, you're pushing it."

"Life's 'bout pushin' limits, Blondie."

"Can I take the bucket off yet?"

"No, 'cos no-one wants ta see ya ugly mug."

"Hey!" Tobias protested.

"Got cha looks from ya dad…" Louisa muttered.

"'Scuse me?" Percy argued. Louisa chuckled darkly.

"Lou, stop being mean."

"Make me, Valdez."

"Charlie, tell her." Leo resorted to his son- their last hope to stop Louisa being mean. If only he had been around for several years longer, they wouldn't have been the victims of Louisa's schemes.

"Mama, you be nice to everybody. They is nice to you." Tobias risked peeking out from under the bucket to see Louisa snatch her son up and throw him in the air. Charlie laughed happily as she caught him and swung him upside down.

"Ya gangin' up on me too, squirt?"

"No! Being good!" Charlie insisted, laughing.

"I'm gonna use you as a mop." Louisa teased. Charlie tried to reach up, smiling at her. He failed to grab her wrists and hung upside down again.

"Daddy!" Charlie called, waving his arms in protest.

"Ooh, chicken strop." Louisa laughed.

"Chicken strop?" Percy asked. Louisa sent him a brief death glare as Leo moved over and freed his son.

"Valdez, give him back."

"You were going to use him as a mop!" Leo laughed. Charlie wrapped his arms around his father's neck, smiling sweetly at his mother.

"Best hair suited to the job." Louisa shrugged.

"Have you got something against curly hair?" Leo demanded cheekily, smirking slightly.

Tobias motioned to Sophia and they tried to sneak out the front door, what with the twins being distracted. It didn't work too well because the second Sophia made to open the door, a knife embedded itself in the slot between the door and the doorframe, narrowly missing Tobias's head.

"Sh-! Sugar…" He caught himself, looking warily round at everyone else.

"Tobias was going to say bad word." Sage said innocently.

"Snitch." Tobias muttered. Sage stuck her tongue out at him and Tobias mimicked.

"Where's the snitch?" Alvie asked, his eyes flicking around the room.

"Not the Harry Potter Snitch, Alvie, but a, uh, tattle-tale snitch." Tobias explained, smiling.

"Oh." Alvie said quietly, looking at the TV again. Max, who sat next to him, ruffled his hair. "Oopsie."

"Oopsie." Theo mimicked, staring at the bowl of food he had dropped on the floor. Annabeth sighed, her shoulders dropping in defeat.

"Theo!"

"Oopsie." Theo repeated, pointing at the mess.

Tobias freed the knife, but another quickly replaced it, an inch above the first knife's landing point.

"Goin' somewhere?" Louisa asked casually.

"Where do you keep all these knives?" Tobias laughed, freeing the second. Louisa bought her hand down quickly and there was a flash of silver. A third knife appeared in the same spot as the first. "Somebody stop her from throwing knives. I like my eyes in my head, thanks." Louisa shook her hand and another knife fell into her hand. "How do you get so many knives in your sleeves?"

"Specially designed knife holders." Leo replied. "Uh, made by me." He added sheepishly.

"Leo!" Percy, Annabeth and the Jacksons shouted. Leo smiled sweetly.

"Daddy no make dangerous things for Mama. She bad enough."

"OK, he's picked that up."

"My bad." Tobias admitted.

"You," Louisa pointed the knife at him, "Wanna start runnin' mate, 'cos there ain't gonna be any twins 'cept us." She waved her knife, indicating herself and her brother.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Tobias asked, noticing Sophia's stricken eyes. Louisa smiled devilishly.

"No, she wouldn't." Annabeth glared at Louisa. Louisa returned it. "She's not that mean, Soph, don't worry." Sophia smiled, but her eyes kept flicking warily to the knife in Louisa's hand. "Lou, put the knives away. Someone's going to get hurt."

"Yeah. 'N' it's gonna be you." Louisa darted at Annabeth, laughing manically. Annabeth drew her own knife and deflected Louisa's blade. "How come you're allowed a knife 'n' I ain't?"

"Because she's less dangerous than you." Elsie piped up.

"Don't betray me, midget." Louisa flicked her hand and gained another knife, pointing it at her eldest daughter. Elsie held her hands up in an instant surrender. "Good girl." Louisa pointed the knife at Alokia, who mimicked her sister's actions. Louisa smiled, running the knife blocked by Annabeth's knife along the blonde's blade, making a horrible screeching sound. This gained many protests and prompted Tobias and Sophia into leaving.

"Mom, we'll call later!" Tobias dropped the knives.

"Horrible brat!" Annabeth called after him. Tobias and Sophia waved and closed the door behind them. They heard another knife thud into the doorframe gap and decided to pick up their pace.

"So… does your aunt really carry around knives all the time?"

"Mom does too, just not as many as Lou."

"Why?"

"Um… I'll explain more later." Tobias glared at a passer-by, who was giving them a funny look. "It's to do with _that _side of my family."

"Oh…" Sophia smiled, understanding lighting her blue eyes. Tobias called the lift, securing his arm around her waist. "Oh, we didn't show your mom the scan picture."

"Dumbass…"

"Hey!"

"Not you, me. You told me to remember." The lift dinged open. Thankfully, it was empty. "So… names?"

"Oh, don't start that again!" He smiled cheekily, his hand slipping to her stomach.

"Trust it to be twins."

"Just to make things more awkward?" The elevator's doors closed.

"Mm-hm." He nodded. He glanced up at her. "We can do this." He assured, kissing her lightly.

"With a little bit of luck."

"You don't need luck. You've got Tobias Jackson." She smiled gratefully.

* * *

Say what you like about Tobias with his 'endless talents' of various sports, cooking skills and great sense of humour- his talents ended when it came to painting the nursery. Sophia watched while he messily painted half a wall before wrapping her hair up in an old, random headscarf she had found- it was a blue and black floral design- put on an old black T-shirt of his and started to help, half out of pity and half out of boredom.

They managed to finish the wall before Tobias dipped his hand in the sunshine yellow paint and wrote his name on her stomach. He drew two smiley faces as well and insisted that the baby twins were happy. Sophia soaked both hands in yellow paint and pressed them on his T-shirt before writing her name on his chest.

Tobias looked down at himself before grabbing her wrists in the paint free hand and holding her against the wall that hadn't been painted. She squirmed as he tried to paint on her face.

"Tobias, get off!" She laughed.

"Keep still and then I will."

"No!" She tried to free her hands, turning her head away from his yellow paint hand, but he still got her, leaving streaks of yellow paint on her left cheek. "Oh, get off!" She wiped her hands as best she could on his T-shirt. "Off. Now." She ordered. Tobias leaned in, almost challengingly and cheekily.

"Are you gonna make me?" He asked, brushing his lips over hers. She steeled her crumbling nerves and kissed him. Tobias kissed her back but recoiled when she playfully bit his lip. "Ow!" He laughed. She giggled. "Oh, like that is it?" He lightly brushed his lips over hers again, teasing her. She made to kiss him when he squeezed her bum and darted out of range.

"Tobias!"

"Ooh, you've got a handprint on your sexy ass." She twisted and looked at the back of the T-shirt.

"You git!" He chuckled darkly and raised his paint covered hand cheekily. Sophia snatched up a roller and pointed it at him in warning.

"You'll get paint on the carpet." He pointed out before bolting out of the room. She dropped the roller back on the newspaper they had put down in a thick, wide pile. Sophia ran after him, assuming he had hid in the bedroom. She did not expect to be trapped in his arms the second she left the spare room.

"Tobi-mm…" He kissed her again and pulled away. "I hate you sometimes."

"See, sometimes. _Sometimes _you hate me." He kissed her quickly. "The rest of the time you love dis sexy beast."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"The… the sexy beast thing."

"Why? 'Cos it's so true, that it's annoying you."

"Because you want me to voluntarily say it, just to make you happy."

"You could save yourself a lot of trouble if you just said it." He pointed out with a cocky smile.

"Fat chance."

"Fine. Later then." He kissed her cheek. "Now, about these names…" Sophia groaned in complaint and he laughed. "How about Thing One and Thing Two?"

"That'll do."

* * *

**I know its kinda drabbley, but I hope you like! Review and if anyone has anymore names, you have until Wednesday- my birthday- to enter them! Peace out dudes and dudettes! :D **

**Sorry guys, thought I updated yesterday but apparently not :D Old age, that is- me- the near 16 year old! :D **


	46. College

"Tobias!"

"I didn't do it!"

"What?" Sophia frowned. "What'd you do?"

"Uh… nothing. What's the matter?" He asked sweetly, appearing in the doorway. Sophia put on her sulky face.

"I can't hide it." She said miserably, looking down at her baby bump. It wasn't overly noticeable but still a bit obvious. "You twins are making Mommy fat." Tobias chuckled, moving forward and putting his hands on her stomach.

"You're not fat."

"Tell my T-shirt that." She muttered. Tobias cocked his head to the side, smiling thoughtfully. "I don't like that look… What are you thinking?" In response, Tobias pulled his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt over his head and handed it to her.

"Wear that if you're worried about people staring."

"How'd you-?" She cut off to glare at him. She hadn't said anything about people staring at her- her biggest worry. This was Tobias Jackson though- and he was standing shirtless in front of her.

"Like what you see?" He teased, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm…" She hummed, teasing him in return. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Go away so I can get changed."

"You just watched me half-strip. Why can't I watch you change?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Well, that's not fair."

"Life isn't." She retorted. Tobias smiled sweetly, giving her a light kiss before leaving and closing the door behind him. "Get away from the door!" She ordered, folding her arms.

"Aw, what? You're a mean girlfriend."

"You're a mean boyfriend!"

"How?" He countered.

"Childbirth." She said.

"Oh. Right." He said brilliantly. "Would it help if I said it was an accident?"

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well, then you have my pity."

"I don't want your pity!"

"No, you just want dis sexy body."

"Oh, for the love of…" Sophia sighed and hurriedly got changed. Tobias's T-shirt was perfect, hiding her baby bump easily. And it was still warm.

"Can I come in yet?"

"I told you to get away from the door!"

"You didn't say to get away to though."

"Does everything have to be so specific?"

"Yup. I can come in now, right?"

"No."

"So, you're going to stay in there all day?" Sophia grumbled and barged out the door. Tobias grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Going somewhere?" He asked casually.

"College. Now hurry up and get a T-shirt on- you hail cabs better than me."

"The charm of Tobias Jackson. But they might pull over if they noticed you were pregnant."

"I don't want everyone looking!" She hissed.

"You're nearly five months now and with twins. If I'm honest, I thought you'd be bigger, but no. You should count yourself lucky, really."

"Lucky?"

"You're not insanely huge, like that whale woman we saw up the hospital the other day."

"Oh my gods… I hope I don't get that big."

"I don't think you will." He smiled.

"And your thoughts came in handy… when exactly?" Tobias shrugged. "Get a T-shirt and hurry up." He nodded meekly and left her to get her jacket.

* * *

At college, Tobias never left her side, meeting her outside her classes when they had two different lessons. He insisted on carrying her stuff and opening doors for her. She got many jealous looks from girls, but right now, she didn't care. She was happy to have him so attentive for once. His attention span was less than ten seconds on good days, unless it was something drastic, someone else's misfortune, a really cool film or game or play-fighting with Sophia. He had been known to randomly shout out 'squirrel!' much to his teachers' annoyance.

Vicky was another story. She kept asking questions, talking quickly and firing questions at Sophia like bullets. Sophia noticed Tobias had tuned out after the first three questions and only pulled himself back into the conversation when Max appeared.

"Hey, bro, what's up?"

"I texted you and you ignored me." Tobias patted his pockets and found his cell.

"Oops, it's off. Sorry, bro." Tobias turned his phone on. "What'd you want?"

"Just Dad's number. I deleted it by accident and he's picking me up later from the game."

"Oh yeah." Max had a basketball game later. "Watch the wrist, OK?"

"Shut up." Max scowled, but was smiling a few seconds later. "You're coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it, bro." Max looked at Sophia.

"Are you coming?" Sophia nodded.

"Can I come?" Vicky asked quietly. Max smiled kindly at her.

"If you want."

"You've forgotten your lunch money, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Max admitted quietly. Tobias grinned and reached into his pocket.

"You owe me, bro."

"Twice over, I know."

"Uh, no. More like fifteen times over."

"Who's counting?" Max smirked.

* * *

"Have you felt the baby kick yet?" Vicky asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"No." Sophia sighed. This was the millionth question- no exaggeration- Vicky had asked.

"Would you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. As long as they're healthy."

"Can I babysit?"

"Really?"

"I love babies! They're so cute!"

"They cry, poop and vomit everywhere." Tobias smirked. "How is that cute?"

"Have you not seen the little outfits that are out lately? There's this dungarees set with a stripy T-shirt and-"

"Mr. Jackson, what's the answer?" Tobias cursed silently and looked at the question on the board.

"Uh…" He said brilliantly. "Eight point three?"

"And how did you do that?" Tobias looked at Sophia pleadingly. She smiled sweetly, a devilish glint lighting her eyes. Tobias glared at her before stumbling through and making up how he got the answer.

"So you do pay attention in my class."

"Mostly." Tobias muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, _sir_." Tobias just stared at their teacher as if he had gone mad. A few people laughed. "Mr. Jackson, I call you Mr. Jackson in respect. The least you could do is call me 'sir'." Tobias just blinked and that cocky little smirk appeared on his lips. "You're answer was wrong by the way and your method was complete and utter bull." Tobias grinned.

"I know."

"Do the work."

"Or what?" Tobias challenged. The teacher fixed him with a quizzical, amused look, his hands behind his back.

"I guess my last defence is your mother."

"You haven't really met my mom, have you?"

"I've talked to her on the phone."

"My mom's evil."

"Your aunt's evil." Sophia muttered. "Seriously and twistedly evil."

"She enjoys being evil, leave it out." He smiled. The teacher dropped a heavy book on his desk and the loud thud sounded around the room.

"Mr. Jackson. I want the correct method and answer or you can _all_ stay here until six this evening." Tobias was getting many glares now.

"Shit…" He mumbled, fixing his grey eyes on the equation.

"Work that out Jackson, or I'll kill you." Jack threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, fatso." Tobias said without thinking. He froze. Sophia, Vicky and a few other kids were smiling at him. Jack was on his feet, his girlfriend, Melina, pulling on his arms while Mr. Sum warned him to sit down or he would keep everyone until eight.

* * *

**This is mainly a filler chapter, although the first bit with Soph's baby bump problem was partially planned. Review and I'll work on a better chapter! :D **


	47. Why, hello there

**With the help of fruit machine, I have narrowed down the names. There will be polls on the girls' and boys' names, so vote! You can vote on two names only. There are names for everyone who submitted names. I will not take any more names now so I can get a move on with this story. It's not letting me put up two polls at once, so you have until Saturday for the poll that's up- the boys' names I think- and then until Tuesday for the girls' names. Make sure you vote!**

* * *

"You never said it was twins!"

"Ssh!" Vicky covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes brimming with excitement. "Tell the whole of New York, why don't you, loudmouth?" Sophia hissed.

"I'm sorry." She said through her fingers. "Have you thought of any names?" Vicky asked in a quieter voice.

"No, not really. Tobias insists on calling them Thing One and Thing Two."

"What? As they're real names?" Sophia nodded. "Why?"

"It's Tobias. Don't even ask."

"Oh. Right." Vicky glanced round. "Ooh, he's there, looking as damn hot as ever." Sophia cleared her throat. "He may be your boyfriend, but I can still admire him."

"Not unless you want your hair extensions ripped out." Vicky winced and her hand went to her hair.

"You are violent."

"If you think I'm violent, you have clearly not met Tobias's aunt." Vicky looked bewildered.

"What about Lou?" Tobias asked, putting his arms around Sophia's stomach from behind.

"Violent."

"Oh, yeah." Tobias pulled a face. "Do not get on her bad side. Right, Leo took her and the kids out for a family lunch once and Lou ended up shoving someone's head out the window and came out with some very violent threats that I will not repeat in case one you two girls is squeamish."

"Worse than ripping someone's hair extensions out?" Vicky asked quietly. Tobias gave a sly, evil smile.

"That's child's play to her."

"Oh my god…" Vicky didn't look too happy. While she had been friends with Sophia, Vicky's appearance had changed greatly under Sophia's influence. No longer did she wear revealing clothes or six inches of make-up or fake tan. Vicky wore normal jeans, Ugg boots and a simple T-shirt. There was some make-up, not masses, but enough to bring out the colour of her eyes and give her a natural-looking tan. Sophia's next challenge was Vicky's hair- most of it was hair extensions and hairspray.

"Tobias… wake up…" Sophia sang teasingly. Tobias blinked and looked at her innocently. "Vicky's asking if you've thought of any names. _Other_ than Thing One and Thing Two." She added quickly.

"Oh…" He complained, his shoulders slouching. "And uh, no. I haven't."

"Looks like it is Thing One and Thing Two then." Vicky laughed.

"Don't give him any ideas." Sophia demanded flatly.

"Been there. Done that." Vicky smirked.

"I hate you." Sophia pursed her lips slightly at Vicky. Vicky responded by sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Soph…"

"Mm?"

"What about… uh…" Tobias trailed off. "Nevermind, I forgot it."

"Real smart of you." She muttered. Tobias grinned.

"I know."

* * *

Later that night, instead of doing homework, Sophia and Tobias sat on the sofa, flicking through their own copies of baby name books. They had finished the nursery painting and only had to sort out the furniture and get baby supplies, but picking names was the hardest challenge.

"What about Ashton?"

"That's a guy in JLS, isn't it?"

"I don't bloody know, woman. I listen to Fall Out Boy, not Gay-LS."

"They're not that bad." Sophia muttered. "Vicky likes them."

"That's the point. _Vicky_ likes them." Sophia didn't say anything.

"Nicole?" Tobias shook his head. "Why?" He shrugged.

"Don't really like it."

"Ugh…" She groaned, flicking a couple of dozen pages. "Zane?"

"Zane?"

"Yeah."

"That's a name?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, never heard of it."

"Yeah, so. Zane?"

"It's OK. Different." Sophia sighed. "Amanda."

"No."

"Why?"

"My mom's name."

"Oh… sorry."

"You didn't know."

"Um…" Tobias glanced at the baby name book in his hands before glancing back up. He expertly changed the subject. "If they're a boy and a girl, can we call them Lily and James?"

"Harry Potter's parents' names?" Tobias nodded. "Fandom, much."

"What's wrong with Harry Potter?"

"Nothing."

"Lily and James then."

"No!" Sophia laughed. "Zurg."

"Zurg?"

"Buzz Lightyear's dad."

"Oh, Zurg." Tobias mimed holding a gun and did a perfect imitation of Zurg. "Destroy Buzz Lightyear. Destroy Buzz Lightyear."

"Shut up."

"Sorry." Tobias mumbled, picking his book up again. "Tom."

"No… Thomas."

"No… Tom." She glared at him. Tobias hid behind his book, his eyes visible. They glinted cheekily and she could tell he was smiling. "Tom's not as bad as Zurg."

"Zurg is… space… ish…"

"How many kids do you know called Zurg?"

"Someone called their kid Alien." **(True story)**

"Really?"

"Yep. And someone else called their kid Hashtag." **(Also true story)**

"Hashtag yolo!"

"Oh, don't you sta-ooh…" Her hand moved to her stomach.

"What?" Tobias was instantly worried, moving forward. Sophia smiled reassuringly at him and closed her fingers around his wrist, moving his hand to her stomach. Tobias blinked, the worry easing into a grin. "Why, hello there, Thing One."

"That's Thing Two."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm the mom. Never contradict the mom."

"Sorry." Tobias was still smiling, actually sitting still and quietly while he felt one of the Things kicking. Sophia smiled as she watched the innocent joy brightening his features. The moment was even better when he kissed her.

* * *

**Aw, it's all soppy and lovey dovey. Ugh… need sugar, but not hungry… horrible, horrible late dinner… **


	48. Boss man

**To Percabeth2074- the twins are just mucking about and annoying people, as they usually do. **

**To Guest-If I'm honest, I didn't choose Tobias as a name but ****mandyn'nico did, so yes, great minds do think alike.**

**To Louisaisawesome- Happy birthday to both of us, yup. Thanks :D **

**To other Guest (or same Guest, not sure) - thank you and thank you :D**

* * *

"So, what are we doing again?" Sophia groaned in annoyance.

"It's not rocket science, Tobias; it's getting a bloody job."

"You sure you want me working with you?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." He elbowed her suggestively.

"You just want me around, don't you?" He grinned. Sophia bit back a rude retort as she opened the door to the coffee shop she worked at. She told Tobias to sit at the counter, slipped on the green work apron and went to find her boss, Tommy.

"Tommy!" She called. "Fredo?"

"So-phi-_a_!" Fredo bounced out of nowhere, the usual huge grin on his face. "How's it hanging, babe?"

"Don't call me that!" Sophia sighed, tying her hair up into a ponytail. "Where's Tommy?" Fredo waved his hands in the air.

"Probably fixing his hairnet, babe." Sophia glared at him. Fredo didn't notice, bouncing out of the kitchen. "Tobias, my man!"

"What's up, Fredo?" Sophia left the two guys to take the piss about Tommy's hairnet (as usual) and went to find her boss.

"Tommy!" She yelled.

"Sophia!" Tommy yelled in reply. Sophia turned round.

"Wow, no hairnet." Tommy frowned slightly. "That's gonna upset Fredo."

"I know. That's why I took it off. Now, can I help you?"

"My, uh, boyfriend's here looking for a job."

"Is he now?" Tommy, strangely, was the closest thing Sophia had to a dad and he had done all the usual 'dad' things, like frowning upon any boyfriend she had had in the last three years.

"You know him- he's a regular."

"Which one?"

"The one that usual sits in the corner by the window. Tobias."

"Tall, muscular kid with black hair?" Sophia nodded. "Yeah, I know him. Got you your job back for you." Tommy relaxed slightly. "Alright then, I'll talk to him." He turned and took three steps. "Wait… why would Tobias want a job? He's a lazy git."

"He's not that lazy. Some of the time." She added quickly at Tommy's disbelieving look. "And, uh, he's just… looking for a job."

"There's always a reason why that kid does something." Tommy moved closer to her. "What have you done?" He asked, studying her eyes. Sophia tried to hold his gaze, but couldn't, her eyes flicking around the kitchen. "Sophia…" He warned.

"Uh… well…"

"Yo, Tommy, boss man! We've got someone out here to see you!"

"Fredo, I've told you _not to call me 'boss man'!_" Fredo blinked at Tommy.

"Sorry boss m- sir." Fredo turned, letting the beaded curtain fall back over the doorway, but not before Sophia caught sight of Tobias grinning cheekily at her, nursing a coffee.

"Please go and talk to him." Sophia pleaded, desperately trying to change the subject. "Ten minutes, not even that. Please."

"Fine." Tommy sighed. "But no lovey-dovey stuff, alright? I don't want my customers being scared off by you two." Sophia pulled a face.

"We'll be good."

"Good." Tommy left to talk to Tobias. Tobias nodded and got up, walking around the counter and following Tommy into the kitchen. Fredo was left to serve customers.

"Hey Soph." He grinned.

"Hi Tobias."

"Sophia, go and help Fredo." Sophia nodded, sending another smile at Tobias and left. "So, you want a job?"

"Yup."

"Why?" Tobias shrugged.

"Bit of extra money and looks good on a CV for past work experiences."

"And?"

"And what?"

"There's something else. There's always something else with you."

"Aw, I didn't know you knew." Tobias grinned. Tommy glared at him. Tobias's grin didn't falter.

"Has this wanting to get a job got anything to do with Sophia?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I like straight answers in my business, OK, boy?"

"Yup." Tobias nodded. Tommy repeated his question firmly. "Uh… yeah… it does."

"What?" Tommy demanded. Tobias glanced over his shoulder, but Sophia wasn't in sight of the doorway. "Well?"

"Um…" Tobias looked back round. "How'd you feel about giving Soph maternity leave at some point?" Tommy's stern expression relaxed into a stunned look.

"I'm sorry, repeat that."

"How'd you feel about giving Soph maternity leave?" Tobias repeated slowly and warily. Tommy frowned.

"She's seventeen!" He raged, trying to quieten his yells.

"Sorry!" Tobias said quickly. "It was an accident!" Tommy glowered at him. "Why would care anyway? I mean, you're her boss."

"Sophia, boy, is _extended_ _family_." Tommy jabbed Tobias twice in the chest sharply with the last two words.

"Right…"

"So, how long until you bolt?"

"Bolt? Dude, you're barking up the wrong tree. This wasn't a one off thing between us- we've been going out for over a year now."

"Over a year? Really?" Tommy mocked an impressed tone. "So you thought, after a year, it was alright to get her knocked up?"

"You are seriously overreacting, mate."

"Answer the goddamn question."

"It was an accident!"

"Let me guess- teenagers being teenagers and thinking that things like this can't happen."

"No."

"What then?"

"We were drunk and, uh, stuff happened… she had that morning after pill whatsit, but that didn't work obviously." Tommy frowned. "See, we tried to be responsible, but that didn't work, so I'm getting a job to help out."

"And you're staying with her?"

"Obviously." Tobias growled. Tommy's frown deepened at Tobias's tone. "I'm not one of those jerks that sleep around and leave fifty pregnant girls crying after him."

"Good." Tommy looked Tobias up and down. "I'll give you a job- _for Sophia_ and that kid-"

"Kids." Tobias corrected.

"Kids?"

"Twins."

"Even better." Tommy sighed sarcastically. "You so much as screw up with this or leave her; I will personally find you and kill you, OK?"

"OK."

"Everything OK?" Tobias and Tommy looked round. Sophia stood there, holding a stack of dirty cups and plates. Tobias grinned and took the dirty dishes from her.

"Fine. I think I got that job." Sophia looked at Tommy, who nodded.

"Thank-you!" She beamed. Tobias was still holding the dishes.

"Sophia, teach him the ropes." Tommy brushed past Tobias, hitting his shoulder in Tobias's. Tobias glared after him.

"Everything's not OK, is it?" Sophia asked quietly. Tobias sighed, balancing the dishes in one hand. He put his free arm around.

"Don't you worry, Soph. The Tobster's got this." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on. Dishes go in the dishwasher over here."

"Dishes in the dishwasher. Huh, never would've figured that out."

"Oh, shut up." She smiled.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote and REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


	49. Max

**OK, if you haven't voted on the boys' names, it's too late. I've taken it down and put up the girls' pool name. Go and vote on that! You have until Tuesday and if you don't vote, that's 'cos you is too slow!**

* * *

First day of work was the following afternoon. Tommy was giving Tobias short, afternoon shifts for a week before putting Tobias in full-time employment- considering Tobias worked well.

Tobias thought he was a brilliant worker- he made nice coffee, talked to and laughed with customers and left tables shining. Of course, Tommy was only around when there was a queue or a table Tobias hadn't cleaned yet.

On the Friday afternoon shift- the last one before the weekend off- things were a little different.

Tobias was serving customers at the counter when someone slightly shorter than him sat on the other side of the counter, his cap pulled low over his shades.

"Alright, Max?" Tobias asked casually, taking his brother's hat off.

"Hey, Tobias." Max sighed, not evening reaching for his heat. Tobias instantly knew something was up- you could never take Max's hat and get away with it.

"Why the shades?" Tobias quizzed, dropping the hat on the counter and setting about to make his brother the strong coffee with three sugars that Max favoured.

"It's nothing." Max retorted shortly, his tone guarded.

"Uh-huh." Tobias said believingly. "People sit inside with shades on all the time."

"Coffee to go." Max muttered.

"Coffee to stay." Tobias smiled over his shoulder at Max, who sighed. Max glared at him from behind the shades. "I guessing you got into a fight at school." Max hesitated. "Yes, you did. And… the shades are to cover up a black eye or something." Max sighed. Tobias set the coffee in front of him. "Stay. I'm gonna get some ice." Tobias disappeared into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Tommy demanded, appearing out of nowhere in front of Tobias.

"Dude, you're a ninja. And getting ice for my brother. I think he's got a black eye." Tommy's expression softened.

"Don't forget you're supposed to be working as well."

"I know." Tobias gave a reassuring smile. "Uh… where's the ice?" Tommy pointed and left. Tobias hurriedly got some ice, wrapped it in a clean white cloth he had found and returned to his brother.

Max did have a black eye, a bad one. He accepted the ice gratefully, covering his injured eye with it.

"You work here?"

"You drink here?" Tobias countered. Max stared at him, unimpressed. "Yeah, kinda. Uh… I'm on a sort of trial week, today being the last day." Tobias set a slice of apple pie in front of Max.

"Tobias-" Max started.

"I'll pay, don't worry." Max sighed.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now tell me whose ass I've got to kick." Max smiled weakly, but it fell after a couple of seconds.

"You know Jen, don't you?"

"The latest girlfriend?"

"The latest _ex_- girlfriend." Max corrected, muttering. Tobias looked at him quizzically. "I went to see her last night 'cos she wasn't in school. Her mom let me in and I went upstairs to find Jen." Max shifted uncomfortably, his grey eyes resting on the apple pie. Tobias recognised the temptation in his brother's eyes, but Max withheld from eating. "The door to her room was locked and…" He trailed off, frowning at the dessert in front of him. "And… I-I heard… heard stuff."

"Stuff?" Max rolled his eyes up at him. "What? She was-?" Max nodded slowly.

"Her and some guy were being a bit too friendly with each other last night." He grumbled.

"I take it you didn't kick the door down?" Max shook his head.

"Went home." He said. "Obviously, she didn't want to see me." Max picked up the fork, relenting under temptation and poked the apple pie- his comfort food. He shifted the bundle of ice over his eye.

"Was Jen in school today?"

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah…" Max sighed.

"How'd it go?"

"She denied it. Told me I was paranoid." Max started eating. "Found out who the other guy was. He turned up shortly after I started talking to her. Asked if they could have a repeat of last night." Max ate another few forkfuls of pie before continuing. "Turns out she had had two boyfriends from the starts."

"You and this other guy?" Max nodded. "Who's the other guy?" Max didn't answer that one.

"She said she liked us both. She said something along the lines of me being Doctor Fun times and him being her, uh, friend-with-benefits."

"Slag." Tobias muttered. Max nodded in mute agreement.

"Who was the other guy?"

"Ed." Tobias stared at him, wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Ed." He repeated. "Ed as in the Ed who's your partner-in-crime, fellow sport fanatic and best bud?"

"Not anymore." Max muttered, sipping at his coffee. Tobias grumbled a curse in Ancient Greek before glancing up into Max's eyes.

"You really liked her, didn't you?" Max nodded numbly. "You didn't… do anything with her, did you?" Max hesitated. "Max…" Tobias warned.

"No, not that far!" Max insisted. "But, I-I… uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess… I-I was kinda… getting ready for that bit." He admitted quietly. Tobias made to reply, but spotted a customer waiting at the other end of the counter. "Why are you asking anyway, hypocrite?"

"I'm older, shut up." Tobias smiled, moving off to serve the customer. Max attacked the apple pie while he waited for his brother to return. He caught sight of Tobias's boss standing behind the beaded curtain in the kitchen doorway. Tommy's eyes were watching Tobias's every move like a hawk.

Tobias handed over two mugs of hot chocolate and the customer left to sit down. Tobias returned to Max. "So, how did you get the black eye?" He asked as Max adjusted the ice bundle again.

"Got in a fight with Ed." Max said quietly. Tobias looked at him suspiciously. "I won. But I got this." Tobias smiled proudly, lifting Max's spirits slightly.

"That's my bro." Tobias made to go and serve another customer when he thought of something. "You've come straight here from school, haven't you?" Max nodded. "Does Mom know you're here?" Max mouthed a curse and went for his phone. "She's gonna kill you…" Tobias sang teasingly.

"You're so kind."

"I am. I bought you coffee and apple pie and listened to your girl issues." Tobias paused. "And I got you ice as well." Max gave a small, lopsided smile, dialling their mother's number. "She'll kill you." Tobias grinned before moving off to sort out yet another customer.

"Where are you!?" Annabeth demanded.

"At the coffee shop Tobias and Soph work at."

"What are-? Wait… did you just say 'Tobias' and 'work' in the same sentence?"

"Yep." Max glanced at his brother. "He said he was at the end of a trial week or something."

"Why are you there then?"

"Felt like coffee and apple pie." Max said truthfully, shovelling the last of his dessert into his mouth.

"Apple pie…" Annabeth mused. "What's happened?"

"Can I tell you when I get home?" Max asked through his mouthful.

"Wh-?"

"Please Mom?"

"Oh, fine. Don't be out long though."

"I won't." Tobias suddenly appeared, taking the phone from Max.

"I'll walk him home, Mom."

"Good. I need a word with you anyway."

"Coolio. Bye Mom." Tobias handed the phone back while his mother said a grudging farewell. Max said 'bye' as well and hung up.

The bell tinkled as someone entered the coffee shop, catching the attention of the ADHD parts of Tobias's and Max's minds. Max grumbled quietly, quickly and suddenly showing interest in his coffee.

Tobias understood.

Max's ex-girlfriend had just walked in.

She sat at the other end of the counter, not noticing Max at first. Tobias went about working and helping customers, noticing why Jen had appealed to Max in the first place. She was of average height, with a toned body and an even, yet most likely fake tan. She had a kind, heart-shaped face and high cheekbones. Her pale blue eyes glittered as she took in the coffee shop, waiting for service and she continuously flicked her long, light blonde hair over her shoulder. She wore skinny jeans and a sleeveless deep blue T-shirt.

Fredo served her, thankfully, and it was only after she had ordered a low-fat cappuccino and a small salad, did she notice Max.

"Max?"

"Hi, Jen." Max muttered, staring at the dregs in his coffee cup. "Fredo, can I get a refill?" Fredo beamed at him and took his cup away.

"Oh, I had to walk in a coffee shop with you in."

"You could go." She glared at him.

"Why should I?"

"Oh, I don't know." Max said sarcastically. "Maybe 'cos you'd rather go with a friend-with-benefits guy than someone who actually cared."

"Well, I-"

"Here you go, mate." Fredo placed the refill in front of Max.

"Thanks bud." Max sighed. Tobias returned, Sophia with him. "Soph!"

"Hey, Max!" Sophia beamed at him. She moved over and ruffled his hair before stealing his coffee.

"Hey!" Max protested.

"Fredo never puts sugar in people's coffee. You have to do it yourself. Three, yeah?"

"Please." Max grinned. Sophia set about sorting out the sugar in his coffee. Tobias bounced back behind the counter and covered Sophia's eyes from behind.

"My precious…" He hissed in a perfect imitation of Golemn **(that's how you spell it, right?)**

"Don't do that!" Sophia pulled his hands away and returned Max's coffee.

Max felt Jen's glare on him, but ignored her, asking Sophia how the baby twins were. Sophia smiled ecstatically.

"They kicked the other day!"

"One of them." Tobias corrected. Sophia glared at him. Tobias instantly held his hands up in surrender and went off to clean a table.

"Boys or girls?"

"Don't know." Sophia smiled. "I've got a scan next week though, so hopefully I find out then."

"Let me know, will you?" Sophia nodded. "Thanks."

"You're pregnant?" Jen asked, looking quizzically at Sophia.

"Like you'll be soon." Max muttered darkly. Sophia looked at him quizzically while Jen glowered at him.

"What'd you mean?" She snapped.

"You bloody well know what I mean!" Jen's cheeks tinged pink.

"I didn't do anything! It was you." Max scoffed.

"Coffee to go." He ordered. Sophia looked at him pityingly, but started preparing a coffee for him to take away.

"So you're going to walk away? Very manly." Max pretended he didn't hear her. "And the silent treatment? Aren't you mature?"

"Why don't you go back to fucking Ed, huh?" Max snapped. He grabbed his cap and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Sophia caught Tobias's eye. Tobias was stunned, to say the least, his eyes flicking from Sophia to the door.

Tommy appeared in the doorway.

"Go." He told Tobias. Tobias looked relieved.

"I owe you." Tobias grinned, chasing after his brother.

Max was unsuccessfully hailing a taxi. "Max!" He glanced round.

"What?" He demanded. Tobias grabbed his shoulder.

"Talk to me, bro." Tobias pleaded.

"I told you! What more is there to say?" Tobias put his arm around Max and moved his brother away from the busy road.

"There's something else." Tobias insisted, looking Max in the eye. Max fumed silently, knowing his brother was right. Like their father, Tobias was smarter than he looked.

"She told everyone it was me who cheated and they believed her until I found out that she started all that shit. So I went to talk to her and Ed got involved and everything kicked off." Max cracked his knuckles, like he always did when he was annoyed and trying not to hit something. "Ed was prancing around like he owned the fucking place and I could've ripped his bloody head off. What kind of guy does that to their friend?"

"A messed up one." Tobias said honestly. "Anything else?"

"No." Max growled.

"Sure?" Max's jaw clenched angrily. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, it's nothing. Just walk me home." Tobias made to argue, but he had seen that murderous look in Max's eyes before and knew it wasn't a good idea to press him.

"Fine." Tobias sighed. He walked Max home, talking about anything except Max's predicament, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. His little brother remained in a stony silence all the way home, disappearing to his room- Tobias's old room- without a word to anyone. Tobias ended up telling their parents what had happened. "There's something else, Mom, but he's not saying what."

"I'll talk to him."

"Can you let me know how that goes?" Annabeth nodded. "Thanks Mom."

* * *

**That's all for tonight! I'll update tomorrow, as usual. It might be the baby scan bit, but it might be something else. Depends what I come up with. Vote and review people! **


	50. The moment you've all been waiting for!

**Happy birthday to Louisaisawesome :) **

**VOTE! You have until tomorrow! :D **

**Oh, and you'll all like this chapter.**

* * *

"Ooh, cold. Again. Why can't you guys keep this stuff warm?" The nurse smiled thinly. Tobias was smirking, but instantly mellowed at the glare he was getting.

"So, how have things been then?" The nurse asked.

"OK."

"Have they kicked yet?" Sophia smiled and nodded. "Excellent. Oh, there they are." Sophia's smile brightened and Tobias grinned.

"They're OK, right?" Sophia asked.

"Very good. Average growth by the looks of things." Sophia glanced at Tobias who was staring at the screen with an innocent, bemused look on his face. The nurse was silent for a few seconds, watching the screen as well. "I know what they are, if you want to know."

Sophia and Tobias shared a look. He nodded eagerly, grinning broadly.

"OK then." The nurse moved the scanner around for a bit before happily announcing what the twins were.

**(Insert drum roll…)**

"One boy and one girl."

* * *

**And there we have peeps! Review and vote! :D **


	51. Louisa- enough said

"I'm sorry, run that by me again?"

"Lou, chillax."

"They're stealin' our bloody show, Percy! Shit's goin' down." Percy grinned and pulled his sister back.

"Behave."

"Make me." She challenged. Percy sighed, keeping a hold on her arm. Louisa landed a solid punch to his solar plexus, making him double up and letting her go while he struggled to breathe.

"Lou!" Annabeth protested, moving forward to Percy's side. Louisa held her hands out, a silent 'bring it'. Annabeth glared at her, but did nothing. She wouldn't dare.

"Overreacting much?" Max asked casually. He and Alvie were playing Black Ops 2, Nuketown zombies.

"Coffee shop." Louisa said simply. Max coloured slightly, frowned and stayed silent. He had been in big trouble for shouting at his ex-girlfriend, even though his parents admitted she kind of deserved it. The main reason he was in trouble because he could have ruined Tobias's chances of keeping his job.

Louisa looked back at Tobias and Sophia. "Stealin' our bloody gig." She muttered. "Ya disowned." She stated, glaring at Tobias before turning on her heel and moving over to the sofa, sitting down heavily next to Leo. She folded her arms and went on to pretend Tobias wasn't there.

"She's joking right?" Sophia quietly asked Tobias.

"Hard to tell." Percy stood up straight. "You OK, Dad?"

"I'm fine." Percy said thickly. He glared at his sister. "That hurt."

"Diddums." Louisa said, not looking round. Charlie clambered from his father's lap onto his mother's and held his arms out for a hug. "See, you're nice, ain't ya, Curls?" Leo cleared his throat pointedly, but that only gained him a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Have you picked names yet?" Elsie asked. She and Alokia were sat either side of Max and Alvie and watching the zombie game progress.

"Nope." Elsie made to say something when she caught her mother glaring at her. She fell quiet, going for an innocent expression.

"Mama, be nice." Charlie said, putting his small hands either side of Louisa's face, making her look at him. He didn't really understand what was going on, but knew his mama was going to ignore Tobias.

"I'm not a nice person."

"Got that right." Tobias grumbled.

"Ooh, trash can talk."

"Mom, how long are you gonna keep this up?" Alokia asked quietly.

"As long as I bloody well want." Louisa replied simply. Alokia smiled and sat back.

"Mama, no!" Charlie protested. "You be nice and… and… Um…" Charlie looked at his father. Leo grinned and ruffled Charlie's curls.

"Percy, back me up here, bro. We're the only twins in this family."

"Not for much longer, sis."

"You could be the Big Twins." Annabeth suggested.

"We're _the_ Twins. End of story."

"Lou, what are you gonna do?" Annabeth laughed. "Rewind time?" Louisa snapped her fingers and pointed at Annabeth. Annabeth cursed herself silently for giving Louisa ideas. "Lou, don't be mean."

"They started it." She argued, pointing at Sophia and Tobias accusingly, her eyes on Annabeth challengingly.

"Lou-"

"Nope."

"Lou-"

"Not listenin'."

"But-"

"Lalalala, not listenin'." Louisa said, covering her ears.

"Real mature."

"Lalalala…" Charlie repeated. "Not listening." He copied his mother, covering his ears. Leo smiled.

"Leo, do something." Annabeth pleaded. Leo looked at her expectantly, smirking. "I'll get you a new coffee machine for you birthday, just do something."

"Yes ma'am." Leo grabbed Louisa by the wrists and tried to pull her hands away.

"Nope." Louisa said stubbornly, twisting away from him. Charlie mimicked. "Charlie, get him." Charlie laughed and jumped up, colliding with Leo. The force of the impact had Leo sitting back suddenly and letting go of Louisa. She instantly jumped up and stood at her brother's side. Percy took a tentative side-step away from her, watching her warily. "What?"

"You hit me."

"Nothin' new."

"I hope our twins don't fight as much as these two." Sophia mumbled to Tobias. He smiled.

"You're gonna need a lot of hope. They don't stop fighting."

"I'm gonna write a list of all the _nice_ kids in this family." Louisa said loudly. "The ones that I ain't disowned." She paused. "Yet." Her children, nephews and nieces all looked at her quizzically.

"You wouldn't ever disown Charlie." Elsie commented. "He's your little favourite."

"Compared to you two, that's bloody good choice."

"Thanks Mom. Oh, what?" Elsie glared at her dad. "You're with her?"

"I didn't say anything." Leo smiled innocently.

"Don't worry, ya Daddy's lil' girl."

"Mom, shut up!"

"Ooh…" Everyone went. Elsie covered her mouth, torn between nervous laughter and wariness of what her mother would do.

"That's it." Louisa looked at Leo. "What's that kid's name? Elsie's _true love_?" Elsie blushed deep red at the sarcasm dripping from Louisa's last two words. Leo shrugged. "Oh, you're a bloody good help, Valdez."

"Lou, less of the 'bloody'. There's little kids around." Annabeth gestured at the triplets, who were sat in the middle of the floor with building blocks and Lego.

"It's that 'bloody' or real bloody." Annabeth blinked at her. Louisa pointed at Tobias. "He's first on ma hit list."

"Tobias, you might wanna run." Max voiced, not taking his eyes from the game.

"Shut it, coffee shop." Max glowered, but shut up. "Anyway," Louisa pointed at Elsie. "That supposed true love of ya life kid, whatever the hell his name is, is so gonna every embarrassin' thing 'bout ya."

"How could you be so mean to your own kids?" Percy asked.

"Simple. Be mean to them. It ain't rocket science, bro." Louisa looked at Tobias. "Ya still disowned."

"You're still stirring trouble." Tobias was instantly grateful for the floor space, furniture and siblings and cousins between him and his aunt.

"Actually…" Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We are the only twins in this family." Annabeth and Leo groaned in annoyance.

"About bloody time, bro." The twins looked at Tobias and Sophia.

"Twins, don't start or I'll go all scientific on you." Annabeth warned.

"Scientific how?" Percy asked curiously. Annabeth gave a twisted, evil, lopsided smile. Percy and Louisa shared a look before shrugging it off and looking back at Tobias and Sophia. Annabeth caught Leo's eye. He nodded, smiling.

"It's your fault its twins." Annabeth claimed. That caught the twins' attention. "Your fault its twins, Percy." Louisa was looking from her brother to Annabeth and back again, trying to make sense of things. "Here's the scientific bit," Annabeth said casually, folding her arms. "Because your mom had twins, you two carry twin genes. Your kids could have their own twins."

"Why didn't we have twins?" Percy asked.

"Ya had bloody triplets for gods' sake. That's terrible."

"Tell me about it." Annabeth muttered. Louisa smirked. "The twin genes went from Percy and through Tobias, so he can have twins."

"Is that it?" Louisa asked. "There ain't anymore science is there?"

"I could go into detail…"

"Please don't. I like ma lunch eaten, thanks." Annabeth laughed softly.

"That bad, huh? How'd you feel about architecture then?"

"Gods no…"

"Are you going to be nice to Tobias and Soph then?" Annabeth bribed.

"Pfft." Louisa scoffed. "Course not!" Tobias sighed. Louisa's eyes flicked to him briefly. "'N' you," She rounded on her brother who instantly backed up a couple of paces. "This is your bloody fault. Ya had ta have kids who could have twins 'n' now we've gotta sort the whole damn thing out 'bout two sets of twins."

"Very sorry." Percy muttered. Annabeth was waving at Tobias and Sophia frantically- silent gestures for them to leave while Louisa was distracted. It didn't work too well because Louisa noticed.

"I'm disownin' you too." She told Annabeth.

"Lou, you can't disown me. I'm married to your brother and not related to you."

"That's crap. Your mom is Zeus's kid 'n' ma dad is Zeus's brother so that makes me your, uh…"

"We're cousins with Athena." Percy said bluntly. His words hung around him for a few seconds before he and Louisa looked at each other, startled.

"Shit."

"Don't think about the godly side of family. It gets complicated."

"That's right. Let's think 'bout this side of the family 'n' how we're bein' replaced for midgets."

"Lou, you're not being replaced." Leo laughed.

"We are!" Louisa protested. "We're the original twins! We don't need anymore!"

"You could have a mini- Percy and a mini-Lou."

"Ya can't have a mini-Lou, 'cos this sheer awesome can't be bloody copied." Louisa retorted shortly.

"Lou?" Leo said. "You've taken your meds, right?" She glared at him.

"No." She eventually replied quietly. Leo smiled and spread his hands.

"Problem solved."

* * *

**Review and vote people! Poll closes tomorrow! **


	52. Names and tears

"OK, what about Christopher?"

"Shortened to Chris?"

"Could do." Sophia looked up at him. They had gone out earlier and purchased as many baby name books they could find. Right now, most of them were the walls of Tobias's mini-fort. "Why do you insist on building things?"

"It's fun." He took the roof off of his project and flicked to a random page. "How about Finn?"

"Finn?" He nodded. "That's not bad actually." She glanced down at her book. "Evan?"

"Noah." He said instantly. He looked up. "You've seen Evan Almighty, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, good. Dallas?"

"Why is picking a name so hard!?" Sophia protested, throwing her book down and folding her arms sulkily. Tobias had gotten used to the mood swings. He moved forward and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Do you want to try a girl's name?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Mmm…" She hummed. Tobias took that as a 'yes' and picked up the book she had thrown down. He flicked to the girls' names pages.

"Any of these?" He asked, showing her the first page.

"April's nice."

"Springy." He replied, flicking to the next page. She pointed.

"What about that one?" Tobias struggled to read it at first.

"B-l-a-i-s-e." He spelt. "Oh, Blaise. Isn't that a boys' name?" Sophia shrugged. "That could be a middle name then. I think."

"I'm hungry." She said suddenly.

"What'd you want?"

"Pineapple." She replied instantly. Tobias kissed her forehead and got up. Having figured out her craving was pineapples, he had gone out and made sure to have at least three in the fridge and canned slices of pineapple just in case. She preferred the fresh pineapples, but would eat the canned if she to.

"Tobias Junior."

"No!"

"Sophia Junior!"

"No!"

Tobias returned to her with fresh pineapple on a plate. She took it gratefully and smiled when she saw the two small smiley faces he had made out of the pineapple slices. "Thanks." He grinned and sat down behind her, his legs either side of hers. His hands went to her stomach, most likely in wait for the little twins to start kicking. Lately, when one kicked, the other kicked. Tobias had suggested they were fighting for room and it was an all-out battle for freedom. Sophia had bopped him on the head and called him an idiot.

"So… Chris, yeah?"

"It's nice." Sophia said, nudging his book fort with her foot. It collapsed.

"And there was me making pictures with your food to see you smile." He sighed, but there was a cheeky smile on his lips. His fingers laced with hers and he rested his head on her shoulder.

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence. She had finished eating her pineapple and relaxed against him. Tobias started playing with her hair, making thin, yet pathetic plaits in her ponytail.

He almost had a panic attack when she burst into tears. "What's the matter?" He asked urgently, moving around her quickly and kneeling in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. "What's wrong, Soph?" She didn't answer, hugging him back and crying into his shoulder. He held onto her until her tears dried up a few minutes later. "Why the water works, Soph?" She shook her head and mumbled something about the pregnancy. Tobias rubbed her back reassuringly. "You sure?" She hesitated before nodding. "You can talk to me, Soph."

"I know." Tobias pulled a packet of tissues- another thing he had learnt to stock up on when her mood swings started. "Thanks." She wiped away her tears. Her blue eyes met his, shimmering with tears she was holding back. She studied his eyes, as if looking for something. "Aren't you scared?"

"Scared?" He frowned. "About having the twins?" She nodded. "Nervous is a better word." He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "Why? What's the matter?"

"I'm scared." She said quietly. "I don't know if I-I can… if I can go through the whole…" She hesitated. "The whole giving birth bit…" Tobias gave a reassuring smile.

"Soph, if you can put up with me, you can do anything when you put your mind to it."

"You'll stay with me?" She asked.

"Always." He grinned, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Thank-you."

* * *

**Sorry it's not much, guys, but I didn't want to skip directly to the bit I've got planned. I've made this up on the spot just so you guys can have an update tonight :)**


	53. Extra jobs

At six months, Sophia asked for maternity leave. Tobias had been nagging her because he didn't approve of her working with hot drinks so far into the pregnancy. After two weeks of this, Sophia had relented, but without her wages, Tobias was forced to work longer to cover the rent and grocery shopping. There were still some baby bits they had to get, but the extra wages he was getting didn't cover that bit either. This resulted in Tobias getting a shift at the local leisure centre. He trained to be a life-guard and learnt first aid while helping to keep the pool and changing rooms clean. Sophia was proud of him, but she barely got to see him anymore, except for Sundays and at college- she was only in two of his classes, so for three hours or more of college days, she didn't get to see him.

"He's doing so well, but I'm on my own most nights." Sophia complained to Annabeth on the phone one night. Tobias was working- _again_.

"You can always come over if you want some company. But beware Wednesdays- that's when the Valdez's come over."

"Bloody nightmare, right?"

"Yup." Annabeth agreed.

"Um… Lou was joking about the whole twin thing the other day, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was. Don't worry- Leo managed to get her to take her meds and she calmed down within ten minutes. She was going to ring you, but she doesn't like phones."

"Doesn't like phones?"

"Using a phone- mobile or normal- sends up a signal to monsters, like 'I'm a demigod, come and eat me!' We try not to use them, but Leo's figured out how to make cell phones that are anti-monster. He's still working on the landline one though."

"Tobias said your mom's Athena."

"Yeah…"

"She's a maiden goddess."

"Let's not have that conversation, OK? Percy gave me funny looks for a while afterwards."

"Oh…" Sophia said brilliantly. "Um…"

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Are you mad?" Sophia laughed. "Tobias will like one and I'll like another and then we'll find some more and it's so damn difficult to find one, let alone two."

"What have you got then?"

"Uh… hold on, we wrote them down." Sophia got up and moved about. She had the list somewhere… ah-ha. "Found it." She sat back down, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder, the sheet of paper in one hand and her other hand on her swollen stomach. "Christopher or Chris for short."

"No, not that one."

"Why?"

"Leo and Lou lost a son and called him Christopher." Sophia cursed.

"I didn't know."

"It's OK. Just don't tell them you know 'cos they'll get upset."

"OK…"

"What other names have you got?"

"Finn?"

"That's nice."

"Tobias wants Tobias Junior for the boy."

"Of course he does." Annabeth smiled. "Percy wanted to call him Perseus Junior."

"Perseus?"

"That's Percy's real name, but don't tell him I told you 'cos he doesn't really like that name."

"Wasn't there a hero called Perseus?"

"Yeah- one of the only heroes to get a decent ending… maybe his luck brushed off onto Percy, even though I think the original Perseus was a son of Zeus."

"Zeus? Really?"

"Yup. More names." Annabeth instructed.

"Oh… Damian?"

"I like that name." Annabeth approved. "What have you got for girls names?"

"I like Jezebel. Tobias thinks it sounds like a flower."

"It doesn't sound like a flower…"

"Tell him that." Sophia shook her head. "We've got Rose, Kaitlin, April and Blaise."

"Blaze?"

"Different, right?"

"Very different. Fiery."

"Wh-? No, B-L-A-I-S-E."

"Oh, spelt like that."

"Daughter of Athena?"

"I'm dyslexic, shut up."

"Are all demigods dyslexic?"

"Yeah- our brains are hardwired for either Ancient Greek or Latin. Or in Lou's case, both."

"Why is she a mix of the two?"

"No-one knows. Any more names?"

"That's it at the moment." Sophia glanced at the clock. It was nearly half-eight. "Tobias should be home by now."

"He'll be home soon." Annabeth assured. "He's probably caught up at work."

"Why's he working late though? He works day shifts in the coffee shop and the swimming pool."

"Oh… not sure then." Annabeth paused. "Percy, phone Tobias!"

"Why?"

"Just do it, Seaweed Brain!" There was silence for a minute. Sophia heard Percy muttering in the background. "Percy, give me the phone." A few seconds later, Sophia was talking to Percy, repeating the names she had told Annabeth.

"What about Jake?"

"It's OK." Sophia said, scribbling the name down. "Did you get through to Tobias?"

"Yeah, he's on his way home, but his taxi got stuck in traffic."

"Oh, thank gods." Sophia sighed in relief.

"Annabeth wants to talk to you again. What do you women talk about?"

"Every aspect of life. Why?"

"You go on for hours." Percy smiled before handing the phone back to Annabeth.

"Was he annoying you?"

"No, he gave me another name."

"What?"

"Jake."

"Wow, Seaweed Brain came up with something nice."

"He had other names?"

"Only stupid ones, like Oompa Loompa and Peanut."

"Oh. Tobias is so much like him. Except for the eyes."

"Everybody says that. Hold on… Where are you going, Max?" There was a short murmur. "No, stay in now." Another murmur. "It's late and it's going to rain. I don't want you getting into trouble, OK?" There was another, more reluctant murmur. "Thanks, Max."

Sophia talked baby names with Annabeth for another ten minutes before Tobias staggered in.

"He's home!" Sophia exclaimed happily.

"That's nice; just don't scream it in my ear."

"Sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"OK. Bye." Annabeth hung up. Sophia did the same and chucked the phone down, jumping up to hug Tobias.

"Sorry, I'm late. Got stuck in traffic."

"It's OK." Sophia smiled, kissing him. "Your dad suggested Jake." Tobias nodded in approval. "Another name to pick from though." Tobias pulled a face and smiled.

"We'll work it out."

"You have a shower and I'll heat up that spag bol, yeah?" Tobias's smile broadened.

"You're a star."

"I know." She smiled, giving him another quick kiss.


	54. Sleepy times

"Somebody wake Mr. Jackson up." Mr. Sum sighed. Vicky shook Tobias's shoulder, but he didn't respond. He had been falling asleep in lessons a lot lately, even though he was supposed to be paying attention to help Sophia with the work that was sent home for her.

"Tobias, wake up." Tobias groaned in complaint and waved her hand away. Mr. Sum moved to his desk and retrieved a klaxon. He jogged up the steps to the back row and placed the klaxon in front of Tobias.

The horn blared and Tobias sat bolt upright with a startled yell.

"Mr. Jackson, my lessons are to teach Math, not for you to sleep in."

"Sorry…" Tobias mumbled. He did his best to stay awake the rest of the lesson, but Vicky had to nudge him awake at least a dozen times. The teacher called him back after everyone else had left.

"Is there something troubling you?" He asked.

"No." Tobias answered truthfully.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No." Tobias repeated. "I'm working most of the time." Mr. Sum's expression softened slightly. All the teachers knew how hard he and Sophia were working to support the little twins.

"I don't approve of you sleeping in my lessons, Mr. Jackson, but maybe a night off to catch up on sleep?"

"We need the money though, sir."

"Will your parents not help?" Tobias frowned.

"I don't wanna ask them."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to help." Mr. Sum stood up and started rubbing the work off the board. "You need your sleep and I'm sure you can pay them back in time." Tobias sighed.

"I dunno, sir. I'll think about it."

"You can go."

"See you later." Tobias muttered, hefting his rucksack and walking out.

Vicky instantly fell in step next to him.

"What did he want?"

"He just asked why I was falling asleep in his lessons."

"Why are you falling asleep in lessons?"

"I got some extra jobs and I work late most nights."

"Oh, I wish every guy was like you!" Tobias gave an appreciative smile. "You're funny, you cook, and you'll make a great dad… do your talents end?"

"You forget super sexy." He smirked.

"I know, but if I said that and Sophia found out, she'll rip my hair extensions out." Tobias nodded in agreement. "Can I have Soph's number?"

"So you can ask her millions of questions about the little twins?" Vicky smiled, busted.

"Yeah… I just want to know! I know she gets annoyed with me being nosy, but I… I could be Aunty Vicky or something." Tobias cracked a grin.

"You'll have to get the boss's approval first, Vicky."

"I know. Can I have her number?" Tobias held his hand out and she handed over her Blackberry. He tapped in Sophia's number and handed it back. "Thanks!"

"You didn't get it from me, OK?"

"OK." She laughed, already writing a text to Sophia.

"Tobias!" Tobias pulled a face and turned. Tommy was walking towards him. "Where've you been, mate? You've missed three swim team meetings." Tobias cursed.

"Sorry, I've been working and stuff."

"Hold it… you've got a job?"

"Two jobs, actually." Tobias corrected. Tommy stared at him disbelievingly.

"Who the hell are you and where's Tobias Jackson?" Tobias shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, bud." Tommy gave a laugh.

"Don't become all grown up on us, Tobias."

"Or you'll have to kill me, I know." Tommy grinned. "When's the next meeting?"

"Uh… next meeting…" Tommy had to think for a minute. "It's tomorrow in Coach's office at lunch."

"Alright, thanks." Tobias smiled. Tommy clapped him on the shoulder and left, but not after shooting Vicky a flirty grin. Vicky giggled and waved at him. She caught Tobias watching her knowingly.

"Not a word to Soph." She warned.

"If you don't tell her, I will." He smirked.

"You can be so nice and then so mean."

"It's a Jackson thing." Tobias smiled.


	55. Money issues

**To Guest, yeah, I mean meds :P**

* * *

Sophia was talking to Tobias, but noticed he hadn't said anything for five minutes. She looked round from making herself a sandwich and noticed he had fallen asleep at the table. She gave a small, pitying smile and moved around the table.

"Tobias…" She said softly, shaking him. Tobias complained and turned his head away. "If you didn't work so much, you wouldn't be tired." He didn't hear her. "Tobias!" She shouted. He sat upright, looking bewildered. "Coffee?"

"Mm-nm-uh…" He managed, putting his head on the table. Sophia refilled the kettle and set that to boil before retrieving a large pot from the cupboard. She slammed it on the table, making him jump and sit up again. "Noooo… wanna sleep…" He complained.

"Don't be so stubborn and stop working so much."

"Need money…" He argued sleepily, propping his head up on his hand.

"I know, but you need your sleep."

"Was sleeping…" He said, drifting off again. Sophia flipped the pot over, putting it down with a loud _thud_ and pointedly and loudly drumming her fingers on the base. Tobias covered his ears and put his head on the table again. He sighed. She swore, within seconds, he was asleep again. She had to wake him up a minute later for his coffee. While he struggled to stay awake long enough to drink that, she went to get the mobile home phone, dialling the Jackson's landline.

"Hello."

"Hi, Annabeth."

"Oh, hey Soph. Everything OK?"

"How do you keep Tobias awake?"

"Coffee."

"Other than that."

"Loud noises."

"Other than that."

"Um… why are you trying to keep him awake?"

"Because I've barely seen him all week and Sunday is his day off and all he's doing is sleeping."

"Smack him."

"OK."

"He's still working late, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Sophia sighed.

"If you need money, we can help and I'm sure I can get Lou and Leo to pitch in, _if_ I ask nicely."

"No, we don't want to take your money. It's nice that you want to help, but taking your money would be just… just…"

"I understand, but if Tobias isn't around most of the week and is sleeping when he is there, then you're going to have to do something otherwise it'll put a strain on things." Sophia sighed miserably.

"I'll talk to him."

"Let me talk to him." Annabeth pleaded.

"OK." Sophia moved to the kitchen. One of the twins kicked and her hand automatically moved to the movement, a smile playing on her lips. Tobias looked up sleepily as she entered. "Your mom wants to talk to you." She said, handing the phone over. She took his other hand and guided it to the kicks. He smiled, the weariness easing from his eyes slightly.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Stubborn."

"Are you gonna lecture me?"

"Yes."

"Soph, I'm gonna need another coffee." He looked at her pleadingly. Sophia smiled, ran a hand through his hair and quickly made him a fresh brew. "Thanks. No, Mom, I'm fine."

"Apparently not, if you can't stay awake for more than five seconds."

"Mom…"

"We want to help, Tobias, stop being so damn stubborn!"

"Mom, we're OK."

"No, you're not. You and Soph need to be together through all of this. I know you're helping by working, getting the money you need and stuff, but college and work are keeping you two apart and that's not going to help things." Tobias tried to speak, but Annabeth wasn't finished. "Give up the extra work and we'll help- we're not taking a 'no' for an answer, Tobias. The little twins need their parents together and happy. It won't help if you're arguing over money or the little time you're having together." Tobias sighed, slouching in his seat and sipping at his coffee. "How much do you need?"

"None."

"Tobias…" She warned.

"Mom, I'm not taking money from you."

"You don't have a choice, Tobias. I may not be Aphrodite, but I can tell you and Soph were made for each other, OK?"

"Mom-"

"Don't interrupt." She snapped. "How would you feel if money and lack of communication came between you two and you broke up?"

"Pretty shit." Tobias muttered.

"Language." Annabeth scolded. "And that's my point. Spend time with Sophia and help her through the last few months. It's not ideal carrying a baby around, let alone two. Heck, I carried three."

"I know. And they're bloody monsters."

"Lilly's not. Leave them alone and stop changing the subject!" Tobias stayed quiet. "You are still there, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. How much do you need?"

"Mom-" He tried again.

"No."

"But-"

"Tobias Jackson, do _not_ argue with me." Tobias bit his lip, glancing at Sophia, who was smiling. He stuck his tongue out sulkily and helped himself to more coffee. "If it makes you feel better, we'll split the payments between us- I'll get Leo and Lou to help, and the others if I can."

"Others?"

"Piper, Nico, Jason- that lot."

"Mom, I don't want to owe people money."

"I know. You'll pay it back though, Tobias, I know you will."

"What if we don't though?"

"Think of it as a baby shower or something. We'll all help."

"But, Mom-"

"End. Of. Story." Annabeth said sharply and pointedly. "I'll talk to the others and hopefully we can sort something out by the morning."

"Mom-"

"I told you to not argue with me and end of story. I'll be over at ten."

"I'll be working."

"No, you're having the day off."

"Mom, no."

"Funny that I've got your boss's number."

"Mom, seriously?"

"Mm-hm." Annabeth hummed smugly. "Don't push it, Tobias. Say you want the day off to help Soph."

"But I need that job."

"I'm sure the boss would understand."

"You haven't met Tommy. He's like the male version of you."

"Well… that's nice. Uh… we'll be over at ten, half ten at the latest. All of us, the Valdez lot included."

"Soph, book tomorrow as gridlock."


	56. Was not expecting that

"Please stop with the sexy body references."

"Stop?" Tobias jumped to his feet and spread his arms. "You love this sexy body. Why'd you want me to stop?"

"Can I remind that that so-called sexy body of yours got me pregnant?" Tobias folded his arms, mocking a thoughtful look.

"Fair point. Now get the door."

"You get the door." Sophia sat on the sofa and relaxed instantly. "Pregnant lady says so."

"I wouldn't go as far to say 'lady'…"

"And you call yourself sexy- that's pushing it."

"I'm going off you." Tobias bounced to the door. Standing there, looking annoyed and shifty was a guy. He was about six foot-three, a good four and a bit inches taller than Tobias. He was balding, his black hair mostly grey, making his head and face look fatter than what it was. The guy had to weigh about sixteen, maybe seventeen stone, but he seemed tough. His brown eyes were stern and judgemental, looking Tobias up and down. He wore a red, checker shirt tucked into his jeans and fairly new white trainers.

"Is Sophia Wilkins here?" He grunted.

"Uh… who are you?"

"Is she here?" He demanded.

"Depends who you are." Tobias replied smoothly, forcing himself to remain calm, despite the fat guy's tone. The guy bristled angrily and tried to push past Tobias. Tobias was quicker, closing the door partially against the man's bulk. It was quite comical to see him wedged between the door and the door frame. "Seriously, mate, who are you?"

"Tobias, let him in!" Sophia squeaked. Tobias glanced over his shoulder. Sophia was up, standing three feet away. She was in his T-shirt, but her baby bump was visible anyway.

"Who is he?" Sophia hesitated. "Soph?" She pressed her lips together.

"That's my dad…"

* * *

**Aw, every boyfriend's worst nightmare 3:)**


	57. Jim

"That's your dad." Tobias repeated slowly. Sophia nodded slowly, holding his gaze carefully. "I thought you didn't know your dad." Sophia's dad bristled.

"Um… I tracked him down after Mom died…" Sophia trailed off. The warning look in her eyes told Tobias all he needed to know. Things weren't all hunky dory between Sophia and her dad.

"Who are you?" Sophia's dad grunted, glaring at Tobias.

"Tobias Jackson." Tobias said, holding his hand out.

"Jim Wilkins." Jim muttered, not shaking Tobias's hand. His eyes flickered towards Sophia and he frowned. Tobias rubbed the back of his neck, dropping his hand. This was awkward.

"Dad, um, Tobias is my, uh, boyfriend and has been for over a year now." Jim instantly squared up to Tobias. Tobias did his best not to recoil at the smell of the guy's breath- alcohol and in need of minty freshness.

"And you're good to her?" Jim growled.

"Hope so." Tobias replied evenly.

"Dad, he's the best. Way better than Bruce." Jim tensed angrily.

"Where is Bruce?"

"Currently being held in a prison cell for gate-crashing a college winter prom and waving a gun around." Tobias said casually. Jim frowned, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. "Long story." Tobias smiled.

"You better be good to her." Jim said, his tone laced with a threat.

"Always." Tobias said. "Now, can you get out of my personal space? Bit too close for a straight guy." He admitted. Sophia couldn't help but smile.

Jim backed off, looking at Sophia expectantly.

"Uh… do you want a coffee or something, Dad?"

"A beer if you've got one." His tone indicated that he expected a beer if they had one or not.

"I- I'll try to find one." Sophia assured, dashing off to the kitchen, but not before she sent a final, 'be careful' look to Tobias.

Tobias looked round and was instantly met with Jim's face in his. Automatically, Tobias took a step back, being careful not to breathe through his nose.

"What have you done with her?"

"Done?" Tobias asked brilliantly. "Uh… done?" He gave a nervous chuckle, hoping Sophia would quickly get back from raiding the fridge for the non-existent beer.

"Yes. Done."

"Um… dinner, movie, bought her flowers-"

"That's not what I meant!" Jim growled furiously.

"Stuff…" Tobias said carefully. Jim frowned, but Sophia had returned.

"Um, I'll go out to get some beers." She said nervously.

"I'll come." Tobias said, brightening instantly.

"I'll come too." Jim muttered, turning and stomping out.

"I don't think he likes me." Tobias hissed to Sophia. She gave an apologetic smile.

* * *

No, Jim did not like him.

Especially when he noticed Sophia was nearly six months pregnant. The look he sent Tobias's way promised death and torture on a level (obviously) below Louisa's level of death and torture, but still. It wasn't nice.

Luckily, Louisa ran straight into Jim and they both went sprawling.

"Sorry, mate." Louisa said, jumping to her feet. She noticed Tobias grinning and didn't bother helping Jim up.

"Chasing Charlie again?" Sophia smiled.

"The kid's a bloody ninja. Saw the cookies 'n' made a run for it." Leo appeared behind Louisa, grinning. Charlie peeked out from behind Tobias's legs, his giggles catching his parents' attention. He held a packet of chocolate chip cookies in each hand.

"Please, Mama?" He asked sweetly as Jim got to his feet, dusting himself down.

"Here we go." Tobias muttered to Sophia, smirking.

"Did you knock me over?"

"Aw, c'mon, bud, I was gettin' me kid." Charlie waved at them, smiling angelically. "Bloody little devil." Louisa smiled. Jim was still glowering at her. "What? It was a bloody accident, Mr. Blobby. Don't get ya knickers in a twist." No-one expected for Jim to give her a violent shove.

"Mama!" Charlie cried, his smile gone as Louisa staggered back. Leo steadied her, looking ticked off. Charlie hid behind Tobias's legs.

Louisa cursed very colourfully, saying some words she shouldn't have in Charlie's presence, but that only angered Jim further.

"Ya wanna keep ya fuckin' hands ta yaself, mate, or you'll be hurtin' a bloody fuckin' lot."

"You're all talk, you stupid woman." Leo let Louisa go and she pounced, tackling Jim. Tobias pulled Sophia from harm's way with one arm and scooping his young cousin up easily with the other, sitting Charlie on his shoulders. Other customers were backing off as Louisa pinned Jim to the floor and repeatedly landed heavy punches to his face.

Jim grabbed her wrists, but she simply flipped forward and kicked him up. She twisted and Judo-swept him off his feet. Jim was to land heavily, but she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder, pulling him up and twisting his arm behind his back.

"All talk, am I, you bloody sexist git?"

"You can't do anything. Not really." Jim smirked. His lips were split, his teeth stained with blood. His nose was bleeding and one eye was bruised and swollen shut already.

"Take a look at yaself then, mate." Louisa grinned evilly, smashing Jim's face into the glass freezer doors. "Look. I've improved ya ugly mug." She pulled him back, but only to smash his face in the door again.

Charlie laughed suddenly and pointed. Tobias followed and noticed a few shop workers and the manager watching Louisa beat up a guy nearly three times her size. They were a bit stunned, to put it bluntly.

"Ma'am?" The manager eventually squeaked. He cleared his throat. "Ma'am?" He called a little louder.

"Lou, someone wants to talk to you." Leo smiled.

"Tell 'em ta leave a message." She said casually, pushing Jim's bleeding face along the glass and leaving bloody smears.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to leave." Louisa looked round then.

"Leave? He started it."

"But, ma'am-"

"Hear me out first, alright mate? Clearly the fat ass is an arrogant pig, annoyin'ly sexist 'n' basically askin' for an ass kickin'."

"Ok, but ma'am, we can't have this sort of behaviour here. It's against health and safety."

"Oh, health 'n' safety my ass." Tobias cracked up, stifling his laughter in his hand. Sophia couldn't help but laughing as well, watching her boyfriend struggle to control his laughter. Charlie was giggling as well. "You OK, Squirt?" Tobias nodded. "Great." Louisa pulled on Jim's arm and bodily threw him across the aisle and into a stack of shelves.

"OK! Ma'am, you are damaging store property." Louisa kicked a fallen can of baked beans.

"Oopsie." Louisa said. She turned to Tobias, who had quietened his snickers, but was now grinning like an idiot. "Come on, Curls. We're gonna find somewhere with more gits ta beat up."

"Yay!" Charlie clapped happily, clinging to his mother.

"Valdez?" Leo looked around at the mess and flicked his hand, looking at Louisa pointedly. "Yeah, just move ya ass, OK?" Leo stepped over the mess and stood at Louisa's side. Tobias pulled Sophia back to stand behind his aunt and uncle.

Louisa snapped her fingers and the air seemed to ripple from her hand. Everyone gained a dreamy look and Jim was thrown against the freezers again. The blood on the freezer doors vanished and the shelves righted themselves, looking brand new. Sophia stared at everything with wide, disbelieving eyes, but was dragged away by Tobias, his arms around her shoulders.

"It's not good to linger."

"What did she do?"

"It's called Mist. It stops mortals from recognising monsters and gods and all that stuff. Lou uses it a lot to get out of trouble."

"That's cheating." Louisa grinned at her over her shoulder.

"No, I'm just lazy. Who was the fat geezer anyway?"

"My dad." Louisa and Leo grimaced.

"Your daddy fat and smelly." Charlie said innocently, staring at Sophia from over his mama's shoulder.

"He is, ain't he?" Louisa agreed. "Ya should be grateful ya got ya looks from ya mom or I might just have ta kill ya."

"Thanks."

"If ya looked as ugly as him, ya would want me ta kill ya."

"Not in a slow, lingering and highly painful death, OK?"

"I could work somethin' out." Louisa smirked devilishly.

"I don't like that look." Tobias decided. "Is Soph's dad gonna come back? I've known him about half an hour and I don't like him."

"I knew him for half a minute 'n' kicked his ass." Louisa shrugged. "If ya don't like him, I can get rid of him."

"No, Lou, no bloody killings." Leo sighed.

"Bloody killings?"

"I found out the extent to which she plots people's murders. It wasn't pretty."

"D'ya really think anythin' I like is pretty?"

"I don't know… but your eyes are pretty." Leo admitted, smiling. Louisa rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "And that, Tobias, is how you keep a girl."

"By saying her eyes are pretty?" He asked stupidly. Charlie giggled.

"No- smooth com- com- bleugh." He stuck his tongue out.

"Smooth compliments." Leo translated. Charlie nodded. "You're getting dating advice from a six year old who thinks all girls have cooties."

"Except Mama." Charlie added, hugging Louisa, his small arms around her neck.

"See, he's nice. Has always been nice. Elsie 'n' Kia weren't always nice."

"They're not that bad, Lou."

"Elsie killed me 'n' was the stroppiest teenager ever 'n' Kia went through that annoyin' stage of 'I can't do anythin' good'." She paused. "For _seven months_."

"Yeah…" Leo mused quietly.

* * *

Unfortunately, Jim came back. He was still bloody and bruised, staggering to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"What happened, Dad?" Sophia asked as carefully as she could.

"Some thug tried to mug me."

"Yeah?" Tobias asked, playing Mario Kart on the DSi against Sophia. For a girl, she was pretty good- but he wouldn't say that out loud or she would hit him into submission.

"Did you win?" Jim puffed his chest out. Tobias bit his lip, doing his best not to smile or laugh.

"Obviously." Jim fixed his piggy eyes on Tobias. "What are you smirking at?"

"Um… just hit Soph with a red shell."

"Oh, you git." Sophia sighed, playing along. "Ha, now I'm winning."

"Not for long. Toad's the fastest."

"No he's not, Yoshi is."

"Don't argue with me, woman!" Tobias laughed. Sophia stuck her tongue out. "Ooh, very mature."

"Coming from you? Hehe, I win."

"We've still got another lap."

"No we don't. No excuses, Jackson. You're a sore loser."

"Again- ooh, very mature."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So," Jim said, clapping his hands together and breaking up their cheery, competitive spell. "When were you going to tell me you're having this idiot's kid?"

"Uh… I was working my way up to that, he's not an idiot and it's twins."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." He paused. "Oh wait. Yeah I could."

"Go on then." Jim challenged. Tobias looked up at him.

"Don't." Sophia warned.

"Do." Jim ordered.

"Pretend I'm Soph…" Tobias frowned. "Weird…" He mumbled. "Anyway- hopefully never going to tell you, I can be an idiot, admittedly and it's not one kid, it's two so…" Tobias stuck his tongue out. "Deal with it." Sophia hid her face in her hands. "Round two?" Tobias asked her casually, ignoring Jim fuming at him in the background.

"I'm going out." Jim announced in a grumble.

"Don't come back." Tobias muttered. Thankfully, only Sophia heard him. She waved at her dad and he stomped out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sophia turned to Tobias, her eyes wide.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"That pig would kill me?"

"He could really hurt you, Tobias!" He frowned.

"Did he hit you?" Sophia was taken aback by his question, her worry faltering. "Soph…" He warned. "If that's guy has hurt you, whenever it was, I'm gonna make him hurt, OK?"

"No, Tobias, he-" Her voice caught. "Look, when I found him, he was really nice for the first couple of weeks. But then he started drinking a lot and he… he got really scary." Her voice shook. Tobias ditched the DSi and shifted over to her, putting his arms around her. "I tried to pretend everything was OK, that it was just the drink, but he said… he said some really horrible things and threw stuff around. He seemed to find it incredibly entertaining to torment me while he was drunk. When he sobered up, he apologized, buying me presents and taking me out on day trips. I was an idiot, buying into his games." She looked up into his eyes. "He was the only family I had left, really. I ran away after a few months." She didn't say anymore.

"Did he hit you though?"

"He… he threatened to. But he didn't." Tobias nodded slowly.

"You tell me if he upsets you. His head is gonna go so far up his ass…" Tobias didn't finish that threat, letting a hundred endings float in the air.

"Thank-you." She wiped her eyes on her hands. "Oooohhhh, stay away from him if he comes back."

"Why?"

"Because if he comes back drunk, he'll remember that you're with me and have gotten me pregnant and will fly for you."

"Pigs fly?"

"Tobias, I'm serious! He will hurt you. You're not his flesh and blood and you're not a girl-"

"Obviously."

"Listen to me!" Tobias's easy smile faltered. "If he comes back, don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't go near, don't do anything that… that…"

"Basically sit there and pretend I'm a very attractive statue?"

"If it stops him from hitting you, yeah."

"I can live with that." Tobias gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs, holding her head gently in his hands. "Don't you worry about me, alright? He lays a finger on you and he's dead meat." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

She had been right to warn him though.

* * *

**Woohoo! Long chapter! **


	58. Fight!

Tobias was making Sophia breakfast when Jim stomped in. The guy didn't walk, he stomped. Stomp, stomp, stomp all over the bloody apartment. It was doing Tobias's head in and no doubt the neighbours' as well.

Jim got a beer from the fridge and took Sophia's breakfast that Tobias literally just served up. He had to hold his tongue though because the fat git had a hangover and was grouchier than usual. Instead, Tobias brushed past him and went to see Sophia.

"I know he's your dad and all, but he's pushing it." Sophia sighed, her eyes on her father as he sat heavily at the table. "I'm surprised that bloody chair didn't break." Tobias muttered. Sophia gave a small smile. "Can I just say he's eating your breakfast as well? Depriving his pregnant daughter of the bloody food she needs."

"Tobias, just stay calm, OK?" She took his hand and got up. "I can wait a bit longer for breakfast."

"Well, you shouldn't." He grumbled. They went into the kitchen and Tobias set about making her breakfast again. Sophia watched him carefully, noticing his hands shaking in anger. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his upper arm.

"Calm down." She pleaded. "Please, Tobias, he wants to make you angry."

"He's doing a bloody good job of it." Tobias replied shortly, dropping bacon in the frying pan. She massaged his tense shoulders. He slowly relaxed, but she could tell his temper was simmering under the surface.

He sighed. "Sorry, Soph, I just don't like him."

"No, don't apologize." She said. He looked curiously at her over his shoulder. "I don't like him either and I don't blame you for getting angry, just please, don't react. That's what he wants." Tobias flipped the bacon over and added an egg to the pan, keeping it away from the frying meat.

"I'll try not to." He said, looking her in the eye. Sophia hugged him from behind, her arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

"Now stop trying to strangle me." He smiled. Sophia moved her arms and wrapped them around his stomach. "That's better." One of the twins decided to kick and Tobias chuckled, feeling the kicks against the small of his back.

"Sophia!" Jim yelled from the living room. Sophia buried her face between Tobias's shoulders and complained in a whimper. "Sophia!" Jim called again, anger in his tone.

"I'll be back in a sec." Sophia said miserably. She felt Tobias's grey eyes on her as she walked out of the kitchen. "What's the matter, Dad?" Jim held up the empty beer bottle.

"I want another one." He demanded. Sophia bit back a Tobias-worthy retort and nodded, taking the bottle stiffly.

"Giving out his bloody orders now…" She grumbled. Tobias took the glass bottle and studied it as he would his demigod knife. "Don't. Whatever you're thinking, don't."

"I'll keep it as Plan C." He smirked.

"Plan C… what are Plans A and B then?" He just gave a knowing, cocky smirk.

"Sophia, the beer doesn't float from the fridge to my hand." Sophia tensed her shoulders, clenching her fists. Tobias flipped the bottle in his hand and pointed the base at her.

"Calm, remember? Calm…" He said.

"Calm, yeah. I'm calm. So amazingly calm…" Sophia kept telling herself she was calm, grabbing another beer from the fridge and walking haughtily to her father.

She returned to Tobias. "I am calm. I am really and unbelievably calm." Tobias chuckled, handing over her breakfast. "Thank you." She said with forced calmness. Tobias handed over a fork and she sat on the counter, eating her breakfast there. Tobias stood in front of her, his hands on her thighs.

"I take it you're still calm?" He asked. She nodded, filling her mouth with bacon. "Good girl." Tobias smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. Sophia smiled, tilting her head up slightly. "We should get rid of him." Tobias said quietly. She gave a small nod of agreement.

They were content for ten minutes. Tobias made sure she finished her breakfast. Their quiet moment together was ruined by Jim clearing his throat loudly from the kitchen doorway. Tobias looked round casually and she leant her forehead against his left shoulder. "Can we help you?"

"My plate needs washing."

"The sink's over there." Tobias nodded at the kitchen sink before looking pointedly and calmly at Jim. Jim glowered in return, stomping towards the sink and dumping his plate in it in defiance. Tobias sighed and turned his head back to Sophia. "Wanna go out?" He asked quietly. She nodded. Tobias took her hand and helped her down from the counter.

"Where are you going?" Jim demanded, his piggy eyes fixed angrily on Sophia.

"I'm going out with my boyfriend, OK?"

"No. Not OK." Jim growled. "You are not going anywhere with him."

"Oh, what's he going to do?" Sophia snapped. "It's not like we're going to do anything- I mean, he's already got me pregnant in case you haven't noticed."

"Do _not_ talk to me like that." Jim spat, pointing at her with the half-full beer bottle in his hand.

"So, you've been here not even twenty four hours yet and are already giving your orders out. Aren't you a brilliant dad?" Tobias asked casually, sarcasm laced in his tone.

"I'm a better dad than you'll ever be."

"Oh, better dad than me? Right… you ran off before Soph was born, you weren't there when her mom died, you didn't track her down and you were only nice for a bit before showing your true colours and always being constantly drunk and threatening her until the point of her running away and never seeing you again, which, I think, was the second best decision in her life."

"My second best decision?" Sophia repeated quietly.

"Me." Tobias smiled. Sophia rolled her eyes. "Where was I?" He mused. "Oh yeah- you show up out the blue and expect everything to be hunky dory and start giving out your orders and thinking that we're shit on your charity shop shoes. You can't stand Soph being happy and are doing your best to annoy me so that I snap and end up being unworthy-boyfriend material and she'll dump me and she'll go with you because that's what you want- you want her to be your slave and you want to make her life a living misery." Jim blinked at him. Tobias looked at Sophia. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, don't think so." She smiled.

Jim drained the last of his beer.

"You think you're such a know-it-all and that nothing could upset the might of Tobias bloody Jackson." Jim slurred.

"Um… I'm not a know-it-all and it's just Tobias Jackson or 'sir' to scum like you." Jim snapped and hurled the bottle. In his drunken state, it veered to the right and nearly hit Sophia in the face. It was Tobias's demigod-ninja-reflexes that caught the bottle almost too casually from the air.

Tobias didn't say anything, staring at the bottle. A fire burned in his silver eyes as he processed what had happened. "He threw a bottle at you, Soph." He said, his voice lacking any emotion. That meant he was pissed off and would start shouting in a second. "Let me kill him."

"No, don't kill him. Just get rid of him." Tobias flipped the bottle over in his hand.

"With pleasure…" He smirked, his eyes fading a stormier, darker grey. "You," He said sternly, pointing the bottle at Jim, "Want to start running."

"As if I'm scared of you." Jim sneered.

"You wanna be, shit face."

"Bring it." Jim challenged. Sophia grabbed Tobias's arm with both hands.

"No." She ordered. "Don't tick him off." She looked at her father. "Dad, just go, please."

"No."

"Dad, _please_."

"Unless you can make me…"

"Oh, I'll bloody well make you." Tobias growled, pulling free from Sophia's grip and grabbing Jim by the front of his shirt. The bottle smashed on the floor, but the men didn't pay it any attention.

Tobias was stronger than he looked, bodily throwing Jim out of the kitchen door. Jim stumbled in his drunken state, but regained his balance.

"Come on then!" He shouted.

"Tobias, ignore him!" Sophia shouted. Tobias didn't seem to hear her, landing a heavy punch on Jim's jaw. Jim spat out blood and bunched his fists. Tobias ducked his first swing and gave a solid punch to Jim's solar plexus. All the air left Jim's lungs and he was left wheezing for a few minutes. In that time, Tobias punched him in the face again, landed another blow to the stomach and kicked him away. "Tobias!" Sophia pleaded. Jim rolled about on the floor, trying to breathe. Tobias gave him another hefty kick to the ribs.

"Get out." He spat. "No-one tries to hurt my girl and gets away with it." Tobias lifted Jim easily by the scruff of his jacket and hauled him to the front door, yanking it open and physically throwing the fat git out.

Tobias slammed the door shut and turned back, dusting his hands down.

Sophia was watching him from behind his fingers.

"Are you OK?" She asked. He nodded.

"Are you?" He asked, moving forward and wrapping her in his arms.

"He'll get you done for assault."

"No he won't." He replied smoothly and confidently.

Tobias sat her down on the sofa, cleaned up the blood and the broken glass in the kitchen.

"If he doesn't report you, he'll come back."

"He can bring it on." Tobias said, sitting next to her and placing his arm around her shoulders. "As long as I've got you and the little twins, I've got something to fight for."


	59. Just sleepy

**Someone mentioned Jim being a reincarnation of Gabe. What do the rest of you think?**

* * *

Sophia was on edge, fearful of her father returning. Tobias did his best to help her relax, not only worried about her, but about his little twins as well.

"Soph, sit down." Tobias caught her and pulled her back to the Sophia.

"He's outside."

"No, he's not."

"But-"

"Look, don't worry. If he comes back, I'll sort him out, OK? Just calm down, please." Sophia held her arms out and Tobias sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap. She settled against him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I don't want him around the little twins."

"I know."

"He'll use them as an excuse to get back."

"He won't come back. I won't let him." He started massaging the small of her back with one hand. She sighed, shifting to get comfortable. "We still haven't got names yet." Tobias said, changing the subject. Her face brightened slightly and her eyes sparkled.

"I like that Blaise name." Sophia mused quietly.

"Really?" She nodded, locking eyes with him.

"I hope she gets your eyes. I hope they both have your eyes actually."

"My eyes? You do mean eye colour, right? 'Cos I'm not ripping my eyes out for them." She smiled feebly. "Yeah, that was kinda crap. Sorry."

"No, it's OK. And yes, I mean your eye colour."

"How about one of them has your eye colour and the other has mine?"

"No, both grey eyes."

"But blue's more interesting."

"Your eyes are a different kind of grey."

"Different kind of grey." She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder again. It was a few minutes until she fell asleep. Tobias watched her, noticing how she gave a small smile in her sleep, her hand moving to her stomach. Tobias covered her hand with his, feeling sleep washing over him as well.

When they woke up, they were still in each other's arms, but had somehow shifted so that they were lying on the sofa, her on top of him.

"Why hello there." Tobias smiled sleepily. Sophia had been told (by Vicky) that a boy's sleepy voice was the 'sexiest shit ever'. Sophia wasn't sure how Vicky saw shit as sexy, but she had a point- Tobias's sleepy voice was kind of sexy- not that she would admit that out loud. "You alright?"

"Mm-hm." She hummed, putting her head on his chest. His hands slid down her back and started massaging gentle circles on the small of her back. She gave a blissful sigh and closed her eyes. He knew what he was doing and it eased the pain in her back a lot. "You've got work tomorrow, haven't you?"

"Yeah…" He sighed miserably. "I'll try not to work as late."

"You should start your own business."

"My own business?"

"Do you have any idea how good you are at giving a massage?" He shrugged. "You should open a spa or something."

"A spa?" She nodded, relaxing further as his hands moved up to her shoulders and massaged them. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He was quiet for a few seconds.

"A spa?" She looked up at him.

"What? Not masculine enough?" He gave a lopsided smile and kissed her forehead. "Fine, stay working at the coffee shop- in the kitchen."

"Sorry, was that 'in the kitchen' bit a dig at my masculinity?"

"Or lack of." She said quietly, smiling to herself. His hands stopped massaging her and she glared at him. He quickly started massaging her back again.

"Lack of masculinity…" He shook his head and held her gaze, smiling cockily. "Does this sexy body not proof of enough masculinity?"

"No." Her eyes moved to his arms and she closed her hand around his bicep. "Flex." He chuckled but obeyed. Sophia liked him even more and silently agreed to his 'sexy body' thing. Rock hard muscles- something she could get used to.

"You likey dis sexy body?"

"A little bit more than I did." She smirked. Tobias laughed softly again and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She sulked.

"What?" She fixed a mild glare on him. "Oh, I see." He smirked cockily, moving his right arm so she could feel his muscles again. "What's gotten into you, Soph?"

"Ssh." She said.

"Soph-"

"Ssh!" She demanded, settling back down. She felt tired again, one of the twins kicking. Her fingers moved up his arm and around his wrist, directing his hand to her stomach. Without fail, the excited grin spread across his face, his eyes lighting up.

He kissed the top of her head, shifting his left arm around her more securely, while keeping his right hand on her stomach. They happily fell asleep in each other's arms again.

* * *

**Sorry it's not much, but I wanted to give you guys an update! Might do a slight time skip for the next chapter- what'd you think? It won't be much, about a week, maybe a few days. Let me know! **


	60. Heated attack

**You will hate me.**

* * *

Tobias had returned to work after the weekend off. Fredo was pleased to see him and Tommy even smiled- a small, grudging smile, but a smile nonetheless. Tobias worked as best he could to make up for time off, but Tommy refused him extra or longer shifts.

"Sophia told me off and said I'll be working you into your grave." Tommy explained, holding his hands up to stop Tobias's protest. "You can't argue with a pregnant lady." Tommy clapped Tobias on the shoulder. "If it helps, I'll increase your wage a bit."

"Really?" Tobias perked up.

"As long as you keep working." Tommy reasoned.

"I will, promise. Thank you!" He grinned.

"Hey, boss man. Where's my raise?" Fredo asked, mocking a hurt look from the doorway.

"When you stop calling me 'boss man' and actually put effort into your work." Tommy replied smoothly. Fredo gave a knowing smile and returned to serving customers. "And you," Tommy gave Tobias a friendly shove. "Back to work."

Tobias was in good spirits during his lunch break. Fredo was having a lecture from Tommy as to why Fredo couldn't tell a woman that her new haircut made her head look fat.

He was refilling his water bottle when he heard the scuff of a boot on the tiled floor. There was a dull, clang of metal and the shift of weight on feet- someone trying to move quietly, but failing miserably.

Tobias turned a second too late and pain exploded across the back of his head, stars dancing in his vision. He threw his hand out instinctively and water from his bottle splashed over his attacker.

Whoever it was bought their 'weapon' down heavily on his head and he collapsed. Before losing consciousness, he saw the blurred image of a bulky figure towering over him with a cooking pan.

* * *

The fire alarm rang shrilly. Parents grabbed their children while Tommy and Fredo ushered everyone outside, checking the coffee shop was empty of customers.

"Where's Tobias?" Fredo asked.

"Still on his lunch break." Tommy replied. The two dashed to the kitchen, but red hot flames threw them back. "Tobias!" Tommy shouted. He waved Fredo out as flames consumed the curtain and spread along the walls. "Tobias!" He yelled again as loudly as he could. There was still no response.

Reluctantly, Tommy had to run outside as fire consumed his coffee shop.

* * *

Sophia was walking along when a fire truck zoomed by, lights flashing and sirens wailing. It turned left and a bad feeling crept over her with an icy chill. She quickened her pace, horrified to discover that the coffee shop was ablaze. Smoke furled into the sky, a dark grey smudge staining the crystal blue skies. People were gathered outside, moving away as the fire truck pulled up outside.

She noticed a few regulars, Tommy, Fredo… but no Tobias…

"Tommy!" She screamed. Tommy looked round before turning to the fire-fighters. He said something sternly, pointing at the burning building in demand. One of the fire-fighters put his hand on Tommy's shoulder and nodded, before running off to help his colleagues.

Three fire-fighters were hooking a giant hose to a nearby fire hydrant while the other two suited up with oxygen masks and tanks and some gear that protected them from the fire.

The fire itself had shot up, consuming the second and third floor of the coffee shop- Tommy's home. He looked devastated, but was keeping a lid on it. Fredo was hopping about from foot to foot nervously, chewing his lip nervously.

* * *

Tobias stirred, his head pounding. He squinted, seeing double. Everything was foggy and… that wasn't fog…

He sat up straighter, making his head spin and hurt more. He had been locked in the small pantry, smoke billowing from under the door. Through the small window in the door, he could see the flames battling to burn the glass.

He had no idea how he got here or why or how a fire was going, but if he couldn't get out, he was toast.

The smoke twisted towards him, filling his lungs and making him choke on the acidic smell. He pulled his hooded sweatshirt over his face, trying to breathe through that, but the smoke still stung his eyes.

Tobias started struggling to breathe and his head hurt more than ever. It wasn't long until the darkness crept in around the edges of his vision and he was out cold again…

* * *

**Yes, you hate me. I can see your faces now, planning to summon those armies again and track me down. YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME! **


	61. Hospitalised

It was an agonizing ten minute wait until two fire-fighters staggered out, bearing a half-conscious Tobias between them. Sophia burst into relieved tears, half aware of Tommy putting his arm around her, half in reassurance and half to keep her from running towards him.

She learnt that Tobias had been locked in the small pantry the café owned and that the fire-fighters had to pull it open with a crowbar and their own strength. The pantry was filled with smoke and flames had crept under the door as well, setting fire to a few boxes to the left and right of the entrance.

An ambulance had pulled up with a second and third fire-truck. Tobias refused to get in the ambulance, content with sitting in the back, the doors open and his feet dangling above the road. Sophia sat with him. He had a few burns and was smeared with ash and smelt strongly of smoke. He was breathing with the aid of an oxygen mask, but lowered it when he saw Sophia approaching.

"No, breathe through that." She said, grabbing his wrist and replacing the mask for him. "What happened?" He frowned, his eyes taking on a thoughtful fire. A paramedic appeared and Sophia sat next to Tobias. The paramedic shone a light in Tobias's eyes, making him focus on the pen she was holding up. She frowned and felt his head. He grimaced and recoiled. "What is it?" Sophia asked, grabbing Tobias by the arm to keep him still. The paramedic felt the back of Tobias's head and he closed his eyes, his grimace deepening.

"He has slight head traumas. Here and here." The paramedic pointed to the back of Tobias's head and near his forehead. "Did you fall?"

"Twice?" Sophia asked. The paramedic waved a hand at her, quietening her. Sophia wasn't happy about that but stayed quiet.

Tobias lowered the oxygen mask again.

"I-I don't know… can't…" He frowned. "Can't remember…"

"Alright then." The paramedic replaced the oxygen mask. "I can't feel any breakages, but you'll have to come with us just to be on the safe side." Tobias glanced at Sophia. "She can come too, if that's what you." Tobias started to nod, but stopped and closed his eyes again. The paramedic called to her business partner and they helped Tobias to his feet and had him sit in the ambulance. Sophia followed.

On the way to the hospital, Tobias was hooked up properly to oxygen, but the driving must have caused his head some injury as he faded into unconsciousness. Sophia didn't let go of his hand, even with the paramedic constantly checking his oxygen, pulse and shining a light in his eyes.

The worst thing Sophia had to do was call Annabeth.

"You need to get to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Tobias was in a fire at the coffee shop. He's gonna be treated for smoke inhalation and two head injuries."

"What happened?"

"We don't know. He can't remember." Annabeth cursed very colourfully in Ancient Greek.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Percy, text Leo and tell him to tell Lou to get her gear on and get to the hospital ASAP."

By 'ASAP', Louisa was at the hospital in five minutes. By 'gear', she wore Greek battle armour, minus a helmet, but no-one so much as batted an eyelid at her. Sophia did.

"Trust me- shit like this happens, ya've gotta be ready for more shit."

"Right…" Sophia replied brilliantly. Louisa looked like she wanted to say more, but a doctor walked in and she stayed quiet. The doctor didn't notice the Greek armour and checked Tobias over. He was booked in for a 'brain scan' (as Louisa called it) in the next couple of hours, written down as an emergency. Tobias's parents and siblings arrived half an hour after Louisa did, the rest of the Valdez family appearing a further five minutes down the line. Tobias was half awake by then, trying to focus on his family, but it wasn't long until the pain in his head knocked him out again.

When he woke up the second time, this time aided by pain killers, he attempted talking to his family, but they had to speak quietly in return as he winced at their normal, indoor voices.

Louisa got bored and trekked around the hospital, stalking up and down corridors with Charlie on her heels. She was gone for twenty minutes, buying chocolate bars for all of them. Charlie had already eaten his, the evidence of it smeared across his cheeks.

"Here ya go, squirt. Ya favourite." Tobias focused on the chocolate bar she held out to him and shook his head. Louisa frowned slightly, but tucked it in his hand and left it at that.

Louisa was the only one that refused to leave when visiting time ended. Sophia didn't want to go, but Tobias quietly insisted she went home with his parents and stayed at theirs for a couple of nights. He didn't want her going back to their apartment and staying there on her own, especially in her condition.

The doctors didn't seem to notice Louisa or her armour, still, but Charlie wanted to stay and that caused some confusion.

"Uh, Charlie, you've got to come home with Daddy. Hospitals are horrible at night." Leo told him. Charlie glanced at his mama, switching on the puppy dog eye look. Louisa faltered. "Oy, no copying me." Leo snatched him up, swinging him around and making him laugh. "You're coming home and staying with Daddy." Leo growled playfully, poking Charlie's stomach.

"Aw…" Charlie complained, but he was still giggling. "See Mama tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yup." Leo promised. He kissed Louisa on the forehead, took his children and left.

"Thanks for staying with him, Lou." Percy said. "I would but…" He gestured at the rest of his children.

"More bloody terrors ta look after." She finished for him. Percy gave a nod of agreement, smiling admittedly.

The Jacksons left and Louisa was left with Tobias. He was still holding the chocolate bar she had gotten him earlier.

"You said this is my favourite…" He started.

"Yeah." He glanced up at her. Tobias was on morphine and oxygen, having been threatened to have the oxygen mask duct taped to his face by his mother if he didn't keep the mask on.

"Sure?" She nodded. "I don't remember much, like, what happened before waking up in that small room." He frowned. "It's all fuzzy." Louisa got up, checking for doctors as she reached into her pocket.

"Here." She said, pressing a square of ambrosia in his hand. He studied it.

"Ambrosia?" She nodded again, quickly and carefully removing his mask for him.

"Eat it." She ordered. Tobias obeyed and she replaced the mask. "That'll help a bit, just give it time."

"Thanks." She sat back down. "Why are you in armour?"

"Just in case somethin' happens."

"Like what?"

"Like whoever bonked you on the head 'n' locked ya in that room with the buildin' on fire comin' back ta finish the job."

"Right." Tobias said. He settled against the pillows.

"Try 'n' get some sleep, Squirtface."

"Squirtface." He smiled. "I'm nearly eighteen years old and you still call me Squirtface."

"I'm gonna always call all you kids Squirtface. Get used to it." She smiled. Tobias's smile broadened before he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

* * *

**We're all good, right? Right? **


	62. That's not good

**A big thank you to Lil Miss Mysterious and for everyone else to read her fic 'Louisa kicks butt', especially the second chapter. GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE! That second chapter was epically awesome sauce!**

* * *

"Lou?" Louisa opened her eyes. Tobias looked at her quizzically. "You've stayed up all night."

"I'm fine."

"You shouldn't."

"You ain't the boss of me, Squirtface."

"But you should've gone home and got some sleep."

"Whatever. Someone had ta stay here 'n' keep an eye on you." Tobias didn't say anything, looking around the room. "Remember anythin' yet?"

"It's still fuzzy, but someone with a big cooking pan."

"Anythin' else?" Tobias shook his head and winced. Louisa sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Let me know then, kid."

"You should go home."

"No. Leo's on his way with coffee hopefully. I'll be fine." Louisa gave a reassuring smile.

"Has anybody noticed you're in Greek armour yet?"

"Nope."

"That's cool. How'd you do it?"

"Mist."

"Can you teach me?"

"Not right now." The door opened and a doctor walked in. He checked Tobias's vital signs and shone a light in his eyes. Tobias didn't seem happy with that, but said nothing.

The doctor left. Literally two seconds after the door shut, Sophia ran in.

"You're awake!"

"No. Sleeping with my eyes open." Tobias managed.

"Shut up." Sophia told him. Louisa sighed.

"Me coffee ain't gettin' itself." She said. She got up and left. Tobias was silently grateful, now alone with Sophia.

She sat on the edge of the bed and studied his eyes carefully. "What do you remember?"

"Not a lot." Tobias admitted. "Someone with a pan. That's about it." He looked at her curiously. "Was it you?" She smiled.

"No."

"No, I bet it was Mom. She chased me with a frying pan, right?"

"Yeah. Your dad said you ran like Usain Bolt to get away from her." Tobias smiled, putting his hand on her stomach.

"Everything OK?" She nodded. "Good." He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, tensing at the thud outside. He tried to sit up, but grimaced. Sophia pushed on his shoulders and forced him to lie back down. She put a finger to her lips. Tobias didn't look happy with staying put, but he at least made sure she did.

It was a good job he held onto her wrist as the door was slammed off its hinges and Louisa landed on her back on the floor.

"Lou?" Sophia made to help her up, but Louisa waved her away, getting to her feet, her hand on her watch. "What's going on?" Louisa didn't answer, summoning her sword and holding it ready as three men walked in- Jim and two others Sophia didn't recognise.

Tobias tugged on her wrist and she looked at him. He was forcing himself to sit up and he held her close, shielding her with his own body.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" One of Jim's new friends cooed mockingly.

"Ya leave 'em alone." Louisa snarled.

"Or what?" The man challenged. He drew his sword. "Remember this, Louisa?" Sophia peered over Tobias's shoulder as Louisa darted at the blonde man holding the weird sword. It was half bronze and half steel. Jim and the other man moved out of the way as Louisa and the blonde man fought to the death in a violent battle, neither fearful of drawing blood. Louisa seemed intent on slicing him to shreds.

Jim smirked as the second man approached.

"Go away." Tobias snarled, holding Sophia closer.

"And you'll do what?" The man asked, his hand lighting up with dark blue energy. Sophia clung to Tobias, watching the energy fearfully.

They were all distracted by a strangled cry.

Louisa had lost her armour and a red hot Backbiter had been buried in her stomach. She got her own back, nonetheless, shoving her sword through the blonde man's head with the last of her strength. He toppled back, withdrawing his sword as he did. Louisa fell to her knees and collapsed, her arm around her stomach as blood stained the floor.

"No…" Tobias tried to move, but agony slammed into him and Sophia screamed. Blue energy crackled over their skin and wormed its way inside, making their insides feel like they were melting. "Lou…" Tobias saw his aunt's motionless form as darkness threatened to take control.

* * *

**I can just see those armies marching back right now. *sighs* I love being me… **


	63. I'm so very sorry, but O:)

**OK, I've put up two new fics this week- Alvie's story and a more recent one called Apocalyptic Love. Read that one PLEASE! I'm hoping to update it more soon. **

**And there was, like, **_**FIFTEEN **_**armies after me after the last chapter, so I'm not happy and if I'm not happy, I'm going to be **_**MEAN**_**!**

* * *

Percy nearly tripped on Luke's dead body, but ignored that one and focused on his sister. Annabeth paled slightly at the sword run through Luke's head, but noticed Louisa lying in a pool of her own blood and backed up.

"Leo, keep the kids out here."

"Why?" Annabeth hesitated. Leo passed Charlie to her and pushed past. Annabeth handed Charlie to Alokia and followed. Leo was kneeling next to Louisa, not caring that her blood soaked his trousers. He was holding her hand and trying to wake her. "Lou?" He asked, his voice trembling. He shook her by the shoulder and she groaned. Leo gave a laugh of relief, hurriedly searching his pockets with his free hand. Percy had jumped up and grabbed the pitcher from the bedside table. He poured the water over Louisa's stomach injury, muttering in Ancient Greek.

Louisa stirred and the wound closed. She didn't wake though. Leo stayed next to her, holding her hand and talking to her. She was pale and cold. Leo carefully moved her and held her close, keeping her warm with his own body heat.

Percy moved away and checked behind the bed.

"Annabeth…" He started, drawing Riptide, but keeping it in pen form. "They're gone…"

* * *

**OK, so Lou's OK-ish, but Tobias and Sophia… well… **


	64. Busting 'em out

Tobias opened his eyes groggily. Everything was dark for a few seconds and then faded into semi-darkness. He was on his knees, shirtless with his arms around a wooden post and his wrists tied together.

There was a crack and pain flared across his back. Another crack followed and his shoulders burnt in agony.

"Sir?" Someone behind him said.

"Just keep hitting him. I need to check on that girl." _Girl_… Tobias thought. _Soph_…

"No…" He pulled against the bounds, but something slammed against his back. He now registered blood flowing from the three wounds. Harvey smirked at him and left, locking the door behind him. Tobias tried to break free again, but the strikes on his back and shoulders continued without so much as a break.

Tobias missed many of the lashes, but counted fifty. After that, everything was fuzzy…

* * *

Sophia's head hurt a lot and her eyes burned in the sudden brightness. She squinted and tried to shield her eyes, but found that her arms and legs were strapped down. A shadow loomed over her and her heart thudded in panic.

"W-who are you?" He looked like Superman, but an evil Superman at that.

"I'm Harvey." He smiled coldly, his icy blue eyes trailing to her stomach. "Twins, huh? That's handy."

"Get away from me!" She ordered. He chuckled darkly and her sudden bravery evaporated. He raised his hands and they were surrounded by icky, mossy green light. He held his hands slightly above her stomach and the twins stirred. A wave of sickness faded over her. "What are you doing?"

"I think three months is a long wait, don't you?" He smirked.

"No…" She tried to get her hands free, but those straps were impossible to break out of. Tears slid down her cheeks as pain was added to her sickness. "Stop it." She pleaded. Harvey ignored her. It was hard to notice through her tears at first, and rather odd to notice anyway, but her stomach was slowly swelling as he sped up her pregnancy. One of the twins kicked and a sharp flare of pain hit her lower stomach.

"Two months left." He teased, his eyes glinting menacingly. Fresh tears fell from her eyes and bile rose in her throat.

"Stop it, please." She begged. Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Eight months." Sophia prayed to as many gods as she could, especially Athena and Poseidon. She knew they didn't get on overly well, but she was carrying their great-grandchildren. She wasn't ready to go through the childbirth now, especially here with some creep and not Tobias.

The door was kicked down and landed with an almighty BANG, startling Harvey. He staggered back, his magic faltering and twisting into the air as pale green wisps of energy. An axe thudded in his chest and his eyes went dull as he slumped against the wall and slid to the floor.

Max appeared next to her, drawing a knife and cutting her free. He helped her to her feet, keeping a hand on her elbow to steady her. She silently thanked the gods for Max's timing.

"Are you OK? What'd he do?" Sophia didn't answer, breathing deeply and slowly to gain control of her sickness. "Soph, what'd he do?" Sophia looked up at him, trying to form the words, but saw Harvey raising his hand. She pointed. Max snatched up the axe hanging from his belt and hurled it at Harvey. She screamed as his head spilt in two - skull, flesh and brain matter splattering over the floor. Max retrieved his axes calmly and hurried her out; asking her firmly what Harvey had done to her. Sophia was too busy trying to keep the vomit down. There was another axe hanging from his belt, the blade sharpened and shining in the bright light of the corridor.

Max stopped asking her questions and led her through the maze of corridors at a brisk pace, often hurling an axe or two at opponents. They got more and more blood-stained and had flecks of yellow dust on them. Sophia felt more and more sick with the more opponents that went down with an axe to the face, chest or having his limbs sliced off.

They were outside in half an hour. Max was splattered with blood as much as his axes were. The third axe was clean. Now that they weren't running for their lives, Sophia noticed that the clean axe was made of that bronze metal demigods used to kill monsters.

Outside stood the other Jackson and the Valdez kids. Charlie was clinging to Alokia, his emerald green eyes nervous and studying everything while Elsie kept them together. Alvie looked relieved to see Max, Sage hanging onto his hand and the triplets around his feet.

"Soph, stay here. Elsie, come with me."

"About bloody time." Elsie muttered. Sophia noticed she had a belt full of knives and wisely kept quiet. "Did you see any of the parents?"

"No." Max said, turning and running back into the building. Elsie followed at the same pace.

"Soph, are you alright? You look… different." Alvie was studying her. Sophia managed a small nod. Alvie pointed. "There's a bench there if you want to sit down." Sophia nodded.

"Thanks Alvie." He nodded as she walked off and looked back at the building. He didn't move, other than wiggling his fingers when Sage clenched them in fear after an explosion shook the building. The eastern side of the roof caved in, flames and smoke curling from the hole.

"Daddy!" Charlie exclaimed, smiling. He looked at his sister. "That was Daddy!" He grinned.

"Probably." Alokia agreed quietly. Charlie stared at the fire open-mouthed. He loved fire. Charlie held his hand up, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He squinted slightly and snapped his fingers. A small flame curled from his palm.

"Ta-da!" He grinned. Alokia smiled approvingly and their cousins grinned broadly. "Oops." The flame went out. "Ooh…" Charlie stuck his bottom lip out. "I show Daddy later."

* * *

Tobias was fighting to keep himself awake. His back was numb, yet warm and sticky with blood, some of it drying already. He felt light-headed and sick, not the best combination.

He was aware of a distant explosion, but didn't even move. He had long stopped trying to break free, the strength abandoning him. His tormentor was easing up on the lashes of the whip now, getting tired, but continuing nonetheless, just at a slower pace.

He was drifting off again, when there was a tremendous bang and the door splintered. The man gave a startled yell and there were hurried footsteps. Tobias tried to look round, noticing the gleam of a celestial bronze sword. Another figure stood on the other side of the wooden post and the ropes were sawn apart. Tobias's arms dropped to the floor and he nearly collapsed himself, had it not been for the rope-cutter grabbing him by the arms and keeping him up.

"Percy, give me a hand." Someone else grabbed Tobias's arm and he was pulled to his feet, his arms going around two people's shoulders. He was walked out, his legs like Jell-O.

"Leo!" Percy shouted. He got a tide of fire in response, all the monsters running towards them burnt to ashes. Leo appeared a few seconds later, grinning like a madman with smoke curling from his hair. "Your hair's on fire." Leo patted it out, but his grin didn't falter.

It did a few seconds later when he cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Look at his back!" Percy and Annabeth did and both cursed loudly. How the hell hadn't they noticed before?!

Tobias's back was red raw, deep, long gashes, most still bleeding. Folds of ripped skin covered some of the wounds and gave his back a grotesque appearance. Percy reached into his pocket and tried to get Tobias to eat a small square of ambrosia, but Tobias was barely conscious to know what was going on.


	65. Healing

Sophia couldn't stand the sight of Tobias's back, but she didn't want to leave his side. He was constantly in and out of consciousness for twenty minutes before losing the battle and fading into unconsciousness. At that point, Percy pulled up a chair next to him and was given some weird tube thing by Annabeth. It had a needle at each end and Percy put one needle in the crook of his elbow. It instantly filled with blood as the other needle was put in the crook of Tobias's elbow.

After ten minutes, Percy swapped places with Annabeth. She had ten minutes at the other end of the needle and then it was Max's turn. Tobias eventually stirred and was awake for about five seconds, looking confused and disorientated. He looked round at them through half open eyes and went back to sleep.

Louisa was walking about, munching on ambrosia. She noticed the state of Tobias's back and looked confused. She walked off to the kitchen and returned with a tub of water and a clean cloth. She was half-dazed as she soaked the cloth, quite happily eating ambrosia until Leo confiscated it. She glared at him, but twisted the cloth and rinsed water onto Tobias's back. He complained in his sleep and then sighed in content as his wounds slowly healed. There were still scars, but they could have been passed off to be there for years. All the blood was washing off and soaking the sofa he was on, but no-one paid any attention to that.

When all the injuries were scars, Louisa sat on the floor where she was, looking pale and more dazed.

"Lou, you should have asked me to help." Percy complained. Louisa looked at him.

"Bit late for that…" She murmured.

* * *

Tobias was awake and sitting up later. Alvie and Leo had taken a turn in offering their blood to him and then Percy had another turn. Louisa was refused to help more, which annoyed her, but she had lost a lot of blood as well and Leo was telling her to sit down.

Sophia had remained at Tobias's side the entire time and now he was eating a square of ambrosia and sitting on the sofa and keeping himself awake by watching Alvie and Max kill zombies on Black Ops Two. He didn't talk much, but used Sophia's shoulder as a pillow.

He turned his head after half an hour of silence.

"Something's different." He said quietly. Sophia followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at her stomach.

"Harvey was doing some magic thing." Max said, not looking round. "Take that zombie scum." He laughed evilly. Tobias frowned, making to sit up. Max noticed out of the corner of his eye. "Don't worry- he got an axe to the face." Tobias relaxed slightly.

"What'd he do?" Sophia hesitated.

"He sped up the pregnancy." Alvie said. He blinked and looked at Sophia. She nodded after a slight pause. Alvie looked confused.

"See, you are smart." Max smiled, putting a hand on Alvie's shoulder.

"Why do they call me dumbass then?"

"Probably because they haven't figured out how to say it to themselves." Max replied smoothly. Alvie gave a small grateful smile and returned to playing the game.

"So… he…" Tobias frowned. "What-? How long now then?"

"Uh, about a month." She said quietly. Tobias just nodded and settled back to using her shoulder as a pillow.


	66. Poor Tobias!

The month went too quick for Sophia's liking. They hadn't even picked any names, which resulted in Tobias drawing up mock birth certificates with Thing One and Thing Two as the names. That was his idea of a solution. Sophia's idea of a solution was panicking on the phone to Annabeth, Percy, Leo and Louisa- who was no help whatsoever, suggesting stupid names- Sasquatch, Big Foot, Abominable Snowman and the likes.

"Do you really think I'll call my kids that?"

"Someone called their kid Hashtag."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? 'N' someone else called their kid Alien."

"Alien?"

"Mm-hm."

"Where do this people come from?"

"My planet."

"Oh. Right." Louisa chuckled. "Got to go- Tobias is standing there with bits of cot in his hands."

"I thought he did those?"

"He did one. The other just sat in a box for ages."

"Tell him he's an idiot."

"Lou says you're an idiot."

"I know I'm an idiot. Anything else?"

"Lou, anything else?"

"Uh… hand the phone over." Sophia held the phone out promptly. Tobias moved forward and traded it for the cot parts.

"Hey." He grinned. His grin slowly faltered. "I'm disowning you." He paused. "No, I don't care. We're fully disowned from each other now, so it's fine all round." Another pause. "Oh, shut it." Tobias covered his mouth quickly. "Sorry." He said from behind his fingers. "That slipped out, honest." Louisa said something and he looked irritated. "I'm going now. Bye." And he hung up.

"What'd she say?"

"Something I shouldn't repeat." Tobias said honestly. "But the last bit was about something of mine slipped out and look what happened to you." Sophia shook her head.

"She's vile."

"I know. I've lived with her forever." Sophia smiled.

* * *

The month went a bit too quickly. Actually, it didn't finish.

Sophia was just about to run herself a bath when pain flared in her stomach and water soaked her jeans.

"Tobias!" She screamed. He appeared instantly, moving a strong curse. He rushed to her side and helped her sit down, holding her hand while freeing his phone and dialling Lisa's number.

"Hi!" Lisa beamed.

"Hi, uh, Soph's… Soph's waters just broke."

"Oh! Oh dear! I'll be there as quick as I can."

"What do I do?!"

"Keep her calm. Tell her to breathe."

"Soph, uh, breathe."

"You're helpful!"

"Lisa's on the phone." Tobias said pointedly. Her grip tightened on his hand and she whimpered.

"I don't like this…"

"Ask her if she feels anything." Tobias relayed the question. Sophia nodded.

"It feels like one of them is coming out." She cried, tears falling onto her cheeks. Tobias repeated the information to Lisa.

"Ooh, Tobias, you're going to have to help."

"Wait, what? Nuh-uh. I can't do that!"

"You'll have to. I won't get there soon enough." Lisa talked him through what he had to do. Tobias didn't like it, but he had to take her lower clothes off.

"Now what?"

"How much is she dilated?"

"What?"

"Oh, you're definitely male." Lisa sighed and explained what he had to do. Again, another awkward moment. "If she's ten centimetres dilated, she has to push."

"Soph, you have to push."

"Are you _insane_?!" She screamed.

"I'm doing this, for the love of- Of course I'm insane!"

"She has to do."

"Soph…" He warned.

"Oh, you do it!"

"Yeah, 'cos guys can just give birth to kids, magically swapping places with the girls. That works." She glared at him, but was cut off by a pained scream. "Soph, you have to do this." Sophia did the ten breaths quickly and then pushed.

Tobias was going to be scarred for life, but Lisa assured him with, "At least you haven't passed out."

"Thanks for that." Tobias muttered. "This is just wrong, where are you?"

"I'll be about another ten minutes." Tobias grumbled a curse.

"Oh, shit." He said. "There's one of them."

"Get it out then!" Sophia shouted.

"Push then!" Tobias countered.

"I'm trying!" Lisa was laughing on the phone.

"It's not funny!" Tobias told her.

"I know, it's not, but you two are." Tobias sighed. "You have got towels ready, right?"

"Yeah."

"Two piles of them?"

"Yeah…"

"Hot water bottles?"

"You never said anything about bloody hot water bottles!"

"You'll need them."

"Oh for- I can't! One of them is practically here now!"

"You can see the head?"

"Head, arms, stomach!"

"One last push then." Tobias repeated the order and Sophia swore at him. "Less of the language, Soph, you've got one more after this."

"This is your fault!"

"It's not!"

"You just couldn't-" Sophia never finished that sentence, crying out in pain and giving a final push. The baby started crying.

"Nice set of lungs on that one." Lisa commented. "Boy or girl?" Tobias checked.

"Boy."

"Wrap him in a towel and put him on one of the piles." Tobias quickly did what she said. "How's Soph doing?"

"She looks like she wants to kill me."

"Nothing new there then, huh?"

"No, not really."

"Tobias!" He looked round from sorting out the first twin and noticed she was pushing again.

"Give a guy a break, would you?!"

"Give _you_ a break? Where's my bloody break!?" She let out a half-groan, half-whimper of pain and fresh tears flooded. This birth was a bit quicker than the other one seeing as Sophia knew what to do know and just wanted the whole thing over.

A few minutes later, most of which was full of colourful curses and some arguments they would later laugh about, the girl twin was born.

Five minutes later, Lisa turned up. At that time, Tobias had run Sophia a bath and it was still running while she was sat in it. The little twins were mewling on their towel piles.

"Aw, they're so sweet!" Lisa cooed. She cleaned the little twins with the towels as carefully as she could and asked where the diapers and baby jumpsuits were.

"In the nursery. Big drawer on the left. His stuff is on the right side and hers on the left." Lisa nodded and left. "How you doing, Soph?"

"I _hurt_." She said as if it were obvious. Tobias smiled. "You've got blood on your arms." Tobias looked down.

"I wonder why." He sighed sarcastically.

"Wash them." Sophia insisted, sitting up in the bath and making room for him to wash his arms. "Sorry for shouting at you." He smiled.

"I'm used to it." She smiled in return.

"Thanks for helping."

"I would say anything for you, Soph, but that was pushing it big time." She laughed softly, but winced.

"Why does it hurt?" He opened his mouth to reply. "Don't answer that one." She demanded. He smiled sweetly. "I wish it didn't though, like, we could snap our fingers and it would all be done and over."

"Wishful thinking, Soph."

"I know." He freed his arms and dried them on a towel he had kept spare. He let the water run for a bit longer and then turned the taps off. Lisa had dressed the little twins nicely. They were both in white flannel jumpsuits. She was wearing a pink hat, bib and little pink booties while he wore a blue hat, bib and little blue booties as well. "Look at them, Soph." Sophia sat up and smiled.

"I can't wait for the big twins to meet them."

* * *

**If I'm honest, I had fun writing this chapter, mainly because it was at the distress of Tobias and Sophia. **


	67. Little twins are popular

Tobias looked at the little twins in front of him. They still didn't have names, so they were just Thing One and Thing Two at the moment. They were sleeping peacefully in their own Moses baskets, him with a blue blanket and her with a pink. They had only gotten the stereotypical colours to tell them apart for the first few months or whatever. Other than that, there wasn't much pink and blue floating around.

Lisa was making sure Sophia was OK and giving a few more mothering tips. Tobias wasn't allowed in that conversation, which he didn't think was fair, but he got to sit with his children.

He smiled.

Children.

It only occurred to him then that he was now a daddy.

He was pulled out of his happy bubble by a knock on the door and someone ringing the doorbell impatiently.

"They're here!" He called.

"Out in a minute!" Sophia called back. "Good luck!" She added.

"Cow." He muttered. He tried to psych himself up for the big twins- Louisa mainly. She was still ringing the bloody doorbell, clearing doing her best to annoy him. It was working.

"You look tormented." Percy smirked.

"Lisa was late. Can you stop ringing the doorbell!?"

"Why? Is it annoyin'?" Louisa smiled sweetly. Charlie took her hand.

"Mama, behave."

"Aw, buzzkill. Where're the new midgets then?" Tobias walked away, leaving the door open for his family and the Valdez family to get in. Alokia wanted to hold the little twins, but couldn't decide which one to hold first.

"Wait… Lisa was late?" Annabeth asked. Tobias nodded. "So… _you _delivered them?"

"Lisa was on the phone helping me."

"That's what ya get for makin' midgets that rain on our parade."

"You're not going to let that one go, are you?" Percy laughed. Louisa shot him the Look, but was distracted by one of the little twins mewling. She looked at Tobias.

"Come on then, Nurse Tobias. Do somethin'."

"Nurse Tobias? You cow."

"Bring it." Tobias was going to, but both little twins were complaining now.

"Soph!"

"Coming!" She appeared from the bedroom in her pyjamas and a dressing gown. "Hi people." She smiled nervously.

"Oy, lil' midgets don't feed themselves, ya know."

"Lou, we talked about this." Leo smiled.

"We did?"

"Mama wasn't listening." Charlie said. Leo sighed.

"Does she ever?"

"No. Admittedly. If I listened to you lot, I'd have a very borin' life."

"Poor you." Max said sarcastically.

"Watch it, coffee shop." Max glowered, but said nothing.

"Lou, leave him alone." Annabeth demanded.

"He started it."

"Why are you such a child?" Louisa spread her arms and looked innocent, her head tilted to the side.

"Meh." She replied simply.

* * *

The little twins were very popular. Alokia resolved her 'which-to-hold-first' problem by holding both of the little twins at the same time. Alvie seemed wary of them, not wanting a hold at first.

"Alvie, they won't bite. No teeth, see?" Tobias smiled. Alvie relaxed slightly and cautiously held his nephew. Alvie remained tense for a bit but his nephew opened his eyes and looked at him.

"He's got blue eyes." He smiled. He was relieved when the infant didn't start crying and just went to sleep in his arms, comfortable.

"I think he likes you." Elsie grinned. Alvie seemed happy with that.

"This one doesn't like me." Max complained. The girl twin was complaining in his arms, on the verge of crying.

"I'm not surprised." Alokia said quietly.


	68. NAMES!

**And the moment you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

"They need names." Percy insisted, smiling. Tobias and Sophia shared a look before looking at the little twins in their arms.

"Dumb and dumber." Max muttered.

"Oh, shut up." Tobias retorted sharply.

"Just 'cos you're in a bad mood, don't mean ya can put a shit turn on everyone else's moods." Louisa said bluntly.

"Try me." Max snapped, storming out. The front door slammed behind him and the little twins whimpered.

"Alright, lemme kill him."

"No, Lou, _behave_." Annabeth said sternly.

"What's wrong with Max?" Alvie asked, staring at the door his brother just stormed through.

"I don't know. I'll go after him in a bit." Percy decided. Alvie nodded. "Right." Percy said, clapping his hands once. "What are they gonna be called?"

"Uh…"

"Charlie good name." Charlie said.

"Yeah, but that's your name." Sophia smiled. Charlie returned it.

"I share."

"No, you're alright, Charlie." Tobias chuckled. Charlie nodded, turning to his mama and holding his hands up. Louisa picked him up, balancing him on her hip.

"Names…" She mused.

"You two had lists of names, right?"

"Dumbass." Tobias muttered. Sophia was watching him stubbornly. "Me, obviously."

"Obviously." She handed the girl twin to Alokia and went to find the lists. "OK, ladies first. Blaise. Darcy. April. Kaitlin. Rose. Hope. Angel. Diane. Sam. Adele, Jezebel and Megan."

"What was the first one?" Alvie asked, frowning slightly.

"Blaise." Sophia replied kindly.

"I like April." Elsie said.

"No, Rose." Alokia countered quietly. They all bickered for a while on names. Louisa was strangely quiet for those few minutes before shouting above the noise.

"Thank-you." She sighed. "What are the names again?" Sophia read them off.

"I like Darcy." Tobias said.

"Well, I like Blaise." Sophia retorted.

"Darcy Blaise Jackson then."

"Why is she Jackson?" She demanded.

"'Cos."

"That's not an answer." Sophia and Elsie said at the same time.

"Oh, don't you start." Louisa told her eldest. Elsie smiled sweetly.

"Darcy Blaise Wilkins or Darcy Blaise Jackson?" Tobias asked them all. "Hands up for Wilkins." Leo, Elsie, Charlie and Sage put their hands up. Tobias smirked. "Hands up for Jackson." The rest put their hands up. Charlie voted twice and Louisa didn't vote at all.

"Lou?" Annabeth asked.

"Wut?"

"You didn't vote."

"Charlie voted for me."

"But he voted twice."

"Exactly."

"That doesn't count." Louisa shrugged. Tobias called another vote, making sure everyone voted once. Percy left after the vote to go after Max.

"Ha, they're Jacksons." Tobias said smugly.

"No!" Sophia protested.

"Why not?"

"'Cos."

"That's not an answer." Tobias and Charlie said. Tobias grinned at his little cousin. "I hold?" Charlie asked, holding his hands out to the little boy twin. Charlie was sat on the sofa and held the little twin carefully. "Small." He commented.

"Darcy Blaise Jackson." Tobias announced, pointing at the infant in Alokia's arms. "Now that one." He pointed at the one Charlie was holding.

"Boys' names are Finn, Damian, Aidan, Andrew, Dallas, Tobias Ju- I thought we agreed to disagree on that one?" Sophia said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"What? It's a good name."

"Shut up." She looked back at her list. "Not Tobias Junior." Tobias didn't look happy about that one, but she ignored him. "Alex, Dominic, Robin-"

"Batman!" Leo and Charlie grinned.

"Evan, Dave and Zach."

"Alex." Alvie said.

"Robin." Charlie and Leo voted.

"Damian." Annabeth said.

"Finn." Louisa said. Alokia and Elsie nodded in agreement. Alvie changed his mind and agreed on Finn. Charlie wanted Batman and Leo changed to Damian while Annabeth changed to Zach.

"Oh, just take the bloody name out of a hat!" Louisa protested, throwing her hands in the air. Alokia and Leo mimicked and she glared at them.

"Finn!" Charlie smiled.

"Finn then." Tobias said.

"Wait, what?"

"Finn Robin Jackson."

"Finn Batman Jackson." Charlie corrected.

"No, Finn Robin Jackson." Tobias smiled.

"Batman better." Charlie muttered. The infant he was holding whimpered. "I do nothing!" Charlie said instantly.

"It's OK, Charlie." Sophia soothed, easing the little twin from Charlie's hold.

"So Darcy Blaise Jackson and Finn Robin Jackson."

"Wilkins." Sophia mumbled.

"We voted on this."

"I don't care about the vote! I was the one who had to go through all that to get them here!"

"I was the one that helped!" Tobias countered, suddenly looking traumatised. "Scarred for life here!"

"I don't care." Sophia said shortly. Tobias stuck his tongue out and Sophia copied.

"Very mature." Annabeth smiled. There was a knock on the door. Alvie went to answer it.

"Max is back!" He called. "Hi Max. Hi Dad." Max just nodded while Percy grinned and ruffled Alvie's hair.

"Have we got names yet?" Percy asked.

"Uh… Darcy Blaise Jackson and, um, Finn Robin Jackson."

"Cool."

* * *

**What'd you think? I didn't want it being short, so most of it is drabble. **


	69. Just getting into the swing of things

**Out is back! Again! I swear you didn't like my stories. This time, Out decides to complain about the birth scene: **

**This is an extremely unrealistic and un detailed birth. Is she having the twins in the bathroom? Really? Like no birth happens in under 10 minutes!  
Make things realistic, and by the way no one has such a crude accent like Lou, unless they never went to school...**

**First of all, you need to go to school to know that 'un' and 'detailed' go together to make **_**undetailed**_**. And it was **_**undetailed**_** for a reason, Out, 'cos some people might be squeamish with blood and whatnot so :P to you on that one. At least I'm caring. **

**And it's a STORY. I can be as extremely unrealistic as I want. No, she's having the twins in flaming Narnia! It did say BATHROOM! **

**Lou didn't go to school properly for four years, on the run and defending herself until she met Jessica. You would know that if you read Louisa's past, which you probably haven't, but you will and then you'll criticise that one too. **

**If you are going to criticise my work, make sure there aren't things I can pick at, OK, Out? Because there will be more author notes just for you for EVERYONE to see. Why read my work when all you do is complain about it? Get a life and go bother someone else. Thank you.**

**To the rest of you LOVELY readers (Not Out), YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**And Emberlite17- Silly Fanfiction for not letting you log in :P**

**Anyway, sorry for long author's note, just blame Out. Always blame Out.**

**Lou: No problem. On with da fic! **

**Leo: Da?**

**Lou: -_-**

**Leo: O:)**

* * *

Now Tobias understood why the big twins were separated at birth.

Twins were hard to look after. One would cry and then the other would cry as well and it wasn't easy to manage two crying babies when either him or Sophia were in the bathroom or, in Tobias's case, working. He had taken back his job at the local leisure centre and was encouraging his dad and aunt to open up their swimming pool to the public so he could work with the family rather than with the jerks at his current work place.

Vicky was more than happy to help, so she was the extra pair of hands. She would come over every day Tobias was working and help Sophia mix up bottles and change nappies while keeping the apartment relatively clean.

Louisa came round on the first Sunday after the twins' birth, Charlie with her, obviously.

"Ew, they smelly!"

"Charlie!" Charlie giggled and gave his best angelic smile.

"Ugh, just like ya dad."

"I know." He smiled.

"Wow." Sophia laughed. "He's good."

"I is amazing."

"Charlie, shut it 'n' go 'n' get diapers or somethin'."

"Going." Charlie toddled off and returned with two tiny diapers and a packet of wipes. "They is small."

"They're babies, Charlie."

"Like trips?"

"Trips?"

"Triplets." Louisa replied. She was holding Darcy.

Vicky chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom.

Louisa and Charlie had never met Vicky before. There were some pros and cons on that one- Louisa and Vicky were complete opposites while Charlie made Vicky go:

"Ooh, he's so cute!" She scooped Charlie up, making him laugh. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Charlie."

"Four years old 'n' attracting the ladies already." Louisa shook her head. "His dad will be proud."

"I tell Daddy later." Charlie smiled.

* * *

"You do know she's too young to react to that, right?" Tobias looked at her, unimpressed. "What? All those stupid faces you're making are making you look like an idiot." His expression changed into a quizzing, yet expectant look, a small smile playing on his lips. "Even more of an idiot then." He grinned.

"I try my best."

"I'm sure you do." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Tobias got up, cradling Darcy in one arm and holding his other hand out to Sophia.

"You need some Soph time."

"I'm fine."

"Nope, lies." He directed her to walk into the bathroom, told her to stay and left. He returned without Darcy and started running a bath for her, adding Sophia's favourite, chocolate-scented bubble mixture.

"You don't have to do this."

"But I'm gonna. Stop complaining."

He was gentleman enough to avert his gaze as she stripped down and got in the bath, hiding under the bubbles. "You done?" He asked.

"Yeah." He looked round, smiling. "What are you thinking?" In response, he moved to the end of the bath, kneeling behind her. His warm hands rested on her shoulders and he started giving her a shoulders and neck massage. "You're the best." She sighed contentedly.

"Nothing less for you."


	70. Brothers

Tobias's first day back at college kind of went like this:

"You were in a fire!"

"You're not dead!"

"Twins? Bloody hell. Good luck, mate!"

"Ooh, you're still with Sophia. That's sweet, but so not fair."

"You've got some explaining to do!"

"You're not dead!" That was the main one. "You're not dead!" Tobias felt like saying 'duh', but his mother had told him if he didn't have anything nice to say, he didn't say anything at all. But having grown up around his insane aunt didn't help that motto, Louisa being fairly contradictive to that saying. She spoke her mind and basically did not give a shit.

"Tobias!"

"Oy!"

"Yeeeesss?" Tobias inquired, smiling at his friends.

"Where've you been?"

"Oh, you know, around."

"And the fire?"

"Heard about that, huh?"

"Everyone heard about it!"

"There were girls crying, mate." Joe shook his head. "What have you done to them, bro?"

"My amazing charms."

"Yeah, those amazing charms got you one girlfriend and she ended up pregnant."

"How'd that go anyway?"

"Twins."

"Really?" Joe and Tommy grinned at him. **(I may have mentioned this, but this Tommy and Tobias's boss Tommy are two different people. Complete, yet coincidental accident). **

"Yup."

"Dude…" Joe looked at him curiously. "There's more. Spill!" He demanded, shaking Tobias by the shoulders.

"Well, uh, Soph's waters broke in the bathroom and the midwife was late, so…" Joe and Tommy stared at him disbelievingly. Tobias gave his trademark angelic smile.

"Oh shit. You delivered them? _You_?" Joe started laughing in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tobias countered playfully.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and what have you done with Tobias?" Tommy asked.

"I ate him." Tobias said, suddenly very serious. They both gave him strange looks and he grinned. "Wanna meet them then?" He asked. "Being their uncles and whatnot."

"Uncles?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup." Tobias beamed. His friends grinned.

"As long as we don't end up like you, Mr Mature."

"Mr Not-yet-entirely-mature."

"I give it two weeks." Tommy said quietly.

"One and a half." Joe replied. **(I've also noticed that both Tobias and Charlie have a friend called Joe. I really need to sort the names out…)**

Tobias pulled a face at the pair of them. "Hey, did you hear about Max?" Joe suddenly asked.

"Max?"

"Yeah, the guy's gone nuts."

"What's he done?" Tobias looked concerned, as he should be for his younger brother.

"I don't know if any of this is true, but he's been, uh, going around with a different girl most nights." Tobias frowned. "And he's in Kane's group."

"Aw, what? Why Kane? Of all people, it _had_ to be Kane." Tobias grumbled the last bit to himself. "Where is he?" They shrugged. The bell rang.

"What are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"Find him and see if I can talk some sense into him."

"Ooh, Mr Mature." Tobias smiled weakly.

"Shut it."

* * *

Max point blank refused to talk to Tobias, let alone listen or hang around to give Tobias a chance to talk.

"Max, seriously, what's got into you?"

"Why would you care?" Max snapped.

"Uh, duh. You're my brother."

"I've got new brothers now, I don't need you." Tobias looked hurt for a second and then angered.

"Do these new brothers of yours actually do anything other than get you in trouble?" Max scoffed.

"I ain't in trouble. 'Sides, they're a down sight better than you'll ever be. The guys look out for me."

"Yeah? And what have I been doing for the last fifteen years?" Max shrugged.

"Getting in my way. Belittling me at every turn. Giving out your orders. Holding me back."

"Stopping bullies picking on you. Helping you with girlfriend issues. First aid… a lot. Making sure you were happy. Safe."

"I'm always in your shadow." Max continued as if Tobias hadn't spoken. "Mom always asked me why couldn't I be more like you."

"Mom's never said that."

"Not around you, obviously, _Golden Boy_." Tobias bristled, but forced himself to remain calm. "You always treated me like second best to yourself, for the love of Hades. You never let me do anything or make my own decisions and just insisted on taking control of my life."

"I didn't let you do anything dangerous in case you got hurt, I didn't want you making the wrong decisions and I haven't insisted on taking control of your life." Tobias said in one breath, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. You could tell when the brothers were in bad moods as their eyes faded a stormier, darker grey.

"Oh, so stopping me from doing anything _at all_ isn't controlling my life? Huh, must've missed that memo." Tobias's jaw clenched, but he kept his eyes on the ceiling. "You can't even look at me. What? Am I too pathetic for the almighty and all powerful Tobias?" Tobias looked at him then, frowning.

"Fine. Screw your life up. Don't come crying to me when everything turns out shit!"

"I won't! I don't need you! You're just a waste of shitty space and-"

"Stop it!" Tobias and Max looked round. Alvie was watching them with wide, grey eyes, looking fearful of his brothers' tempers.

"Alvie-"

"Oh, the dumbass." Max said carelessly and coldly. Pain flared in Alvie's eyes while Tobias's anger boiled to new heights. He gave Max a violent shove as Alvie turned and ran away.

"Don't you _dare_ call him names!"

"Or what? Going to hit me?" Max snarled.

"He's your brother!"

"Like I need that dumbass piece of shit for a brother!"

"And what about those new brothers of yours then? Aren't they dumbass pieces of shit?!" Max glowered at him. "You're just like them!"

"And? It's better than being like you!" Tobias sent a final death glare at his brother before running after Alvie.

* * *

Tobias was pointed to the boys' toilets while on the hunt for Alvie.

Alvie had locked himself in a toilet stall. "Alvie?" No response. "Alvie?"

"Go away." Alvie replied sadly.

"Alvie, it's me. Tobias." Alvie didn't say anything. "Open the door." The door remained locked and Alvie remained quiet. "Alvie?"

"Why'd he say that?"

"He's a jerk."

"He's my brother. Brothers aren't supposed to say that stuff, right?"

"No." Tobias sighed. "You're not a dumbass, Alvie."

"I am. Everyone says I am."

"You shouldn't listen to that lot. They're about as honest as Wikipedia."

"Wikipedia does my homework." Tobias gave a small smile at that. "Does that mean my homework's all wrong?"

"Not necessarily. You're changing the topic."

"It's easier to talk about." Alvie sighed. "I'm a dumbass."

"No you're not."

"I am. They all said it and now Max has said it." Alvie's voice caught. "What's going on with him?"

"He's fallen in with a bad crowd, Alvie."

"I want the old Max back. He was fun and he didn't argue with you." Alvie paused. "He didn't call me names either." Tobias sighed.

"I would love to get the old Max back, Alvie, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Why were you arguing? Was it about those rumours that have been going round?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't believe them." Alvie said. Tobias waited for Alvie to speak again. "Max isn't like that. He's nice." Alvie fell silent for a second. "Well, he was." Alvie sighed miserably.

"Alvie, come out."

"No. The toilet's nicer than the school."

"With everything that goes down the toilet?"

"Sadly." Alvie replied quietly. Tobias waited a few minutes before Alvie unlocked the door and walked out. "You don't think I'm a dumbass, do you?"

"You're not a dumbass." Tobias said firmly, looking Alvie in the eye. Alvie's eyes flickered about. Holding eye contact was uncomfortable for him, even with his family.

Alvie suddenly hugged Tobias, surprising the older brother. Although nice, Alvie wasn't really one for hugs. Tobias put his arms around Alvie in a brotherly hug.

"At least you're nice." Alvie mumbled. "Don't turn out like Max." Alvie looked up at him. "Please."

"Never." Tobias promised. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." Alvie smiled sadly, pulling away from the hug. Tobias kept a brotherly arm around Alvie and made sure Alvie was happier before he got to lessons.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?" Tobias looked back. Alvie studied the floor for a few seconds.

"Thank-you. For being there for me." Tobias smiled.

"Anytime, bro." Alvie returned the smile and disappeared into his lesson.

Tobias sighed. At least one of his brothers was with him.


	71. Alvie

Sophia didn't have much of a response to Max's new behaviour, but Tobias couldn't blame her. Max had suddenly turned into an ass and Alvie felt unstable in his own home with Max around. Tobias had put a lot of thought into this and asked Sophia if Alvie could stay with them for a couple of days just to cheer him up.

"Well, as long as your parents are OK with it. He'll have to sleep on the sofa though."

"He'll be OK with that." Tobias smiled. Sophia nodded and moved away to deal with Darcy, who was crying, (again).

Tobias rang his parents' home phone and was surprised when his father answered. Percy wasn't trusted with the phone as he would usually say something stupid like:

"This is the FBI national help hotline. What's the problem?"

"Percy, get away from the phone!" Annabeth shouted from the background.

"Hey, Dad."

"Oh, hey Tobias. No, my phone. Go away." Percy said childishly.

"Perseus Jackson, I am _warning_ you."

"She said Perseus." Tobias smiled.

"I know. It's my phone. Bog off."

"I'm threatening you now."

"With?"

"Lou."

"Oh shit." Percy must have handed the phone over as Tobias heard his mother's voice.

"Hello, Tobias."

"You're mean to Dad."

"No I'm not. He just needs to be put in his place." Annabeth randomly laughed. "Percy, get off."

"Ow-ow-ow." Percy said.

"Are you beating Dad up?"

"Only a little bit."

"That's Lou's excuse."

"She's here, you know."

"Oh. Right."

"What'd you call about anyway? You always call when you want something."

"Ah, you know me so well."

"Of course I do. I'm your mom." Tobias grinned.

"I was thinking Alvie could stay with me and Soph for a few days. That might cheer him up."

"Cheer him up? Do you know what's wrong with him then?"

"He hasn't told you?"

"That's why I'm asking, stupid." Annabeth sighed. "You're just like your father. Percy, I'll-" There was a distant thud and Percy cursing loudly in Ancient Greek.

"Nine-one-one!" He shouted.

"What was that?"

"Knife." Annabeth said simply. "So, what happened? Was it those bullies again?"

"No…"

"Then what?" Tobias hesitated. Annabeth was going to flip.

"Well… Max has been a bit funny for a while, apparently, so I went to talk to him." Tobias repeated his, ah, _conversation_ with Max. "Alvie butted in by yelling at us to stop arguing but Max was all 'Oh, the dumbass of a brother'."

"He said _what_?"

"He called Alvie a dumbass."

"Percy, ring Max. I want him home _now_."

"Mom, don't go nuts."

"Nuts? Too bloody late for that! What's he playing at?"

"I dunno, Mom." Tobias paused. "Can Alvie come over for a few days?" He asked carefully.

"Alvie, do you want to stay with Tobias and Soph for a couple of days?"

"Really?" Tobias smiled at his brother's eager tone. "Please?"

"Alright then. When d'you want him round?"

"Later. Tomorrow morning. I don't mind." Annabeth was quiet for a few seconds.

"Leo says he can drop him off in an hour or two. They drive past your place to get home anyway."

"Cool."

"Tell Soph about this."

"Mom…"

"I know what you're like, trouble."

"We all do."

"Alvie wants to talk to you."

"Righto."

"Hi!" Alvie said.

"Hiya, Alvie. How you doing?"

"I beat your high score again."

"On what?"

"Uh… several games."

"You little bugger." Alvie snickered. "Make sure you're all ready to come over later. You'll be sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh, that's OK. Why'd you want me to stay over?"

"'Cos you need a break."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well, if you bring a couple of games over, I'll play."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Sweet. I'll go get ready. Thanks Tobias."

"Anytime."

* * *

Alvie seemed more relaxed, helping out with the little twins in between kicking Tobias's ass multiple times in racing, wrestling or other competitive games. Tobias wasn't even letting him win.

"You git." Tobias got Alvie in a head lock and ruffled Alvie's hair. "You've put in cheat codes." Tobias accused, letting Alvie go.

"No I haven't. You're just a loser."

"Oh, thanks for that." Alvie smiled at him. "Oh what-? Hacks!" Tobias protested. "I'm telling Soph." He said childishly. "Soph! He's not letting me win!"

"Stop being such a baby, Tobias." Tobias just stared at her, stunned and offended.

"I want a divorce." He finally said.

"Are you married then?" Alvie asked. "Where was my invite?"

"No, we're not married. I just want a divorce."

"Fine. I get custody."

"No." Tobias sulked. "Mine." Sophia smiled and he grinned slyly. Alvie was watching them curiously.

"You two make no sense." He admitted.

"Yep." They agreed, smiling warmly at him. Alvie blinked blankly, shook his head and returned to kicking virtual ass.

* * *

Tobias was up with Finn when he noticed that Alvie was as well. The TV was on, late night comedies. Alvie was staring at the screen, wide awake.

"You alright, bro?" Tobias asked, making Alvie jump.

"Can't sleep."

"You me both, mate." Tobias yawned. Alvie got up and held his hands out for Finn. "Thanks." Tobias smiled, passing over the infant and wandering off to the kitchen to fix a baby bottle. Alvie followed, carrying Finn carefully. "So… why can't you sleep?"

"I never really have." Alvie said, a small frown on his lips. Tobias checked the kitchen cupboard and grinned.

"Would sleeping tablets work?" Alvie shrugged. Tobias handed over the tablet box just as the microwave dinged. "Is there anything getting to you? Other than the whole thing with Max?" Alvie winced at his brother's name and didn't answer. "Alvie?" Tobias studied him carefully. "Girl trouble?" Alvie frowned and looked up. "It's girl trouble." Tobias smiled. "Tell me." Alvie shook his head stubbornly, his cheeks fading pink. "Aw… Alvie." Tobias ruffled his brother's hair and took Finn from him. "Here you go, Sir Strop-a-lot."

Tobias did his best to worm information from Alvie while feeding Finn, but Alvie clammed up and was looking at everything except his brother. "At least tell me what her name is?"

"Uh… Crystal. Murphy. Crystal Murphy."

"Crystal…" Tobias nodded slowly in approval. "Talked to her much?"

"She sits next to me in Math and… and a couple of other lessons. She's really helpful." Alvie brightened slightly. "I got a D in Math." Tobias grinned. Alvie normally got F's in Math, but it appeared that, with this Crystal's help, his grade had gone up. "Do you reckon I can get a C?"

"You can do anything when you put your mind to it, Alvie."

"Really?" Tobias nodded. "So… why didn't you do that when I was kicking your butt earlier?"

"Oh, shut up." Alvie smiled. "Take those tablets and get some sleep, horrible."

"Night, Tobias."

* * *

**Who's seen Iron Man 3!? Saw it today! O.O**


	72. Swimming

"And there aren't any sharks?"

"Alvie that was a prank I pulled when you were five." Sophia looked at Tobias quizzically. "I saw it in the store and got it. Alvie wasn't too fond of swimming after that."

"Oh, you're horrible."

"Alvie, get in." Alvie looked at the water nervously. "Look, I promise, no sharks." Tobias turned so Alvie could see the lack of a fake shark fin on his back. He had momentarily forgotten about the scars from when Harvey kidnapped him and Sophia.

"I thought those had healed?" Alvie asked quietly. Tobias shrugged, turning back to face Alvie with an easy smile.

"Come on, you're supposed to be swimming." Alvie shook his head stubbornly. Tobias pulled himself out of the pool, grabbed his brother and easily lifted him clear off the floor.

"Tobias!" Sophia scolded.

"No, put me down!" Alvie protested, squirming against his brother's strength. Tobias toppled back and they splashed into the pool. Tobias let Alvie escape and Alvie kicked up, breaking the surface and coughing up pool water.

"You're not supposed to drink it." Tobias smiled.

"That was your fault." Alvie rubbed his eyes. "Now my eyes are stinging."

"Stop complaining." Tobias smiled, putting his arms around his little brother's neck. Alvie squirmed and fought against him feebly.

"Tobias, leave him alone." Sophia ordered. Tobias held his hands up in surrender and Alvie scrambled out of the pool. Sophia held her hand out to him. She was sitting on the side, the little twins in baby chairs with her.

"Oh, so he gets all the special attention." Tobias pulled a face at her as Sophia gave Alvie a sisterly hug.

"Yes, 'cos he's not mean like you."

"I'm not mean."

"Don't argue with me, Jackson." Sophia warned.

"Or what, Wilkins?" He challenged, giving her his trademark cocky smirk. Sophia glared at him stubbornly. Tobias tilted his head back in defiance, the smirk still in place.

Sophia motioned for Alvie to sit with the little twins before jumping in the pool and taking Tobias underwater. Alvie watched nervously, seeing them play-fight under the distorted water surface. Darcy and Finn squirmed in their seats and complained. Alvie didn't know what to do. Babies weren't really his thing.

Thankfully, Tobias surfaced and jumped out of the pool, Sophia hot on his heels. Tobias ran off and hid while Alvie got Sophia's attention.

"Something's wrong with them." He said, gesturing to the twins.

"They're probably hungry." Sophia looked into the changing room. "Tobias Jackson! Get back here, you coward!"

"You'll have to find me first." Sophia grumbled to herself.

"Alvie, how well do you know this place?"

"Ok-ish."

"See if you can find Tobias. When you do, hit him for me. Very hard." Alvie smiled weakly, got to his feet and went on the search for his brother, leaving Sophia to deal with the little twins.

Alvie hunted for ten minutes before someone grabbed him from behind and had him in a fireman's lift faster than he could yell for Sophia.

"Put me down!" He protested.

"Yeah, one sec." Tobias replied casually.

"Soph!" Alvie shouted.

"Tobias!" Sophia yelled in warning.

"Can I help you?" Tobias asked, smiling sweetly. Sophia appeared ten feet away.

"Put him down. Now."

"Uh… no. Don't think so." Alvie smirked.

"Wedgie time."

"Oh, you little git." Tobias quickly put Alvie down.

"Ha, one to me." Tobias chuckled and ruffled Alvie's hair.

"Come on you, swimming time." Alvie pulled a face. "Oy, grandson of Poseidon much?" Alvie gave a small smile. "Seriously, you'll like swimming once you get into it." Alvie nodded, but still looked nervous.

"Alvie, there aren't any sharks." Sophia said kindly. "If Tobias does anything else to upset you, he'll have me to deal with, OK?" Alvie relaxed slightly and grinned. "Now go and have fun." Sophia waved the brothers towards the pool, smacking Tobias upside the head as he passed.

"Domestic abuse." He muttered.

"Shut up."

"Divorce."

"Go on then. The twins will be mine."

"Mine."

"Don't argue." Alvie said, looking at them worriedly.

"We're only mucking about, Alvie. Don't worry." Alvie's expression changed to curiosity. "We're supposed to be swimming, remember?" Tobias grinned.

* * *

**Ugh, I'm updating badly today. I've had crisps, biscuits and ice-cream, but that's not working clearly. Maybe it's 'cos it's Monday tomorrow. Yay, back to school… kill me now… **


	73. Valentine's day Part 1

**Slight time skip. Hope you guys don't mind :P**

* * *

Sophia stretched, relishing in the warmth of the bed. She opened her eyes when she realised Tobias's side of the bed was empty. She sat up and looked round. On the bedside table to her left, sat a full fry-up breakfast, a large bunch or roses, lilies and purple lavender sprigs and a big card in a red envelope. The breakfast was freshly cooked and looked inviting.

She opened her card with one hand while tucking into her breakfast with the other. The front of the card was obviously Tobias's doing, customised, a collage of pictures of her and Tobias over the last two years. Ones of daytrips to the beach, zoo, the farm, the theme park or the week-long trip to the mountains. Picnics, ice-skating, skiing- all there. In the middle, the biggest picture of all, was the family photo. Tobias had his arm around Sophia and they held a twin each. She held Finn and Tobias held Darcy. The little twins were a month old and… strangely quiet…

Sophia got up, the card in her hand, her half eaten breakfast left on the bedside table. The twins' cots were empty, but there was a note:

_The little twins are with the big twins. Don't worry. T xxxx_

Sophia relaxed and opened her card, returning to her bed to finish her breakfast. The card read:

_To my angel princess,_

_I would say happy Valentine's Day, but today hasn't started yet. Instead, follow the petals. I'll see you later. _

_Lots of love forever, your idiot in tin foil xxxxxxxxxxx _

"Follow the petals?" Sophia repeated quietly. She looked up and saw a handful of red rose petals twisting under the door. She moved forward and opened the door, finding more petals- red, white and pink- making a clear trail to the bathroom.

The bath had been run, the water near the brim. The chocolate scented bubbles were scattered with rose petals and a few tea light candles were placed around the bath, flickering and casting a soft glow over the bath. Next to the bath, on a stool, were a pile of clean clothes, all set out for her. A note was on top.

_Bath time, smelly. Hope the clothes are OK. T xxxx_

Sophia smiled. He was so sweet.

Well, sometimes…

* * *

After a relaxing hour in the bath, Sophia left the bathroom, wearing the jeans, T-shirt and his jacket. The rose petals had changed direction, leading to the front door. She pulled her trainers on and followed the petals along the corridor, down the stairs and through the lobby.

They led to a white limo outside. The smartly dressed chauffeur was holding a plaque with her name on. He saw her and smiled.

"Ms. Wilkins?" She nodded slowly and he opened the door for her.

In the comfy, clean and stylish limo, her favourite music- Fall Out Boy- and a bottle of her favourite white wine and a heart shaped box of dark, milk and white chocolate were all set out for her. There was another note.

_Om nom nom. T xxxxx_

The limo took her on a quiet drive to the mall. The chauffeur opened the door for her and she found another rose petal trail at her feet.

This one led to a five star spa. Somebody asked her name and she was taken away for six hours of pampering- massages, facials and so much more. She had wine and chocolates bought to her and her favourite music played on the speakers everywhere she went. She was bought a lunch of spaghetti bolognese, that had to have been cooked by Tobias. No-one else she knew made spag bol this well.

Sophia felt so relaxed and rejuvenated when she left the spa. Her curiosity piqued when she found a new trail of rose petals.

She smiled.

Tobias had outdone himself this year.

* * *

**Part two tomorrow! And that's only if I haven't died answering the 52 PMs! **


	74. Valentine's Day Part 2

The next lot of rose petals trailed to a fancy clothing department store. Sophia strolled in, staring round at the various, yet expensive designer clothes available. She was there for thirty seconds before a store colleague approached her.

"Hi." She said. "Sophia Wilkins?" Sophia nodded and the woman beamed. "Excellent. Right this way." Sophia followed the woman to a changing room where she was directed to a sectioned off her cubicle.

The woman pulled back the rich, velvet red curtain and, smiling, waved Sophia in.

Sophia was greeted with three, white boxes, of various shapes and sizes. The first box was simply shoe box size and contained elegant black slip on shoes in her size exactly. She tried them on, finding that they were soft and comfortable.

The next box was a bit bigger, yet slimmer than the first box. Sophia carefully eased the lid away and nearly dropped it. In this one was a midnight blue dress that glittered and sparkled. She retrieved it from the box gently, noticing that it was of decent length- just above her knees.

The last box fit in her hand and was incredibly light. She opened it to find a note from Tobias.

_Ta da_, _new stuff! It's all paid for, I just hope it fit dat sexy body of yours. Anyway, rose petals. Go find them! T xxxx_

A shop assistant carried Sophia's boxes for her, despite her protest. The sun was to set in a couple of hours. The rose petals lead back to the limo and she was taken on a half an hour drive to her local hair dressers, the one she was a regular at.

Sophia was greeted warmly and bustled to a seat where her preferred hair dresser, Damian, set about washing, drying, brushing and styling her hair into an elegant high bun with strands of hair falling free down the back of her neck and either side of her face.

"Ooh, I'm such a good hair dresser." Damian smiled. He pulled her out of her seat and hurried her to a back room. "Wait here." He told her firmly. Sophia waited until he returned with the two boxes. "Put these on."

"Did Tobias set you up to do all of this?"

"He's been planning this for months, doll." Damian winked and left, locking the door to offer her privacy to change.

* * *

For the first time that day, she saw Tobias. He had obviously attempted to tame his unruly hair, but she messed it up into its natural windswept state. He wore a midnight blue shirt with the sleeves rolled back with a white T-shirt underneath and black, non-skinny jeans and clean white trainers.

"Had fun?" He asked, smiling and securing an arm around her waist.

"How did you manage all of that?" He smiled, but didn't answer. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, angel." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear gently. "I can't think of a word stronger than 'beautiful' to describe you." Sophia felt her cheeks warm.

"Oh, stop it." His smile gained a hint of cockiness.

"You love it really." He kissed her cheek and took her inside.

This restaurant was one of those six star restaurants. They were directed to their place instantly and Sophia found that they had a starter of fresh, hot tomato soup and hot rolls. A three tier candle-holder stood in the middle of the table, the flames flickering warmly. Tobias was a gentleman, pulling out her chair for her. She half expected him to pull the chair away completely, but he didn't.

Tobias sat opposite her, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "So… what was your favourite bit about today?"

"The rose petals. They lead somewhere and I liked the mystery." Tobias smiled, lacing his fingers with hers. "And I love the dress as well, thank you."

"I was panicking that you wouldn't like it." He said, holding her gaze. "But it matches your eyes. What else did you like?"

"The card." His smile broadened. "I'm gonna frame it and you can put it on the wall."

"You're trusting me with a hammer?"

"Unfortunately." He shifted in his seat, his leg brushing against hers. "We should start eating this before it all gets cold."

"Yeah." He agreed, but he didn't let go of her hand.

After the starter course, they had a full chicken roast dinner with a variety of vegetables and perfect gravy. A waiter bought out two bottles of white wine, which he showed to Tobias. Tobias picked Sophia's favourite brand of white wine and the waiter left. Tobias poured them both a drink- Sophia noticed there was more in her glass than his.

"Do you want me drunk or something?" He smirked.

"After what happened last time? 'Course not."

"Mmm…" She hummed disbelievingly. He smiled sweetly.

Dessert was her favourite lemon meringue pie and Tobias noticeably gave her the biggest slice of the two. "So, you're trying to get me drunk and fat?"

"Drunk, kinda, fat, _obviously_." He said sarcastically. Sophia kicked him under the table. "Oy, watch your new shoes."

"A guy caring about shoes? Wow."

"Oh, shut your face." He smiled.

* * *

Sophia was a bit surprised to see the limo waiting for them. She was a little tipsy, relying on Tobias to keep her steady. He wasn't as drunk, but was a little bit. He opened the door for her as the chauffeur started the engine.

They sat on the back seat, listening to Fall Out Boy and feeding each other the remainders of her chocolate from the box of chocolates from earlier. She was sat on his lap and his arm was around her waist.

"You're so sweet." She told him, leaning her forehead against his. "I can't believe you organised the whole day."

"It's not over yet."

"More rose petals?"

"No."

"Oh…" She complained. Tobias smiled and kissed her, lingering for a few seconds.

"You'll like this one." He promised. Sophia settled against him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"You're really warm."

"Stay awake." He told her kindly, taking her hand in his free one. "We'll be there in a bit."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet." She looked at him quizzically. "For something other than that."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded. Then he smirked cockily. "Unless you want to."

"Hmmm…" She hummed. Tobias chuckled.

The limo stopped ten minutes later and they were at the beach. The moon was out, the stars were shining and waves were gently washing up onto the sand in gentle, curving waves. The sand was still warm from its day in the sun.

"Why are we here?"

"I think better by the sea. And it looks nice." He smiled at her.

"It looks very nice." Sophia looked round, taking in the silvery reflection of the moon on the smooth ocean, the stars casting narrow pillars of golden light across the sand over their skin. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied quietly, yet smoothly. Sophia smiled bashfully at him. He returned it nervously.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just… I wanted to…" Tobias put his hand in his pocket, casting his eyes to the sand. Sophia put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"Wanted to what?" She asked.

"Uh… I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then." Tobias took a deep breath and released it slowly. Sophia was mildly surprised when he pulled a small, black box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Soph… will you marry me?"

* * *

**And there it is, peeps! The moment you've all been waiting for! :D **


	75. Opposite opinions

"Soph… will you marry me?" Sophia gave a nervous laugh and covered her mouth quickly with both hands. Tears pooled in her eyes as she nodded. Tobias grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. She literally threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss that was probably the best kiss he ever had.

When they eventually broke apart for air, Sophia studied her new ring while Tobias gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. The ring was simple and silver, with a diamond on. She loved it.

She looked up at him, sapphire eyes locking with stormy grey.

"I… I…" Sophia wanted to say something, but had no idea what. Tobias smiled and helped her out by kissing her again. This one was softer and sweeter.

"Just wait until you tell Vicky." Sophia laughed.

"Oh gods…"

* * *

"Ohmygodwhatisthat!?"

"Breathe!"

"What is _that_?" Vicky squealed, pointing at Sophia's ring. Sophia smiled. "He proposed?!"

"Yup." Vicky squealed excitedly. Sophia wandered how she had become best friends with this loon.

"Tell me everything!" Sophia had to recount her Valentine's Day. Vicky didn't stop smiling, like a child on Christmas. "Do his parents know?"

"Not yet." Vicky made to jump up, but Sophia grabbed her by the wrist. "Ssh! Gods, your hyper."

"Can I plan the wedding?" Sophia got a mental image of a Vicky standard wedding- Playboy bunnies for the guys and sexy male strippers for the girls.

"I'll help."

"No!"

"Yes, or you want plan anything at all." Vicky scrunched her face up in annoyance. "And Tobias can help if he wants to."

"Alright, fine." Vicky sulked for a few seconds before brightening. "We've got lots to do! When is it?"

"Oh gods, Vicky, I don't know. He proposed yesterday, for crying out loud."

"Details, details." Vicky waved them away. "When do you want it?"

"Warm. Er."

"Summer?"

"No, Spring."

"This year?"

"Um…"

"And your dress! We need to plan your dress! And your shoes… your hair, flowers, cake…" Vicky rambled on and on and on until Sophia shut her up by stuffing a handful of baby wipes into her mouth.

Vicky spat them out in disgust. "Why did you do that?!"

"You're too excited and are giving me a headache." Vicky tried for an innocent smile, but it didn't work.

"Sorry." The door opened. "Ooh, he's home! Tobias!" Vicky jumped up and ran at him.

"No!" Tobias froze to the spot, looking terrified. Sophia dashed forward and grabbed Vicky's wrist. Vicky didn't seem to notice she was being pulled back.

"You proposed! And you didn't tell me!"

"No offense, Vicky, you would've ruined the surprise."

"No, I wouldn't!" Tobias hummed disbelievingly. "Oh, OK, maybe a bit." He gave a smug nod and a matching smirk. "You look after my Soph." Vicky warned him, folding her arms.

"Uh… what else do I do?"

"The flour in the hair dryer?" Vicky quizzed, her tone implying the obvious. Tobias grinned.

"That was funny."

"It was not!" Sophia scolded, trying not to smile herself. "You knew I was in a hurry to get ready seeing as Vicky picks at my hair every time she comes over if it's not styled and you put bloody flour in my hair dryer! I had to wash my hair again!"

"That's your problem, not mine." He smiled easily, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. Vicky was smiling at Sophia, who rolled her eyes in response. "Where are the little twins?"

"They're sleeping."

"Huh. Not for much longer then."

"Don't jinx it."

* * *

Strangely, the news of his proposal to Sophia spread around college like wildfire. Vicky, _obviously_, was in the clear and would _never_ tell anyone.

_Heh,_ Tobias thought_, that'll be the day._

Some people were generally nosy, asking for details on the wedding that was not even planned at all- Vicky did not stop babbling and they got nowhere. Others wanted to know if they could come. Tobias noticed a few girls looking fed up at the news, but they agreed with Vicky that Tobias and Sophia would be one of those old married couples that forever argued, but loved each other really.

The only person that didn't seem pleased was Max.

"Oh, wow. You put a bit of sparkly metal on her finger. Well done."

"At least I'm not sleeping around like you, you bloody man whore." Tobias mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have said that.

Max's eyes darkened. A few of his friends went 'ooohhh, burn' and waited for his reaction.

"At least none of them have got kids."

"Yet." Tobias finished. Max's eyes faded into a deep, dark shade of grey and he glowered at his older brother.

"At least I'm not stuck down working and looking after brats." Max smirked. "Try living it free, mate."

"Getting pissed, high as fuck and sleeping around. Yup, free. Highly demoralising and bad rep building, but free." Tobias nodded. "Well, it's your life. You can waste it anyway you want 'cos I now, officially, do not give a shit." Max shrugged. "Just don't come running to me when things get out of hand. You can go to your new and _better_ brothers." And with that, Tobias walked off.

He was telling the truth. He really didn't give a shit. Tobias couldn't afford to waste his time on someone who couldn't care less, leaving more time open to focus on his girlfri- no, _fiancée_ and his children.

Tobias smiled. He was still getting used to that term- his children. Darcy and Finn Jackson. But he liked it.


	76. Dress ideas to stories

"Ooh, give us a twirl!" Vicky squealed. Sophia rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Vicky looked ready to pass out with excitement. "That one!" She insisted, pointing at the dress Sophia was wearing.

"Really?"

"Is that or the first one and that one was disgusting!"

"It was." Sophia nodded admittedly. She looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was white, traditionally, with no sleeves. It was similar to her prom dress, clinging to her torso and keeping her decent. The skirt was soft, light and a pale blue, falling past her feet. It shimmered whenever she moved. A similar blue lacy bodice covered her front and back. "Alright then, this one."

* * *

"Bloody hell."

"Oh, I was gonna say about time."

"Wow, something you two didn't think of at the same time?"

"Shut it." The big twins said in unison. Annabeth smiled.

"That's better." She looked at her eldest son. "Well, trouble, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh… want to help? Vicky wants to plan the whole thing and that's not the best idea."

"Vicky…"

"Is she that crazy girl that wanted ta keep Charlie?" Tobias nodded. "Eh, didn't like her much."

"Too girly?" Louisa nodded and pulled a face. Leo walked in from the kitchen at that moment, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Squirtface proposed to Soph." Louisa told him. Leo smiled.

"I'm taller than you. I'm not a Squirtface." Louisa looked at him, amused.

"You'll always be a Squirtface."

"You won't win. I've been trying for eighteen years to stop her calling all of you 'Squirtface'." Annabeth glared at Louisa, who smiled sweetly, a devilish hint in her emerald green eyes.

"Where is Soph?" Percy asked. "The little twins don't like us."

"Shame that. And uh, she's out with Vicky getting the dress, so obviously I couldn't go."

"And what about you?" Annabeth asked. "Going to wear a suit?"

"Ew, no." They all smiled.

* * *

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Aw, what? Please?" Tobias tried his best puppy dog eye look and she faltered. But she quickly regained her stubbornness.

"Nope. It's bad luck."

"That's only if I see you in the dress before the wedding. Not if you tell me about it."

"It's a surprise." Sophia insisted. Tobias smiled. "What are you wearing then?" Tobias shrugged. Sophia smiled and shifted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm went around her. "You need to think of something fast before Vicky makes you wear ruffles and tails."

"Oh gods… uh…"

"You don't like suits, do you?"

"Not really." Sophia closed her eyes and tried to imagine him smartly dressed. The only time she had seen him smart-casual was the prom.

"You could try a pale blue shirt and black trousers." She said, opening her eyes and looking up at him. Tobias thought about it for a few seconds. Sophia shifted and sat on his lap, facing him. "You could have your sleeves rolled up and a white T-shirt underneath. Flowers in your hair… hey, what's with the grey streak?"

"Don't tell me you've only just noticed that. And no, I'm not having flowers in my hair."

"No, I haven't just noticed it, I'm being nosy. And flowers would look nice."

"Flowers are girly."

"Ooh, will they cramp manly Tobias's style?"

"Very."

"Anyway, what's with the grey streak?"

"Mom and Dad have them. Have for years." Tobias frowned. "Have done since before I was born, I think they said."

"Have they always had them?"

"No."

"Then were they randomly there?"

"Uh… kinda… they held up the sky and that's what they got." Tobias explained the story his parents had told him about the whole ordeal with the Hunters and Atlas and how they were forced to hold the sky.

Sophia was amazed and wanted to hear more demigod stories.

"Gods, Soph, you're like Charlie. He's always nagging for a demigod bedtime story."

"They sound really cool though. Tell me more _please_."

* * *

**I have no idea what I'm writing about tonight. Very sorry if no or bad updates at all, but I'm on a total brain-dead week with no ideas whatsoever and quite frankly I feel like shooting myself. **


	77. And a bit of trouble to ruin good times

Tobias was warmer than usual that night and Sophia didn't want to waste a natural hot water bottle on the cold night. The only thing that ruined it was the baby monitor voicing one of the twins crying from the next room. Tobias stirred, but didn't wake. Sophia left the comfort of his arms and went care for the crying baby.

Something wasn't right. First of all, Sophia was gone, but that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was the voice speaking over the monitor. Finn was only a month old and obviously hadn't spoken yet, but why did he sound like a middle-aged man?

Tobias jumped up, grabbing Riptide's clone, Ice, from the bedside table and uncapping it.

He bolted for the nursery and barged in, holding Ice at the ready. He was confronted with something he had only witnessed in nightmares.

Sophia stood to his left, pale and fearful, her teary eyes fixed on an evilly smirking Harvey who stood at the other end of the cots, leaning on them with a hand on each cot.

Harvey noticed Tobias and his smirk turned into an icy smile.

"I thought you could do with a night off. For a few years."

"Get away from them." Tobias ordered, moving in front of Sophia. Harvey glanced down at the twins and looked up at Tobias, contemplating them both.

"Will you make me?" Tobias darted forward. An Imperial gold sword appeared in Harvey's hand out of nowhere and the two men were locked in mortal combat with vicious hacks, deadly slices and wounding slashes.

Sophia moved forward to get the little twins and take them away to safety, but Harvey noticed her. He stabbed at Tobias who jumped back two steps to avoid the blade, but it gave Harvey enough time to throw his hand out. A fluorescent violet streak hurtled towards her. The last thing she remembered was a searing pain across her chest and then blackness…


	78. Planning to help

Tobias faltered when Sophia crumpled. It was his hesitation that supplied Harvey with the few seconds to snap his fingers and make him and the little twins disappear in puffs of dark blue smoke. His sword clattered to the floor and he staggered to Sophia's side, dropping to his knees and picking her up, holding her to him.

"Soph…" She was breathing, but there was no response to his voice. "Soph, can you hear me?" Her head lolled onto his shoulder.

Minutes passed in near silence, Tobias trying his best and failing to wake her up. The quiet was only broken by the front door being kicked in. Tobias instinctively held her closer to him, his arms tightening around her protectively.

"Tobias?" Someone called. "Tobias, where are ya?"

"Lou…" Tobias breathed. "Lou!" He called louder. His aunt appeared in the doorway, her brother with him. She was armed with a loaded bow and he had Riptide out and ready.

"Oh, shit. What's happened?" Percy moved forward and knelt next to Tobias. Louisa stood on guard, turning slowly on the spot, ready to shoot as she surveyed the room.

Tobias stammered through Harvey's visit. The big twins angered when they heard what had happened with their counterparts and Louisa left, being the best tracker. Percy was trying to persuade Tobias to let go of Sophia so that he could run a quick first aid check-up, but Tobias was refusing to let go, holding her tighter. His eyes were wide and he was pale. It took a few minutes for Percy to figure out Tobias was in shock, but he couldn't remember what to do to treat someone suffering from shock.

The other Jacksons and Valdezs turned up fifteen minutes later, Leo and Annabeth armed with knives in their belts. Max was there as well, armed with axes. It was as if he had turned up to help, but his scowl said otherwise. He didn't want to be here.

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded instantly. Percy explained.

"What's wrong with Tobias?" Sage asked, moving forward to stand next to her big brother. "He looks ill."

"He's just upset, Sage." Annabeth knelt next to Tobias. "Tobias, look at me." Tobias's eyes flickered, but they returned to Sophia's peaceful expression. "You have to let go of Sophia so we can try and help her."

"No… she'll go."

"No, she won't go. We'll keep her safe, Tobias, promise." He looked up at the last word.

"I was supposed to keep them all safe…" He mumbled.

"We're here to help, Tobias. Don't panic." He tensed.

"Gone…"

"Listen… just listen to me, Tobias. Lou's out and she's the best for the job. She'll find the little twins and get them back."

"After kicking Harvey's ass big time." Leo muttered. Annabeth glanced at him and Leo gave a small smile. She said nothing, returning her attention to her eldest son.

"Max, Elsie and Alokia." Annabeth announced. "Go after Lou and see if you can help in any way." Leo made to protest. "Leo, shut your face or I'll do it for you." Leo looked annoyed, but didn't shut up.

"Elsie and Alokia aren't going out there."

"Dad, we'll be fine."

"Like you were last time?" Leo shot back. Elsie coloured slightly.

"We're not alone this time. Max is with us. Right, Max?"

"Yeah, whatever." Max grunted. Tobias frowned slightly and a spark of annoyance flickered in his eyes.

"Arse." He said. Max's head snapped round and he frowned at Tobias.

"You what?"

"Arse." Tobias repeated firmly, anger filling his voice. Max glowered at him.

"I can go." Alvie offered, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"No, Alvie, stay here."

"But they're going." He motioned to his cousins.

"I know, but they've had more training than you."

"I can still help." Annabeth opened her mouth to protest. "I know where Lou's going."

"You do?" Alvie nodded. "Where? How?"

"I don't know how." Alvie looked at Leo. "That warehouse." Leo frowned in confusion. "With the big scales." Leo winced and flames curled in his palms.

"Dad?" Alokia asked. Leo didn't respond, clenching his fists. His fire went out.

"There's a back entrance you can get in without them knowing about it." Alvie looked back at his parents. "Can I go now?" Annabeth sighed.

"Just stay safe."

"I'm not going anywhere with that thing." Max sent a quick glare at Alvie, who looked hurt and regretting his decision of asking to go.

Alokia acted faster than anyone else could, slapping Max sharply and then gasping in shock and covering her mouth with both hands.

"I didn't mean to do that." Elsie slapped Max.

"I did."


	79. Warehouse

**I know this chapter won't have that much Tobias or Sophia in, but Finn and Darcy are in it, so… on with the fic. I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

"There." Alvie whispered, pointing. Leo had tagged along on their trip, much to Elsie's annoyance, but they could do with his techie skills and fire powers. Max was the storm cloud hanging over them, not caring if he made too much noise or not really cooperating. Even Leo got annoyed with him.

"For the love of Hades' underwear! Will you stop being an arse and help?!" Max glowered at him and Leo sent a death glare right back.

"How long have you been around Mom?" Elsie asked.

"Too long." Alokia giggled.

"Very funny, you two." Leo sighed. They had reached the back door, which had an electric lock to it. "Ooh, my favourite."

While Leo picked the lock, his daughters and nephews kept watch. Alokia and Alvie were armed with knives and Alvie's watch turned into a shield while Elsie had a bow and a quiver, gifted with her mother's archery skills. Max still had his three axes, which hung from his belt and one in his hand, ready to throw. He had an unnerving, but amazing natural skill when it came to lobbing axes around.

The lock fizzed and died and the door clicked open. "I am amazing."

"Don't get your hopes up." Max muttered.

"Shut your face." Leo grumbled. He led the way in, Elsie on his left and Alokia on his right, both of them ready to fight. Elsie's bow was loaded and Alokia had a knife in each hand.

It turned out they didn't really have to do much. Louisa had made quite a bit of mess already. The giant scales, which Leo noticed were still here, but it had been reduced to a melted, lumpy puddle of bronze. There were a few fires that had broken out and the east side of the building was mostly darkness.

Louisa herself was running around, firing arrows over her shoulder before barrelling into a henchman or a few of them. Harvey was sending spell after spell after her while Luke rallied the forces.

"Mom's so cool." Alokia grinned.

"You should see her when she's pissed off then." Leo summoned a fireball and hurled it straight at a henchman that was trying to sneak attack Louisa with a battle-axe and a surprise decapitation. It was only then did they all notice the back-up.

"Get them!" Luke raged. Max pushed past Elsie and threw an axe. It whirled across the room and buried itself in Luke's chest twenty feet away. Elsie started shooting while Alvie summoned his shield and deflected spears and javelins while Alokia hurled knives to her heart's content. Leo ran laughing into the crowds, setting himself on fire before joining up with his chica.

"Hey." He grinned. "How you doing?"

"You're an idiot."

"I know. Now let's kick ass." Louisa grinned and nodded.

Fifteen minutes after arrival, Louisa's keen hearing picked up on the cries of a baby. She turned and saw Harvey hurrying away with the little twins.

"Leo, cover me!" She shouted. Leo nodded, hurling a massive fireball at an oncoming army of demons. An arrow whizzed past him, shot by Elsie and he heard it thud into someone who had tried to stab him in the back.

Louisa dashed after Harvey, ducking a wild, blood-stained axe thrown by Max and carried on running straight, loading her bow and shooting to Harvey's right. It exploded like a firework and sent him stumbling away from the door he was trying to escape out of.

She caught up with him in no time, managed to lock her arm around one little twin while smacking him in the head with her bow. He staggered and nearly dropped Finn, but held onto him. Louisa lunged to try and get the infant, but Harvey vanished in a puff of dark blue smoke.

Louisa cursed loudly, firing a magnesium flare at the ceiling. It exploded violently and cast an eerie, metallic silvery glow over everything, bringing everything to a standstill. She motioned to her family and they all nodded. They ran for various exits, taking down enemies as they went. Leo was doing his human fireball thing again and that scared off opponents. Alokia and Alvie had teamed up again and Elsie was shooting net arrows rapidly. Max was slicing and hacking without a care in the world.

* * *

Tobias was sitting on the sofa when they got back, Sophia lying next to him with her head on his thigh, using it as a pillow. She was still unconscious.

"We got one." Louisa said carefully. Tobias's eyes came into focus slightly as his aunt handed Darcy over. "Harvey got away with Finn." Tobias winced.

"One's better than nothing." He mumbled.

"I'll get Finn back." Louisa promised. "I'll get him back if it kills me."


	80. Awake and asleep

They had tried everything from shouting as loudly as they could together to a large tub of icy water courtesy of the Poseidon twins. Tobias was keeping himself busy by caring for Darcy.

Louisa, obviously, was the least patient and cracked after twenty minutes.

"Oh, fuck this shit!" She threw out her hands and the air rippled violently, forcing everyone to take a step back. Sophia sat bolt upright, screaming. Tobias was at her side instantly. Louisa's legs suddenly turned to Jell-O and she crumpled to the floor. Luckily, Leo and Percy were on hand to catch her.

"Lou, what- what was that?" Percy asked. Louisa didn't reply and they found she was asleep. "Well, you're helpful." Leo picked her up bridal style and moved her to the sofa. Sophia shifted back.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around wildly. "Tobias?" She looked him in the eye and frowned. "Are you OK? You look peaky."

"Bad men take little twins." Charlie said innocently. Sophia's frown deepened.

"What's going on?" She repeated firmly. As a group effort- those under nine and Max excluded- told Sophia what had happened.

"Lou got Darcy back, but Harvey got away with Finn…" Tears brimmed in Sophia's eyes and Tobias put his free arm around her. "We're all going to help and get him back."

"And what happened to Lou?"

"Not sure." Percy said, looking curiously at his sleeping sister.

"She reversed time." Leo said at the same time. Everyone looked at him and he grimaced, closing his eyes. "Shouldn't have said that…" He mumbled.

"Leo, _what_ did she do?" Leo opened one eye and smiled sheepishly.

"She reversed time." He repeated quietly.

"_How_?" Percy demanded.

"Long story short, Kr- uh, big bad dude in bottomless pit tried to bribe her to help him rise to power, but that didn't really work so he gave her powers." Leo explained the whole story, carefully not to mention any immortals' names.

"That's so not fair." Percy said. Annabeth nudged him. "Um, I mean, that's just weird. And wrong. Lou shouldn't be trusted with time."

"She's not really allowed to use those powers 'cos it tires her out big time-"

"Yeah, we got that." Elsie smiled.

"And the gods don't really trust her with that side of things."

"Right… it's still not fair."

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Wise-girl!" He retorted, meeting Annabeth's stormy gaze defiantly. Louisa muttered something about idiots in her sleep. Leo shushed them. "Don't shu-" Leo shushed Percy. "That-" Leo shushed him again with more insistence. Percy glowered at him. "I don't like you."

"Ssh!"

"Leo!" Annabeth hissed. "You ssh!" Leo stuck his tongue out at them all. "How long does she sleep for?"

"Hours. Why?"

"We need her up and about to track Harvey and Luke."

"Right…" Leo pressed his lips together. "Anyone want to risk waking her up long enough for ambrosia?" Obviously, there were no volunteers, not even Charlie, but he wasn't really paying attention, happily taking apart the landline phone. Nobody said anything as Leo would normally fix it.

They were all looking at Leo pointedly. "Obviously me." He grumbled. He checked his pockets before cautiously moving forward and prodding Louisa awake. "Oy." He said. Louisa smacked his hand away and rolled onto her side, her back to them. "Lou!" Leo hissed. He looked round and grinned, dashing off and disappearing into the kitchen.

"You are being very bold, Leo." Annabeth smiled as Leo returned with two saucepans. He stood at what he thought was a safe distance from Louisa and smacked the bases of the pans together as loudly as he could. Louisa didn't even flinch, but complained and covered her ears. Leo pulled a face, flipping a pan in his hand so that he held it by the side and not the handle. He poked her with the handle, before flicking a strand of her hair out the way.

"She is bloody stubborn." He grumbled. He bonked her on the head and she punched his leg. Leo turned and limped away slowly. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Good job that wasn't two inches to the left." Percy smirked. Leo shot him a 'don't-even-think-about-it' look.

"Your turn." He replied. Percy glanced nervously at his sister.

"Oh, I'll do it." Max stalked forward, grabbing Louisa's arm.

"No, I wouldn't do that." Leo warned. Max ignored him and pulled Louisa to the floor. Well, tried to. She twisted unexpectedly and suddenly he was on the floor, a tired and annoyed Louisa twisting his arms behind his back with her knee between his shoulders, pinning him down. "I did warn you."

"Somebody get her off."

"In a minute." Tobias replied, smirking.

* * *

**Never wake a tired Lou up. Unless you have life insurance or something.**

**Anyway, random question. You know when a whip cracks, it breaks the sound barrier? Does the same sort of principle thingy apply to when you click your tongue? 'Cos, how does that work? I get random questions like this sometimes and I have to ask or it'll bug me :P **


	81. Can't be good

**Too… many… messages…. *dies***

* * *

The gods were smiling on them. Louisa had tracked down Harvey and Luke, rescued Finn and burnt down the enemy's HQ in a matter of days.

But everything wasn't all hunky-dory.

Finn seemed OK, behaviour wise. He was no different from before.

But his eyes…

Finn woke up shortly after Louisa got him home. She panicked more than his parents and cursed very colourfully in Ancient Greek and Latin.

Finn's eyes were no longer blue, but raven.

"Lou?" Louisa had handed Finn over to his mother and started pacing the apartment, muttering every curse she knew- there was a lot- under her breath. "Lou, what's the matter?" Leo asked, following her around the apartment. Everyone watched them for a few seconds until Leo stepped in front of her, put his arms around her and stopped her in her tracks. "What's going on, chica?" She shook her head, hiding her face in his shoulder.

They never did get an answer out of her.

* * *

"If I'm honest, I think black eyes suit him."

"Yeah, but Lou freaked out about it. She only freaks out on snakes."

"Snakes?" Tobias nodded. "Huh." It was two days after Finn had come home and his eyes remained charcoal black. "Oh, Vicky's coming over today." Tobias literally sank in his seat, mocking death. "Very funny, Jackson."

"Can't… go on…" He groaned. "No… more wedding plans…"

"You don't like the wedding plans?" Sophia asked. Tobias looked at her.

"I don't mind them, but when a hyperactive seventeen year old girl is squealing in your ear like no tomorrow, I don't like them."

"She's just excited." Sophia smiled, relaxing.

"She's deafening. Like, mental murder or something."

"Stop being mean, Tobias. She means well."

"I meant well." Sophia glanced at him and he smiled cheekily.

"Get off your ass and help me take care of Finn and Darcy."

"Yes ma'am." Tobias jumped up.

* * *

If you want to survive with sanity, do not take month old twins to the school summer prom.

Tobias felt severely claustrophobic, but he tried not to say anything about it, remaining at Sophia's side while keeping an eye on the little twins as they were passed around. Sophia eventually got edgy and wanted them back.

"I want one…" Tobias whined. Sophia looked at him quizzically, smiling. He was given Finn, who cuddled up to him instantly. "Oy." Tobias said quietly, making sure no-one else could hear him. "This one's freezing." Sophia frowned and took Finn's tiny hand.

"My gods…"

"Can I hold one?" Sophia looked round to see the shy girl in her grade, Gail.

"Sure." Sophia smiled, handing Darcy over. Gail smiled shyly down at Darcy.

"What do we do about Finn?" Sophia asked quietly. Tobias wrapped the infant in his jacket.

"I'll talk to Lou later. The cow's hiding something important."

"Why?" Tobias grimaced.

"It can't be good."

* * *

**Ugh, it's not great, but brain-dead and sugar hasn't kicked in yet :/ And I've spent about an hour helping Mum and Dad sort out car insurances on comparison websites, so less time than usual. Sorry it's not that good guys, but please review! :D **


	82. Switcheroo

Sophia woke up, looking around sleepily. She smiled when she saw Tobias.

He had the little twins asleep on his chest. He was asleep himself, his left arm around his children with his other arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him even in his sleep. She settled back down, using his shoulder as a pillow and him as a hot water bottle- he was nice and warm and, as usual, very comfortable.

A few hours later, she woke up again, but this time, Tobias was awake as well.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." She replied. The little twins were still asleep on their father's chest. "They're actually sleeping."

"My endless talents, angel."

"Oh, sure." His smile widened and he kissed the top of her head. "Why are you awake anyway? You're very interesting when you sleep."

"Interesting?" He nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah. You smile and talk a bit."

"Oh gods… what was I saying?"

"Not a lot… my name mainly." He gave a cocky smirk.

"Shut up." She told him, hiding her face in his shoulder. A chuckle rumbled in his chest and his arm shifted around her in a tighter hold.

"You love me really."

"Something you should be grateful for."

"Oh, very grateful. Grateful that you're still with me; had my kids, even if it wasn't planned; agreed to marry me and for the continuous death threats."

"You're grateful for continuous death threats?"

"You're hot when you're angry." She felt her cheeks burn and glared at him, but he probably couldn't tell in the semi-darkness. He must have sensed her glare though as he chuckled again.

* * *

When they woke for the third time, it had just gone seven in the morning. The little twins were asleep, but Finn's right arm was held out to Darcy who held her left arm up, so it looked like he was going to punch her but she blocked it.

"They're going to fight a lot when they're older." Sophia sighed.

"Don't say that."

"They're a month old and fighting in their sleep. Of course they're going to fight when they're older and awake."

"No, they're going to be lovely children_ unlike you_."

"So you're lovely?"

"Very."

"You're a lovely person that threatens to kill me on a daily basis."

"Well, that's your fault."

"It takes two to argue, angel." He smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"You started it." She mumbled. Finn stirred and opened his eyes, emitting a low whimper. "Hello, baby." Sophia said softly, gently brushing her fingers on Finn's cheek to calm him. Finn turned his head towards her hand. "Look! His eyes are blue again!" Tobias tilted his head to the side to get a look at his son.

"Blue… they should be grey."

"Oh, just 'cos my eyes are better than yours."

"Oh, just 'cos my eyes are better than yours." Tobias mimicked in a cruel, higher pitched imitation of her. She went to smack him but stopped herself because of the little twins.

Finn started fidgeting and woke his sister up. They both started mewling. Tobias sighed, but he was smiling. "Morning, angel."

* * *

With the twins fed, changed and in their Moses baskets, Tobias set to work making Sophia breakfast. He had the morning off, much to Sophia's delight. He was a great help, ordering her to sit down while he did the cleaning.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Oh, go on then." She smiled. "You're brilliant."

"Yes, I know." He grinned.

Sophia followed him, getting up from the comfortable sofa. She wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Wadup?" He asked casually, grinning at her over his shoulder.

"I was just seeing what was taking so long with my coffee."

"I was getting you biscuits as well."

"Ooh, you're so nice."

He arranged the biscuits on a small plate and handed over the coffee. She let him go so he could turn round and hand over the biscuits and hot drink. "Thank-you." She smiled up at him, but her smile instantly faltered and she dropped everything.

"What?"

"Your eyes…" He frowned slightly in confusion. "They're black…"


	83. Talk with Lou

"If I'm honest…" Tobias started. "I think I look better with black eyes."

"No, I like grey eyes."

"Mm… but black eyes look more… cool."

"They look deadly." Tobias looked at her and grinned. "Ring your dad or Lou or someone. Just get this sorted."

"Black eyes are schexy." Sophia rolled her eyes, moved past him and picked the phone up, punched in the Valdez's phone number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Charlie. Is your mama there?"

"Mama, it Soph for you!"

"What?"

"Hi to you too." Sophia sighed. "Um, you know Finn had black eyes?"

"Yeah…"

"First of all, why did you freak out?" Louisa was silent for a few seconds. "Lou?"

"It's bad stuff." She finally said.

"Right… and, uh, Finn's eyes are normal now, but, ah, Tobias's… aren't so normal."

"Did Tobias's eyes go black?"

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"Um, sometime last night, 'cos we woke up and I didn't notice at first 'cos it was dark, but Finn woke up and we saw that his eyes were blue again and I only noticed Tobias's eyes were black a few minutes ago."

"Bloody observant, you are." Louisa grumbled. She sighed. "This ain't good."

"What is it exactly?"

"I'm not sayin' anythin'."

"Why?"

"I'll trigger it."

"Trigger what?" Sophia glanced at Tobias. "Is Tobias going to go mad?"

"No. Not anymore than he is at the moment." Louisa sighed again, this time with more irritation. "Uh… how can I put this?" She seemed to be asking herself more than talking to Sophia. "Right, when I was… 'bout eleven… somethin' or rather happened 'n' I remember Dylan, Mikey 'n' Connor tellin' me my eyes used ta go black when I got real pi-annoyed with someone."

"Your eyes go black?"

"Used ta. I've got more control over it now."

"So, what happens if you trigger it?"

"Uh… it's like ya evil side. Everythin' ya can do, but won't, like, full power 'n' whatnot- that'll all happen 'n' ya won't have control of it unless someone is there to trigger ya back inta control."

"Right… and Tobias would be like what if that side was triggered?"

"Mmm… hard ta tell, but he's good at sword fightin', he's strong 'n' he's a good swimmer with some control over water. 'Cept he can't breathe underwater as far as I know. Ask him what Poseidon-y powers he's got."

"Tobias, what Poseidon-y powers have you got?"

"Um… what powers are there?" Sophia relayed the question and Louisa asked to talk to her nephew.

"Right, we can make storms, but no lightnin'. Hurricanes. We talk ta horses 'n' all sea creatures. We can go as deep underwater as we like for as long as we want 'n' we stay dry. Breathe underwater. Float easily in water. Make the water so we can swim 'n' dive faster than any human should be able to. We've figured out how ta control snow 'n' ice. Control water, obviously. Water healin' powers. We can fall inta water from any height instead of splatterin' on impact. Uh, we can summon pegasi as well."

"Um… not brilliant at water control, the water healing thing only works if you or Dad do it, I can't talk to horses, sea creatures or summon pegasi. I can't breathe underwater or swim or dive faster. Uh… I can dive OK, but not sure about from heights. Never made a storm or a hurricane. The water proofing thing… not really."

"So, ya on ya mom's side then. Even better."

"Why?"

"Those smarts ya supposed ta have but are too lazy to use?"

"What about them?"

"If it triggers… you'll use ya smarts to take over the city or somethin'."

"Cool."

"Not cool." Louisa corrected, irritated. "Listen, kid. If that stuff triggers, we all in for deep shit."

"Nothing out of the usual then." Tobias sighed. Louisa hummed indecisively.

"I've gotta go. Try 'n' stay calm, alright? No funny business 'cos it ain't nice ta come back to." She hung up.

"What'd she say?"

"I've got to stay calm."

"Anything else?"

"No, not really." Tobias shrugged and held his arms out. "Do I get a hug?"

"Mm… shower first, smelly."

"Oh, you're nice. Drop the bloody coffee and biscuits I made for you, won't give me a hug and then called me smelly." He muttered. Sophia watched him sulk to the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he sent her one last puppy-dog-eye look. Sophia blew him a kiss and he smiled, pretending to catch it. Sophia smiled broadly when he put his hand on his heart.

Would he stay like that though?

* * *

**Dun dun duh… **

**And lil Miss Mysterious- bone to pick with you…. Out of 46 messages in my PM, 32 of them are from you. Everyone else, I thought I'd get this out now, but I was going to be nice for Tobias's and Sophia's wedding, but somebody that I'm talking to in 32 messages gave me horrible ideas which I will now use O:) So, you can't kill me, but you can go after her, just beware of CrAzY- she's lil Miss Mysterious's evil clone and quite happily goes around killing people with knives she sharpens every day. CrAzY is kinda like Lou, just more insane and bloodthirsty (somehow :/ ) **

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU AMAZING READERS! :D **


	84. Uh oh

**I've got a new poll up. Take a look and vote will you? You have until Tuesday :)**

* * *

The Jacksons were coming over that day. Sage wanted to know what her dress was going to look like. Sophia handed over a small stack of pictures she had cut out from a wedding magazine. Sage went through them quite happily until Theo and Callum sat either side of her and tried to get the pictures.

"Daddy!" Sage called, holding the pictures above her head. Percy appeared and took Theo and Callum in each arm, taking them away. "Thank you, Daddy." Sage settled back down. Sophia sat next to her.

"Which one do you like?"

"This one." Sage held up a picture of a pale, sky blue, knee-length dress and no sleeves. Sophia smiled. "Is that OK?"

"Yep." Sophia took the picture from her as Tobias walked over and scooped Sage up into a fire man's lift. Sage squirmed and hit her older brother on the back.

"Bad Tobias! Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Tobias!" Annabeth called. Tobias walked off, taking Sage with him. "Oh, if only we had Charlie."

"I'll get him." Alvie said, chasing after his brother. A few seconds after Alvie had followed Tobias into the kitchen, they heard peals of laughter from Alvie and Sage and then Sage's call for back-up.

Normally, Max would go and help. But not this time. He was sat on the sofa, headphones in while he played Angry Birds on his IPhone 3GS.

"I'll go." Sophia smiled, handing Darcy to Percy. She walked into the kitchen and found Tobias sitting on Alvie while holding Sage still in his arms. "Oy." Tobias looked up innocently. "Let them go." He freed Sage who turned round and bonked her brother on the head.

"Ow!" Tobias jumped up and chased Sage into the living room, freeing Alvie. Sophia pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks." Alvie said, dusting himself down.

They returned to the front room to see Tobias holding his little brother, Theo (or Callum, it was hard to tell) above Max's head. Max remained oblivious.

"Tobias?" Tobias looked round sweetly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure." Tobias said honestly. He sat the triplet on Max's head, making him jump. Tobias quickly moved the youngest brother onto his shoulders and got Max in a brotherly headlock. "Hi, Maximus."

"Ugh, don't call me that." Max growled, shoving his brother's arms away.

"You're boring now." Tobias told him, steadying Callum (or Theo). Max glowered at him and sat back down, returning his attention to his phone. Tobias pulled a face and he got that look in his eyes- he had thought of something.

"Tobias, behave." Sage said sternly. Tobias looked at her, offended. "Don't give me that look." Sage pointed at him warningly, her sea green eyes glittering like Annabeth's did when she was telling someone (Tobias/Percy/Leo/Louisa) to behave.

"Ooh, you're getting The Look." Percy snickered.

"I always get The Look." Tobias muttered. He set Theo/Callum down and moved onto running his pen- Riptide's clone, it also turned into a sword- across the grey streak in Max's hair.

"Tobias, stop being annoying." Tobias ignored his mother with an innocent smile and continued poking Max in the head with his pen.

After a few seconds, Max snapped, shooting to his feet.

"Will you fuck off?!" He demanded, glaring at Max. Tobias frowned.

"You could you know. My apartment." Sophia cleared her throat. "Ish." Tobias added.

"I don't give a shit whose apartment this is." Max growled. "Just leave me alone."

"Go away then." Tobias said, making shooing motions with his hands. Max's glare hardened and Tobias suddenly returned it, his carefree, childish nature disappearing almost instantly. Percy rubbed the back of his neck, frowning slightly. Annabeth looked at him quizzically and Percy pulled a face. He jumped up and stood between his eldest sons.

"We all play nice now." He said carefully, a layer of demand in his tone.

"I weren't doing nothing and this fucking idiot started annoying me."

"Well, you don't have to be here." Tobias growled. Everyone tensed at the colder, harsher tone underlying Tobias's normal one. Max blinked at him.

"Fine. It ain't like I wanted to be here in the first place." Max snatched up his jacket, stuffed his phone in his pocket and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't like him…" Tobias grumbled. They were relieved to hear his voice sounded normal, just annoyed. Everyone continued to look at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing." Annabeth said before anyone else could. Tobias frowned slightly, but didn't pester his mother. "Percy?"

"Oh, on it!" Percy dashed into the kitchen, everyone watching him go. Sage followed him and they returned with a bucket of water. Tobias watched them carefully and he was suddenly drenched in cold water. Instantly, his mind and eyes cleared of anger. He shook his head, flicking water everywhere. Protests went up from his siblings, but they were laughing. He grinned at them, his wet hair flicked over his eyes and to the side.

"Wadup?" He asked casually, grinning broadly.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote! :D **


	85. It's all going nicely and then BOOM!

**Thank you to sevans2017 for helping me with what Tobias is going to wear to the wedding. **

**And thank you to lil Miss Mysterious for the ideas that will get everyone to hate me and in turn you, but you're all good ;)**

**Anyway, I was clearing out my room yesterday- took four hours- and I found that I had 3 boxes of books under my bed, one box all Rick Riordan, and about 40 odd books under my little sister's bed and there's probably a few books in the cupboard downstairs. And I'm still buying more.**

* * *

"No, red."

"But that doesn't go with the colour scheme, Charlie." Sophia smiled. Charlie shook his head stubbornly, making his curls bounce.

"Red better than blue."

"Hey!" Tobias protested. Charlie pulled a face at him and grinned.

"Mama said red better than blue and what Mama says is law."

"Did your mama tell you to say that?" Tobias asked. Charlie paused for a second before nodding. Tobias shook his head and went to find his aunt, leaving Sophia to try and persuade Charlie that he needed a blue shirt instead of a red one for the wedding.

The wedding was next month and there was a lot of work, planning and checking (mainly because Vicky would suggest the most ludicrous things and then Tobias would look terrified, which was funny, but becoming a bit too common).

"Lou, Charlie says red is better than blue and that your word is law and that you told him to say that." Louisa looked him up and down.

"So what if the kid's got a better opinion than you? Fuck off."

"You're nice."

"I am, actually. I'm tryin' ta figure out how ta sort ya black eyes 'n' shit out."

"Oh. Thanks." Louisa nodded.

"I'm not wearing a dress." Elsie argued.

"You are." Tobias smiled.

"You can't make me."

"Mom's not wearing a dress. She's not wearing anything fancy, actually." Tobias looked at his aunt quizzically.

"I'm on guard duty. Again."

"Again?"

"I was on guard duty at ya parents' weddin'. Then you decided ta gate-crash it 'n' be all 'now is a good time to be born'."

"Oh, yeah, they mentioned that." Tobias grinned. He looked at his other cousin. "What about you, Kia? Wearing a dress?" Alokia shrugged, staying quiet. Having the two most confident parents, Alokia was strange- she was really shy and quiet, preferring to lose herself in a book world rather than reality. "You're helpful." Tobias smiled. Alokia returned it timidly and distracted herself by making her mother a coffee.

"Charlie, you have to wear blue."

"No, I want to wear red."

"Sage is wearing blue."

"Sage is boring."

"Is she now?" Sophia challenged. "You seemed to enjoy playing with the building blocks with her the other day."

"She build stuff. I knock it down." Sophia sighed and scooped the little boy up holding him above her head.

"Stop being so stubborn!" She told him, smiling. Charlie laughed, holding his arms out.

"I is Superman!" He declared.

* * *

Later, with the little twins asleep, Sophia and Tobias were cuddled up on the sofa, flicking through a magazine of wedding cake designs. Tobias liked all the white cakes, but Sophia wanted something to match the colour scheme.

"We could always get it personalised a bit so there is blue on it." She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Tobias put his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She got comfortable and continued scanning the magazine for cakes. Tobias remained quiet, playing with her hair.

"What are the little twins going to wear?" Sophia randomly asked.

"Darcy could wear a dress like yours, whatever it is."

"So, that means you can't see it."

"Knew that was coming." He muttered. Sophia smiled to herself. "And Finn could wear something to match mine."

"Or they could do a twin thing and wear… something matching to each other and not to us."

"Like what though?" Sophia reached forward and grabbed a magazine off the table. Tobias wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her back. She ditched the cake magazine and flicked through the wedding attire magazine, stopping at the pages for the children's outfits.

* * *

"Oy, wake up." Tobias sat up, looking at her sleepily. Sophia laughed. He had fallen asleep, resting his head on her back, but she had only noticed when he started talking to himself and not answering her questions with relevant answers.

"Where'sthefire?" He asked sleepily.

"There's no fire, stupid. I was asking what you thought of these and you started snoring."

"I don't snore." He mumbled, resting his head on her back again. "Tired." He complained. "Go bed. Now." Sophia sighed.

"It's like I've got three kids…" She sighed, folding the corner of the magazine and getting up. She had to pull Tobias to his feet and literally keep him on his feet. His arm went around her shoulders and he staggered alongside her. "Gods, you really are tired. What's got into you?" Tobias gave a groan of complaint and nodded sleepily. He literally collapsed on their bed and was asleep in seconds. Sophia sighed- the idiot was still in his jeans. He would definitely wake up if she took them off for him- like, so he was comfortable while he slept, not in any other way.

She got ready for bed herself and got in next to him. He must have been half awake at least to shift onto his side and put his arm around her, like he normally did. He slept like the dead, not even stirring when the twins' cries reached over the baby monitor. Sophia actually had to wake him up as she was exhausted from the last three, hourly runs.

"I got 'em." He assured. He stumbled out and went to deal with his children. Sophia heard him muttering to the little twins' reassuringly and their cries soon quietened. Tobias staggered back in ten minutes later and released he was wearing jeans still. "Huh." He said, kicking them off and returning to the bed, enclosing her in his arms. She flinched away. "What?"

"You're like ice." She told him. Tobias frowned slightly, putting his hand on his arm.

"No I'm not."

"You are." She insisted. "You're normally really warm." She took his hands. How could a person get so cold? She was sure her fingers were going numb from cold, but he didn't seem to get that. "What's going on, Tobias?"

"I'm not s-" He was cut off by a sudden choking gasp. His hands tightened around hers, making her feel like her fingers were breaking. He tensed completely, his face going slack. She could make out his raven eyes glittering in the semi-darkness of the room.

The curtains were thrown back and the window slammed open. An icy wind raced sharply around the room, whistling and stinging their skin. The light of the full moon lit up their room with a pale, cold light.

Sophia managed to get her hands free, but it grabbed Tobias's attention.

Or, whoever had gained control of him… their attention…

* * *

**:O **


	86. Oh bugger

**To scenic97, are you reviewing on all my fics? And you're pointing out a load of stuff too. First of all, you're the only one who guessed that, but I'm not saying what in case of spoilers. It would be cool if Finn did that, but he's like a month old so… I'm not sure that would work :D Lou's very stubborn and really doesn't care what people think of her and her accent is something she's always had really and people recognise that so I'm not changing it. I would include her more in this fic, but it's Tobias's fic and not Lou's fic, but maybe I could get some Lou action in it or something. I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

To get Tobias's attention back, Sophia slapped him. Hard. It disorientated whoever was in control, but it gave her a few seconds to call his name and plead for him to come back to her.

"No!" He growled, losing the battle. The new controller snarled at her, pinning her down while his icy hands went to her throat. "Stupid girl." He sneered. "You can't stop me."

"Tobias, I know you can hear me." His fingers tightened around her throat and she choked, pulling on his fingers to no avail. "Please…"

A tremor passed through Tobias's body and his eyes widened, his fingers going slack. They inhaled sharply at the same time, but he collapsed on top of her. "Tobias?" He groaned in response. "You're you, right?" He nodded slowly, hiding his face in her chest. Sophia ran her hands through his hair and hugged him tightly, relieved that he was slowly returning to his warm temperature. "Stay with me, OK?" He nodded again.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's not your fault." She assured him. He shook his head, but said nothing. Sophia didn't let go of him, as if it would stop him from losing control to whatever darkness lurked in his mind…

* * *

"For the last time, Vicky- I'm not going to a bloody strip club for my stag do!" Sophia turned round. Tobias's lips moved in a silent curse and he looked ready to shoot himself.

"Vicky, why are you trying to make my fiancée go to a strip club for his stag do?" Vicky smiled sweetly.

"He's loyal, Soph!"

"Huh, no duh." Vicky pulled a face.

"No need for sarcasm." She sulked.

"Sarcasm is the only weapon we've got that's still legal." Tobias said simply. Sophia studied him. "Hey, angel." He smiled sheepishly.

"Strip club?"

"Her idea." He pointed at Vicky. "I'm not going." He assured.

"You bloody better not or I'll be after you."

"I know." He sighed, smiling. The phone rang. Tobias jumped up and answered it. "'Ullo?" He said.

"Tobias?"

"Alvie? What's the matter?"

"Mom and Dad went out and left Max in charge, but he's gone and I don't know what I'm doing, but I don't want to phone Mom and Dad 'cos Max is in loads of trouble already and he'll only call me a dumbass again!"

"OK, calm down and breathe. I'll be there in ten, OK?"

"Thank-you!" Tobias had never heard Alvie sound so relieved in his life.

"What's going on?" Sophia asked. Tobias sighed.

"Max was supposed to look after the kids, but ditched and Alvie's panicking."

"Let us get the twins ready and we'll come too!" Vicky said. "I love your little sister!"

"Sage?" Vicky nodded.

"She's just so…" Vicky waved her hands. "Puts you boys in your place."

"Except Max." Tobias muttered.

* * *

Alvie opened the door and grinned, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling Tobias into the house.

"Lilly's been crying for five minutes or whatever and I don't know what's wrong." Alvie complained. "Callum smells funny and Theo's sleeping."

"Right… where's Sage?"

"Kitchen. She was hungry, but I didn't know what to do."

"OK. Soph, can you help Sage? Vicky, you see what's wrong with Lilly and I'll sort Callum out."

"What can I do?" Alvie asked.

"Keep an eye on the little twins for me." Tobias smiled kindly.

"I can do that!" Alvie grinned. Tobias's smile broadened at Alvie's sudden enthusiasm.

Picking a grumbling Callum up, Tobias noticed he was a bit smelly.

"Bleugh." Tobias told his younger brother. "Who's a smelly baby then?"

"Shup." Callum told him.

"Oh, you're nice. Telling lovely old Tobias to shut up."

"Shup." Callum insisted. Tobias quickly changed Callum and swapped him for Lilly who was still teary-eyed.

"Oy, why the water works?"

"Hung'y." She said, putting her fingers in her mouth.

"Hungry?" She nodded, putting her arms around his neck. He moved into the kitchen, noticing Sophia had set Sage up with ham sandwiches, a packet of crisps and an apple. "Order up." He smiled.

"Heh heh, funny." Sophia said. She looked at Lilly. "What'd you want to eat, Lilly?"

"Food."

"Heh, _duh_." Tobias smirked, doing his best and most sarcastic '_duh_' ever. Sophia glowered at him. Sage giggled.

"She's going to kill you later."

"Probably." Tobias agreed, sitting Lilly in a chair next to Sage.

"Tobias! Finn's crying!"

"I got him."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth returned three hours later and were a bit surprised to find Tobias, Sophia and Vicky babysitting rather than Max.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Basically, Max ditched this lot, left Alvie in charge, Alvie had a panic attack, phoned me and here we are! The rescue team!"

"Oh, shut up." Annabeth told him. "Father's son…" She muttered.

"I still don't see how that's a bad thing." Percy said.

"My mom's Athena, I'm always right."

"That sounds like you're trying to get me to shut up."

"I am."

"Right…" Annabeth sighed. "Want me to phone him this time?" She nodded. "Coolio." Percy rummaged in his pocket, retrieving his anti-monster cell phone. He dialled Max's number and waited. Everyone was watching him expectantly. Max never picked up and it eventually went to voice mail. "Well, I'm sure you're going to get big brother of the year award for leaving an underage kid to look after four underage kids while you run wild with your retard friends and get on everyone's nerves. Bye." Percy hung up. Everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"That was a Lou worthy comment."

"No, not really." Percy and Annabeth looked round.

"Bloody hell, sis, you're a ninja."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know, stupid." Percy looked offended. "Can I ring Max?" She asked Annabeth, suddenly gaining an innocent smile, but a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Go on then." Annabeth sighed.

"Sweet." Louisa got her phone out and dialled Max's number. Again, it went to voicemail. "First of all, what ya dad left on the message thingy was a load of shit, like you, 'n' you're also a fuckin' git for leavin' ya brother like that ta look after the other midgets so ya can go fuck yaself 'n' jump of the nearest bridge 'cos no-one gives a shit anymore. Have fun with your new asshole brothers 'n' see ya in hell." Louisa hung up and casually put her phone away. Percy and Tobias were in silent fits of laughter while Vicky and Sophia stared at her in amazement, Sage looked quizzical, Alvie looked amused and Annabeth was torn between laughing and lecturing Louisa.

"You're so rude."

"Ah. I'm not rude, I'm honest." Louisa poked Annabeth's forehead and pushed her away. "Why am I here again?" She asked herself. "Oh, yeah." She looked at Tobias who was still smiling. "You, come 'ere."

"Why?"

"I can help with ya eye thing." Annabeth's phone rang. It was Leo.

"Has Lou done anything yet?" He asked.

"Anything? What? To help Tobias?"

"Yeah." Leo said. He sounded really urgent and panicky.

"No… why?"

"It's the nymph. Remember the nymph?"

"Yeah. Lou, don't!" But Louisa wasn't listening, taking Tobias's hands. The air around them shimmered and the room's temperature dropped to freezing in a second. The room suddenly seemed darker as well.

Everything returned to normal two seconds later. Tobias staggered away, dizzy, while Louisa fell to her knees.

When Leo next spoke, his tone was monotonous, but his voice was shaking. "You didn't stop her, did you?"

* * *

**Mmmm… Review! PLEASE! **

**And don't forget to vote! Any questions for any of the characters, put them in your reviews or PM me about it and I'll put answers in an author's note or something. **


	87. Sage

Percy moved forward when his sister didn't get up. Sophia and a stunned, confused Vicky kept Tobias on his feet.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around at them all frantically. No-one answered, so Vicky repeated her question with a firmer tone. Again, no-one replied.

"Percy, wait-" Annabeth started, but Percy had already knelt next to Louisa and put his hand on her shoulder. A violent, raven spark shot up his arm and he fell back. "Percy!" Annabeth took two hurried steps forward, but common sense dragged her to a halt.

The Poseidon twins stirred and inhaled sharply simultaneously. They sat up together and glanced at each other with identical raven eyes.

Then they noticed everyone else in the room and twisted evil grins formed, their midnight black eyes glowing with a chilling light.

Tobias pulled himself together and motioned to Alvie, Sophia and Vicky. Each of them grabbed a child or two while Annabeth drew her knife and distracted the possessed Poseidon twins.

Percy and Louisa got to their feet, their twin swords- Riptide and Tsunami- appearing. They were mirror twins, him right handed and her left handed.

"Percy, Lou, listen to me. You can fight this guy." Their grins remained, their eyes glistening menacingly.

"As if they can stop me," The nymph laughed icily, his cold voice mixed with Percy's and Louisa's synced voices. "I am not the weak fool I once was."

"That's reassuring." Annabeth muttered.

* * *

Tobias cursed the lift being down, herding his family and friends down the stairs. They were stopped on the lower floor by a band of Greek soldiers in full armour, shields up and weapons at the ready. Tobias drew his sword, Ice, and stood in front of the others, ready to fight.

They tried to back-track up the stairs, but found their way blocked by two hellhounds snarling at them. The triplets started crying, unsettling the sleeping little twins.

Alvie was weaponless and holding Lilly; Vicky looked ready to faint, but was holding Theo and Callum while Sophia clung to her children protectively. Sage just glowered back at the hellhounds with a glare worthy of Annabeth Jackson. Tobias was trying to come up with a plan of some sort, but there was always the risk of someone getting hurt.

Sage surprised them by pulling twin, celestial bronze hunting knives from her sleeves. This was an over-intelligent eight year old ready to take on two hellhounds with knives of deadly godly metal. Go figure.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Don't forget to vote! **

**Right, someone suggested that I made a forum page for Lou and I think I have, but I've sent loads of invite codes to people (not sure if that worked) and then realised it was for the moderators so oopsie, but you can be moderators anyway, we've just got to work as a team so it's all fair and whatnot. So, if you've got an invite code from me somehow, accept it, decline it- your choice, but I'm hoping we can all work together or whatnot and get more people reading all of our fics. Let me know what you guys think/are doing! :D **


	88. Alvie to the rescue!

"What is going on?!" Vicky screeched.

"Don't do that!" Tobias protested, his ears ringing. Do not have Vicky scream in your ears. It hurts. "Sage?" There was a snarl, a swish of metal through air and then a pained whimper, cut short by a small _poof_. Tobias risked a glance round and saw Sage snatching up her knife and hurling it at the second hellhound, the first a pile of yellow dust on the stairs. Tobias smiled.

"Tobias!" Sophia half-screamed in warning. He swung his sword instinctively and knocked aside three spears. He could do with a shield, admittedly, but he'd have to get one somehow. A knife whizzed past his ear and slammed into a dracaena's face. She wailed and disintegrated, dropping her shield and trident.

Trident.

Tobias smirked, capping Ice and lunging forward, landing in a crouch, snatching up the shield and the trident, raising the shield over his head to avoid the volley of spears and sword attacks. He jabbed at the feet of the nearest opponent with the trident and relished in them crumbling into yellow dust.

He jumped to his feet, keeping the shield in front of his face, moving forward slowly with the trident at the side of the shield, ready to stab forward at anyway getting in his way. The small army trudged forward as a dying howl sounded from behind him, indicating the death of the second hellhound. Sage pushed through the others and stood at his side, holding her knife at the ready. Her other knife was a metre in front of them, at the feet of one of the opposing troops.

"So, you take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right?" Tobias suggested. Sage rolled her eyes, reaching into her pocket and drawing a glass marble with a metallic green twist in the centre. "Brilliant." Tobias muttered. Sage smirked, crushing the marble in her hand into green smoke. It curled artistically around her hand for a few seconds before taking the shape of a trident. "Hey, you're like me."

"Duck." She said. Tobias ducked, raising his shield and jabbing with his trident at the same time. Somebody jumped back in the opposing lines to avoid the weapon, slamming into one of their colleagues.

* * *

Alvie felt useless. For the love of all things godly, his eight year sister was in the bloody fight and he was standing at the back, holding Lilly, who had woken up and was grizzling at him. Alvie had never felt like more of a dumbass coward.

Sophia was watching him carefully, noticing the battle going on behind his grey eyes as they watched his siblings fight. Vicky was wide-eyed and pale, ready to scream, but her voice had abandoned her in shock. Sophia relished in that moment- it was rare when Vicky was left speechless.

Lilly squirmed and let out a cry. It echoed down the corridor and everyone cringed, the enemy ranks falling back a few paces. They could all smell a faint sea breeze and Lilly glowed softly with a green glow. Alvie grimaced. Even his two year old sister had helped, even if she hadn't meant to. Theo and Callum were squirming and protesting in Vicky's arms, their protests combining with Lilly's. The sea breeze got stronger and all the triplets had a faint green glow about them.

All of his siblings had some sort of demigod power. Alvie didn't.

_You do, child._

_Who's that? _

_Athena. _

_I don't have powers. _

_Take it from a goddess. _That was Poseidon_. And me. You've got powers; you've just got to figure out how to use them and not let others dampen your spirit and confidence. _

_Promise?_

_Would we lie to you? _Athena asked kindly.

_No_.

_Exactly. _The two gods went quiet. Alvie looked back at the fight brawling in front of him. Poseidon had said something about spirit, right? Alvie searched his mind, thinking quickly as Sage ducked a sword and hurled her knife at the attacker. Without knives now, she held the trident in both hands and at the ready. Tobias had shoved his way forward, the trident and himself glowing strongly, a silver-grey colour instead of a green. Silver-grey, like his eyes. He was angry.

Alvie scanned the hallway they stood in, looking down at the monster dust under his feet. He looked up and glanced round again, searching the walls and the ceiling.

* * *

Tobias was about to smash through the last rank when a ferocious, icy wind slammed into them all. Storm clouds formed above their heads and it started to rain. Indoors. It was bloody raining in doors.

Tobias glanced at Sage, but she shook her head. They both looked back and saw Alvie smiling at the storm clouds. Tobias and Sage grinned.

The storm clouds thickened and twisted down, encircling enemy weapons and jerking them away, the rain growing heavier. Thunder boomed, too loud for comfort and the wind picked up, shards of ice slashing across the exposed skin of opponents.

Smaller storm clouds formed and took the shape of owls. The storm owls swooped forward, their ice claws snatching at the slowly retreating army, confiscating helmets and slicing at armour straps and flesh.

It took another ten seconds before the army's confidence shattered and they ran for it, the storm owls following them all the way, dive-bombing them with vicious attacks.

Everyone looked at Alvie, who looked dizzy.

"That was so cool." He finally said, grinning broadly. They all grinned as well. Alvie looked pleased with himself and no-one had seen a grin that happy on him before.

_Told you_. Athena and Poseidon said together.

_Thank you._

Tobias dropped the shield and trident, laughing and darting forward, getting his brother in an underarm headlock, careful of Lilly, ruffling Alvie's hair.

"You bloody genius!" He laughed.

"I had to do something." Alvie replied quietly.

"And you did!" Sage beamed. "That was so cool!" She hugged Alvie. "Owls and storms? That's Athena and Poseidon combined!"

"Whoa." Vicky had found her voice. Sophia's rare no-talking-Vicky moment was over. "What the hell was all of that!?"

"Don't! Scream!" Tobias covered his ears and walked off. They all laughed, except Vicky, following him.

* * *

By the time they got outside, they had filled Vicky in about everything godly.

"So, what'd you think?" Tobias asked, smiling cheekily. He was carrying Sage, who had grown tired. Vicky just stared at him, gobsmacked, her mouth open in disbelief. "Hellooo?" Tobias waved a hand in Vicky's face. She didn't even blink. "I think we've short-circuited her last brain cell."

"Oh gods. Veggie Vicky." Sophia shook her head.

"Veggie Vicky suits her." Alvie said.

"Oh, you mean person." Tobias grinned. Alvie smiled.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote! You have until Friday! :D **


	89. Big twins VS nymph

Sophia was trying to get Vicky to leave the stunned, trance-like sate she was in, but nothing was working. Tobias was rubbing his fingers and thumb together, frowning slightly.

"What's the matter?" Sage asked.

"I'm trying to- ha!" Tobias snapped his fingers and the air rippled, slamming in to Vicky. She staggered back, her eyes clearing as a dreamy look crossed her features. "Did it." Tobias said proudly.

"What's going on?" Vicky mumbled.

"Um, Dad and Lou were fighting so I thought we'd leave it to Mom to deal with."

"That's nice of you." Vicky shook her head, dazed.

They were interrupted by glass shards clattering to the floor and smashing into smaller pieces. A second later, a figure landed on their feet amongst the broken glass.

It was Percy. He glanced round at them, his raven eyes seemingly stormy grey in the sunlight.

"That's not good."

"Why didn't he break her legs or something?" Vicky squeaked, hiding behind Sophia. The doors behind them opened as a car pulled up. Louisa and Annabeth appeared behind them, Louisa back to normal, a bit dizzy and Leo, Elsie, Alokia and Charlie getting out of the car.

Louisa waved at Leo who smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Mama!" Charlie laughed, running forward. Louisa grinned, moving forward and scooping him up. "Daddy said you go mad, but you no mad!" Charlie paused. "Well, you is a bit mad, but Daddy said more mad than usual."

"Daddy said that, did he?" Louisa sent the Look at Leo who grinned sheepishly. Charlie shifted and ended up getting a piggy back from his mama. "Stay there, Curls."

"Why didn't Percy change back?" Elsie asked.

"Um… he's not as stubborn as me."

"Lou was fighting it." Annabeth said. "And she's had years of practise fighting it."

"Percy…" Louisa pulled a face. "Not so much."

"So… how do we get Dad back to normal?"

"Not sure, but duck." Louisa told Alvie. Alvie obeyed and narrowly avoided a stream of dark energy. Percy grinned at them evilly. "Ideas, Blondie?"

"Don't call me that and set the hydrants off. Maybe the water can trigger Percy's subconscious." Louisa held her hands out.

"Typical." Tobias muttered. "First bit of Mist magic ever and they have to ruin my hard work."

"Aw, poor Tobias." Sophia cooed sarcastically.

"Alvie, Sophia and Vicky- get the kids out of here."

"Mom, Alvie can help. He's got ninja storm powers and stuff." Annabeth glanced back at Alvie who smiled sheepishly.

"That's not fair."

"I made storm owls." Annabeth smiled.

"Ok, that's better. You can stay." Alvie grinned. Vicky and Sophia took Sage, the triplets, a reluctant Charlie and the little twins away, back into the building. Sage was holding Charlie's hand, being Charlie's 'big, smarty-pants ninja cousin'.

Louisa and Alokia stood side by side, both armed with bows. Elsie was keeping control over the exploded water hydrants while Leo and Annabeth ran at Percy, avoiding the shadow magic. Tobias drew Ice while Alvie started making a miniature storm cloud hang over Percy's head, a collection of storm owls appearing and slashing about Percy.

Percy grew frustrated and drew Riptide. Annabeth parried the first slash with her knife while Leo grabbed Percy from behind, pinning Percy's arms to his sides. They all saw the fire glowing in Leo's eyes and Percy struggled more to get away from the fiery demigod.

Louisa was the first to fire a net arrow. Leo jumped back just in time as Percy was thrown to the ground by the fall force of the arrow and the weights on the net. Alokia fired an identical arrow at the same time Louisa fired one with a small canister on the end. This one exploded in raw, sea green sea energy. Percy shielded his eyes, squinting, staggering back and falling to the ground. Louisa sprinted forward, slinging her bow over her back, next to the quiver of arrows. Percy was on his feet, his raven eyes glowing threateningly.

Know what Louisa did?

She punched him in the face.

Percy stumbled, but recovered quickly, his lip bleeding. He put his fists up but Louisa was faster, hitting him with a left hook followed by a right to the stomach. He doubled up, winded and she kicked him away.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Percy protested, covering his nose. He sat up groggily, looking confused, annoyed and hurt.

"Ha, violence does solve some things." Louisa shot a pointed look at Annabeth before pulling her brother to his feet.

"That hurt." Percy muttered. "What's going on anyway? I can't remember a bloody thing." Percy rubbed his jaw. "My face is numb." Louisa cracked up laughing, making everyone present snicker.

"Wait… where's the nymph?" Leo asked. As if on cue, a collection of shadows spiralled down in a raven tornado in the middle of them, absorbing Alvie's storm clouds and the fading sea green energy from Louisa's arrow.

The nymph appeared as the shadows dissipated and he did _not _look happy.

"You've ruined the plan!" He screamed at Louisa. She was still giggling quietly from Percy's numb face comment and looked at the nymph in an amused fashion. "It's not funny!"

"I find it funny." She managed, freeing her bow and studying it happily. "Ya know, random thought- I've known ya for years, but I don't even know ya bloody name."

"My name is none of your business." The nymph snarled, raising his hands. Shadows and dark energy shot up, twisting around and creating menacing shapes in the air, cold wind like icy blades slashing through the sky, across their skin and through their hair.

"Ooh, scary." Louisa threw her hand out and the wind backtracked, gaining a sea breeze scent and a tint of glowing green. "Me better."

"Have you had your meds?" Percy asked, feeling his nose, which was also bleeding.

"Haven't for three weeks." Leo groaned in complaint and defeat and they all grinned. Louisa looked back at him swaying slightly. "Sorry, but I don't like it 'n' the whole schedule thing was annoyin'."

Louisa looked back at the nymph that was trying to regain control of his powers. She looked at her brother. "Twin team?" Percy grinned.

"Twin team." He agreed. They joined hands, summoning their twin swords, raising them into the air. A green bubble encased the twins and expanded, encasing them all.

"Bubble…" Alvie said dreamily, poking it. He had a thing for bubbles. He smiled happily, looking around the bubble.

The nymph was doing the same but in anger.

"Stop it!" He demanded. He tried to get control again, but the shadows were overcome with green energy, shooting towards him and locking him in his own green bubble.

It suddenly imploded and gold dust splattered over the floor. The twins lowered their hands and glanced at each other, dazed, their sea magic dying down.

"Tired…" They complained together, crumpling to their knees.

"Twins!" Annabeth and Leo ran forward, but found that the siblings had fallen asleep. Leo picked Louisa up bridal style while Tobias helped Annabeth support Percy between them.

"Right, what is going on?" Vicky demanded.

"Here we go again…" Sophia muttered.

* * *

**Mm… ending was better earlier, but I forgot details. Sorry people! :) **

**Um, please review and don't forget to vote! You have until Sunday at the latest. **


	90. Knock knock

**A week later.**

* * *

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sophia asked, not looking round from cooing over Finn.

"The weird misty-eyed, funny face, stupid noise thing."

"I beg your pardon?" Sophia stood up straight and glared at him. Tobias pulled a face, giving an over-enthusiastic smile that lit his eyes up.

"Aw, you're so cute, Finn." He said in a cruel imitation of her. Sophia grabbed Finn's stinky nappy and lobbed it at his head. He ducked in time. "I beg your pardon?" He copied.

"Don't you start, Jackson." She warned.

"Or what?" He challenged. Sophia scooped Finn up and he gurgled in her arms, kicking his legs and waving his hands.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tobias got up, Darcy in his arm with her empty bottle in the other. He set it on the table and shifted Darcy, resting her head on his shoulder to wind her.

"Yeah, so anyway, they're Jacksons."

"Oh, not this again. Wilkins."

"No, Jacksons."

"No, they're Wilkins 'cos that's a better name."

"No it's not. I'm the daddy and you're gonna marry me so your name is gonna be Jackson so they're name is going to be Jackson." Tobias paused. "And it does say Jackson on their birth certificates."

"That was your fault!"

"Oopsie." He smiled carelessly.

"You had no idea what I went through! Child birth isn't nice, you know!"

"Yes, I bloody well know! I'm scarred for life doing that." Tobias shook his head.

"You weren't on the other end."

"Ditto." He retorted. They traded little twins and Sophia continued to wind Darcy. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"Question?" Tobias pulled his 'misty-eyed' face again and she smacked his shoulder.

"Oy, watch Finn." Tobias looked down at this son. "She's mean, isn't she, Squi- now I'm doing it. Bad Tobias." He muttered.

"Were you gonna call Finn a Squirt?"

"Squirtface, if I'm honest." Tobias walked over to the phone and dialled his aunt's number with one hand.

"You _have_ to tell her."

"Yup." He smiled. "Oh, hey Lou. Guess what you've got me doing…"

* * *

"Soph…"

"What?"

"Finn's pulling faces at me."

"Really now?"

"Mm-hm." Sophia turned from washing the dishes to see Tobias pulling a face at Finn who laughed.

"Aw, baby's first laugh!"

"Again with the misty-eyed thing."

"Shut your face." Sophia checked on Darcy, who was asleep in Tobias's other arm. She freed the sleeping infant from him, balancing her in one arm and gently rocking her back to sleep. "Do you reckon they'll do that sync thing your dad and Lou do?"

"What? Talking and acting in sync?" She nodded. "That'd be cool. Or, if they could read each other's minds."

"Now, that'd be creepy."

"That'd be epic." Sophia shook her head and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to sit on his lap. Finn was put in her free arm while his arms went around her waist. Finn looked at his sister and dozed off a few minutes later. "Vicky told me there's a summer prom or something coming up and wants the wedding to move to then."

"Get married in front of our teachers?! No thanks." He chuckled. "But we could take the little twins to say 'hi'."

"But don't tell Vicky. She'll blab."

"She doesn't mean to. She just gets very excited."

"Remember last week? It took three attempts to Mist her from me and four from Lou just to make sure she wasn't completely Veggie Vicky."

"Oh yeah. Imagine if she went around and told everyone about gods and stuff."

"Ooh, mental doctors." Sophia nodded in agreement.

The quiet family moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it. Off, you lump."

"Oy!" Tobias dashed out, laughing maniacally. Sophia followed slowly, setting the sleeping twins in their Moses baskets and tucking their blankets around their chins.

Tobias returned to her side as a more urgent knock hammered on the door. "What-?" Tobias covered her mouth and put a finger to his lips.

"It's your dad." He said quietly, lowering his hand. "If we ignore him, he could go away."

"And come back later!" She hissed. "See what he wants and get rid of him."

"It doesn't work like that with him, Soph, you know that." She sighed. Tobias was right. "I'm not letting him in. He could hurt you or the little twins." She nodded and stayed quiet. Tobias pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, silently reassuring her that everything was going to be OK.

Jim continued knocking on the door for a further five minutes, ringing the doorbell. Sophia quickly placed dummies in the little twins' mouths in case they started crying and their presence was given away.

It didn't matter if they answered or not, Jim still kicked the door down. The little twins started crying then. Sophia gathered them quickly and ran and hid in the bathroom on Tobias's silent orders, locking the door. She sat on the floor, holding her children close and trying to comfort them.

"It's OK," She soothed. "Daddy's taking care of the scary man."

"What are you doing here?" She heard Tobias ask.

"I'm here to see my grandkids, obviously."

"So, you kicked the newly painted door down. Thanks for that."

"I don't care about the bloody door; I just want to see my grandkids."

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cos we don't like you." Sophia balanced Darcy on her chest and shoulder, Finn in her other arm and rummaged in her pocket. She freed her cell phone and dialled Percy's number with shaking hands.

"Hello?"

"My dad's here." Sophia whispered. "I'm locked in the bathroom with the little twins and Tobias is out there."

"Alright, stay put. I'll send some help over." By 'help' Percy probably meant his sister.

"Thank-you." Percy cut off and Sophia put her phone away.

Jim drew a knife. Tobias reached into his pocket and retrieved his pen, ready to uncap it.

"I want to see my grandkids. Where's the harm in that?"

"Judging by the knife and the fact that you've teamed up with scumbags, there's harm everywhere in that." Jim smirked. "You've lost weight. Damn it, I can't call you 'fatty' now." Jim's smirk turned into a growl and he held the knife steady.

"I know how to use this." Tobias uncapped Ice.

"I know how to use this." He smirked casually. Jim hurled the knife, as expected, and Tobias deflected it easily. "Come on then, you stupid, fat idiot."

* * *

**I'm gonna leave it there. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! :D **


	91. A talk with mother

"You can't hurt me with that, its celestial bronze or whatever crap you strange demigod people use."

"Actually, its part steel as well, so watch out bitch." Jim drew another pair of knives, but he didn't handle them well, Tobias noticed. Knives were for the best, fastest fighters and, not to mention, the smartest. Jim wasn't any of those.

Jim stupidly ran at him, yelling angrily and making himself look even more stupid. Tobias stepped to the left, avoiding the first knife. He slammed the hilt of his sword in Jim's fat gut, making the elder man double up. Tobias punched him full pelt in the face with his free hand and he staggered back. Jim turned back, annoyed with his nose bleeding heavily. "Come on then, fatso." Jim ran at him again. Tobias disarmed him easily of both knives and smacked him in the face again, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone as Jim's jaw dislocated.

Tobias was about to knock him out when he heard Sophia screaming his name. He looked round and saw Luke trying to break into the bathroom. Tobias instinctively hurled his sword. It narrowly missed Luke's head by a hairbreadth, wedging into the wooden door. He was about to follow his sword when a bulky mass tackled him, taking him to the floor and landing on top of him. The air whooshed out of Tobias's lungs and he couldn't breathe, struggling to inhale. Harvey appeared in his vision and pressed his hand to Tobias's forehead.

An icy tingle worked its way through Tobias's mind, down his spine and through his limbs, bringing a sickening chill to his stomach.

"Tobias!" Sophia screamed again. Tobias breathed in and closed his eyes, pleading to Poseidon for a little help just this once.

A spark of sea green energy ripped through his body and sent Harvey and Jim staggering away, collapsing where they were into unconsciousness. Tobias scrambled up, grabbing Ice from the floor where Luke had left it. He ran into the bathroom and went to decapitate Luke when Backbiter was drawn and blocked his blade. Thankfully, Sophia still had the little twins, but she was frozen to the spot in fear, watching the two men fighting fiercely in front of her with wide, terrified eyes.

Tobias's blade screeched down the side of Luke's, making the older man cringe. Tobias took that as an opportunity to punch Luke in the face and disarm him quickly.

Now Tobias had two toys. He grinned as Luke frowned at him in confusion, pinching a bleeding nose. Tobias levelled Backbiter at Luke's throat.

"Leave. Leave now." He ordered. Luke looked him up and down, a hint of stubborn refusal in his eyes. Tobias held Backbiter closer to Luke. "As in, leave right now."

"No." Luke argued. "You can't make me." Luke lunged for his sword. Tobias whisked it out of reach and bought Ice round. The edge of the blade skimmed across Luke's face, creating a long, scarlet line from cheek to cheek, slicing across his lips. Blood poured quickly as Tobias flipped his sword round and slammed the hilt into Luke's face. Luke tumbled back, tripping and landing in the bath, cracking his head on the side. Ice shrank back into a pen and Tobias dropped Backbiter. He grabbed Luke by the arms and dragged the man out of the bath, out the room and to his unconscious accomplices. He was a bit surprised to see his aunt studying his work happily. She gave Jim a hefty kick before noticing Tobias. She waved, smiling proudly.

"Ya've got my approval, kid."

"Thanks." Tobias sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Want to help get rid of them?" She nodded eagerly, heaving Harvey's limp form away and out the broken front door. She was stopped by one of Tobias's elderly and nosy neighbours, but Louisa sent a death glare their way and they hurried on quickly.

They dumped the bodies in the lift. Louisa sent them to the ground floor before returning to study the door.

"Well…" She said, kicking a chunk of wood. "Ya door's dead."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Oy, watch it." She warned. Tobias gave an uneasy smile. "I'll talk ta Leo 'n' see what he thinks."

"Thanks, Lou." She nodded, pulling her demigod phone from her pocket, dialling her husband's number. Tobias went to see Sophia. She was still in the bathroom, shell-shocked and holding her children protectively. "Soph, they're gone now." Sophia nodded slowly, taking deep calming breaths. Tobias sat next to her, his arm going around her shoulders. He carefully eased Finn from her hold and cradled the mewling twin in one arm. She slowly relaxed against him and they quietly listened to Louisa playfully arguing with Leo on the phone- "I was good this time, Valdez! Squirtface did all the bloody work. Now, about this door…"

* * *

It took hours for Sophia to calm down. By then, Leo had come and gone, replaced the door and locks and taken Louisa home. Tobias had cleaned the bathroom of blood and run Sophia a relaxing bath. While she chilled in the bath, he cooked dinner and cared for the little twins, talking to his mom on the phone.

"See, men can multitask." He grinned.

"Oh, shut your face. Is everyone OK?"

"Yeah, the twins are asleep and Soph's chillaxing in the bath. I'm, uh, trying not to burn dinner." He mumbled a curse, which had Annabeth scolding his language. "Anyway, how're things at home?"

"Well, Alvie got his first C in Math, which he's really pleased with. He's had a good week as well, other than the usual comments. I really wish that principal would get off his ass and do something."

"You just told me off for language."

"I don't care. I'm your mom and I can say what I want."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't, get used to it. Anyway, your dad has a new hobby."

"What's that?"

"Drawing smiley faces on everything bloody possible."

"He's drawing smiley faces on… what?"

"Papers, walls, doors- everything and anything he can. Sometimes it's not even with a pen- I went into the bathroom the other day to see he had drawn a smiley face on the mirror with toothpaste."

"I think he's telling you you've got to smile more." Tobias froze, realising what he had said.

"You're just like your dad, you are."

"Sorry, Mom, it just-"

"It just slipped out, I know. Percy does that all the time. Lou does it more though, it's so frustrating. She doesn't care and just says what she wants to who she wants. No wonder she's always in trouble."

"It is Lou, Mom." Tobias stirred the stir-fry in the pan. "How's it going with Max?" He asked carefully.

"Ugh, don't get me started. He went out two nights ago, isn't answering his phone and still hasn't come back."

"Do you want me to go out and look for him?"

"I've got the big twins looking for him. You just stay with Soph and the little twins, OK?" Annabeth sighed.

"What's Max doing, Mom?"

"Well, Alvie got a really cruel text off of him the first night he was away."

"What'd it say?"

"Uh, it was 'Hi to my pathetic dumbass ex-brother. I hate you. I think you should go die in a hole because no-one wants you, let alone likes you'." Tobias felt his anger rising. "And we found a, uh, small packet of, um, weed under Max's bed."

"Max is doing drugs?" Annabeth sighed. "Mom, I'm gonna find him and-"

"No, Tobias."

"But Mom-"

"Tobias, he… he sent another text to Alvie. It said that as much as Max hates Alvie, he hates you more and he, um, went on into very graphic details of how he wants you to die."

"I'm gonna find him."

"No."

"Mom-"

"Tobias, listen to me. Do not go out and find him, OK? That's what he wants. You'll be playing into his hands and if he gets you angry another, you'll slip up and it all be part of his plan."

"_Max_ has a plan?"

"I worked it out." Annabeth didn't elaborate. "Look, just stay at home with Soph and the twins and don't burn that dinner!" Tobias cursed again and hurriedly served up the stir-fry. "Promise me you'll stay at home." Tobias sighed.

"I promise." He mumbled. Sophia appeared in the doorway, looking quizzical. Tobias held up a finger, silently asking for a minute. "I've got to go, Mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Tobias."

* * *

**You have until tomorrow to vote if you haven't and then I'll be putting the results up. **

**Sorry I haven't updated on Leo's settled down tonight or last night, but I've been working on this fic and others that are not supposed to be up just yet, I was getting ideas down. **

**I was talking to rrfanman and we were wondering what Lou's fatal flaw is. We came up with loyalty, temper and a few others, but what do you guys think? **

**Review, vote and answer PLEASE! **


	92. Leading up to the wedding :)

**OK, the poll is now closed. Twenty-one of you voted, so thank you very much for that. But it appears we have a tie! With six voters each, Charlie and Sage are our winners! With three people is Tobias while Elsie and Alvie have two each. Somebody liked Max, but I will not question that and there was one more person who liked Lilly Jackson. Alokia, Theo and Callum were left out, but they've got my vote! **

**To mandyn'nico, if I put you in the wedding, then everyone will want to be in the wedding and I don't want to forget anyone. Nice offer for serving drinks though, thanks for that *big grin*. Oh, and NONE OF YOU mentioned the chill Harvey sent through Tobias - THAT WAS A SPOILER (kind of) AND I DON'T NORMALLY GIVE SPOILERS, EVEN IF YOU LOT ARE ALL *puppy dog eye*. **

**Anyway, slight time-skip, one I'm sure you'll all be happy with.**

* * *

"Nervous?"

"I'm bloody shitting myself." Percy cracked up laughing. "It's not funny."

"Oh, I'm sorry for having a sense of humour." Tobias shook his head and sat down. Percy sat next to him. "You'll be fine." He assured. Tobias pulled a face.

"What if she's having second thoughts, Dad?"

"She's not."

"She might be."

"Tobias, listen to your daddy." Tobias sent a mild glare at him, but his nerves triumphed over that one. "I'm the Seaweed Brain here, but even I can tell she loves you." Percy studied his son for a few seconds. "Do you want me to get Lou? She's good at sorting wedding jitters out."

"Uh, no, you don't have to do that."

"She's on her way anyway."

"Oh gods…" Percy grinned devilishly. The door opened and Tobias panicked that it was his aunt but it was only Alvie.

"Hi." Alvie said quietly, smiling shyly. "Um, I've forgotten why I'm here." Tobias gave a nervous chuckle, getting up and putting his arm around Alvie.

"It's alright, bro."

"Are you OK?" Alvie asked, studying his brother's face. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"He probably is." Percy said, standing up and stretching. Tobias glared at him. "I'm just being honest, bud." Percy grinned. Tobias sighed, running a hand through his hair. With the help of Vicky, he had tried to tame his unruly and messy hair, but it hadn't worked, obviously. Percy had turned up at that point and ruffled Tobias's hair into its natural messy state. Vicky had left then to go and help Sophia.

"You'll be OK." Alvie said, holding Tobias's gaze for a few seconds. "You've been through scarier things." Tobias smiled.

"You've got a point there, bro."

* * *

"No, don't do- ow! Vicky!"

"Sorry!" Vicky sang happily. "But if you just kept still…"

"I told you, I don't want make-up."

"Only a little bit?" Vicky pleaded. "It is your big day."

"Yeah, my big day- I don't want a black eye from a bloody mascara brush on my big day." Vicky smiled sweetly.

"You'll be fine."

Piper walked in then, Annabeth and Hazel with her.

"Oh my gods, I love your dress!" Hazel gushed; bouncing forward to the mannequin that currently wore Sophia's wedding dress. To remind you of the dress, the top was a traditional white with no sleeves and it clung to her torso while keeping her decent. The skirt of the dress was a soft, pale, light blue and it would fall past Sophia's feet. A lacy bodice the same colour as the skirt covered the top of her dress, front and back.

"It's mine, Hazel."

"Aw…" Hazel complained.

"Just ask him." Annabeth smiled.

"No, it's supposed to be the other way round!" Hazel protested, her cheeks fading red slightly.

Louisa chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey, peeps. What's up?"

"Hazel wants my dress." Sophia told her.

"Lou, you could come dress shopping with me!" Hazel beamed, her eyes gleaming cheekily.

"Ya could take a runnin' jump off a cliff."

"Oh, you're nice, aren't you?" Louisa gave a devilish grin.

"I'm bloody lovely."

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of Olympus." Piper retorted.

"No, that's me too." Louisa smiled.

"My gods, Lou… is there anything you're not?"

"Uh…"

"Conqueror of snakes…" Annabeth said quietly.

"That." Louisa said. "Snakes…" She shook her head and walked out.

"Lou, leave Tobias alone!" Annabeth ran after Louisa, but Louisa broke into a sprint, faster than her sister-in-law.

* * *

Louisa burst into the room and slammed the door behind her. Tobias tensed while Percy grinned. "LOUISA!" Annabeth hit the door. "Get out!"

"No." Louisa smirked. "Oh, hey bro, what's up?"

"How many people have you annoyed?"

"Uh… most of the guests 'n' the rest of the guard patrol." Percy turned to Tobias.

"Well, I think you're getting married in front of less people now."

"Joy." Tobias looked at his aunt. "How's Soph?"

"Hazel's tryin' to steal her dress 'n' Vicky's goin' crazy 'n' tryin' ta put loads of make-up shit on her."

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary then."

"You've got five minutes."

"Oh gods…"

"LOU!" Annabeth yelled from outside.

"Sort your wife out!" Louisa growled demandingly at her brother. Percy held his hands up in innocence. Louisa put her weight against the door as Annabeth tried to get in. Percy moved forward, putting his weight against the door. Louisa moved away and stood next to her nephews.

Percy slowly pulled the door opened and his wife stormed in, attacking him. She blinked when she saw it was her husband and not her target.

"Stop sticking up for your annoying sister and get out of my way!" She ordered. Percy moved aside and held his hand out in Louisa's direction.

"You bloody coward." Louisa grumbled as Annabeth ran at her. Louisa darted around her and out of the room.

"Come on you." Alvie smiled. "You were supposed to be ready a minute ago." Tobias breathed in and breathed out slowly.

"Alright then, let's do this."


	93. WEDDING! :D

**The wedding will be in bits so it's not one long thing and so that you guys get a decent wedding and not something I'm making up on the spot. This chapter may mainly be the first bit and what people are wearing. I can't remember what I wrote in English. Oh wells :)**

**Thank you to sevans2017 for helping me with what Tobias is going to wear (did I already put that? I can't remember :P )**

* * *

"He looks so nervous." The Poseidon twins snickered. Annabeth frowned. "Don't be mean. What were you like on our wedding day, Seaweed Brain?" Percy scowled, but he was smiling a second later.

"Far point." He admitted. The music suddenly changed and guests were suddenly getting to their feet. The Big Twins scrambled to their feet, holding the Little Twins. Finn was dressed in a white shirt, comfortable trousers and a white bib trimmed in blue with his name stitched in. Darcy wore a white dress and white booties, her white bib trimmed in pink with her name sewn in pink as well. The Big Twins weren't a smartly dressed pair like the Little Twins, seeing as Louisa was in normal clothes and Greek battle armour. Her watch had been upgraded by Leo and it came up with a holographic projection she could check at will for guard duty. It was very helpful - all of the guard duty had one and it meant that they didn't miss the ceremony. Percy wore a green shirt that matched his eyes, the sleeves folded up and the shirt untucked; black trousers and white trainers. Annabeth was wearing a silvery grey dress that had a feathery bodice and a silky skirt that flowed to just above her knees. She had black, flat slip on shoes and her hair curled around her shoulders. Leo stood next to Louisa, wearing a red shirt, like he had at his wedding, with the sleeves folded up and the shirt was untucked. Unlike Percy, however, Leo wore jeans and still had his tool belt- he refused to put it away even for a few hours. It was his bloody tool belt. Leo also wore trainers, similar to Percy's, just muddier.

Sophia appeared. She moved down the aisle as if she were floating. Following her was Sage, the flower girl; Charlie, the ring bearer and Alokia and Elsie who were carrying Sophia's train **(that's what it's called, right? The thing that they wear on their heads and it trails on the floor behind them. That's a train, isn't it? O.o ). **The girls wore white dresses like Darcy's and Charlie was a mini-version of his daddy, minus the tool belt and carrying a royal purple cushion with two gold rings on. He was watching them carefully, biting his lip in concentration, as if the rings would jump up and run away.

Louisa glanced at Tobias and smirked. His eyes were more nervous than before, but he was staring at Sophia as if she were Aphrodite herself (Aphrodite sitting in the front row, watching everything excitedly).

Tobias had never looked so smart and Sophia's heart soared in self-pride at what she had done to change his casual, yet scruffy fashion sense. He wore dark blue jeans with a button-down white shirt. Earlier he had worn a suit jacket, but he had taken that off. Alvie must have taken advice from Tobias as the younger brother was similarly dressed, but with a grey shirt unbuttoned over a white T-shirt. Alvie was best man and Tobias's moral support, something he was proud to be.

The only thing that ruined the gathering was Max's absence. Max had disappeared again two nights ago and was refusing to come to his brother's wedding. Tobias had looked hurt at the news, but shrugged it off with a, "Fuck him then." That was Max's decision and Tobias had long given up trying to help.

Sophia stopped in front of Tobias. Vicky- chief bridesmaid (Tobias was scared)- carefully and quickly pulled a red rose from Sophia's bouquet and with moves like lightning, tucked it into Tobias's hair. Sophia smirked.

"I told you flowers would look good in your hair."

"Remind me why I'm doing this." Tobias smiled, handing the rose to Alvie. "Give that to Crystal." Alvie faded pink.

Tobias had relaxed a bit. Sophia had triggered his playful nature and he had stopped panicking.

Everyone sat down and the vicar started the ceremony. **(I don't know what he's supposed to say!) **

Annabeth was recording everything on the video camera and there were tears of joy in her eyes. Percy had Theo and Callum sitting on his lap- they were dressed like him a bit- while Lilly- also in a white dress (not the best of ideas)- sat on her big sister's lap. **(I love Google, slight copy and paste on the next bit as there is a lot to type :P Hope you guys don't mind :) )**

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of those present– to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person protests as to why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Nobody spoke. Louisa wasn't really paying attention, having zoned out when she noticed the vicar using fancy words. "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their shared joy as well as for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." **(Sorry if all the copying and pasting gets boring by Tophia are getting married!) **"Through marriage, Tobias Jackson and Sophia Wilkins make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Tobias and Sophia will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness and sensitivity to each other." The vicar paused. Tobias glanced at Sophia and mouthed 'lots of long words'. She smiled. _Idiot_, she mouthed back. He grinned. "Before God, we are here today because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes and we are present to witness the joining in marriage of Tobias Jackson and Sophia Wilkins. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." Tobias was biting his lip. He wasn't used to formalities or posh words (Lou, we blame you). "You may now say your vows."

Aphrodite gave an excited squeal which pulled Louisa back to the real world. She put her head on Leo's shoulder, trying not to laugh at Aphrodite.

The love goddess's interruption had distracted Tobias and he had lost his train of thought.

"Uh…" He said brilliantly. Sophia laughed and he mentally shook himself. Charlie appeared, staring up at Tobias with cheeky, wide emerald eyes. He held the cushion up.

"You do it, Tobster." Charlie said innocently. Leo and Louisa were snickering and Tobias had a feeling Charlie had been told to say that. There were a few laughs ringing through the guests and Charlie was grinning proudly.

Tobias took the ring for Sophia while she took the ring for him.

"Um…" Tobias felt his nerves returning. Charlie helped by hitting his leg with the cushion. "Is it pick on Tobias day or something?"

"That's every day." Sophia smirked.

"Oh, you're hilarious."

"I know."

"Such a cute couple…" Aphrodite sighed. "Glad I thought of it." Those who weren't demigods or gods were giving Aphrodite strange looks, but she simply snapped her fingers and their attentions were back on the couple.

"Um, I promise to forever be your idiot in tin foil through all weathers and whatever they feel like throwing our way." Tobias sent a cheeky quizzical look at the four gods present- Aphrodite (obviously), Poseidon, Athena and Apollo (he was waiting for the party). Apollo gave a casual, yet innocent grin while Athena gave him a look with a sarcastic smirk that made him wish he hadn't said anything.

"Oh, I've got loads planned!" Aphrodite beamed.

"Get the divorce lawyer ready." Louisa said. Peals of laughter broke out.

"Never." Tobias smiled at Sophia. Vicky beamed at him.

"Oh, just because you're boring." Aphrodite huffed. Louisa frowned, sat forward and looked at the love goddess.

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that last bit."

"Just because you're boring." Aphrodite smiled sweetly.

"Cow."

"Lou, love goddess." Leo pointed out.

"Oh, it's fine." Aphrodite waved it off, smiling. "We do this all the time and-" Tobias cleared his throat. "Oh, right. _Sorry_." Aphrodite sang.

"I've got a weird family."

"Tell me about it." Alvie said. Tobias ruffled his hair.

"Where was I?" Tobias mused. His train of thought had abandoned him again. "Oh yeah… I'll try not to eat your lemon meringue pie as much as I normally do. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your ranting buddy and your partner in crime, whatever you need." Tobias slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled, her eyes shining.

"Bradley Cooper?" Tobias's smile faltered into a forced sulk.

"That's so not fair." Sophia laughed softly.

"I'm just teasing. Although, he would make a nice wedding gift."

"Yeah, divorce lawyer." Louisa said.

"Not helping." Tobias muttered, but he was smiling. "I tried, but it's not easy getting a super busy celebrity to turn up at someone's wedding."

"But you've got Daddy." Charlie said, looking confused.

"Oh gods, this isn't easy." Tobias ran a hand through his hair, taking Sophia's hand with his free one. "Your turn. My mind's gone blank."

"It was already blank." Sophia replied instantly, smirking.

"Don't say it, Lou." Tobias said, not looking round. He was half aware of his aunt getting up and leaving, but it wasn't because she was sulking at him telling her what to do. Tobias put it to the back of his mind, wanting to hear what Sophia had to say.

"Well, my amazing idiot in tin foil, I promise to remain at your side through thick and thin, even if you and your family are a bit weird."

"Some offense taken." Percy muttered. Annabeth nudged him and he was quiet instantly, smiling.

"I don't care what happens as long as I've got you and the little twins."

"Aw…" Percy complained.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth hissed.

"Being quiet." Percy said instantly. He glanced at Tobias, his eyes wide in warning- _You're going to get this too, you know_.

Sophia put the ring on Tobias's finger. The vicar remembered his job.

"Do you, Tobias Jackson, take Sophia Wilkins to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance and in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Sophia was watching him curiously. He noticed a glimmer of worry in her eyes.

"I do." She relaxed and smiled. The vicar looked at her.

"Do you, Sophia Wilkins, take Tobias Jackson to be your husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"You could have said ditto." Tobias mumbled. The vicar smiled at him.

"It's in the job description."

"Finally, a vicar with a sense of humour."

"I do." Sophia said. Tobias grinned.

"You may kiss the bride." The vicar smiled. Tobias didn't waste any time. **(I can just imagine some of you fangirling right now :P )**

Tobias pulled away, resting his forehead against Sophia's. They were both smiling.

**(lil Miss Mysterious…)**

Being Jacksons though, things didn't always go according to plan. The doors slammed open and Louisa hit the floor, but she was on her feet in a second. She was armed with her sword and a shield. Tobias stood in front of Sophia as a bronze blur sailed through the air, spinning. Louisa raised her shield and the blur embedded itself into that.

It was an axe.

* * *

**Dun dun duh… heh heh 3:D **


	94. It's only just getting started

A rock hit Tobias's shoulder and he looked up.

"Roof!" He shouted to no-one in particular. Everyone who was in close distance to him looked up as the roof was torn away as easily as tearing paper. Two giant hands reached down and snatched the Poseidon twins up.

"Mama!" Charlie shouted. Alokia snatched him up while her sister and Alvie ushered everyone to the sides of the church.

"PERCY!" Annabeth cried. Demigods appeared from everywhere, weapons at the ready. Archers stood in a line and aimed up at the giant, Polybotes- the bane of Poseidon.

Poseidon, for obvious reasons, got annoyed quickly and was suddenly full godly size. Percy was dropped but Apollo waved his hands and Percy was caught on a beam of sunlight. The other gods present reached full size, stepping outside before doing so. Their banes were here- **(Aphrodite doesn't have one apparently) **Athena's bane, Enceladus and Apollo's bane, Otus. **(I don't know what they look like, probably ugly and fat). **

Percy looked slightly dazed and unsteady on his feet, the effect of his father's bane present. Annabeth and Piper supported him between them while Tobias, Sophia and a pale Vicky went on the hunt for the little twins.

Sage was sitting on the floor in the pew, holding Finn and Darcy. Tobias freed the infants from her arms and handed them to Sophia and Vicky, who moved to the side of the room. Tobias scooped Sage up and carried her to safety.

"Where's Lou?" Percy mumbled, swaying on the spot.

"Polybotes has got her." Thunder boomed and an explosion ripped apart the right side of Polybotes' face. He staggered back, falling to the ground. Poseidon dashed forward, burying his trident into the giant's stomach.

Polybotes gave a twisted smile.

"You lose." He choked.

"LOU!" Leo shouted, running forward. An axe hurtled past him, missing his head by an inch. Leo skidded to a halt, setting his hands on fire.

Surprising them all, Luke appeared, swinging Max's axe, dragging Max's limp form in the other hand.

"Max…" Tobias stepped forward, but froze.

Luke dropped Max, who groaned in pain.

"He was almost as fun to torture as Louisa was." They all noticed the blood on the axe Luke held, some of it dry, the rest fresh…

Tobias drew Ice and stupidly charged Luke, his anger getting the better of him. Luke easily dodged the first angry stab and deflected Tobias's blade with the axe casually. They fought ferociously until Leo got over his shook and hurled a fire ball at Luke, setting the enemy's hair on fire.

Luke dropped the axe, hurriedly attempting to pat the fire out. Leo bought his hand up in a violent slash and fire engulfed Luke completely. Tobias knelt next to Max who opened his eyes weakly.

"Ugh…" Max groaned and closed his eyes again. Tobias carefully lifted him up in a fireman's lift and carried him to safety.

Percy noticed the state Max was in and his strength suddenly returned.

"I'm gonna get Lou." He said, stumbling forward and drawing Riptide. Annabeth and Piper drew their knives and followed. Hazel, Frank, Nico, Jason and Reyna joined them, with their elder children. **(Making their kids up, might do a story on them or something. Don't know). **Leo followed after them, jumping the fireball that was Luke.

Annabeth and Reyna ran forward to help Athena take down Enceladus while Nico, Jason and Frank joined Apollo. Leo, Hazel and Percy moved forward. Poseidon had shrunk to mortal size. "Dad, where's Lou?"

"Um, excellent question, Percy." Poseidon nudged the dead giant with the butt of his trident. A sea green ripple passed through the giant's body and they heard a distant, startled cry. Leo scrambled over the giant's body and ran to the right side of it, dropping down.

"Lou!" Leo hugged her tightly.

"Ow, ow, ribs, watch it." Percy, Poseidon and Hazel appeared. "I've missed somethin'. What happened?"

"I'll explain later, Louisa." Poseidon assured. "You need to do your job." Louisa gave a devilish grin and Leo carefully helped her to her feet. Poseidon snapped his fingers and a sea green aura surrounded Louisa. She grimaced before smiling, massaging her ribs.

"Thanks Dad." Louisa picked up her fallen bow and quiver, collecting a few arrows. "When's the retirement age for a demigod?"

"We're worked into our graves." Percy smiled.

"No surprises there then. Ciao, peeps." Louisa ran off and they all watched her go.

"Oh my gods, what is that?" Hazel pointed. Percy squinted in the sunlight, shielding his eyes.

"Holy Hera, that's a bloody army." Leo cursed in Spanish. Hazel looked at him quizzically, but said nothing. "We have to get the guests out." Percy and Leo ran back to the church.

"Wait!" Hazel called. She kicked her shoes off. "Bloody shoes. Guys!" She ran after them, barefoot, her shoes in one hand. Poseidon chuckled, growing to full size and levelling his trident at Otus.

* * *

Tobias looked round as his father and uncle approached.

"What's going on?" Tobias asked.

"We found Lou and she ran off."

"She ran off?"

"To kick ass somewhere." Leo corrected.

"Oh, that makes sense." Percy dropped to his knees next to Tobias, studying Max's injured and unconscious form. "I haven't got any ambrosia or nectar, Dad. What'd we do?"

"Get the guests into the coaches and to the hall. All demigods need to stay here and fight."

"Fight? What?"

"There's a goddamn army on its way." Leo told him. Max coughed and opened his eyes slightly.

"Max?" Percy asked.

"Dad…" Max started but unconsciousness took over him again.

"Get him out of here." Percy ordered, getting to his feet. He drew Riptide. Tobias got to his feet as well. "You need to go with the guests. Take the kids as well- Elsie and Alokia can help you."

"And me!" Alvie insisted. "I can help!" He demonstrated with a storm owl.

"Those are really cool, Dad." Tobias agreed.

"They are… I want one." Percy smiled proudly at his son. Alvie grinned. "Leo, we need a door." Leo grinned.

"Step aside." He smirked, pulling a set of small pouches wrapped in cloth. He set the tips on fire and stuck them on the wall in a circular pattern, five in total. "You might want to move back." He said. Everyone did and the wall exploded, creating a rugged circle in the masonry, big enough for a crowd to escape from. "Don't we need to do the-?" Leo waved his hands. "Mist thingy."

"We need Lou for that. She's the best at it."

"Mmm… we can try. How'd you do it?" Percy gave the quickest lesson ever on controlling Mist to Leo and they Misted as many people as they could as they left through the new door.

Tobias picked Max up in a fireman's lift again. Elsie and Alokia were directing people out while Alvie made sure no-one was hiding anywhere.

Percy glanced at Leo.

"It's going to be a long day."

"Lou owes me five bucks then."

* * *

**And that's it for tonight. SORRY! Hopefully a better update tomorrow! :D **


	95. Busy busy busy

Two of Tobias's friends helped get Max on one of the coaches, but Tobias was snatched up by Enceladus.

"Tobias!" Several voices rang out, screams filling the air, Sophia's heard clearly above them all.

Tobias tried to pull himself free, but was held in front of Athena the giant goddess. Athena hesitated.

"Step down from your power and I will spare the boy." Enceladus tightened her hand around Tobias, making his ribs crack. He continued with his attempt to free himself, but it wasn't working. "Five," Enceladus smirked, "Four… three… two… o- ack!" Apollo had thrown Otus, who had collided with Enceladus. Tobias was dropped, the ground hurtling towards him.

Another giant hand appeared in his view and Athena caught him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Other than feeling sick and really small and insignificant, I'm fine." Tobias smiled weakly. Athena gently set him down and he stumbled back to the others. Sophia hugged him tightly, nearly breaking his injured ribs.

Elsie had climbed on to the roof of one of the coaches and was firing arrows at the various giants. The army was at least five hundred paces away and closing the distance quickly.

"Who can drive?" Vicky yelled over the din in the first coach. Tommy, the boss of the late coffee shop put his hand up before everyone else. "Brilliant- get your ass in the driver's seat." Tommy frowned slightly, but got up.

"Where are the keys?" He asked. Tobias muttered a curse.

"Hotwire it." Charlie said from where he was balanced on Alokia's hip.

"You can hotwire?" Charlie nodded. "Why can my six year old brother hotwire cars?" Charlie smiled sweetly, squirming and wanting to get down. Alokia put him down and Charlie hurried to the driver's seat, Tommy in tow. Tobias's friend, Tommy appeared, leaning on the seats.

"This is messed up." He said. "What are those things outside?"

"Um… giants." Tobias said carefully, holding his friend's gaze for a few seconds before looking at Charlie who had retrieved wires from under the steering wheel and was actually hotwiring the car. "And gods."

"Gods?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you mean gods?"

"Like, um, Greek gods. Out there we have Poseidon, Athena, Apollo and Aphrodite, who… isn't doing much, unsurprisingly."

"Mama, look!" Charlie laughed as the engine purred into life.

"I did not teach ya that."

"You taught Charlie how to hotwire?"

"So what if I did?" Louisa challenged. Alokia stared at her disbelievingly. "Don't gimme that look. Get ya ass on the roof 'n' help ya sister." Alokia nodded and moved past her mother. "Charlie, ya stay with Veg- Vicky," Louisa quickly corrected. "Stay with Vicky for a bit." Charlie looked at his mother with wide green eyes.

"Why I no stay with Mama?" He asked.

"Mama needs to kick ass." Charlie smiled.

"Mama very good at kick ass."

"Don't say 'ass'. Only Mama can say 'ass', OK?" Charlie nodded, making his curls bounce. Vicky moved forward and held her hands out to him, smiling. Finally, she was in charge of looking after Charlie.

Tommy the boss sat in the driver's seat. Louisa had run off.

"Vicky, take Charlie to the other coaches and get them to follow Tommy." Tobias ordered. Vicky nodded and left.

"Tobias, he's waking up!" Tobias looked round. His friends, Tommy and Joe, were sat with Max. Tobias moved forward and knelt next to his brother.

"Max? Can you hear me?" Max groaned in response and opened his eyes feebly.

"I'm sorry, Tobias." He breathed, his voice hoarse and pained. "They made me?"

"Who made you?"

"That lot… they said they'd kill you all if I didn't do as they said." Alvie appeared, curious. Max glanced at him and pain flickered through his eyes. He tried to sit up, but Tobias held him still. Max still had his eyes on Alvie. "I never meant what I said." Max told his younger brother. "About you being a dumbass…" Max shook his head and winced. "I never meant it really."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Max managed a weak smile. Alvie hesitated. Max didn't expect him to apologize straight away, but it still hurt when Alvie turned away.

"Just give him time." Tobias assured.

"Tobias, we've got a problem." Tobias glanced over his shoulder. Elsie was holding up an unconscious Alokia. He got up and hurried to his cousin's side, picking her up in his arms.

"What happened?"

"I dunno. There was just this purple glow and…" Elsie's voice caught. "She stepped in front of me." Alokia's head lolled onto Tobias's shoulder.

"Right… have you got any ambrosia or nectar?" Elsie shook her head and Tobias cursed again.

* * *

Sophia watched her husband- yes, husband, she could say that now- as he moved about the coach, talking to mental-breakdown victims, reassuring them and tending to his brother and cousin as best he could. She sat with the Little Twins near the front, one of Tobias's parents' demigod friends next to her.

"He's hurt." Sophia found herself saying. The demigod next to her glanced at her. "His ribs- he keeps rubbing at them." Sophia held the demigod's gaze. "What's your name again?"

"Hazel." She smiled.

"You wanted my dress."

"Yeah, that was me. It's a lovely dress."

"It's got mud on it now." Sophia mentally slapped herself. There was about to be a full out demigod war outside and she was worrying about her dress. _Idiot_, she silently cursed herself.

A shadow fell over her and she glanced up.

"Not what you expected?" Tobias smiled.

"Even with you lot around, no, no it's not." His smiled broadened slightly.

"Vicky just texted me. The other two coaches are ready to go and she's on the second one with Charlie."

"Tommy, we can go!" Sophia called. Tommy wasted no time in driving off.

"Tobias?" Tobias looked round and saw Alvie.

"What's the matter?"

"Is Max telling the truth?"

"I think so." Tobias smiled reassuringly. "You could always ask him to swear on the Styx if it makes you feel better." Alvie's expression softened and he nodded.

"OK." He took one step forward and hesitated.

"Want me to come with you?" Alvie nodded slowly. Tobias put an arm around him and they went back to Max.

Max opened his eyes as they approached.

"Swear on the Styx." Alvie demanded. Max blinked at him. "Swear on the Styx that made you do what you did." Max swore on the Styx. Thunder boomed outside. They waited a couple of seconds, Max holding Alvie's gaze. Alvie couldn't make himself look away, even if he struggled to hold people's gaze on a regular basis.

Max wasn't struck by lightning or anything. "Believe me now?" Max smiled. Alvie nodded and gave a sheepish smile in return.

Sophia happened to glance out of the window at the precise moment and screamed. Hazel was on her feet and Tobias was at her side instantly, armed with Ice.

Charging towards the coach was the Minotaur and large, automaton bulls that had heat-waves rolling of them in thick, highly visible layers.

Elsie acted first, throwing her hands up. The ground a metre in front of the oncoming attack split open and a thick wall of water shoot up. The split in the ground circled around the attack, the water wall travelling with it. The water hardened into ice.

"You do know those bull things are, like, five thousand degrees or something like that, right?" Max said helpfully.

"Well, get off your arse and do something." Elsie retorted shortly. She didn't know Max's story and her tone was full of venom. Max looked hurt, but forced himself to get up. Tobias was about to protest at the grimace on Max's expression, but Max's trademark axes appeared in his hands and he stood at his full height. His grimace was still there, but there was a determined fire in his eyes.

The ice wall shattered. Tommy stepped on the pedal and the coach lurched forward, startling the passengers.

That's when the ice chunks shuddered and built themselves up into a ten feet tall ice giant. Percy waved at them from ten feet away from the ice giant, which was now pummelling the Minotaur. The bulls had turned around and were charging Percy. Leo sprinted towards Percy and willed the fire away that the bulls were billowing. Leo shouted something and the bulls deactivated, crumpling and face-planting the floor.

They didn't see any more of the battle, rounding the corner and setting off.

But they had their own battle. _Empousi_, _dracaenae _and harpies were clinging to the windows, as well as strange pigeons that were made of metal, but didn't look like machines.

Tobias cursed again.

"Why did you have to be part bloody god!?" Sophia shouted at him. Despite the situation, Tobias and his present family smiled.

* * *

**Ta-da! Well, small ta da, but ta da all the same. What'd you think? **

**And sorry I haven't updated on Leo's settled down, but I've got ideas now, thanks to lil Miss Mysterious- she's full of ideas, but for gods' sake, lMM you ruined the wedding! :D Hopefully I can get something up on Leo's settled down ASAP, just let me work with the ideas lMM gave me and the one idea I did have… mmm…**


	96. Getting back on track-ish

**Firstly, I have to ask you all to pray for Emberlite7. I hope you don't mind me putting this up here, Ember. Ember is at risk of losing her sight and has an operation in July that might be able to help. Can we all **_**PLEASE**_** pray for Ember and for the operation to save her sight? Everybody needs support with this kind of thing and I want to help do that. **

**On to ****incredibly less important**** matters: **

**Really!? Lou always the hero!? You do realize that percy is the original hero right? Are you trying to make more of a Mary sue character? Does her being the hero always have to interfere with everything. If I was Leo I would have divorced her years ago, she is just plain annoying! And why can't somethig go good for them for once! Give them a break!**

**That, people, is Out's latest comment. **

**I believe, Out, that 'Percy' and 'Sue' begin with capitals as they are names, unless you're referring to 'sue' as in 'I'm going to sue you'. And 'Does her being the hero always have to interfere with everything' should really end in a question mark- and in case you don't know what that is, it's one of these: ? **

**You are not Leo as you're not funny enough to be Leo; as far as I know, no-one else who reviews on my stories likes you, but they all love Leo; you're not awesome enough to be Leo so there is no way in any lifetime you may come back and force us to suffer with your annoying stupidity will you be Leo. So you can't divorce Lou, but I doubt she'd even marry you, let alone let you live. **

**Oh, and you spelt 'something' wrong. There's a 'n' in that, Out. See, I'm spelling my words right, even if my 'r' key has fallen off… stupid 'r'…**

**Um, what else was I going to say? Mmm… oh yeah- FUCK OFF. I am not in the best of moods today and now have to put up with your bloody stupidity. If you don't like my stories, don't bloody well read them! I tell you this every flipping time and do you listen? No, of course not! You're an idiot and I can't be bothered to put up with idiots any longer. Find someone else's stories to criticise and stop wasting other people's time. Give me a break alright and then I'll worry about giving the story characters a break. I am not taking writing advice from an illiterate bonehead such as yourself. Goodbye, pleasure to see you leave. **

**To everyone else, you're all amazing (unlike Out), Lou will most likely not kill you (unlike Out) and you're welcome to read my stories whenever you wish (unlike Out). I really don't care if my response to Out was harsh, but, as I said, I'm suffering from idiot-phobia at the minute and more and more idiots are appearing on my hit list, none of you awesome guys (not Out). **

**Mmm… currently trying to think of a chapter while starving hungry… I smell chips… yummay :D **

**To scenic97- I was thinking about adding him in again. Might try… And I'm working on the sibling/cousin action :)**

**Please do not forget Emberlite7 guys! PM or something to show your support! Thank you! :D**

* * *

An hour later, they pulled over at the reception building, a medium-sized country cottage in the middle of a forest that Grover had shown them too- on one condition- it remained as they found it- peaceful, beautiful and wild.

"Explain!" Tommy the boss demanded, glowering at Tobias. "Now!" Everyone was looking at the conscious Jackson and Valdez children.

"We don't have time to explain!" Elsie snapped. "Everyone, get your asses inside now!" There was a ring in her voice and a strong sea breeze surrounded them. The guests instantly obeyed. Elsie returned to the coach once everyone was out of sight and checked on Alokia, who still hadn't woken up.

Tobias knelt next to Elsie. At the sight of sickly Alokia, Elsie's anger and annoyance had evaporated. Her expression was pained and worried. Tobias put his arm around her.

"She'll be OK. Lou can help." Elsie nodded, but she didn't look convinced. Tobias stood up and picked Alokia up in his arms. Elsie followed him out and they all went into the building after the guests.

After that, Tobias and Elsie had to explain everything, but they watered it down a lot as mortal minds could snap easily when they knew the truth of their world and the demigod stuff would break their minds- well, most of their minds.

* * *

They had to wait three hours for nearly two dozen pegasi to land outside. Most of the demigods were injured, but not majorly. Ambrosia and nectar had run out, but the Poseidon twins went around and healed as many people as they could, but they were getting tired. Apollo and many of his children arrived.

"This is so cool!" Apollo grinned, dashing from injured to injured. He noticed Alokia and skidded to a halt. "Ooh, what happened?" Elsie mentioned the spell that Alokia had took to save Elsie just as Louisa was passing.

"Spell?" She asked. Elsie nodded miserably. Louisa angered.

"Lou, don't get mad, you stabbed him in the face, remember?" Percy appeared and put an arm around his sister.

"Yeah, I know that. But I still wanna kill him again."

"Obviously." Leo sighed from the other side of the room. He was helping his siblings straighten out and fix weapons.

"Heard that." Louisa grumbled. She knelt next to Alokia and took her daughter's ice cold hand.

"Kia?" Charlie toddled over, Vicky following him. "What wrong with my Kia?" Elsie glanced at her mother and Louisa pulled a 'help' look.

Leo was on hand though, jumping up and stepping over injured persons.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie." He grinned. "Daddy's gonna get you." Charlie laughed and ran off. He tried to get outside, but he couldn't reach the door handle. Leo gave a maniacal laugh and Charlie squealed for help. He tried to run again, but Leo caught him, swinging the toddler above his head. Charlie laughed, waving his arms.

"I touch ceiling, Daddy! I is tall now." Leo sat Charlie on his shoulders.

"Come on, you; let's see if we can find some cookies somewhere."

"Yay!" Charlie grinned at everyone they passed, his smile lighting up the room.

"That kid's weird." Louisa mumbled.

"But everyone loves him." Apollo grinned.

"It's hard not to." Elsie admitted, wiping her eyes.

"Oy, why the water works?" Louisa shifted closer to Elsie and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't… I should have…" Elsie was overcome with tears and hid her face in her mother's shoulder, shaking with sobs.

"Bloody good job I'm waterproof." Louisa muttered. Apollo smiled.

Elsie eventually cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. Leo returned, Charlie still on his shoulders. The pair of them were munching on cookies, Charlie holding a half-full packet.

"What wrong with my Elsie?" Charlie asked.

"She's tired, Charlie."

"What wrong with my Kia then?"

"Excellent question." Louisa looked at Apollo.

"Do your…" Apollo snapped his fingers and pulled a face. "Clock thingy."

"Why?"

"I'm a god, do as you're told." Louisa rolled her eyes, but did. She snapped her fingers and the air rippled around Alokia. She stirred and colour slowly faded back into her pale cheeks.

Charlie tried to snap his fingers, but dropped cookies crumbs on his father's head.

"Oopsie." He said. He looked around. "Mama, we need to make everybody stop stressy and then has party!" Charlie threw his hands up, causing more cookies crumbs to fall on Leo's head. Leo sighed. "Sorry, Daddy." Charlie tried to flick the crumbs out of Leo's hair, but he was only getting more in it.

"Well, then. Let's get this sorted and we'll work on that party later." Leo shook his head, crumbs flying out. Charlie giggled.

* * *

**I will sort the party out next chapter hopefully. Please review you amazing people! (Except Out, no like you). **


	97. Party! (Kind of)

Louisa was keeping herself awake with coffee and as much sugary stuff as possible. She had helped the gods place a thick layer of Mist over the mortals and as far as they were concerned, it was party time. But that wasn't what had drained the majority of her energy- waking Alokia up was a nightmare.

Apollo hadn't been able to wake Alokia and Louisa was growing restless. She muttered a curse and waved her hands. Like with Sophia, Alokia alone was wound back in time until she sat up with a startled yell. Louisa fell to her knees and rested her head on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Alokia asked.

"PARTY TIME!" Apollo shouted. Cheers went up.

Apollo decided to be DJ, which went down like a lead balloon with Athena- "You have godly duties to attend to, Apollo. Do not forget your place!"

"Oh, lighten up, Brains. You have not truly lived until you've been at a party with me as the DJ in."

"Are you forgetting the countless parties we've had over the last few millennia?" Apollo pulled a face and walked off. Athena sighed, rolling her eyes. Poseidon chuckled and she glared at him.

"So, first dance." Apollo bounced over to Tobias and Sophia. He hummed a quick tune in thought before snapping his fingers, his eyes lighting up. Literally, they lit up, as if a ray of sunlight had momentarily filled his eyes. "Stay." He told them, almost skipping away to the DJ booth. Tobias and Sophia shared a glance.

"Well…" Sophia started.

"Still got two left feet?" He smiled. She returned it.

"Still got two right feet?"

"Yup." He smiled proudly. "What song d'you reckon he'll pick?" Sophia shrugged. "Helpful."

"I know."

They waited a few seconds, Apollo's kids ordering the floor to be cleared. "This is awkward." Sophia said out of the corner of her mouth. Tobias nodded in agreement, looking around. His father grinned at him and Leo gave a thumbs-up. Louisa was leaning against Leo's shoulder, a coffee in one hand and Leo's hand in the other. Charlie was sat on Leo's lap, asleep against his father's chest.

"OK, people." Apollo held his hand up and all attention was directed to him. "First of all, a round of applause to the married couple." Everybody clapped and somebody cheered. Tobias looked in their general direction and saw that it was a cluster of his friends from the swim team. "And second, the first dance song!" Apollo pressed a button on the DJ board and the speakers whirred into life, playing Seal's _Kiss from a rose_.

Tobias pulled a face.

"I don't know this one." He hissed. Sophia laughed softly, taking his hands.

"Follow my lead."

"Says the one with two left feet."

"Shut up."

Dancing and mucking about on the kitchen tiles was one thing, but dancing slowly in front of friends and family was on a completely different level, not one Tobias and Sophia were accustomed with. Apollo snapped his fingers as the song picked up and they both felt a warm tingle down their spines and they both smiled, dancing with ease and more enthusiasm, relaxing.

"Oh, I do know this one." Tobias mumbled halfway through.

"Don't sing."

"Well, that's rude." Sophia smiled sweetly. Tobias grinned and rested his forehead against hers.

Their song finished and Apollo lead the round of applause. Tobias put his arm around Sophia and glanced at the sun god, who gave a cheeky smile and winked. Tobias returned the smile with a grateful one.

Apollo played more dance worthy songs. Percy dragged Annabeth onto the dance floor first followed by various other couples, whether they were dating, married or just hanging out. Tobias's friend Tommy was dancing with Vicky, something the pair of them seemed happy with.

Tobias and Sophia went to find the Little Twins. Finn and Darcy were awake and Leo had taken them from Hazel, handing Charlie to Louisa. Louisa was half awake, still waiting for caffeine and sugar to kick in. Charlie was playing with his mother's hair, quiet, which was unusual.

"Everything OK?" Leo asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on these two." Sophia took Darcy and straightened her bib. "Hello, baby." She cooed. Tobias rolled his eyes, taking Finn. He instantly pulled a silly face at his son. Finn just stared at him, confused and wide-eyed.

"You OK, Lou?"

"Bleugh…" Louisa responded, closing her eyes and leaning against Leo. Leo automatically put his arm around her waist, smiling.

"She'll be alright. But very hyper later."

"Good luck." Tobias said. He traded Finn for Darcy and attempted the silly face on her. Darcy looked curious, unlike her brother. "See, you're nice."

"Daddy's girl." Sophia muttered.

"Mama's boy." Tobias retorted.

"I'm sorry, I'm more lovable."

"I is adorabubble!" Charlie interrupted, suddenly regaining his natural hyperactivity. "Hugs." He smiled at his mother, who opened her eyes sleepily as Charlie knelt and put his arms around her neck. "Hi Mama."

"Hello Curls."

"Mama is you OK?"

"Tired."

"Mama no be tired. You is awesome sauce and need to be up and has fun."

"OK, Charlie. Later." Louisa went back to sleep. Charlie got comfortably, yawning.

"You is make me tired, Mama."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"OK then."

* * *

"Oh my gods, this is embarrassing." Tobias hid his face in his hands. Sophia was too busy laughing.

Percy was drunk. That was it. Annabeth was trying to get Percy outside for fresh air, but Percy seemed insistent on going around and talking to everybody about stars and chairs.

Louisa appeared when Percy started refusing to listen to anybody, covering his ears and childishly exclaiming 'lalalala not listening!'

"Percy, move ya ass before I kick it."

"Can't make me." Percy laughed mockingly and childishly.

"Try me." Louisa shoved her brother and he stumbled away, colliding with Poseidon.

Poseidon laughed, steadying Percy. Sally walked over, Paul with her.

"Ooh, it's my mom. Hi Mom." Percy stumbled forward and hugged Sally.

"Yes, hello Percy. Don't you think you've had a bit too much to drink?"

"Noooooo." Percy said.

"Somebody get him off." Sally pleaded, her eyes falling on Louisa. Louisa was watching her hand interestingly. She snapped her fingers and a sphere of green energy surrounded her hand, and she jabbed Percy in his old Achilles' spot.

"Ow." Percy said. Louisa kept her hand there and pushed Percy out of the room and outside. "Ow, ow, ow." Percy complained all the way.

Sally sighed. Poseidon gave a sympathetic smile.

"What's going on?" Jessica had turned up.

"Oh, Percy was drunk and Lou's tired."

"Sums it up nicely. I'm just gonna make sure she hasn't killed him." Jessica went after the Big Twins. Sally hesitated before following.

"Don't you just love your dad?" Sophia smiled.

"Oh, he's brilliant. But only when he's sober."

"I think you're like him drunk when you're drunk."

"Thanks for that."

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" Apollo paused. "And Poseidon." Poseidon glowered at him, but there was a layer of amusement in his eyes. "Apparently, we have a, uh, horse-drawn carriage awaiting a newly wedded couple. But before you go, Mrs. Jackson," Sophia felt her cheeks warming at her new name. "You've got to throw the bouquet, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"Try not to hit the lights." Tobias smirked.

"Shut _up_." Tobias kissed her quickly as Vicky appeared with the bouquet of red roses, the stems dripping water.

"Ooh, this will be fun!" Aphrodite giggled.

"No accidental detours in this, Aphrodite." Apollo smiled, pointing at the love goddess accusingly.

"Too late." All demigods and children of demigods glanced at each other- who was Aphrodite's latest victim?

All the single ladies **(heh, got that song in my head now)** stood on the dance floor. Some of them were hiding at the back, but Alvie and Max appeared, pushing certain people- Elsie, Alokia and a few others to the front to annoy them. Tobias was holding the Little Twins, unable to intervene much, but he was smiling proudly at his brothers.

Max and Alvie were shooed away by Aphrodite and all the girls moved to where they wanted to be. Elsie and Alokia stood at the back, as far from Sophia as they could. Sophia smiled apologetically at them all before turning her back on them and readying to throw the bouquet. Aphrodite beamed at her and gave a double thumbs-up.

Sophia threw the bouquet. Squeals went up and there was a quiet 'oh…'

Looking round, Sophia saw that Alvie's best friend, Crystal, had caught the bouquet. Both Crystal and Alvie were bright red. Aphrodite had a knowing smile.

"Sorry." Sophia hissed, trying not to smile. Tobias appeared.

"We should get going then." He said. "Say 'bye bye' to the Little Twins, Soph."

"Oh, leave me alone." Sophia didn't want to leave her children here, but Percy and Louisa were originally supposed to look after them, but that duty would probably fall to Annabeth and Leo while the Big Twins protected their families.

"It's me and you for ten whole days." Tobias grinned.

"Gods help me."

"Aw, you love me really." He kissed her, lingering for a few seconds. "Come on. We'll miss our flight."

* * *

**Honeymoon next chapter! (I think).**

**And Crystal will (at some point) be in Alvie's story, but I'm not saying anymore 'cos just mentioning Crystal is SPOILERS. I repeat- SPOILERS. NOT SOMETHING I GIVE AWAY even if I have Idizzle22 going PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSS SSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE at me. **


	98. Play fight

**OUT! I told you to fuck off! I'm not in the best of moods again seeing as I've been up for fifteen hours solid! No-one gives a shit as to what you say so shut it and sod off! Oh, and, Out-the-smelly-git, scenic97 said this in case you didn't see it:**

Hmmm... Out, you really should just give up. Every time you review one of Art's stories, she tears you to shreds in an extremely long and sometimes violent author's note.

**See! No spelling mistakes! And scenic97 speaks the truth! :O And for the rest of her message to you, check the review. And check the other reviews and see what others had to say about you, Out. I think I've made everyone hate you. Wasn't that hard, but still… :)**

**Somebody give me a gun. Now, please… anybody… ugh…**

**On the bright side of my dull and miserable life, I've had mint choc chip ice-cream and am currently listening to Fall Out Boy! Woo! **

**And guys, PLEASE, Emberlite7- send Ember a message of support PLEASE! Lots of support needed! **

**To everyone else, I will reply to your reviews tomorrow, but I'm knackered and want to try and post a chapter for you guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, the bloody internet was down.**

**Oh! I've been playing Spyro! Like, on the PS2! Sypro- enter the dragonfly! :O I'm so childish :P**

* * *

"Ugh, where's it off switch?"

"Lou, babies don't have off switches."

"They bloody well need one. Take it!" Leo started laughing as Louisa held a mewling Finn at arm's length towards Annabeth.

"See, when it was Charlie, you didn't want him to have an off switch." Elsie smiled. "I think that's favouritism."

"Well, he wasn't a bloody cryin', shitty mess like you two." Elsie and Alokia looked highly offended.

"Lou, we talked about that." Leo smiled.

"Oh, talk smalk. I'm goin' out."

"I come too?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Charlie beamed.

"We get bubbles?"

"If we can find them." Louisa picked Charlie up. They waved at everyone else and left.

"How are you two related?" Annabeth asked.

"Same parents." Percy shrugged.

"You didn't know that?" Leo asked, smirking sarcastically.

"It was rhetorical, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, Blondie."

"Oh, shut up!"

"She's an awesome, smart-ass blonde." Percy said.

"You could have put that a little nicer, but thank you, Seaweed Brain."

"Anytime, Wise-girl."

* * *

"Bad Tobias. No, don't do that look." Tobias had switched on the puppy dog eyes. "Don't…" Her will crumbled. "Stop it!" She put his hands at his throat and mimed throttling him.

"And to think we've only been married…" He checked his watch. His lips moved in a silent count. "Eighteen hours and thirty three minutes."

"World's shortest marriage." Sophia mumbled. Tobias smiled and kissed her, removing her hands from his throat.

"You love me really."

"Yes, my idiot in tin foil."

"That's why you love me." Sophia watched him carefully. "And dis schexy body, of course."

"That's what I was waiting for." Tobias smirked, putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"So, can we annoy room service?"

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cos I said so."

"That's not fair."

"Do as you're told."

"Yes ma'am." She laughed softly, running a hand through his hair before gently touching his inherited grey streak.

"Hasn't anyone said anything about the grey streak?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Just wondering." He nodded.

"So…" He said, his trademark cocky smile returning to his lips. "Bored yet?"

"Oh, leave off!" She blushed. He chuckled darkly, pushing her back and falling with her, landing on top of her.

"I can tickle you, if you want."

"No, don't do that."

"Sure?"

"Very."

"Very sure that I can tickle you?"

"No, don't tickle me."

"Tickle you?"

"No!"

"You said 'tickle me'. 'Me' as in you and not me, before you get any ideas, angel." He held her by the wrists in one hand, pinning her hands down above her head. "Hm…" He said, studying her face with those silver eyes. She saw the glint of an idea in them and tried to squirm free. He simply put his full weight on top of her.

"Ugh, get off."

"No."

"You're heavy."

"It's mainly muscle, good looks and amazing charms."

"More like your fat head." She teased. His fingers dug into her sides and she squirmed, protesting. "No, don't tickle me!" But he ignored her and tickled her mercilessly. She quickly couldn't breathe through laughter, managing to choke out his name and one other word- "Mercy!"

Tobias froze.

"Was that a 'mercy'?" She whimpered and nodded, trying to look as sweet and as innocent as possible. "Mm…" Tobias leant close and studied her eyes.

"Wh- what are you doing?"

"Kissing my wife." He replied smoothly, kissing her gently.

He pulled away after a few seconds. Sophia was about to quiz him, but he brushed his lips over hers, cutting her off. "Are you bored yet?"

"Will you stop asking if I say 'yes'?" He nodded, smirking. Sophia sighed. "How do you do that?"

"What? Get you to do what I want?" She nodded. "Magicians never reveal their secrets." He smiled and went back to kissing her.

* * *

**Mm… mainly play fighting, but at least it's an update :D **

**Don't forget to send Emberlite7 a message PLEASE! **


	99. Nightmare

**Um, scenic97 made the point of me not saying where Tobias and Sophia were and I only remembered that **_**after**_** I had posted the chapter. So, very sorry about that and I'll try and set the scene in this chapter. **

**Oh and to insert name here- sup. **

**And to Emberlite7, Idizzle22 says she's been praying for you, but didn't send a message- just so you know ;) **

**Anyone watch Young Justice?**

* * *

Sophia woke up before Tobias and looked around their hotel suite. Even with Hermes' highly helpful **(heh, alliteration- my English teacher would be proud :D )** speedy transport, it had taken them three hours to get here and that was not good for ADHD Tobias. He started pointing out imaginary flying squirrels on their personal jet plane courtesy of Martha and George the snakes- considering Tobias bought back a ten year's supply of rats- for each snake.

They had gone on a safari trip, seeing as Tobias had wanted to see an elephant outside of a zoo. Oh, and a giraffe. And a zebra. And this and that- he was like a child at Christmas.

Their hotel room was a small suite with one master bedroom with a fancy-pancy and fairly big ensuite. It had the safari theme about it in a mature and adult style and she loved it. She just hoped the lion skin rug was fake or she would have to file a complaint about it. There were three narrow, tall and arched windows on the east side of the room and they could watch the sun rise over the peaceful Savannah.

Sophia glanced at Tobias when he moaned in his sleep. Judging by his grimace, he wasn't having a very good dream.

"Tobias, wake up." She urged, shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Her fingers brushed against the scar on his chest and her curiosity piqued. She had asked him how he had got it and all he said was, "Fight."

Tobias's grimace deepened and he turned his head away. His fists bunched, curled against the small of her back. "Tobias, wake up!" His body jerked and his eyes shot open in blind panic. His eyes were clouded and for a while, he didn't know where he was. She held his face in her hands and talked to him in soothing tones until his eyes cleared.

He blinked, his breathing still laboured from the panic attack. "It's OK, Tobias, it was a bad dream." She ran her hand through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What happened?" He didn't answer straight away, making an obvious attempt to calm his breathing.

His left hand covered his scar and a flash of pain passed in his eyes. "Tobias?" She asked softly.

"I…" He started, his startled grey eyes fixed on something over her shoulder.

"Tobias, look at me." His eyes slid to hers. He found he couldn't look away from those sapphire orbs.

So he told her:

_Ten years old with two younger brothers to keep safe against a grown man. It wasn't Tobias's most ideal way to start the day, but hey. His parents were demigods and it was the least he expected. At least he had been trained in swordplay and given his own sword a few months ago- Ice, a younger version of Percy's sword, Riptide. _

"_Such pathetic excuses of children of the supposed two greatest demigods to ever live." Luke scoffed, drawing Backbiter. It scraped against the scabbard with a sickening and chilling sound that sent shivers down their spines. "Well, I was going to kill you at some point. Might as well get it over with now." Tobias held Ice up as best he could, trying not to appear weak in front of the two younger brothers depending on him so much. _

_Luke lunged. Tobias managed to deflect it, darting around Luke and drawing the older man away from the defenceless Max and Alvie. "You're fast on your feet, I'll give you that." Luke suddenly stepped up his game, producing violent slashes, near-deadly stabs and almost decapitating on several occasions. _

_Backbiter dragged along his upper sword arm. Tobias bit his lip against the pain, feeling blood soak his camp T-shirt in a matter of seconds. Luke laughed triumphantly and nearly took Tobias's face off. Tobias ducked and jabbed at Luke's stomach, but Luke moved. Tobias's blade passed harmlessly through the air, inches from Luke, as pain flared in his wounded arm like a fire in a wooden house._

_The older man moved back and snatched up six-year-old Alvie, holding him at head height by the scruff of his T-shirt. Alvie struggled, his eyes shining with fearful tears in the mid-morning sun. _

"_Put him down!" Tobias ordered, seeing red. _

"_Funny choice of words." Luke dropped Alvie. Tobias darted forward and caught Alvie in his free, uninjured arm. Alvie clung to him, distracting Tobias momentarily._

_It was that moment's pause that gave Luke the chance to bury Backbiter up to the hilt through Tobias's shoulder. _

"After that, everything's fuzzy." Tobias finished. Sophia stared at him, gobsmacked. "What?" He asked carefully.

"How the bloody hell did you survive that?" She breathed. "That sword must have cut throw several veins and arteries. And the blood loss! Did your parents get there? What happened next?"

"Um…" Tobias studied her carefully- she seriously needed to get off this demigod-story-addiction. "Well, I think Dad and Lou turned up before Luke, uh, got Max and Alvie. Um, Dad said Lou chased Luke away from the camp and fired arrows repeatedly at him. I kinda remember waking up for a few seconds. Dad was there, but I don't know what he was saying."

"You love your family, don't you?"

"Obviously, they're my family." She smiled and he could literally hear her thoughts- _that's so sweet!_

"Well," She kissed him. "It's a good job I married you." He frowned slightly in confusion, but her cocky smile told him a lot.

"Wait… you don't want a big family, do you?"

"Problem?" She smirked.

"Oh gods… it's not easy."

"I like a challenge." She shrugged.

"Another reason why you married me." She smiled in agreement. "Um, how many kids are we talking about?"

"Uh…" She hunched her shoulders and gave an innocent smile. "Until I get bored?" Tobias groaned and collapsed against the pillows, making her laugh. "Oh, don't be like that." She leant down and kissed him again.

"I've just thought of something totally worthy of me to say to ruin this moment."

"Don't say it." He smirked. "You're going to say it, aren't you?" He nodded and she sighed. "Go on then, what is it?" He pointed down at them.

"No clothes." Sophia face-palmed and buried her face in his chest, listening to the rumble of his laughter.

* * *

**Mmm… that'll do for tonight. I is tired. **


	100. Old friend

**To Guest, I sometimes miss letters, so sorry about that. It's a common mistake though. **

**To scenic97, Lou mainly shows favouritism to Charlie as he's her only surviving son. I didn't update yesterday because I had a lot on my mind, my rabbit died yesterday and I just couldn't write anything. I know it sounds stupid, seeing as you or others may think 'it's just a rabbit' but we loved that bunny. We just came home from shopping and I thought he was asleep. Normally, he jumps up, looking for attention, but when I checked on him, he was dead. Um, I don't know about 'third-generation legacies' getting powers, so yeah, Finn may have to knit well or something.**

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry."

"Ooh, did Tobias Jackson just say 'sorry'?"

"Yeah, put that on the records. Now let me g- ow!" Tobias had tried to steal Sophia's breakfast and Sophia had reacted in a demigod style. She moved quickly and had him pinned to the table top, his arm twisted behind his back. "Who taught you that move?" He grumbled, trying not to smile.

"Take a wild guess." Sophia smirked.

"Would it be that annoyingly insane aunt of mine?"

"No, actually, it was your mother."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Huh. That's new."

"Are you going to leave me breakfast alone?"

"Probably not." She twisted his arm further and he groaned in pain. "OK, OK, I give in."

"Wow, you're so much fun to tease." She let him go and he flexed his arm. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking?"

"About?" She asked carefully.

"Mm…" He hummed in response. Sophia studied his silver grey eyes carefully. Tobias smiled. "Remind me to talk to Lou when we get home."

"Why?"

"I has idea."

"Oh gods…"

"I think you'll like this one."

"Does it involve anything blue?"

"No." He paused. "Unless you want blue."

"Tell me what it is."

"It's awesome." He grinned.

"_Specifically_ tell me what it is." She grumbled, rolling her eyes at her silly husband.

"Dat would spoil de surprise." He smiled.

* * *

"Look, Tobias, an elephant."

"Ah, get picture!" He insisted, over enthusiastically. A few of their fellow tourists laughed.

"Honestly, you've got some serious problems."

"Just 'cos I'm more fun than you." He replied smoothly. Sophia held up the professional camera and took a shot of the group of elephants. "There's a baby one!" Tobias grinned.

"Tobias, sit _down_." She pushed him so that he sat down. "Wait… you've had the, uh, ADHD stuff right?"

"No. Don't think so."

"So you get hyperactive and childish when you don't take them?" He nodded and grinned like it was no big deal. Sophia sighed. "You do have them with you, right?"

"Maybe. I can't remember."

"I am so going to kill you within the next nine days." He chuckled sarcastically and hugged her. Everyone on the safari tour truck was smiling at them. "Get off."

"No. Can I have the camera?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"'Cos I said so."

"I'm older. I should be in charge."

"Yes, but you're an idiot, so you're not going to be in charge."

"Well, that's harsh."

"I don't care. Now get off so I can take pictures." Sophia managed to free her arms, his arms around her waist.

"Lions!" Tobias exclaimed excitedly.

It was going to be a long tour.

* * *

Two hours later, they pulled over at a five star restaurant on the reserve. It had beautiful scenery of the Savannah and a variety of animals were clustered around a watering hole. Tobias piled his plate up with pretty much everything except for the stew. He said it smelt 'funny'.

They sat at a table by the window, Sophia occasionally taking pictures. Tobias was inhaling his food, as usual.

"You definitely have your dad's appetite."

"As Mom would say, I'm a growing fish boy. I need my food." Sophia sighed, but she was smiling. "Are you going to eat yours?"

"Yes!" She laughed. "Just give me a second." Tobias waited before snatching a portion of evenly cooked meat and scoffing it. She glowered at him.

"What?" He asked through his mouthful.

"If you're hungry go and- oh my gods…" Sophia stared fearfully over his shoulder. Tobias turned, scanning the restaurant.

"What?" He asked, frowning. Sophia had slouched in her seat, as if trying to make herself invisible. Tobias looked around the restaurant again. "Oh…" He said. "Well, that's convenient."

"Do something!" She hissed, hiding behind the menu and pushing her plate towards him.

"Depends if he notices us or not."

"He will… ooh, I bet Dad sent him." She could imagine Tobias frowning.

"But your dad didn't know where we were going, did he?"

"No. I don't know. What with your lot, it's hard to keep anything quiet."

"Sophia." Sophia forced a suddenly bright smile, wishing she could disappear.

"Hi, Bruce."

* * *

**That'll do for tonight, I think. **

**I've recently got Sims 3 on the PS3 and I made Jessica, Percy, Louisa, Annabeth and Leo, but there's so many people and they all decide to sleep at the same time, so I can't really do anything with them. Oh well, it was fun creating them. **

**Oh! And THIS IS THE 100****TH**** CHAPTER! WOOHOO! :D**


	101. Sophia is not impressed

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, the internet was playing up and I just sat there for ages trying to think of something to type, but nothing came to mind. I'm going to try tonight for you guys so that there is an update and not the cliffy of "Hi, Bruce." **

**Sorry if it's kind of drabbley, but I don't know what I'm doing.**

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here." Tobias smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was watching Bruce carefully, anticipating any move and mentally recording anything Bruce did, said, his facial expressions and body language.

Bruce just grunted in reply, his piggy eyes fixed on Sophia.

"So…" Sophia said carefully, but she didn't finish that sentence.

"Why are you still with this pig?" Bruce jerked his head at Tobias, holding Sophia's gaze.

"He's not a pig!"

"You're a pig." Tobias said. Bruce tensed, but offered no other acknowledgement of Tobias having spoken. Tobias noticed this and had an ADHD moment- "You're mom's a pig."

"Tobias!" Bruce was shaking in anger now, but still did not round to face Tobias.

"Eh, got away with it." Tobias grinned cheekily and triumphantly at her. Sophia rolled her eyes at the same time as Bruce grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet. Tobias jumped to his feet while a hush fell over the restaurant. All eyes were on them.

"Bruce, get off!" Sophia was trying to pull her arm free and push his hand away at the same time, but his sausage fingers dug into her arm and he yanked her away from Tobias.

"Fatty, let her go." Tobias reasoned. He probably shouldn't have called Bruce 'fatty', but he didn't particularly care at that moment, more concerned about getting Sophia free. "See, this is why you don't have a girlfriend. Or friends, for that matter." Bruce's temper snapped. He threw Sophia aside and went to take a wild swing at Tobias, but without his medication, Tobias's ADHD was in full demigod mode. Bruce missed him by miles, Tobias clambering over the table and off, catching Sophia before she hit the ground.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Sophia breathed. Tobias righted her on her feet and gave a knowing smile.

"ADHD." He replied easily.

"Oh. OK." Sophia's eyes widened and her lips started to form a word- probably 'duck'- but Tobias was well ahead of her. He ducked, grabbing her shoulders and making her duck too. Bruce's massive fist whistled over their heads harmlessly.

Tobias jumped up, turning as he did and landing a solid punch to Bruce's jaw. The brute staggered back. Tobias did the demigod thing of snatching the tablecloth from the table- leaving everything in place- and quickly dropping the cloth over Bruce's head. Tobias grabbed up a chair and bought it down on Bruce's broad shoulders as hard as he could. Bruce crumpled to the floor. Tobias darted forward and grabbed one of the ropes tied around the curtain to hold it back. He wrapped Bruce up in the rope, the tablecloth under the rope and still covering Bruce's ugly mug.

"Round two?" Tobias asked.

"No!" Sophia hissed, but she was smiling in relief that Bruce had been dealt with quickly.

Too quickly…

A _pila_ thudded into the wall, narrowly missing Tobias's head by a mere inch. Tobias pivoted on the spot and blinked at it. A second _pila_ embedded itself into the wall on the other side of his head.

"Your aim is crap." He said, looking around. Jim armed himself with another _pila_.

"Just warming up." He smirked.

"No!" Sophia screamed as her father loosed the last _pila_. This one had clear intentions of hitting Tobias square in the head, but maybe taking his medication away from him in times like these was a good thing.

He drew Ice, dropping into a half crouch. He held the sword up with strong, steady hands and the _pila_ sliced across it, the enchanted metal of the sword cleaving the _pila_ in two.

Luke and Harvey appeared, their reinforces with them- one massive army of Greek demons and monsters, all in organised Roman flanks. That couldn't be good.

Tobias thought quickly and resulted in burying his sword up to the hilt into the floor.

Everything started shaking and people dived under the tables or darted into doorways. The army was gifted with the main force of the violent shaking and their ranks fell apart as demons collapsed. The plumbing and any water present in the room exploded. A writhing mass of water floated above their heads.

Then it started raining ice.

Sophia took cover under a table as well, an ice shard grazing across her shin as she did so. It was colder than normal ice, painfully cold.

So that's how Tobias's sword got its name… interesting.

The army raised their shields and more _pila_ were thrown at Tobias. He flipped over a table and ducked behind it. He grinned casually at Sophia five feet away, rolling the circular table on its side. He stopped next to her, the table shielding them.

"On our _honeymoon_! How could you?"

"It's not my fault."

"Or really?"

"Yeah, it's genetics." She groaned in annoyance and shook her head. Tobias smiled, shifting his free arm around her in a quick, one-armed hug.

He retrieved a knife from his pocket and pressed it into her hand. "Aim for chinks in their armour." He advised.

"Why are you giving me a knife?!" She demanded, growling slightly. Tobias blinked at her.

"Um, duh. Celestial bronze. Monsters. Celestial bronze makes monsters go poof."

"I _know_ that." She grumbled. "But I can't use a knife."

"It's easy." Tobias showed her how to hold it quickly, _pila_ thudding into the table while Luke and Harvey shouted down their men, criticising them for their stupidity at throwing _pila_ at someone who was behind a table.

The table suddenly rose, surrounded by an icy blue glow. Tobias threw his hand out and the table shield was replaced by a wall of ice that cocooned them instantly.

Tobias shook his head.

"Are you OK?" Sophia asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I normally sword fight. The power stuff is the others sometimes."

"Ice though?"

"Yeah. It's cool." He grinned.

"Yes, I saw what you did there." Sophia rolled her eyes at him. "You do know you've got us trapped in here, right?" Tobias's smile eased into a reassuring one and he kissed her lightly.

"Have faith, angel." He pressed the tip of Ice to the wall in front of him, holding Sophia close with his free arm. "Keep your head down." He warned as a violent shudder passed through the blade. The ice wall shattered, shooting ice chunks in all directions. The violent shaking of the building suddenly stopped and there was a noticeable increase in the speed of the flying ice chunks.

Sophia felt a chill crawl up her spine and down her right arm, chilling her fingers that were curled around the knife. Something made her pull her arm back and she hurled it with all her might. It whizzed across the room with greater accuracy than she should ever have made it have. She was horrified when it hit Harvey square in the chest.

Tobias grinned. "Nice shot."

"I-I… that wasn't me." He studied her eyes quickly and nodded.

"Nice shot anyway."

"I think we should go."

"Window?"

"Wi- what?" He grabbed her around the waist, hauled her up, smashed a window with his sword and jumped out.

Maybe marrying the ADHD grandson of Greek gods wasn't the best of ideas…


	102. You is so going down, army

**To insert name here, I'm not overly sure what pinkeye is, but I hope that sorts out soon. For the review before that with the Young Justice bit in, I'm planning on watching the whole series in order and not the random ones that sometimes come on TV. To your other review, it's called putting on a brave face. '**Also I would like much information on said rabbit, because there is a 84% chance that I am hungry... And a stalker?!' **Um… OK? Not sure what to put to that last bit, but my rabbit was called Ears 'cos he had floppy ears. He used to follow me and my mum everywhere, going crazy when we walked past his cage because he wanted attention. He was really sweet. And I don't need 3200 sandwiches. **

**To scenic97- it's OK, you didn't know up until that point. I've never lost a rabbit like that before and it really hit home. We've buried him down the end of the garden and put a little fence around him and got a yellow flower for him. I painted 'Ears' on a section of the little fence, but I hate looking out the window and seeing that. He would hate being down there on his own, but he used to sit there, spying on the birds that came into the garden for the bread Mum puts out. He used to chase the birds and help himself to the bread, bless him. Sorry to hear about your dogs and thank you :)  
Bruce was Sophia's 'over-protective date' to the prom, yeah. And it wouldn't be fun if there weren't incredibly determined baddies, as you put it :P  
No, I haven't read those. Any good?  
I love that game. I've made Tobias on it, but he's evil and he goes around stealing hay bales (don't ask). But he did have a nice side and has adopted two kids, a toddler and a child, both boys and called Max and Alvie (coincidental much?) Uh, he also has a magic llama that tells bad jokes and gives him 50,000 sim-money whenever I feel like it.  
I honestly did not think I would get to 100 chapters :D  
It was a good review, so thank you :) **

**To everyone now- WHO'S SEEN THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER?! **

**And I can't **_**believe**_** none of you mentioned Tobias jumping out the window! :O**

* * *

Sophia screamed and was sure Tobias gave a maniacal laugh. They free fell for a few metres before the bright spark that had pulled her out the window managed to construct a slide entirely made of ice. Sophia screamed again. The slide was cold (duh) and probably the world's largest slide.

Everything was blurred and she got motion sickness, closing her eyes tightly. Tobias kept his arms around her.

Then the slide was gone. Tobias fell away and she was free falling again, screaming.

Instead of hitting the hard, dry dirt, she fell into strong, warm arms.

"I… I am _divorcing _you." She breathed, trying to decrease the rising panic in her chest.

"Oh, you loved it really."

"I nearly _died_!"

"Sorry." Tobias set her down carefully, kneeling next to her. He was smiling, his hair more windswept than usual. His eyes were sparkling with that energetic, childish spark she recognised from when he was having too much fun in dire situations like this.

"We should really get back." Sophia mumbled, still trying to catch her breath.

"Hold that thought." Tobias told her. A series of loud and continuous cracks sounded, combined with startled and pained yells of a few demons. Sophia looked round. The army after them had tried to use the slide, but Tobias had made it crumble into ice chunks, which were now floating off the ground and pelting down on the demons with as much force as possible. "Yeah, we should really get back." He agreed. She glowered at him as he pulled her to her feet and they were off at a run.

"Do you know where we're going?" She called.

"Mostly." He called back, sending her a reassuring smile. Sophia groaned in annoyance and did her best to keep up with him.

"Tobias…" She panted after fifteen minutes of solid running. He skidded to a halt and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her in a run the rest of the way. It was sweet that he was doing this without hesitation, but still a bit humiliating for her. Even with the fitness training he had been giving her, she still couldn't keep up with him.

They reached their villa five minutes later. It was a small, but stylish and modernised wooden hut held up on thick supporting stilts, ten feet off the ground. Tobias carried her up the stairs, like he had yesterday, managing to open the door as well. He gently put her down on the sofa.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine." He smiled, seeming less hyperactive than earlier. He gave her a brief, reassuring hug before moving off into their room. He returned a moment later with the camouflage rucksack he had snuck onto the plane after Misting security. Until this point, Sophia hadn't known what was in the rucksack.

Tobias tipped the contents onto the floor and her jaw literally dropped at the amount of demigod weapons. He must have sensed her eyes on him as he looked up and smiled sweetly.

There were knives and daggers while things like watches, bracelets and small toys turned into swords, bows and spears.

Tobias took two spears, turning them into their Mist states- a watch and a bracelet. He moved forward and knelt in front of her, securing the bracelet around her wrist gently. "I can't use spears." She paused as he looked up at her. "I can't use any demigod weapons."

"Always good to have something to back up on though." He smiled, putting the watch on. "And I thought you would have liked the bracelet." Sophia looked down at the silver charm bracelet. OK, it was nice, with various charms on- flowers, birds, hearts and… a spear head. Tobias flicked the last charm and the spear appeared in her hand. It was balanced. "See, it likes you."

"That doesn't automatically mean I can use it."

"I'll be there every step of the way, Soph, don't panic."

"Thank you." She smiled, the relief obvious in her tone and body language. Tobias's smile brightened and he set her up with a knife up each sleeve and a coin-turn-sword in her pocket. He kept himself armed with the watch-turn-spear, Ice, three knives- two up his sleeves and one in his pocket- and one of those tiny, soft McDonalds' Happy Meal toys that turned into a bow with a set of arrows.

Sophia watched him carefully. "You don't plan on taking on the whole army do you?"

"No." He paused and then cursed.

"What?"

"Didn't bring any armour." He smacked his forehead and started calling himself a 'dumbass' repeatedly. "Ugh, we'll think of something, angel." He picked up another McDonalds toy and put it in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "Bow and arrows, just in case. Just squeeze it." She nodded, slipping the toy in her pocket.

"And why did you bring an arsenal of demigod weapons on our _honeymoon_?"

"Uh… habit?" He suggested, smiling sheepishly.

"Mm-hm." She hummed disbelievingly.

"OK, partially out of habit and Mom told me to and if I don't do what Mom says, she'll chase me with a frying pan."

"Right…"

"That was your fault."

"How was that my fault?"

"JACKSON!"

"We'll argue later." He smiled, arming himself with a spear. Sophia grabbed the McDonalds toy and summoned the archery set.

"I still can't use these weapons." Tobias quickly showed her how to hold the bow and notch an arrow and told her to shoot straight. "That helps." She muttered.

"You'll get used to it." He assured, a cocky smirk on his lips. Sophia studied him carefully before following Tobias to the open balcony on the east side of the building. They had sat there this morning and watched the sun rise.

Sophia whimpered in defeat at the sight of the army surrounding their holiday home. Tobias noticed some were heading towards the stairs and willed the stairs to suddenly become treacherous and icy, impossible to climb.

"JACKSON!"

"Yes?"

"GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Sorry, I don't go to shit." Luke glowered at him, turning to his army and ordering a series of _pila_ to be raised over shields- _phalanx_ formation.

"FIRE!" Tobias grabbed Sophia and pushed her down, shielding her with his own body, his arms around her securely.

But there were no thuds of _pila_ making contact with them or the building. Tobias risked looking up and saw that a dome had formed around them. It was sea green, which meant Poseidon was helping, but the dome often flickered with silver glows in the shapes of owls in various spots.

"Soph, look." Sophia glanced up and gasped in surprise.

"Oh wow…" Her sapphire blue eyes took in every detail of the dome, admiring it. "Your grandparents are epic."

"They are." Tobias agreed, grinning broadly. "Remind me to burn something for them later." She nodded slowly, still staring at the dome in amazement.

_Help is on its way_. Poseidon's warm voice filled the dome.

_Stay calm and prepare yourselves. _Athena's voice joined her rival's in the dome, stern yet concerned and advising them.

"Thank you." Tobias and Sophia said together. The gods didn't reply.

The dome flickered a few minutes later. By then, Tobias and Sophia were ready and waiting on the balcony. Tobias had given her a slightly longer and more appropriate lesson on shooting and was now standing ready with his spear, ready to throw. Sophia was keeping herself focused by taking slow and steady breaths and exhaling slowly.

Their shield vanished. Tobias hurled his spear a second before she fired up at an angle. The arrow happened to be explosive and it soared over the ranks before arching down and striking a… uh, vampire-thingy (Sophia couldn't remember what they were called) in the chest. The explosion wiped out five ranks in all directions.

Tobias's spear had taken out Harvey, who was now lying on the floor, the spear in his chest with blood pooling around him. Tobias had armed himself with the second spear and was taking aim again. Sophia managed to notch another arrow as he threw the spear. It looked like it was to strike Luke in the head, but Luke simply ducked. The scarred man looked up at Tobias, a gloating taunt on his lips, but was silenced by a trio of arrows embedding themselves in the side of Luke's head, sticking out and making him look like a porcupine.

There was a whinny. Looking round, a flock of pegasi came into view, each with a rider, many of which were archers. At least a dozen or more pegasi landed and demigods in full battle armour jumped off, armed with swords, shields, spears and knives.

Sophia looked for who had shot Luke and found Elsie waving at them from the back of a crystal white Pegasus. Next to her on a tan Pegasus was Alokia taking aim at a cluster of monsters. A dark grey, almost black, shape blurred past them and dive bombed Jim and a few of his soldiers.

Tobias recognised that Pegasus as Storm. Where was his aunt?

A burst of fire caught his attention and he spotted his aunt and uncle running through the army from the western flanks. She was firing various arrows, the majority of which were explosive. He was willing the fire to take out more enemy numbers.

"OK, this is as cool as it is weird." Sophia admitted.

"It's only just getting started, angel."

* * *

**That's it for today, about five pages. You is all very lucky. Now I have time to work on other fics, hopefully. **


	103. Alokia?

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys, but my brain literally shut down and I couldn't think straight to do anything. I did a small bit of a chapter yesterday, but it wasn't really anything so obviously I didn't update. I have school today (kill me), have to stand with Little Miss 'It's all about me! Again…' (Kill me now) and most likely suffer through several lectures on 'why didn't you do your homework/revision? You had a week off!' (Seriously, someone kill me). And I haven't eaten properly since Tuesday, so excuse me for being rundown, brain dead and not really bothering with anything. And Mum thinks I need to go and see the doctor 'cos I'm 'depressed'. It's not been the best of weeks for me, but it's lining up to join the list on 'worst week ever'. **

**And to those that would properly yell at me to have sugar- I did and my brain was like 'sleepy… sugar go away…', so obviously that didn't work. **

**And to lil Miss Mysterious… that thing we talked about? With Alokia? :P**

* * *

It was all going well until the explosive arrow took out the balcony supports. Tobias grabbed the railing as the balcony tilted down, leaving him on the higher end. Sophia screamed, but he managed to grab her bow.

She looked up at him with wild, scared eyes. Another explosive arrow took out the wall behind him and the balcony threatened to fall completely. Tobias hastily pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her. Her arms went around his neck and she hid her face in the curve of his neck.

A third arrow of similar category took out the wall completely and the balcony fell. Sophia screamed again and, later, Tobias would make a mental note to get his ear checked.

They were saved by a big, fluffy thing.

It turned out it was one of Alvie's storm owls, roughly the size of the medium-sized elephant. It circled around the battle scene and landed a short distance away.

"I've only got three arrows."

"Make your shots count and then I'll get you somewhere safe."

"As much as all this demigod stuff annoys me, I am _not_ leaving you guys to fight what is now my fight too." Tobias blinked at her before smiling proudly.

"I am so glad I married you." He gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand and pulling her into battle. He made sure to keep her at his side for the next five minutes, the time in which she fired her last remaining arrows. Tobias then escorted her to safety, about ten metres or more from the fight and left her concealed behind some bushes, returning to the battle.

Sophia didn't want him to go. She worried he would get hurt and she couldn't lose him. Yes, they were a bit young to be parents and to be married, but with him, it just felt right. She wouldn't have anyone else, given the choice or if the other guy was the last man standing- unless Tobias was the last man standing.

Tobias sliced down monsters with Ice before hurling a few knives. He met up with his siblings and his cousins at various points in the fight, but he wouldn't be around them for much longer than a few minutes. **(I got to here last night before giving up).**

* * *

At some point, possibly several hours into the battle (it was hard to tell), Tobias and Alokia teamed up. She was shooting while he defended her on her unprotected sides with Ice and ice. Tobias could tell his cousin was panicking, judging by the way she was shaking. Alokia was mellow and calm, relaxed like her father and she wasn't a battle-ready archer like her sister or her mother. She liked to help, but it still scared her senseless.

"Twins!" Annabeth suddenly shouted. Percy, who was fighting next to his wife, bit his lip and whistled loudly. A few seconds later, the whistle was returned by a similar one from the other side of the field. Percy swung Riptide in a wide arc and monsters disintegrated, buying him the time to throw out his right hand, Riptide still in his grasp. Sea green energy crackled along his arm, down the blade and shooting out in a horizontal stream of pure power. Monsters and demigods alike stumbled away from it and it was given an even larger berth when an identical stream of energy smashed into Percy's from the other side. The energy snapped and writhed, highly powerful (and slightly unstable) sea energy in the middle of a dry country, like this place.

The energy exploded, sending a strong sea breeze over everything and blinding them all with the aqua green light.

It took a few minutes for the raw energy to die down. When it did, the Poseidon twins collapsed from exhaustion, being caught by their partners.

Monsters no longer existed; there were just piles of armour and weapons lying around, piles of yellow dust settled in them.

"That was so cool. Do it again!" Tobias grinned. His father sent a tired and half-hearted in Tobias's direction, sitting at Annabeth's feet and trying to stay awake.

Hazel suddenly screamed in warning. Frank fired an arrow, but Luke ducked it, charging straight for Tobias. Tobias held Ice at the ready as Luke drew Backbiter.

"No!" Alokia cried throwing her hands out in a blind panic (blind, yes. She had her eyes closed).

There was a stunned silence.

"Bloody hell, Kia, how'd you do that?" Alokia opened her eyes. Luke was less than a metre from her and Tobias, Backbiter raised in attack. Luke's features were twisted with anger and he was frozen mid run. Elsie stopped at Alokia's side, poking Luke. "Yeah, how'd you do that?" She repeated.

"I-I…" Alokia stammered as her parents appeared from the crowd, Leo holding Louisa up.

Louisa studied the frozen Luke and beamed proudly at her youngest daughter. Alokia remained pale and nervous, not used to all the attention.

Louisa stumbled forward, walking unassisted, Leo following in case she collapsed again. Alokia kept her eyes on her mother and Tobias noticed the fear in his cousin's deep hazel eyes.

"That's ma girl." Louisa smiled, putting her arm around Alokia.

"I'm confused." Tobias admitted. For some reason, Louisa and Leo snickered. "Care to share?"

"No." Louisa replied evenly before looking at her sister-in-law. "Your son, you said. Smart, you said."

"Like his father, I said." Percy lent back against Annabeth's legs and closed his eyes. Louisa went and sat next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"We should get them home before they fall asleep." Leo smiled.

"Get a picture first." Annabeth pleaded.

"Are you going to photo-shop it so it looks like you killed them?"

"Obviously."

"Good Annabeth."

"So," Tobias looked at Alokia. "Any idea what you did to Ugly?"

"No." Alokia squeaked. "I… he was going after you… and- and I just panicked." Her voice got quieter and quieter until she was barely audible.

"Dad, what are we doing with Ugly?" Elsie asked.

"Draw on his face or something, I don't particularly care." Leo replied honestly, keeping his phone as still as possible to get a picture of the sleeping twins. Frank moved forward and picked Luke up effortlessly, carrying the frozen man away. "Show off." Leo muttered, slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Frank, where are you going?" Hazel fell in step next to her husband.

Tobias was comforting a nervous Alokia when he heard a scream. Everyone did as well, all looking to the north.

A second scream followed, but this one was his name. He stumbled towards the screams, breaking into a run. Elsie, Alvie, Alokia and Max joined him. **(Woo! Good Max!)**

They had taken down everyone. Right?

Wrong!

A small squadron led by one of Luke's right hand men were surrounding Sophia in her hiding spot. Elsie, Alokia and Alvie stood to the side, the girls firing arrows while Alvie did his storm owl magic. Max and Tobias charged straight at the platoon. Later, Tobias would be ecstatic to have once again fought alongside his brother, not against him.

Max hurled his first axe straight at the man in charge, who ducked. The axe took out the standard bearer (why did they have one of those? There was only ten or so of them). Tobias ran straight at the leader, Ice at the ready.

Storm owls and arrows rained down on the other soldiers. Alvie ran forward and led Sophia away a short distance, standing behind the archers.

* * *

**Mm… that's all for tonight as my brain has shut down again.**

**School was pants again. Got two of the three lectures seeing as my annoying English teacher took me out of Science so I ended up having triple English today ( :/ ) and I spent most of the day in silence as my 'friends' thought 'ooh, let's talk about her (me) and pretend we're not even though we're **_**staring at her pointedly and making it as obvious as hell**_**.' So, if I randomly stop updating for more than a night, either I've got major writer's block or I'll be in an asylum for the mentally disturbed. **

**On a happier note, I can't believe how many reviews this story has! :O **


	104. Worries

**I will try on this one. And I will also try to update on Leo's settled down hopefully soon, but I've got some epic fighting scene in my mind, but I don't know how to describe it, so sorry for not updating on that one. **

**OK, I'm going to do something random and probably weird- ask me a question. Any question, as long as it's not rude or anything. I'll answer as honestly as I can.**

* * *

Tobias and Max stormed forward, their weapons bronze blurs. Arrows were similar, bronze lines, striking the enemy wounded or disintegrated. Tobias locked himself in combat with the ringleader while Max took on the biggest, muscle bound idiot in armour there. Alvie was doing his best to keep his storm owls flying around crazily, but it was obvious his energy was depleting as the owls went from mysterious, dark and stormy to friendly, crystal white and fluffy clouds in the shapes of owls. Eventually, he sunk to his knees, exhausted.

The leader kicked Tobias back, causing the demi-demigod **(what are they called?!) **to stumble back, slamming into a tree. The leader pounced on Tobias like a lion on a fallen zebra. Sophia had a terrible image flash across her eyes, the leader's sword running through Tobias with a horrific ease.

But it wasn't quite like that.

Tobias raised his sword instinctively and the leader fell on it, the magic blade slicing easily through the man, slashing his spine in two with a stomach churning _snap_. Tobias was as horrified as the rest of them combined.

"I-I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh, who cares?" Max said, burying his axe in his opponent's face. "Typical…" He grumbled when it was stuck. He put one foot on his dead opponent's stomach and kicked him away, pulling on the axe at the same time. He stumbled back, landing on his backside. Tobias mimicked his brother, kicking the leader away. Both of their weapons were blood stained.

"We should get going."

"Can we have a _normal_ honeymoon now?" Sophia pleaded.

"Classify normal." Max challenged, taking Tobias's hand and being pulled to his feet.

"Uh…" Sophia replied brilliantly. She shook her head. "_Nice_ honeymoon then!"

"Alright." Tobias smiled, moving over and picking a sleeping Alvie up in a fireman's lift with ease. Sophia was silently impressed at his strength, falling in step alongside him and admiring his strength.

* * *

Sophia left the shower to find that Tobias had collapsed on their bed and was fast asleep. With the help of a god somewhere up there, their honeymoon home had been repaired in seconds, brand new and very clean.

"Tobias!" He woke with a start and raised his head, looking around in confusion and sleepily. He mumbled a load of gibberish and went back to sleep. Sophia moved forward and sat on the bed next to him. "Tobias, wakey wakey." She kissed him lightly and he stirred.

"What'sthematter?" He mumbled, half-asleep.

"Are you OK?" He nodded.

"Tired." He replied quietly.

"I can see that." Sophia settled down, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm went around her and he was asleep instantly. She lay awake for hours, quite happily watching the different emotions play across his features as he slept and dreamed.

She was just dozing off when he tensed and his peaceful expression turned into a deep grimace. "Tobias?" Sophia tried to shake him awake, but it didn't work immediately. She continued her attempts to wake him for a further ten minutes, but he woke himself up. He was in a state of panic, like he had been the other night, but he didn't seem as panicked, more confused and worried than anything else. "Tobias, what happened?"

"I… I…" She ran a hand through his hair and continued to do so until he had calmed down. His arms went around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He buried her face in her chest and held tightly, content with just that.

"What happened?" She asked softly, curling her finger in his grey streak.

"Remember when we had some, uh, uninvited guests and you hid in the bathroom?" She nodded, cringing at the memory. "It was just the bit before I managed to get to you." She studied him curiously.

"You said evil Superman-"

"Harvey."

"Whatever. You said he was there. Did he do anything?"

"Smart, beautiful and fiery- love you, Soph." She blushed slightly and kissed him in thanks.

"Don't change the subject."

"I wasn't. I was complimenting you."

"Well, thank you. Now back to what we were talking about. Did Harvey do anything to you?"

"I don't know. Other than he made me feel really cold, not much."

"That was pointless then."

"Mm…" Tobias hummed. Did Harvey do something else? If he had, what else? Did Tobias even want to know?

Sophia yawned into her hands. Tobias looked up, shifting his arms around her shoulders. "Get some sleep, angel."

"I plan to."

* * *

**Sorry, it's short. No ideas for current bit (notice I said current :) ). Art all day tomorrow! Woo! Doss lessons! (Don't get me wrong, I love art, but we've pretty much done all the courses and stuff and we're just chilling at the moment :D )**


	105. What NOW!

**Only one of you was nosy enough to ask me questions: lil Miss Mysterious. Seriously, ask questions. I was bored, came up with the 'ask-Art-questions' thing and this is the ONE TIME I let you lot be as nosy as you want :P**

**What's your favourite colour? – RED  
What's your favourite animal? – Rabbit  
What is your favourite food? – Chips, ice-cream, chocolate or hot sugar donuts (I'm hungry now, damn you).  
What is one thing you would say to your future self if you could actually talk to your future self? – Get. Off. Your. Ass. And. Do. Some. **_**Work**_**. (I can just see my future self like AFSFSJGLLKALGJHSLH at the mention of work…)  
What do you want to do when you grow-up? – (Are you seriously asking that?) **_**AUTHOR!**_

**And I'm going to try and write something (again). Sorry!**

* * *

"Hi!"

"Meds?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"How are the twins?"

"Which ones?"

"The little ones." Annabeth smiled.

"They're alright. Percy's looking after Finn and Lou's looking after Darcy, although she keeps asking Leo for help. Darcy doesn't seem to like her."

"That's not surprising."

"I'm telling her you said that."

"She can't get me."

"Wait until you get home. Is Sophia there?"

Tobias was on Skype to his mother, seeing as it was cheaper (free) than overseas calls.

"Hiya." Sophia smiled, sitting on the chair next to Tobias. His arm went around her waist.

"Hiya, Soph. Any trouble?"

"Other than Tobias not having his ADHD meds, no."

"Speaking off his ADHD meds…" Annabeth held up a thin white box. Tobias instantly put on his innocent expression. "You left these at home."

"Oops."

"Not 'oops', no. I'm going to ask Hermes if he can drop them off so Soph doesn't end up killing you."

"But I don't want 'em." Tobias complained childishly.

"Tough, you need them." Tobias stuck his bottom lip out sulkily. "Exactly my point, Tobster."

"Tobster?" Sophia asked, smiling and looking at him quizzically.

"Dad's fault." Tobias muttered.

"Is that Tobias?"

"Hi Sage." Tobias grinned.

"Are you being good?"

"No, not really." Tobias replied honestly and casually. Sage just shook her head at her brother, not even bothering with a reply. "Being good?"

"Oh, she's been great keeping the boys in check." Annabeth smiled proudly, tucking a strand of Sage's blonde, curly hair behind her ear. "I should send her over."

"No, that's OK."

"Aw… no fair." Sage sulked.

"We saw elephants, Sage. Hold on…" Tobias shrunk the video-chat screen and opened a file. It was all the pictures they had taken on the safari trip, sending them to his mother.

"Oh my gods, it's a monkey!" Sage had a bit of an obsession with monkeys.

"Oy, you can look at them tomorrow. It's bedtime."

"Aw, what? Five minutes?"

"It's been half an hour. Geniuses need their sleep." Annabeth shooed Sage away. "I'll talk to you two later. Tobias," Annabeth held up his medication again. "It's on its way, hopefully."

"No, it's alright, Mom."

"You don't have a choice. Soph, make sure he takes them." Sophia nodded and they signed off.

"Tobster?"

"Oh, shut it."

"What about Toby?" He shook his head, pulling a face. Sophia ran a hand through his hair and hugged him. "So, what now?" Tobias didn't answer. "Tobias?" He sighed and Sophia realised he was asleep. She sat back and his head lolled, his forehead on her shoulder. "Bloody hell." She shook him and he looked up sleepily. "Are you OK?"

"Mmnghf." He replied unintelligibly, resting his head on her shoulder again. How the hell was he falling asleep in mere seconds?

"Tobias, stay awake. Something's not right…" She sighed. "And I wanted a nice, normal honeymoon."

She suddenly felt tired herself and nearly dozed off herself, but her gut instinct was screaming at her. She left Tobias to sleep on the sofa, got up and wandered around, moving to the kitchen and eating a few chocolate bars from the fridge to keep herself awake.

_Don't fight me… _

"G-go away. Whoever you are, go away."

_Hm. This is against my plan anyway_. The kitchen suddenly seemed warmer and Sophia noticed she was sat on the floor.

"Soph?"

"Tobias!" She heard him stumbling forward and he appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame, still trying to wake up.

"What're you doing on the floor?" He asked sleepily.

"I… I… there was this voice. You…" She got her thoughts together, taking deep steady breaths. Then she explained.

Tobias frowned.

"That doesn't sound good. I'll call Lou in the morning." Sophia nodded as he moved forward and helped her to her feet. "Come on you, bedtime."

* * *

Tobias studied the ceiling in the near pitch-black room. Obviously, he couldn't see anything. His ADHD wasn't letting him sleep though. His meds had turned up five minutes ago, but Sophia was asleep on his chest and he didn't want to get up and disturb her sleep. He had tried counting sheep, like Sophia had suggested well over seven hours ago, when she was still awake but it hadn't worked- _one sheep, two sheep, cow, turtle, duck, old McDonald had a farm, Gangnam style. _

Despite the warmth of the room, the duvet and Sophia, Tobias suddenly felt cold. A chill ran down his spine and coiled in his stomach, numbing his legs. Sophia squirmed in her sleep, mumbling. Tobias caught his name in her mumbles and she turned over, nearly toppling off of him. Tobias held her secure in his arms as warmth returned to him.

What was going on!?

* * *

**I know it's drabbley, I've literally made this up on the spot. Don't ask questions about the 'plan' of the mysterious voice as I have no idea myself :) Don't forget, you can still ask me questions! :D**


	106. Kids

**A question from - **_**How did you come up with Lou?**_** Um, if I'm honest, I can't remember. Originally though, she was Thálassa, which I think was Greek for 'water'… not sure. But I edited Thálassa and Lou was the result and I prefer Lou if I'm honest. **

**Questions from Erik the Viking (previously rrfanman)- **_**If you could tell Lou one thing, what would it be**_**? Mm… I'll probably tell her to be nicer to Leo.  
And the question Erik had for Lou was: **_**Do you want to meet my character? I've been thinking of a crossover…**_** Lou: That'd be cool :D Who's ya character? **

**To Idizzle22- are you by any chance a Scooby Doo fan? :)**

* * *

"Oh, _whydon'ttheyhaveoffswitches_?!"

"Lou, calm down."

"Bleeeeuugghhhh…" Louisa snapped in a childish tone. Percy smiled and got up to care for Finn. Three seconds after picking him up, Darcy started grumbling. Louisa groaned in defeat.

"Wow. Louisa- neither Greek or Roman and stubborn kick-ass daughter of Poseidon-slash-Neptune… defeated by babies."

"Shut ya face." Louisa forced herself to get up and tend to Darcy. "Why don't ya shut up for more than five minutes?" Louisa complained, picking Darcy up and holding her at arm's length. It was a good job she did so as Darcy vomited all down her front, splattering Louisa's arms. Percy snickered, but then he realised Finn was smelly. "D'ya reckon they'll notice if we swap 'em?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Dammit…"

"Ooh, definitely having trouble." The big twins looked round and saw Annabeth and Leo watching them with high levels of amusement.

"Leo, if that's a camera, I'm gonna kill ya."

"You'll have to catch me first."

"Wanna go?"

"No. I'm safe at the moment. You're holding a vomit-covered baby. That needs sorting." Leo added pointedly. Darcy started to complain, squirming. Percy left for the bedroom, Finn grumbling about his diaper.

"I hate everyone." Louisa decided, fixing Annabeth and Leo with a mild death stare.

After everyone was all cleaned up, Louisa and Percy decided they wanted to go and see a movie and that no-one else was welcome.

"Cowards!" Annabeth shouted after them.

"_Slaves_!" Louisa corrected, closing the door with a slam.

"They're not going to come back any time soon, are they?"

"Nope." Annabeth sighed. "Well, the little twins are nicer to us than they are to the big twins."

"Let's do this." Leo grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Mam, Theo won't get down." Sage wandered over.

"What'd you mean Theo won't get down?"

"He's on top of the cupboard."

"How the bloody hell did he get up there?!" Sage shrugged and led her mother through the living room, up the stairs and into the third bedroom on the right.

Theo was indeed on top of the six foot tall cupboard, standing up with his hair brushing the ceiling.

"Look, Mammy!" He beamed.

"Theo, that's not good."

"Why?" He looked disheartened.

"If you fall, you could really hurt yourself." Theo nodded. Annabeth moved forward and told him to jump for her to catch him. "How did you get up there anyway?" She asked as soon as he was nestled safely in her arms.

"Climbed." Leo's snickers could be heard behind her.

"Leo…" Annabeth warned without looking round. Leo's laughter was suddenly muffled. "Theo, how did you get up there _exactly_?" Theo half-turned at the waist and pointed. Annabeth took a step forward and peered around the edge of the wardrobe. "Oh, wow. Leo, Theo's got ice powers."

"That's really cool." Annabeth looked at him over her shoulder.

"Were you being clever?" He smiled.

The ice on the side of the wardrobe and the adjoining wall was jagged, suitable for climbing. "Theo, how long have you been able to control ice?" Theo shrugged.

"I do it too!" Callum beamed. Annabeth made to reply when one of the little twins started crying.

"Leo, get it."

"It? That's harsh."

"I can't tell their cries apart, Leo flaming Valdez. Go and sort out which ever twin it is!" Leo held his hands up in surrender and left quickly.

"What about you, Lilly?" Lilly shook her head and hunched her shoulders. "You might be like Sage then."

"Really, really clever." Sage smiled proudly. Lilly relaxed slightly, hopping up from where she sat on her bed.

* * *

Annabeth was sitting on the sofa later that night, Finn asleep in her arms. The TV was on, but Leo, who was sat in the armchair with a sleeping Darcy in his arm and a sleepy Charlie on his knee, was constantly flicking the channels, bored.

"They should've been back by now." He commented, settling on a late night comedy show.

"Mmm…" Annabeth hummed in agreement. "They're probably at yours."

"Oh gods…" Leo dropped the remote and went to get his phone out of his pocket. "I literally just fixed the TV…"

"First thing you think of- TV." Leo smiled and nodded, dialling his wife's number.

"Where are you?" Annabeth heard the faint buzz of Louisa's voice on the other line. "I knew it. Wrong apartment, Lou, get back here." Leo paused. "No, do as you're told."

"Mama come back?" Charlie asked sleepily.

"See, Charlie wants you back." Leo handed the phone to Charlie.

"Mama come back now?" He smiled a second later. "Mama come back now." He confirmed.

"Good boy." Leo smiled proudly. "Chop, chop, chica." Leo hung up and relaxed in his seat. "Honestly… they're so flaming predictable at times."

"TV?" He nodded. They sat in silence for a short while.

"Which kid is the most annoying?" Leo asked.

"I'm not answering that one."

"You could say one of mine, I don't mind."

"No!" Annabeth laughed.

"I think Sage is annoying. She's a little Miss Smarty Pants and keeps correcting me. What?"

"You did _not_ just call my daughter annoying."

"Mm-hm." Leo smiled casually. Annabeth glowered at him. "I like her really, but she's annoying in a good way when she corrects me."

"Nice save."

"Thanks." Darcy kicked her legs in her sleep, kicking Charlie lightly. Charlie replied by taking Darcy's booties off. "Charlie…" Leo warned lightly as Darcy stirred. Charlie simply raised the shoes.

"Smell them." He insisted.

"No, I don't want to smell them." Leo moved his head, but Charlie followed his movements with the booties.

"Smell them, Daddy." He smiled cheekily. Leo jerked his knee and Charlie nearly toppled off. "Bad Daddy." Charlie said, clinging to Leo's arm.

"Do you reckon the little twins will get any powers?" Leo asked.

"Mm… not sure. Tobias is second generation demigod… demi-demigod," Annabeth corrected, "He's not got a lot of powers, but I think he's OK with ice." Annabeth rocked a mewling Finn. "And Sophia's mortal."

"Yeah, but what if she was secretly an all-powerful demigod or something?"

"Really?" Leo nodded. "Being around us, she should have figured it out."

"That won't necessarily happen." Leo pointed out.

"Alright, what about your kids?"

"Smelly bunch, aren't they?"

"Coming from you?"

"Hey!" Annabeth shook her head. "What about them anyway?"

"What powers do you think they have or will have?"

"Uh… Elsie might be a water kid. Kia's just different, but in a good way and I'm hoping Charlie will get fire as well as my good looks." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yours?"

"The boys seem to have Percy's powers, just not all of them- different ones for each boy." Leo nodded. "And the girls seem to be really smart, just like me."

"Oh, rub it in, why don't you?"

"Sorry, I'm just amazingly smart like that." Leo pulled a face. "I will kill you."

"And then you'll have Lou on your case." It was Annabeth's turn to pull a face.

The big twins turned up five minutes later. By then, Leo and Charlie were asleep.

"Like two peas in a pod." Annabeth smiled, removing Darcy so Louisa could take a picture of the pair. Then she woke Leo up.

"Oy, we can go. Quick." Leo sighed and rested his head on the back of the sofa, complaining. "Leo, that chair ain't gonna be comfy for long."

"Yeah, I know." Louisa carefully took Charlie and hauled Leo to his feet. Elsie and Alokia were at Jessica's for that night as Jessica had the spare room and the Jacksons didn't. Charlie got comfortable in his mama's arms, settling his head on her shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, a puff of silvery-grey smoke. A single, white and grey feather floated to the ground, landing at Annabeth's feet.

Charlie raised his head, looking around in sleepy confusion.

"Whatsat?" He mumbled.

"Feather." Louisa rubbed his back and ran a hand through his hair. Charlie settled back down and was asleep in seconds.

"Oh my gods…" Annabeth gingerly picked the feather up. Percy was frowning at it as if it were his own version of Frank's lifeline. "We need to get them home _now_."

* * *

**Woo! Drabble, but I like the ending! **

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating on Leo's settled down, but hopefully I can over the weekend.**

**Random newsflash- my brother super-glued his hands**… **he was trying to fix his Batman toy, but ended up getting the super-glue all over his hands. **

**And something to confuse you- I've woken up this morning and yesterday morning with random scratches on my arm, both thin long lines. Any ideas? **


	107. Feathers

**To scenic97- If I'm honest, I've read a lot of fics, but I only remember a few which I can actually put names to. I'll have to read that one again at some point. Yes, we did determine you were stalking me and I continue to sleep with a knife just in case (joke). Originally, no, but the thing with Luke was the only idea I had and I haven't finished with Max being bad. If I had put my idea in Tobias's fic, it would have been spoilers for both Alvie's fic and Max's fic. I might try and do another dream world thing for Tobias, it depends if I come up with anything. I've gone on to ignoring the majority of my 'friends' completely and I've found it's a lot less stressful. I think the drinking age is sixteen, but apparently children as young as five are allowed to have a small bit to drink at home, which is weird because they might grow up to be alcoholics or something. My last day of school is officially the 24****th**** of this month, but as I've got my last exam on the 18****th****, I get to leave early and I may be going on study leave for next week, I'm not sure. I'm not sure where I first heard the word 'buzzkill', but it was probably a movie somewhere. Maybe from a Ninja Turtles TV show… And I do intend to finish Lou's prequel stories, I've just got to find the time to sit down and write. For some reason, I'm just about managing one update a night now when before I could do two or three if I was pushing it. **

**To Guest- THANK YOU! **

**To other Guest (or same Guest, not sure) - I may be ADHD/ADD as my mum thinks and several other people think. Why? :P **

**To everyone now, did you know that 'Phineas and Ferb' is based on a true life story? Go on Google images and look up 'Phineas and Ferb true story'. It's really sad :( **

**Sorry for not updating last night guys, Fanfiction was requesting a timeout. **

**Once again, I find myself in the debt of lil Miss Mysterious who has again helped me through a terrible case of writer's block.**

* * *

"Annabeth, you look like you're going to be sick." Percy put an arm around his wife. She was holding the feather in a shaking hand, looking pale and sickly, as Percy rightly said. Louisa took the feather from Annabeth, twirling it between her fingers.

"Ain't it a warnin' from ya mom?" She asked.

"I-I don't know…" Louisa and Leo didn't have the heart to tease her about not knowing something. Instead, Louisa went to the kitchen and they heard her rummaging in the fridge.

"What's the matter?" Leo asked kindly. Annabeth took several deep breaths before replying.

"I-In Na-Native American my-mythology, an owl feather is a promise of death." Percy and Leo both paled slightly. "S-somebody must have sent it to unnerve us."

"So, your mom didn't send it?"

"She wouldn't do that." But Annabeth didn't sound so certain.

_No, my child, of course I wouldn't. _

Annabeth was suddenly doused in ice cold water and screamed, "LOUISA!"

"Wait…" Louisa insisted. Annabeth's mind gradually cleared and her nerves steeled again. "Now thank me."

"Thank you, Lou, but next time, warm water?"

"Cold water works better." Louisa smirked.

"Only in your cruel, twisted world." Annabeth grumbled as Percy poked her shoulder. She was dry instantly, but still cold. In response to this, Percy pulled her into a hug, warming her with his own warmth.

"So, what now?" Leo voiced the question on all of their minds.

* * *

"Why, hello random feather." Tobias held up the silvery-white feather, studying it curiously. "Soph, look. Hedwig is moulting."

"Mm-hm." Sophia hummed, not really paying attention. She was going through the pictures they had taken over the past few days. Tobias had the habit of 'photo-bombing' a few, so she was deleting those ones.

Tobias's shoulders dropped in defeat and annoyance. He snuck up behind her, running the tip of the feather along the side of her neck. She squirmed and shifted away, complaining at him.

"Soph, don't ignore me…" He teased.

"Tobias, I'm wor-"

"Oh, wow, it's glowing." Sophia glanced round and saw that the feather was indeed glowing with a silvery aura. "Can feathers glow?"

"I doubt it."

"Why's it doing that then?"

"Does it look like I know?"

"What's the matter, Soph?"

"I'm tired and you haven't taken your meds _again_."

"Sorry and sorry." He wrapped his arms around her neck, the feather twirling between his fingers. "Go and get some kip, Soph." She nodded, shutting the laptop down and passing it to him. She got up and left, closing the bedroom door behind her. Tobias returned the laptop to its bag and picked the feather up, taking Sophia's previous seat and studying the feather.

He did not expect a jolt to run down his arm and pain to flare in his stomach briefly. He gave a startled yell and dropped the feather. Its glow slowly dissipated. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

* * *

"Oh gods, why's it glowing?" Annabeth stared fearfully at the now glowing feather that Louisa held.

"Maybe it likes me."

"Why. Is. It. Glowing?" Annabeth demanded.

"Let me consult the Oracle." Louisa said sarcastically, temper sparking in her voice. Leo put an arm around his wife's shoulders and she sighed, willing herself to calm down. "Sorry." She mumbled. Annabeth nodded mutely. "Look, I can gear up a couple of pegasi, but some of 'em are still smartin' from the flight a couple of days a- ow!" Louisa's drew her hand back quickly and dropped the feather, as if it had burned her.

"Lou?" Percy frowned. Louisa didn't respond, nursing her hand under her arm and grumbling curses. Leo freed Louisa's injured hand and held her injured fingers between his hands.

* * *

Sophia woke up to the sunlight streaming through the windows. She frowned. Shouldn't Tobias have closed those when he came to bed? She sat up groggily and realised his side of the bed was empty.

_Maybe he fell asleep on the sofa_, she told herself, getting up and wandering to the living room.

The dozy idiot had fallen asleep on the floor.

No, wait…

Sophia hurried forward and dropped to her knees next to him.

"Tobias?" She shook his shoulder, checking for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

Trying not to panic, she rolled him onto his back and started CPR, just as Leo had taught her.

After thirty chest compressions, she tilted his head back, pinched his nose and did mouth-to-mouth.

He was still warm. He couldn't have been dead for long, right? But how long had he been without oxygen?

Sophia felt the tears brimming. "Gods, help me please…" She begged, hearing his ribs crack- a sign of affective CPR. She did a second lot of mouth-to-mouth before readying herself for chest compressions again.

Tobias inhaled sharply, making her jump. "Tobias?" Her hand shook as she checked for his pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Tears of relief fell and her vision cleared slightly. She noticed the silvery glow about him. "Thank you." She breathed. "Thank you so much."

_He won't wake._

_Why? _

_You could say the lights are on, but nobody is home._

* * *

**Dun dun duh…**

**I was watching Britain's Got Talent yesterday and somebody ran on stage during a performance and threw eggs at Simon Cowell. I salute their courage, but bloody hell, woman, what were you thinking!? **

**To scenic97, it appears I have two messages of yours to reply to. First one, I know I keep using old bad guys, but it's not easy making new ones! (And I (sadly) find it fun to see how many ways I can kill Luke). I had to Google '****parentheses' and apparently it has something to do with brackets and yes you do have an obsession with that :P In answer to your questions, I've wanted to be a writer for five years roughly, but I wrote one story when I was in Year One, which means I was about six. I even added pictures. I just can't remember what it was about :) Some people do the sweet sixteen birthday, but I think we do first birthdays, first Christmas, 16****th****, 18****th****, 21****st**** and every decade birthday (30, 40, 50…) after that. My family's weird, we celebrate every birthday (although my stupid brother doesn't really deserve it…) And no, I don't have any books signed by authors, but I would love to get Mark of Athena signed… and then beat Rick up with it for the bloody cliffhanger!  
In response to your review last night- I hadn't thought of bug bites, but I've had a few people say I've been scratching myself in my sleep and somebody mentioned me being a werewolf (you know who you are ;) ) I don't have a cat, 'cos I think I'm allergic to them- Dad's allergic to them. Maybe I've just decided I don't like my right arm subconsciously. My brothers wouldn't dare try and scratch me- last night, I trapped one of them behind the sofa (long story) and was just beating him up with the TV control and punching him. It was fun :D I know I forgot to mention Alvie's storm owls, shut it! (Just kidding, you're cool :) ) I like making the Big Twins gang up on everybody (even if they are outnumbered)- it helps me relieve my boredom… randomly that did not make sense to me, but oh well. I have ideas for Leo's settled down, but my brain has decided to just got 'kerput' whenever I try to write something for that. A guest reviewer told me that Leo's settled down is way too long and needs to be wrapped up and I agree, even if I haven't got to Charlie yet. If worse comes to worse, I may stop completely and spend a lot of time re-writing the whole bloody thing and making it shorter (and hopefully better). I like the sudden wedding crash/nymph possession, but I think it's getting a bit predictable and I love making cliffys more as it gets on everyone's nerves (and I am NOT turning into Rick Riordan!) Fanfiction is definitely getting sleepy as it has decided not to like me and stop me from updating (I'm watching you Fanfiction… always… watching).**


	108. Childhood nightmares

**I love this right now- all my younger sibs are going to school tomorrow and I'M NOT! Oh, there are so many opportunities to rub this in their faces…**

**On a completely unrelated topic, we have this section in the garden that is just stones and pebbles. Mum swore she could hear the stones moving, even though there was no-one there and now we think my rabbit is haunting the garden. Any of you had any paranormal experiences of any kind? **

**And I can't **_**believe**_** none of had a go at me/ sent an army for killing Tobias (briefly) and then having Athena say 'he will not wake'. ARE YOU PEOPLE LACKING OR DO I HAVE TO ORGANISE THE ARMIES MYSELF?! (That's a strange thought there, going to stop).**

* * *

Despite having the goddess of frigging wisdom tell her that Tobias wasn't going to wake, Sophia continued to try.

That's when Vicky decided to ring.

"Hi!"

"Vicky, not now."

"Ooh, have I interrupted something?" Vicky teased. Sophia sighed.

"No."

"You don't sound too happy. What's happened?" Vicky's teasing tone had vanished and she suddenly sounded concerned.

"Ready to have your mind blown?"

"Very funny. Tell me anyway." So Sophia told her. Vicky was left in a stunned silence afterwards.

"So… Tobias is-"

"_Was_." Sophia corrected bitterly.

"Sorry. Tobias _was_ dead?"

"Mm-hm."

"And his godly nana bought him back to life, but she can't wake him up?"

"Pretty much. But at least he's alive."

"So, what's wrong with him them?"

"I don't know!"

"OK, stay calm. Tobias wouldn't want you freaking out." Sophia burst into tears. "Soph?"

"Tobias wouldn't want to be lying on the floor!"

"No, he'd want to be lying on a cloud."

"You're terrible at jokes."

"I know, I'm sorry. They're even worse when someone on the other end of the phone is crying, so I partially blame you for this."

"So kind…"

* * *

Annabeth had stuck her nose in a book; the laptop and the computer on as she researched gods knew what.

In comparison, Louisa had gone out with Charlie to get the boy some bubbles. Annabeth hadn't noticed yet.

Leo and Percy were keeping the rest of the kids in check while organising a rescue party via multiple IM's- all the original cabin counsellors- Clarisse, Piper, Nico and the others as well as their Roman friends.

Elsie was trying to sneak out, but Max was stopping her. Eventually, she snapped.

"Bog off! You didn't care before, why the hell are you caring now?!"

"You should get your facts straight before criticising me." Max growled.

"I don't give a shit about your facts." Elsie snarled, drawing a knife and holding it to his throat in a single, fluid movement. Max returned the movement with an axe held to her throat. "Just fuck off and leave me alone before we have some serious issues." Max glowered at her, but lowered the axe and left the room.

Leo had been watching the cousins. One part of him was silently proud of his daughter sticking up for herself in an almost Louisa-style-fashion-thingy, but the other part of him was wandering what shit storm had been stirred up now.

* * *

Tobias suddenly grimaced and shook his head. Sophia took his hand, but there was little she could do. Right now, she just wanted to know what was going through his mind.

In Tobias's mind, unbeknownst to everyone else, there were some things darting around, things that he had long thought of as dormant.

He was three years old again, yelling for his father to get the giant spider sitting at the end of his bed. He hadn't been scared of spiders since he was nine and got over his fear to help his mother while Percy was working. But now the fear was back, stronger than he could remember, strong enough to be paralysing.

"DAD!" He yelled again, squirming away from the spider. If he made a run for it, would the spider follow? Or would it go for Max, who was awake and staring at it as fearfully as Tobias was?

Even Max was crying for their father now. Percy turned up in the doorway a few seconds later, looking confused and sleepy. The spider was inches from Tobias.

Its leg twitched and it took the last few steps towards Tobias, who felt his fear mounting into sheer terror and tears. Max didn't have his paralysis problem, jumping down from his bed and running out of the room. Percy let him go, closing the distance and scooping the spider up in his hands.

"Go to your mom." Percy had told him kindly. Tobias nodded and scrambled down, his legs shaky. Percy followed, going the other way. A few seconds passed and then the toilet flushed. By then, Tobias was safely in his mother's arms with his two brothers.

The scene changed. He was six years old and standing on a stage, dressed as Joseph for their grade's nativity play. A spotlight was trained on him and he was aware of several cameras pointed his way. His parents were sitting in the second row, smiling at him.

But his words were gone. He couldn't move, just staring at his parents. Eventually, their smiles faded into concern as the crowd of parents grew restless. His teacher at the time ran onto stage and carried him off.

Tobias didn't understand at the time and he later heard other kids laughing as he walked past while their parents tutted at him disapprovingly. He just hid behind his mother's legs and kept his head down. At some point, his father picked him up and Tobias fell asleep in Percy's arms.

Suddenly, another memory. This time at Camp Half-Blood…

"Tobias?" Sophia tried to shake him awake. He looked like he was in pain and he kept mumbling, but she couldn't wake him up, no matter what she tried. She hated seeing him like this, suffering from nightmares by the looks of it, but also from what appeared to be physical pain.

* * *

**Mmm… that'll do tonight, I think. You're all very lucky to have two updates tonight! :D **

**To Percylia22- I can't watch Phineas and Ferb without thinking about that now either. And you are the first and only one to mention me killing Tobias, so I take back what I said earlier :)**


	109. Tobias's two biggest fears

**Quick update tonight as I'm working on several stories, some future chapters. I hope you guys don't mind, considering these future chapters are mostly for you lot. **

**I am going to set up a poll to settle the eternal battle between Percy and Louisa- red? Or blue?**

* * *

They were at home now. Tobias still hadn't woken up and it still seemed as if he were suffering from nightmares. Sophia wanted to wake him up and comfort him, but what could she do? Even Louisa had given up trying to wake her nephew.

The nightmare he faced tonight contained two of Tobias's biggest fears:

_Sophia sneered at him. _

"_Love you? You're just pathetic." She turned and willingly stepped into Bruce's arms. "Oh, and the twins aren't even yours- they're his." She jerked her head at Bruce before putting her arms around his neck and turning a dismissive back on Tobias. _

_Tobias felt the ground vanish underneath him as they kissed. _

_He landed heavily on an icy hilltop, the dead branches of a pine tree creaking and swishing eerily overhead. The storm clouds gathered thick and fast, thundering momentarily drowning out the sound of screamed curses and sounds of a struggle. Tobias pushed himself up and ran towards the sounds as fast as he could. _

_He saw Louisa struggling against Leo. She was trying to break free from her husband to charge at a gloating Luke, who was swinging a blood-stained sword. At his feet… oh, gods, no…_

_Tobias felt physically sick. _

_That was his family. His parents, his brothers, his sisters, his cousins… _

_Bloodied, butchered, burnt… _

Tobias suddenly cried out, arching his back as if in pain. Percy and Leo instantly pinned him down, but Tobias fought them. Max and Alvie ended up helping their father and uncle, holding Tobias's legs still.

After a few minutes, Tobias stilled, breathing heavily. His grimace relaxed slightly, but remained.

"Ooh-kay…" Leo said slowly. "Do we put him in a rubber room or what?"

"Leo!" Annabeth protested.

"It was just a suggestion…" Leo mumbled.

* * *

The end result was to have Tobias transferred to Poseidon's kingdom. He had less of chance of getting hurt and under Poseidon's protection; Tobias wouldn't suffer from nightmares, or hopefully, not ones as dramatic or terrifying.

Sophia, for obvious reasons, couldn't go to the bottom of the sea, so put all her energy into caring for the twins, attempting to find a job and helping Annabeth with her research. There were so many books and websites the daughter of Athena had gone through, it was hard to pick up from where Annabeth was working.

After roughly a fortnight of these, Annabeth threw down her book and slammed the laptop closed in frustration. "What is it!?" She raged at the ceiling. Thunder boomed outside, even if it was a clear, sunny day. "Oh, he's your bloody grandson! A clue would be nice, at least!"

"Um… Annabeth, it can't be that good to shout at gods, right?" Sophia asked carefully, watching the ceiling as if it were to cave in on them.

Instead, there was a silvery glow and Athena appeared. She looked irritated, but there was a level of understanding in her eyes, indicating she understood her daughter's frustration.

"Sophia, may I talk to my daughter alone please?" Sophia nodded and left hurriedly, closing the door behind her.

"Soph, do somethin' with these bloody things!" Sophia managed a small laugh and quickly went downstairs, freeing Louisa of Darcy, who didn't seem to like Louisa that day.

"Aw, is Lou-Lou being mean?" Sophia cooed, rocking Darcy.

"Oh, you did _not_ just call her 'Lou-Lou'…" Leo muttered, face-palming.

"Why? Don't you like being called 'Lou-Lou', Lou?" Sophia teased.

"Would you like to die slowly 'n' painfully?"

"Um… no, not exactly…"

"Shut the fuck up then." Sophia pressed her lips together while Louisa smiled at her- it seemed like a carefree smile, but to those who knew her, it meant likely pain and suffering.

There was a loud BANG as a door was pulled open with such force, it smacked against the wall. The little twins started crying while Louisa and Percy instinctively went for their weapons.

Annabeth stormed down the stairs, her eyes filled with tears. Athena was trailing after her.

"Annabeth, there is no other way." Athena told her sternly, trying to talk reason into her daughter. Percy caught Annabeth in his arms and she cried into his shoulder.

"What's going on?" He asked Athena. The goddess regarded him in annoyance before looking around the room at them all.

She sighed.

"Do you still have the feathers?" Percy nodded. "Well, listen carefully…"

* * *

**Cliffy!**


	110. Portal

**To scenic97, I do my best to reply to every review I get, unless I forget a few guest reviews (SORRY!) Oh, didn't know that drinking age was 21… um, they're demigods? And they can do… whatever… they want… kind of… Um, in Christmas, I think they were about that age anywhere (Percy, Lou, Annabeth and Leo) 'cos Percy and Annabeth had Tobias then, didn't they? Being long-winded makes good conversation sometimes, unless your lil Miss Mysterious who decided to confuse me with long messages that rambled on… I don't like being confused, lMM- it's like being deprived of sugar and we all know what happens then :D But yeah, lMM has been a great help getting me out of writer's block lately, so I can't be too mean :P I need to come up with my dreams for Tobias for the next update(s). I will definitely wrap up that conflict if/when I rewrite Leo's settled down. And I'll make it shorter too. I'm not amazing at the romance-y stuff- the Valentine's Day thing where Tobias proposed- took me weeks to come up with that when others can come up with stuff like that pronto. Then again, I do prefer my single life and romance-mushy-stuff isn't really my gig (violence!) And I'll keep trying, let me just go and rob Willy Wonka of his choccie factory…**

**Very long author's note in reply to guest reviewers or those who haven't enabled PMs. If you are not scenic97 or MidnightBoredom, you may ignore the following.**

**To MidnightBoredom- Lou doesn't do cute, but she definitely wouldn't attack Sophia if she was holding Darcy. But yeah, you're right- Lou hasn't attacked Sophia (yet), but she would deny any soft spot. Her only known and admitted soft spot is Charlie. After that, I am not saying anything else in case of spoilers. **

**To scenic97, I'm going to reply to all of your reviews here. I hope I get them all.  
First, to the one on Louisa's downfall rewritten- The ultimate goal of this story was to upset everybody (cue evil laugh). No, just kidding. But I didn't think that Lou would break from what was going on in the original alone, so I added to it. It kind of links to a few chapters in Leo's settled down. I hope to update on that again soon, but I'm not sure when or with what.  
In response to your review on the little brother story- He might not be forgetful… maybe stressed. I won't say anymore on that though as that would be spoilers. Again, spoilers if I tell you why he wants to keep Zach safe. Louisa was allowed to run around for FOUR years because she's a different (awkward) demigod (half Greek and half Roman and no-one knows how). I basically wanted the twins to struggle with a little brother to the amusement of everyone else, but I have some ideas so I might change a few things slightly. The time skip and the adventures sound like good ideas, thanks, but I'll have to come up with something if my brain ever fully loads… Of all the people you want to review on my story, you want Out? You have a sick, twisted sense of amusement… and that's why you're awesome! Admittedly, it does make my mum smile telling her what Out has said and what I said in reply. She calls me mean, but that's just who I am, so :P to that.  
To your review on Leo's settled down- Have fun on your vacation! (Lucky person…) I will do my best not to let the story die on that cliffy, but there is a high chance I will be rewriting the whole thing (Athena help me). I will do my best to update as much as possible for you to have something to read when you get back. I don't mind your long reviews if you don't mind the long replies ;)  
Is that all the reviews? I feel like I've missed one… **

**Sorry for not updating, I've been working on Parenthood.**

* * *

"Wait, we're missing something."

"Feathers, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh yeah." Percy jumped up and left the room.

"What did ya need again?" Louisa sighed, bored. She was sat cross-legged on the floor, Charlie on her lap. He was content with the Lego Alvie had found in the triplets' room.

"The feathers, sea water and a sampling of blood from both parents." Athena replied tiresomely.

"Anythin' else?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why do you insist on asking so much and so often?"

"I'm bored." Athena bristled.

"Mom, she's doing this on purpose." Annabeth said lightly. "It's easier to ignore her." Athena just nodded, turning her back on Louisa as Percy returned with the two feathers.

He dropped them in the bowl of sea water and was handed a knife from Annabeth. She held on too, ready above her palm. Percy mimicked.

Sage sat next to Alvie as their parents drew thin scarlet lines across their palms.

"I don't understand." She admitted.

"They're helping Tobias."

"But why do they need to do that?"

"I'm not sure." Blood droplets fell into the sea water, staining the feathers. The second the blood touched the feathers, the whole concoction gained a silvery-sea blue glow.

"Louisa, you may come in handy here. For once." Athena added under her breath.

"'N' there was me who saved ya from a spider." Athena glowered at Louisa, her stormy grey eyes flaring in power and anger. Louisa gave an easy smile.

The silver-sea blue glow shot up and formed a circular, vertical portal, three feet of the floor. It was a mix of the glow's colours, a metre and a half in diameter and about five feet tall, narrowly missing the ceiling.

"Ooh…" Charlie stared at it. "I want one." He beamed.

"D'ya even know what it is?"

"No."

"But you want one anyway?" Leo smiled. Charlie nodded enthusiastically.

"What is it?" Alvie asked. He didn't look as enthusiastic as Charlie, warily studying the portal.

"An entrance to your brother's dream world."

"I ain't goin'."

"Sea spawn, you have to! You have the most experience in situations such as this."

"Exactly why I ain't goin'." Louisa shook her head. "That place is seriously messed up 'n' will screw with ya mind up until ya don't know left from right 'n' up from down." Leo took her hand and she looked at him sadly.

"Lou, c'mon. When do you ever back down from something?" Percy reasoned. Louisa looked down and they could tell she was thinking, (probably not the best of things…)

"Fine. But I'm expectin' a shit load of hot dogs."

"I come too?" Charlie asked.

"No, you stay with me." Leo said kindly.

"But why no go with Mama?"

"'Cos Mama's going somewhere little kids aren't allowed."

"I no little kid!" Charlie protested, sitting up straight to prove how 'non-little kid' he was. "I go with Mama!"

"Chocolate cake."

"Ooh, where?" Charlie looked round excitedly, momentarily distracted. "Daddy, where choccie cake?"

"I'll get you some if you be a good boy and stay." Charlie's shoulders dropped and he looked put off, but he nodded.

Ten minutes later, the Big Twins were geared up in full battle armour, armed with weapons that were disguised in the Mist- swords, shields, knives, spears and an archery set for Louisa (obviously not for Percy). They also had a first-aid kit, ambrosia, nectar and canteens of water in rucksacks Sage had found.

"You two be careful." Annabeth pleaded, straightening Percy's armour.

"As if we're anything else." He smiled.

"Amazin'ly careful." Louisa added.

"So careful, I shouldn't have said anything." The twins put their battle helmets one, Percy with a blue plume and Louisa with a red.

Then they jumped through the portal.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but I don't want to post anything through the portal that's all drabble as I want those to be good chapters. **


	111. Levels and reactions

**To Guest, hi and Hecate may not fight Hera as Hera's the queen of the gods and is probably like 'you hit me and I'll doom you for eternity with cowpats' or something like that :P **

**To Guest, (not sure if same Guest) but I have been happily single and intend to remain that way :) **

**Sorry for not updating for the last two nights, but I've ended up sitting here for two and a half hours (each night), staring at the computer screen as if an epic cool story would write itself. Unfortunately not. **

**I will try to not, but be warned, it's most likely drabble, even though I said I didn't want to post drabble chapters as these ones are supposed to be the 'good' chapters. **

**A big thank you to The Silent Book-reader who reviewed on all chapters 60 to 110. **

**And in case you haven't noticed I've taken Max's story down in the hope of improving it and posting it again at a later date.**

* * *

"Told ya it was messed up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." It was like an art gallery in the clouds and with videos instead of pictures. Louisa said they were Tobias's memories. "Which way?" Louisa sighed.

"We need ta start at the start, stupid."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I don't wanna answer ya question."

"You never do." Louisa waved her hand wildly, shutting him up. "You OK?" Percy asked a few seconds later.

"Fine." She replied monotonously. Percy stayed quiet and they moved forward. He noticed all the memories were from Tobias's point of view. There was a recent one of Tobias shoving a tablecloth over Bruce's head and then jumping out the window with Sophia. One a dozen before that was Tobias peeking through his fingers at Vicky, who was grinning broadly and holding up a wedding magazine.

Louisa suddenly grabbed her brother's hand and she jumped, taking her with him. It was like they could momentarily fly.

They landed on another level with more memories. Percy caught sight of one with a blue birthday cake in- eight candles and Tobias was carrying it. That was Max's eighth birthday.

* * *

"I don't like this."

"None of us do, Soph, but there's not a lot we can do."

After the twins had jumped through the portal, it had shrunk and vanished with a _pop_ that had made Charlie giggle. Currently, Charlie had a bottle of bubble mix and was entertaining the triplets by blowing bubbles for them to pop. Max and Elsie had been arguing to the point of Leo dragging them outside and doing his best to settle the argument- it hadn't worked and they had locked Max and Elsie in Max's room- Tobias's old room. Leo had reattached the bars that Annabeth had kept (just in case), much to Max's and Elsie's annoyance. They weren't smart like Tobias (?!) and couldn't bust out.

Sage was trying to distract herself with architectural drawings, but grew more and more frustrated, scrunching every bit of paper up and bouncing them off of Alvie's head. Alvie barely paid any attention, reading an Ancient Greek translation of The Hunger Games **(look up Tobuscus's Catching fire Literal on Youtube- I couldn't stop laughing!)** Alokia was sitting with Leo on the stairs- they were keeping an ear out for a fight between the cousins locked in the room. So far, it had been quiet. Too quiet…

Annabeth and Sophia were sat on the floor next to the sofa, Tobias mumbling every now and then. The little twins were resting in their laps, peacefully asleep and unaware of the trouble with their daddy.

Sophia touched Tobias's grey streak and he stirred feebly. A small smile appeared on his lips and he could have been sleeping.

"Auntie Bethie?"

"Charlie?" Annabeth smiled.

"You has choccie cake?" Annabeth noticed Leo give a small, proud smile from where he was sat on the stairs.

"No. We can make some though." Charlie brightened.

"We make nice one for when Mama come back."

"Daddy too!" Lilly insisted.

"Unki Percy have small choccie cake. He no awesome like Mama."

"My daddy better!" Lilly argued.

"Your daddy smelly."

"Charlie, that's not how you treat the ladies." Leo called from the stairs.

"But she cuz. She no count."

"Still a lady. Be nice." Charlie looked at his father challengingly. "No chocolate cake or bubbles if you don't be nice."

"Oh… smelly." Charlie mumbled.

"You just call your daddy smelly."

"You're smelly."

"Charlie!" Charlie made a comical sound of protest that bought out soft laughter from them all. His mood brightened and he smiled at them all.

* * *

"Right, don't touch anythin'."

"Why? What's going on, Lou? Why's it gone all weird?"

"If you let me talk, I could tell ya." Louisa sighed. She cast her eyes around the new level. Unlike the lower levels, where everything was warm and sunny; this level, the one before and however many after were all stormy and icy cold. There were still windows, but they weren't the good memories Percy had grown used to seeing. These ones were tinged with shadows and he felt fear settling in his stomach. It wasn't his fear. It was Tobias's. "These are the nightmare levels. Every nightmare, fear 'n; worry Tobias has ever had are here, even if he's forget about 'em." Percy looked at her quizzically. "Fear is always there, but others manage it better than others by fightin' it." Louisa looked around again. "If ya touch anythin', there's a high chance it'll come to life 'n' attack us."

"Go figure." She nodded in mute agreement.

They trekked forward, keeping weapons at the ready. Neither of them talked, but it wasn't really necessary for them to- they were twins, after all, demigod ones at that.

The further they moved; the colder and the stormier it got. They found themselves relying more on the glow from their weapons and their instincts with each passing second.

An ear-damning screech bought them to an abrupt halt. Their heads rang from the sound and it echoed through the nightmarish and stormy domain. Percy looked at his sister questioningly, noticing she held her sword ready, raising her shield to cover her face, her eyes scanning the storm around them. Percy mimicked her actions, covering their right flank. They stood back-to-back, slowly rotating on the spot, their steps simultaneous with the other's.

Louisa glanced at her brother as a second screech sounded, closer and echoing around their minds in a painful rhythm. Percy was trying to place the sound, but nothing came to mind.

Tobias's body suddenly jerked, arching his back. Annabeth and Sophia jumped up pinning him down.

"What's going on?" Sophia panicked.

"I'm not sure." Annabeth replied through gritted teeth, trying to restrain her son. Tobias fought them, crying out in panic. "Leo!" Hephaestus's son appeared a few seconds later and helped pin Tobias down. "Alvie, run to the bathroom and get the first aid kit." Alvie nodded, dropped his book and sprinted up the stairs.

He returned a minute later with the medium sized, green first aid kit. He handed it over to his mother who risked letting Tobias go to rummage in the bag. She withdrew a small bottle and a syringe in its plastic packaging.

"Mom?" Alvie asked, watching the syringe nervously.

"It's something to calm him down, Alvie." Annabeth explained carefully. Alvie didn't seem too happy with the syringe as Annabeth ripped it from its packet, uncapped the needle and carefully stuck it through the lid of the bottle, transferring the medicine from the bottle to the syringe. She grabbed Tobias's left arm by the wrist and pinned it down, struggling to get a good shot at the vein in the inside of his elbow. Leo and Sophia fought to hold Tobias still, but he just fought harder against them.

Annabeth did a risky shot, praying to her mother. With some godly guidance, the needle landed in Tobias's vein. She injected the medicine. Within thirty seconds, it was taking effect. Tobias's panic slowly quietened and he stopped fighting, relaxing as if nothing had happened.

Athena and Poseidon appeared behind the couch. They didn't look happy.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this chapter… what do you guys think? And the poll is closed! (Better be red…)**


	112. Family

**Listen up peeps! I've checked my reviews and have found a message left Emberlite7's mum. Ember has had the operation, the one I asked you all to pray for a short while ago. Ember is currently resting and guys, PLEASE, pray for Ember and her family while their going through this. From me, Ember and family, my thoughts are with you and I wish you all the best always.**

* * *

"I said don't touch anythin'!"

"It was an accident!" Louisa glowered at him. Percy had ducked the giant bat creature that had screeched earlier and his elbow had snagged one of the nightmare windows. This one happened to be Tobias's frequent childhood nightmare of enormous spiders swarming their home at the time and eating everything and everyone. He was such an imaginative, yet morbid child.

Now, they were being swarmed by huge, eight foot tall spiders that had to weigh the same as fully loaded trucks. Hundreds of charcoal black eyes glittered menacingly from each spider, reflecting the twist of dark storm clouds. Pincers snapped, while thick saliva tinged venomous green dripping.

The bat creature swooped round and dived at them again, its piercing screech escaping its fanged mouth. Louisa freed her bow and loaded it with three arrows in one swift movement. She fired, setting off a chain reaction of explosions. The bat monstrosity tumbled to the ground in a smoking, charred ball of fire, leaving behind a stench of burnt leather. It slammed into the leading spider, knocking over two others. This bought the twins a few precious seconds to turn and run.

* * *

"Annabeth, he's doing it again!" Sophia resorted in sitting astride Tobias's stomach, holding his arms folded across his chest to keep him from thrashing about and fighting them. He nearly tipped her off a couple of times, but she fought back.

Annabeth rushed to the scene with the first aid kit. This was the third time in five hours she had had to calm her son- she just hoped the calming drugs didn't do more damage than good.

Sophia was talking to him in soft, gentle tones; stroking his hair and holding his hand. It soothed him somewhat, but every now and then, his body would jerk and he was start fighting again.

Athena and Poseidon had left roughly two hours ago. Annabeth had shouted at them for their lack of cooperation, but they were only bringing her news on how the Big Twins were doing. She just wanted to know what she could do to help her son.

* * *

Max and Elsie were still looked in the room. They were slowly going mad- nearly six hours in this room, sitting either side while sending violent and promising death stares at each other.

He glanced at her.

"Don't look at me." She growled. He looked away, feeling her glare on him.

"I'm sorry, alright?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She spat through gritted teeth.

"Well, what'd you want me to do?"

"Jump off a cliff for starters." He glowered at her, but she returned it tenfold. "I hate you." He sighed. She was as stubborn as her mother, this one. "I _hate_ you. You don't deserve a second chance after everything you did." Max studied the floor between his feet. "You don't even have the decency to look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"You're not talking to me, you're talking at me!"

"Well, that's all you bloody deserve!"

"You don't understand!"

"Then enlighten, dear _angelic_ cousin no longer mine!" Max opened his mouth to retort, but his voice caught in his throat when yells sounded from downstairs.

He knew those yells, of course he did. He had been forced to listen to them for hours on end…

Max shook his head, scrambling to his feet. "What are you doing?" Elsie demanded. Max didn't reply, his legs feeling like jelly as he reached the door. He pulled on the handle, but it was locked.

Elsie watched him, half wary and half curious. Something was bothering him, she could tell judging by his tense shoulders and the way he kept muttering to himself. He tugged on the door before taking a few steps back. Elsie recognised he was preparing to kick the door down. "Max, wait." She got up, drawing a hidden knife from a holster on her shin. Max looked at her with sad, grey eyes. She brushed past him, avoiding his gaze purposefully. She didn't trust him.

But why was she helping him?

She pushed that thought from her mind, remembering how her mother had taught her to pick locks with a classic demigod knife. Max stood back and watched her working curiously, but she continued to ignore him.

Her plan originally had been to wait until he went to sleep and then using the knife to get out and leave him locked in here, but after seeing the terrified look in his eyes, her anger at him had been pushed aside by worry and the need to help. She had no idea where the conquering feelings had come from, but she couldn't fight them, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Louisa narrowly dodged a pair of venomous pincers by dropping to her knees and sliding under the spider, ramming her sword in its soft stomach as she went. She sat up on her knees behind the spider, loaded her bow with three arrows and fired at a spider charging her while the spider behind her shuddered and keeled over, crumbling into thick chunks of storm clouds. Her sword lay glistening golden-bronze in amongst the stormy rubble, ready for collection.

She risked a glance at her brother. He had figured out how to channel the storm clouds into being under his control. He used them as a distraction to the giant spiders, blinding them before darting under them and stabbing their stomachs. It was a good tactic, up until one spider caught him in its pincers. Louisa notched an arrow as the acidic salvia started to sizzle and burn through Percy's armour. She fired, hitting the spider square in one of its many eyes. It dropped Percy, reeling and squealing in agony. The arrow exploded with raw sea energy, disintegrating it into smithereens, flakes of the surrounding storm clouds. They skittered across the cloudy ground like ash in the wind.

"You OK, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He smiled gratefully. Louisa nodded, joining her brother again for combat against the beasts.

* * *

"Max, what are you doing out?" Annabeth stared at him in bewilderment.

"How did you get out?" Alvie asked, looking amused. Elsie stopped halfway down the stairs and waved her knife at her cousin pointedly. "Oh…" Alvie smiled. "Very clever- teach me that."

"No, don't teach him that." Annabeth advised, watching Max worriedly as he nervously hovered next to his older brother, watching Tobias's sleeping face anxiously. He winced when Tobias grimaced from another nightmare. "Max?" He didn't seem to register his mother's voice. "Max, come with me for a minute." Annabeth stood and put her arm around him. "Come on." She said kindly, gently directing him away into the kitchen.

She closed the door behind her. "What's going on, Max?" He just stared at her blankly.

Elsie was listening at the door, but she could only hear Annabeth. There was an odd, indistinct murmur from Max a few times, but he didn't go into details. Not ones that she could hear anyway.

"Oy, nosy, what're you doing?" Elsie looked round and saw her father watching her curiously. "I leave for two minutes and you get out." He shook his head. "What are you doing?" He repeated. Elsie quietly explained Max's near mental breakdown. Leo blinked at her when she finished before a worried look passed over his features. "What's going on, Dad?"

"See, if I knew that, I wouldn't have a headache." Elsie rolled her eyes at him and Leo smiled. "Just like your mama."

"Dad… will things go back to how they were?" He frowned in confusion. "I mean, none of this," She gestured at Tobias, "And no problems with Max. Can we ever get that again?"

"It depends if you let it, Elsie. If you keep shunning him, he's going to shun you and you'll forever be at war with each other." He shrugged. "I don't know how that would affect the others, but do you really want your family choosing sides?"

* * *

**I've made this up on the spot- I hope it's OK. **


	113. Curiosity

**To Guest, whose question was: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BACK-HANDED SOMEONE!? (It was actually in capitals.) Well… this month alone or in total? **_**A LOT.**_

* * *

Max sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa. At some point, Tobias's hand dropped down, gently smacking Max on the head. Max moved then, gently moving Tobias's hand away, resting it on his chest. But his elder brother seemed insistent that his hand was going to hang inches above the floor. In the end, Max gave up.

Charlie toddled over on several occasions, holding a black marker.

"You're not drawing on his face." Sage smiled, putting her hands on her cousin's shoulders and steering him away.

"Why?" Charlie complained.

"Because I said so."

"That no reason. I draw on Toby's face."

"It's Tobias. He hates being called Toby."

"He now Toby."

"Uncle Leo!" Sage shouted.

"Auntie Beth!" Charlie yelled. Both parents came running.

"What?"

"She being bossy." Charlie pointed accusingly at his cousin, switching on the innocent puppy dog eye look.

"Charlie wants to draw on Tobias's face and keeps calling him Toby." Sage explained.

"How about we lock them in a room as well?" Leo muttered. Annabeth sent a quick glare at him. Leo smiled sheepishly.

"OK, OK. Charlie, please don't draw on Tobias and don't call him Toby, call him Tobster." Charlie beamed. "Sage, I appreciate you're trying to help, sweetie, but you know what Charlie's like."

"Pain in the ass."

"Like Mama!" Charlie smiled proudly. Leo pulled a hurt face and Charlie's smile faltered. "What wrong, Daddy?"

"You're supposed to take after me, you horrible child." Charlie's smile returned.

"Aw, I is sorry, Daddy." The conversation was broken up by Tobias mumbling about spiders and flying pigs.

* * *

"That was your fault."

"Get. Off." Percy was too slow and she literally threw him away. His armour weighed him down. "'N' that weren't my fault." She growled, reaching for her fallen sword.

They had been running from giant shadow creature with luminous scarlet eyes and shadowy claws- Percy recalled the monster as one Tobias had frequently described as a child as the monster that lived under his bed. It took six years to persuade Tobias otherwise.

The twins had turned a corner on the nightmare level and the ground/clouds they had been running on were suddenly one. They fell, her shouting curses at him as they did.

Thankfully, the landing was soft, but spoiled by heffalump Percy landing on her; his weight, his armour, the impact and her own armour winding her briefly.

"Where are we now?" Percy asked, pulling his sister to her feet.

The clouds were not dark grey, as they were on the nightmare levels above, but they also weren't soft shades of oranges and pinks (sunset colours) like on the dream levels. These clouds were pale grey.

Louisa looked around.

"Limbo." She muttered.

"Huh?" Percy asked, having not heard her properly. She sighed and looked at him.

"Limbo." She repeated louder. "It ain't dreams or nightmares, but hopes 'n' worries."

"So… what now?"

"Hope we find the nice way out."

"Nice way o- wait, what?" Louisa just motioned for him to start walking.

* * *

Sophia was tending to the little twins. Finn was constantly spitting his dummy out and Darcy seemed reluctant to let go of hers.

Somebody sat down next to her.

Surprisingly, it was Alokia.

Of all of Tobias's siblings and cousins, Sophia talked to Alokia the least. Then again, Alokia was the shy one.

"Hi." Alokia said quietly.

"Hi." Sophia smiled kindly. "You OK?" Alokia nodded, wringing her hands together nervously. "Sure?" Alokia pressed her lips together and nodded again.

"I, um, I thought you could, uh, could use some help with the, er, the little twins?" Sophia smiled.

"I don't bite, you know." Alokia gave a sheepish smile, but still looked nervous. "And yeah, you could help if you want." Sophia held up Finn's dummy. "He doesn't like it."

"You… you could rub a sweet on it so he stays quiet." Sophia laughed softly.

"That's something Tobias would say." Alokia nodded, noticing Sophia's smile faltered when she said Tobias's name.

"He'll be OK." Alokia said quietly. Sophia looked at her curiously. "Mom and Percy are stubborn- they won't stop until they help him."

"I know… I'm still worried though. What if something goes wrong?"

"No 'what if's." Alokia told her. "Dad always said 'what ifs' are forms of your inner demons." Sophia blinked at her. "All you have to do is what Mom and Dad have done- stop fighting your inner demons and embrace them. They can be so carefree most of the time, especially Dad."

"So… you want me to think positive?"

"That too." Sophia sighed.

"I'll try, Alokia, but I'm not sure about embracing my inner demons and whatnot- I don't think I can trust them." Alokia smiled weakly. She took Finn's dummy. The infant was dozing off and didn't protest to keeping the dummy. "Alokia…" Sophia started. Alokia looked at her. "One day, we'll go out on a sisterly day thing. All the girls, yeah?" Alokia smiled.

"Not too girly, though. Elsie will shoot herself."

"She and Vicky will get on _great_…"

* * *

"Bloody hell." Louisa grabbed her brother by the elbow and pulled him to a halt.

"What?" She shushed him and pointed. Percy looked, not seeing anything at first. He stared at the mass of swirling clouds in front of him.

They were here, but he honestly wasn't sure why. But he figured that he knew now.

Walking about, as if lost, was a ghostly shade of Tobias. He looked lifelike enough, but every now and then, he would shimmer. "What do we do?" Percy breathed. Louisa shoved him forward.

"Talk to him."

"What? Why?"

"He's your son, stupid. Do somethin'." She looked him up and down. "'N' ya might wanna lose the sharp things in case ya scare him."

"Tobias doesn't mind weapons."

"Yeah, but he can't be in his right state of mind, so ya gonna have to ditch sharp stuff in case he freaks 'n' bolts. I wanna get out of here as it is, bro." Percy sighed and dropped all weapons.

"Armour too?"

"Just the helmet." She decided. Percy unstrapped the helmet and dropped it with the weapons. The shade of Tobias was still rambling about, walking in a wide and jagged circle. He seemed unsteady on his feet, but it could have just been the cloudy ground he was walking on.

Percy approached cautiously, but Tobias barely noticed. Percy called his son's name and Tobias stopped dead, turning to face him.

"I know you." Tobias pointed at his father. His voice sounded quiet; as if he were talking into a mug (he had done that before and insisted it had been Alvie's conscience talking). "Who are you?"

"I'm your dad, Tobias."

"Dad doesn't wear… armour." Tobias frowned. "Well… he used to have Marine armour, like bulletproof vests and stuff but I've never seen him in armour like… like that." Tobias gestured at Percy with both hands. "What armour is that? Did you make it yourself? Do I have any?" Tobias suddenly bounced questions off of his father.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Percy held his hand up and Tobias fell quiet, an innocent look crossing his features. "Look, if you walk with us, I promise I'll answer as many questions as I can."

"What'd you mean 'us'?" Percy turned and pointed at Louisa. "She's wearing armour too? And… is that a sword? Why does she have a sword? And what's that stuff on the floor?"

"Tobias?" Tobias looked at Percy. "Walk with us and I'll try and explain things, OK?" Tobias studied him for a short while.

"OK." Percy noticed Tobias's voice seemed clearer now.

They walked to Louisa. Tobias seemed stunned by the bow she had in her hand and wanted one, even though he had Percy's shooting abilities.

Then Tobias repeated all his questions alongside new ones. The twins answered as best they could as they walked.

"Lou, why are we still here?"

"We're still lookin' for stuff, bro."

"What stuff?" Louisa glanced at Tobias, but Tobias was distracted by the pen he had found in his pocket.

"He's not all there. There has to be at least two other parts."

"Like what?"

"This one is curiosity. The others have got to be memories or somethin'."

"So… how many are there exactly?"

"Never more than seven."

"But no less than two?"

"Never less than two." She confirmed.

"What are you guys talking about?" The twins ended up explaining what had happened. Tobias seemed mildly stunned to hear that he was married with young twins of his own.


	114. Brotherly love

**To scenic97- spiders can charge now. I just couldn't think of any other word (not a word from you ****PhiliaCabretDaughterofPoseidon****). I wouldn't blame anybody for having nightmares about giant poisonous spiders.  
Max didn't want a fight and Elsie didn't want to kill him- not quickly anyway. I reckon she's planning on making him suffer or- NO BLOODY SPOILERS ART!  
Oh gods- what is it with you people? That thing you said with incense bit after it- that's two of you that have said that…  
I've just had a random idea that I will hopefully put in. I'm trying to think if Max can help Tobias, but I don't know to do that. Maybe he can't and will just end up sulking in the background or something.  
And yeah, Elsie is her real/full name. Do you really see Lou's eldest daughter as a secretary or personal assistant? This is Louisa Junior here! She takes orders from no-one! :D**

* * *

"Is that me?!"

"Tobias, wait-" But he was already gone, running off. "Oh gods…" The twins ran after him.

They had found another form of Tobias- a five year Tobias. His 'inner child' as some would say.

The five year old squeaked when he saw people running towards him and stumbled into a run himself, away from them.

"Wait!" Louisa shouted. "Tobias!" Both of them looked round. Big Tobias tripped on his younger version and they both went down. "Oh gods… ya can tell he's your bloody son."

"Shut up and help."

"I wouldn't be here if I weren't doin' anythin' else." She shot back, irritated. Percy didn't respond.

They caught up with the Tobias's.

"Daddy?" The small one said. Percy knelt and held his hand out, smiling kindly.

"Hey, buddy. How're you doing?" Little Tobias looked nervously at his older version before looking at Percy again.

"Daddy, what are you wearing?" Percy removed his helmet, holding his hand out again. This time, Little Tobias took his hand, scooting into the relative safety of his father's arms. "What's going on, Daddy? Who is he?" Little Tobias turned at the waist and pointed at the other Tobias.

"That is you in twelve years." The child looked at his fingers, slowly counting up to ten.

"I don't have enough fingers. How old is he?"

"Seventeen. Nearly eighteen."

"I'm nearly eighteen?" Big Tobias asked. "And I'm married with two kids?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?"

"Not as weird as his face." Louisa grumbled, hauling Big Tobias to his feet. Percy stood up, holding Little Tobias in his arms.

"Ok, now what?"

"Oh, just chuck 'em off a cliff. I don't bloody know."

"We're not going to end up with six Tobias's, are we?"

"We could."

"Kill me now."

"You love me really." The two Tobias's said together. Little Tobias looked at his counterpart fearfully, clinging to Percy.

"Make him hold him." Louisa nodded first at Big Tobias and then at the child, who clung to his father even more.

"No want to go to him, Daddy."

"You have to, bud."

"Why?"

"Uh…" Percy looked at Louisa pleadingly. "Well, there was an… evil feather and it decided to make several versions of you that me and Auntie Lou have to round up and put back together somehow."

"Like jigsaw?"

"Yeah, like jigsaw." Percy smiled. "And if we get you all back together, then you can go back to normal and away from these clouds."

"I don't like these clouds. They no fun."

"Exactly." Percy held the child at arm's length. "Back home you can have as much fun as you want." Little Tobias brightened. "All you have to do is give Big Smelly there a hug. Think you can do that?" The child looked at his doppelgänger over his shoulder before looking back at Percy.

"I do it." He said, mustering as much confidence as he could.

"Good boy." Percy smiled. Little Tobias looked pleased with himself as Percy handed him over to Big Tobias.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then there was a sudden flare of silver-blue-green light. When it died and the twins got their eyesight back, they saw one Tobias. He looked more solid and stable, beaming happily.

"Let's go find more me's!" Percy and Louisa both groaned in annoyance, but ran to keep up with the now curious and childish version of Tobias.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. The Valdez's had gone home and everyone else was in bed. Max had offered to keep an eye on Tobias while his mother and Sophia slept. Even the Little Twins seemed tired as they only woke up twice that night.

Max didn't want to sleep. First of all, it took hours for him to actually go to sleep and, when he did, it was all nightmares and-

He shook his head and banished those thoughts. They would come back, they always did, but if he managed to get rid of them early, he would be OK for a few hours.

Tobias muttered something about a 'pegicorn'. Max wasn't entirely sure what that was, making a mental note to ask his brother if- no, _when_ he woke up.

Tobias talked a lot in his sleep, Max had noticed. Some of it didn't make any sense, but it was entertaining none the less. Sometimes it seemed like Tobias was having a conversation with himself, but he switched between English and Ancient Greek, with the occasional Latin word. Other times, Tobias would ask a question- something random, like what was for dinner. But it turned out that if nobody answered that question, Tobias would frown and mutter '_rude'_.

Max was a bit surprised that night to hear Tobias saying his name. He tuned in to hear what Tobias had to say.

"Max is a good kid… issues though…" Tobias turned his head away from Max, shifting to get comfortable. "Feel sorry for him… wish he'd talk more…" Tobias sighed and rolled onto his side, facing Max. His fingers brushed the carpet. "Stubborn git…" Tobias fell silent after that.

Tobias wanted him to talk more. Max didn't think much of that at first, wondering who Tobias had been talking to. But the fact that Tobias wanted Max to be more open with his feelings and thoughts bounced around Max's mind and he couldn't shake it as easily as he could the _other_ thoughts. He studied Tobias's peaceful; sleeping expression, wondering what emotion Tobias would have in his eyes should they be open. The last few expressions consisted of worry, pity and anger. Not the ones Max had grown up with. He missed those days- carefree children, brother VS brother in an all-out gaming tournament or a water bomb fight or a pranking session. Tobias and Max had been joined at the hip during those days, twins born two years apart in a way. Tobias had always looked at him with a smile; with pride, cheekiness or just simple happiness in his eyes.

"Wake up." Max found himself saying quietly. "Just wake up." Tobias stirred at the sound of his voice, but obviously didn't wake. "You were always there when I needed you. You helped to whatever extent you could. But I'm here and I can't do anything." Tobias mumbled something in Ancient Greek and his hand closed into a fist before he flexed his fingers. "It was you and me versus Mom, remember? She would set down the rules and we did whatever we could to break those rules." Max gave a sad smile. "We got in trouble, obviously, but it had been worth it." His smile faltered. "We can't do that now. Not often anyway." Max sighed. "You left to be with Soph and I get why, but… I…" Max felt his throat closing and the words were becoming harder to say. "Please wake up. I'm sorry for being a jerk and I'll do whatever I can to get things back to the way they were, but what's the point if my big brother's not there to be my partner in crime?"

"Max…" Tobias grimaced and shook his head briefly. His shoulders were tense, a sign of unease or worry. Max took his hand and Tobias relaxed slightly.

"I want my brother back, Tobias." Max looked up at Tobias's expression again. "Please wake up."

* * *

**Not including both author's notes, this chapters is 1221 words long. **


	115. Superstious

Sophia was up getting Finn and Darcy baby bottles when she came across Max asleep on the floor next to the sofa. At first, the sight of the two brothers peacefully sleeping was endearing, but then she noticed that Max was grimacing. She went to tend to him when Tobias muttered softly, dropping his hand onto Max's head. Max seemed to slowly calm down as Tobias subconsciously ran a hand through Max's hair to quieten the younger brother's nightmare.

Finn and Darcy's whimpers reached her and she hurried to get them their bottles.

* * *

"Whoa, why's Max in Tobias's Dream-world?"

"Do ya really expect me to know everythin'!?"

"Well… uh…" Percy gave a sheepish smile, spreading his hands and shrugging innocently. Louisa rolled her eyes.

"Max!" Tobias beamed, bounding forward and hugging Max. Max seemed a bit stunned at first and then immensely relieved, returning his brother's hug.

"Oh gods, Tobias, it's good to see you."

"I would say the same about you, but you're not as awesome as me." Tobias ruffled Max's hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I dunno. I fell asleep keeping an eye on you and then I was here." Max looked around. "Wherever here is…" He mused.

"Oh, this place? Really weird. Unless you kick out present company," Tobias jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the Big Twins, "then everything is really cool."

"Oy!" Percy protested.

"We're gonna keep movin'." Louisa said pointedly with irritation in her voice, barging past them all and taking the lead. They all followed her, not wanting to be on the receiving end of any of her weapons. Tobias babbled on about what he thought he had figured out about the Dream-world, but he frequently asked Louisa questions as well. She got annoyed with him, but Percy kept her from attacking either of his sons' spirit forms.

"This place is messed up." Max decided.

"Exactly what I said…" Louisa mumbled in an annoyed, sing-song voice. Percy put a hand on her shoulder and she breathed, trying to calm down.

Max's form flickered. Tobias instantly looked curious while Max looked scared. "Ya wakin' up." Louisa told him simply.

"Right, right…" Max said, trying to calm his sudden hysteria.

"Ooh, another me!"

"Tobias!" They ran after him. Max was smiling- this was so his brother… well, when Tobias hadn't had his ADHD meds.

* * *

"Aw, they're so sweet. Mam, get a picture!"

"Ssh, Sage, you'll wake them up." Annabeth pulled her cell phone from her pocket and took a few pictures.

"They've been like that for nearly three hours." Sophia said, passing Finn to Alvie while walking off to change Darcy's diaper (again). When she returned, she explained about Max having a nightmare and Tobias calming Max, even if they were both asleep.

"So?" Elsie frowned.

"Oh, come on, Elsie. That's, like, some, uh…"

"Brotherly connection." Alokia mumbled.

"That's the one. Brotherly connection. I thought it was sweet."

"Tobias doesn't like being called 'sweet'." Alvie said.

"What? Not manly enough?" Annabeth laughed softly. "What?"

"Oh, that's Percy alright. I used to tease him about his masculinity as well. It's fun, right?" Sophia grinned and nodded eagerly in agreement.

"What time is it?" Somebody asked sleepily. They looked round and saw Max had woken up. Annabeth smiled kindly while Elsie glowered at her cousin.

"Well, you've missed breakfast." She knelt next to Max. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Max yawned.

"You saw Tobias." Alvie said. Max looked into his brother's eyes and felt as if his mind was being read. "Is he coming back soon?"

"Hopefully." Max replied quietly.

"What happened?"

"We found another bit of Tobias."

"Bit?" Max explained how there were several parts of Tobias wandering around Dream-world.

"They put Tobias together like puzzle?" Charlie asked from behind Alokia's legs.

"What'd you mean?"

"Like, they get Tobias arms and-"

"No, Charlie." Annabeth laughed. "Not like that." She explained it in simpler terms.

"Oh!" Charlie understood. "I get bubbles now?"

"Later, trouble." Elsie told him, still glaring at Max.

"Why you no like Max?" Charlie asked her.

"'Cos he's a git." And with that, Elsie walked out.

Max sighed.

"She'll come round eventually, Max." Sophia assured.

"I doubt it." Max muttered. "She's got Lou's stubborn streak."

Tobias mumbled something about pink kangaroos and rolled onto his side, smacking Max on the head by accident. Max cursed him in Ancient Greek, but he was smiling.

* * *

"OK, how many more now?"

"Two. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?!" Louisa nodded.

Time didn't really add up here- they could have been there for what felt like minutes and it could have been hours in the real world. But her watch helped. She had worked out that Tobias had been out cold in the real world for roughly two days now, too long for someone like him- a second generation demigod with a mix of powers that could result in unstable and split personalities all over the place.

They had successfully found four Tobias's and got them back together- curiosity, child, intellect (who had been too smart for his own good) and the lazy one.

Two more could be his fighter/demigod side (who would fight them, as Louisa had guessed) and the mortal side (who would just run at the sight of their weapons). If there was one more, it would most likely be everything else combined. There was always one like that, seeing as a person couldn't split like this into more than seven versions of themselves.

The Tobias they had at the moment was excitable, but his new found intellect helped to keep them on the right path- considering he wasn't being lazy to say anything or too curious about an arrow he had pulled from Louisa's quiver. Tobias complained that he wanted Max back because they needed to talk. Percy asked what about, but Tobias fell quiet (much to Louisa's approval) and didn't reply to his father's question.

"That way!" Tobias pointed overenthusiastically. Louisa groaned in annoyance- he could have said that three steps ago…

They rounded the corner and were met with a ramp of clouds that lead down to another level. They couldn't see what was on the level below as there was a thin layer of clouds/Dream-world fog distorting their vision.

Louisa shot a magnesium flare arrow into the fog. It exploded and illuminated everything in a silvery-blue glow for a few seconds. They didn't see anything dangerous or with the potential to attack them. Louisa gave Tobias a shove, making him lead the way down. Percy glared at her for this, but she only smirked, loading her bow.

This level was a dream level. Tobias seemed happier now that he was here and ran from window to window to watch his dreams and memories.

Percy was about to call out to Tobias when the clouds rumbled below their feet.

"What… was that?" Percy asked, hefting Riptide and looking around. Louisa sighed, looking irritated.

"We did get rid of all the nightmare creatures, right?"

"Um… think so. Why?" Louisa didn't get to reply. Tobias's startled yell reached them. They sprinted to his aid, noticing that the sunset tinged clouds were getting darker and darker.

* * *

"Oh gods… Annabeth, he's fighting again!" Leo shouted, pinning his nephew down. Max ran forward to help while Annabeth appeared with the first aid kit.

"Keep him still."

"Trying." Leo said through gritted teeth.

"That's not gonna work." Annabeth looked round and saw Alvie watching them. He had something in his hands- was that clay?

"What'd you mean?" Max growled. Alvie blinked at him and Annabeth noticed a dazed look in her son's eyes.

"Alvie?" She looked at the clay in his hands, noticing he was making something from it. "Alvie, talk to me. What do you mean it won't work?" Alvie's eyes found hers and she nearly screamed when she saw that they were slowly fading pure white.

He was shaking, his breathing laboured. The clay was losing its shape as he pummelled it in his hands.

"Nightmares got out. Dreams are getting infected." As he said that, Tobias cried out in pain, arching his back and fighting against those that pinned him down. Max and Leo struggled harder. "Dad and Lou need to stop it before everything gets infected." Alvie shook his head, starting to make something else from the clay. "Tobias can't stay together if everything he knows is pulled apart." Everyone (with the exception of Max and Leo who were fighting to keep Tobias still) was staring at Alvie as if he were from another planet. Alvie watched his mother for a few seconds before his eyes returned to normal and rolled back in his head, his knees buckling. Annabeth and Sophia ran forward, catching him before he smacked his head on the floor.

"Wh-what was that about?" Sophia stuttered.

"I-I'm not sure. But they're in trouble." Annabeth took the clay from Alvie's hands, not recognising what he had been making.

It was a like a typical, cartoon ghost, but minus the eyes. It had raised hands that looked like the ghost was wearing mittens.

The clay model sent chills down Annabeth's spine and she was in half a mind to crush it. But if Alvie came to and he knew what it was, then that could help.

_Please help them_.


	116. Six down, one to go!

**To scenic97- It's not just his mind, it's pretty much everything that makes up Tobias- mentally, spiritually and emotionally. I reminded myself of Horcruxes at that stage too, bizarrely. No, that wasn't Sage that cursed in the first bit – that was Leo. She is… um… six. Or seven… I can't remember… that's really bad… She's most likely seven. I'm hoping I can do a story for each of the Valdez and Jackson children, but nothing yet for Alokia, just odd one-shots, nothing story worthy. And stop hinting about Leo's settled down! You're all doing it and I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I CAN'T! Excuse me while I go and cry in the corner…  
Uh, no, I didn't know that, (exactly), but I do now! Thanks! Charlie is four, soon to be five (I think) and he'll learn at some point. He's just a bit of backwards child, being a mix of Leo and Lou- crazy… very crazy… but in a good (amusing) way. **

**Oh and there was a Guest asking how many times I have humiliated someone. Well… uh… hold on, there were the kids from school, my brother, my supposed friends, my other brother and my older sister… loads of people. I should really do it for a living.**

* * *

Tobias was starting to flicker and he looked petrified.

"What do we do?"

"We have ta get him out 'n' _now_." Percy nodded, looking around.

"How? Where?" Louisa glanced around briefly, loading her bow with three arrows. Percy grabbed Tobias by the arm and shoved him along, making him run. Tobias stumbled, flickering crazily. "Lou, come on!" Louisa fired at the nightmarish demon before following them.

The clouds were slowly turning stormy black and deep, bruise purple; the line of darkness racing to catch up with them along with the nightmare monster.

Tobias didn't stop flickering and the twins grew worried that he would dissipate completely. Either Tobias would disappear completely or they would have to start the whole thing again. Louisa just wanted out, even before she got here. Yeah, she was helping her family, as she promised she always would, but Dream-world? Again? No thanks.

She fired arrows over her shoulder again. "Lou!" Percy called. "What can we do?" He nodded at his son's shimmering form.

"Just hope we find the exit before it all goes ta hell." Percy muttered a curse. They rounded a corner and sprinted for all it was worth.

* * *

Tobias had stopped fighting, but he was grimacing and mumbling, absolutely terrified of something. Annabeth was sitting next to him, stroking his hair and talking to him gently as she used to when he was younger and looking to her for comfort from a nightmare. Whether it had an effect on him, it was hard to tell. He didn't look calmer or any less fearful, but his mumbles quietened.

Everyone else was just milling about; Leo, Sophia and the older four children were keeping the younger children in check. Charlie didn't seem happy with that and followed Sage everywhere, much to Sage's annoyance. The two had a strange relationship- some days; they were best friends and partners in crime and then they were mortal enemies on other days.

Alvie and Max were standing to the side. Max was massaging his forehead, as if it would get rid of his oncoming headache/migraine.

"Are you OK?" Alvie asked him.

"I'll be alright." Max mumbled, but he didn't sound overly reassuring.

"Tobias will wake up, won't he?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?" Max hesitated. Alvie just nodded as if he had expected that.

"What was with the whole… psychic, freaky, uh, Oracle-thingy earlier?" Alvie frowned in confusion.

"What'd you mean?" Max explained. Alvie just stared at him as if he had gone mad.

"It's true, Alvie." The brothers looked round and saw Alokia standing there. "Your eyes went completely white and you were swaying, like you were drunk or… or Jack Sparrow." She said with a slight smile. "It was really creepy though. You were freaking everyone out." Alvie looked sheepish, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"You're freaking Alvie out, Kia. Shove off." Max gave her a playful shove, offering a weak smile.

* * *

"There!"

"Bloody hell…" Louisa grumbled.

Tobias was flickering something chronic now and he was constantly stumbling, crying out in panic whenever he did.

Louisa fired again, but she tripped when she wasn't looking and landed heavily, arrows scattering from her quiver.

"Lou!" Percy skidded to a halt.

"No, keep goin'!" Louisa ordered through gritted teeth.

That's when the demon shrieked. The shriek was met with a challenging yell and the creature screamed in agony. They all looked round, Tobias stumbling to a halt. He looked round, panic etched in deeply into his features.

Louisa glanced at her brother before they both looked at Tobias.

"You need to get over there." They told him.

"What? Why? Are you _mad_?!"

"Trust us!"

They had found Tobias's fighter/demigod side. It was most likely his stubborn and possibly arrogant side. The only problem, other than that, was that the fighter was going up against the demon with Ice (the sword). The Tobias with them didn't want to go anywhere near the monster, flickering bad enough from this distance.

The line of darkness had caught up with the demon and was seconds from closing in on them.

"Oh screw this." Louisa notched an arrow and fired. It was connected to a cord, lashing around the fighter. With Percy's help, she dragged him back. Before the fighter could argue, they shoved him towards Tobias. A blinding glow of silver engulfed them yet again.

When it died they saw that the clouds had returned to normal and it was now the demon's turn to flicker like crazy. Tobias had Ice, looking calmer and stable.

The abomination wailed and dived at them in anger. Percy and Tobias slashed at it as it flew overhead while Louisa snatched up half a dozen arrows and fired as it turned for another swooping attack. They chucked arrows to Louisa and she constantly fired while they stabbed and slashed at it.

It made to dive at them when Louisa's arrow thudded into its eye. It gave an ear damning shriek of pain, crashing into the clouds with a tremendous thud (that shouldn't have been possible on clouds or with something made of imaginary matter).

"Is it dead?" Tobias asked, cautiously moving forward and prodding it with his sword. The beast growled in warning. "Nope. Now what?"

Louisa slung her bow over her back and drew a knife.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Percy said, keeping his eyes on the knife.

"Killin' it, dumbass." She grabbed the creature by the chin and lifted its head. She buried the knife up to the hilt in the monster's throat and dragged it across. It crumbled into dust. "OK, one more piece 'n' then we're gettin' the fuck outta here." Father and son nodded in agreement and they took up running again.

* * *

**That'll do for tonight otherwise I won't update on other fics. Hope it's OK! **


	117. Tobster and Maximus

**To scenic97, I'm going to reply to all of your reviews here. For the one on Tobias's story: I know we all get bizarre ideas (Rick), but what weird ones have you seen then? I'm not overly sure what Elsie would be doing for a future occupation. I might just something random and get Lucy-Jo to kidnap her and train her as an Assassin or something, I don't know.  
I hadn't thought of Tobias's maturity, but that would make eight and I said never more than seven… unless I change something. And, um, why mention the lack of red? As I've said before, I'm working on Max's story. It's not really much at the moment, as I'm trying to make it different and unexpected. I'm not too sure what he's going to do in this story until I write it.  
In response to your review on 'Apocalyptic love': That song is amazing, you can't really beat it. Um, you've confused me after that. I know they're not demigods in this, but Lou has had an extensive series of military training sessions and working in the field, she'll sometimes come across women giving birth, especially in the times they live in and building the population and all that. She's done it before and it is better that the paramedics try and understand that sometimes a dead baby can linger on someone's mind for a long time. And if you've read 'Surprise' then you would have noticed Percy had done a similar thing when Tobias was born, but they were still demigods in that story. Where are you going this week then? Yeah, 'poo-poo to that' too- I'm always on the laptop before bed, writing fic chapters and I normally go up about half nine, ten o'clock. I just keep an eye on the time.  
And lastly, your review on 'Dethroned': Lou was along for the ride like Nico was, as you put it. And I guess her grammar would be worse when she's angry- you don't really think about how you're saying what you're saying when you're angry. I have a few unfinished one-shots floating around. Hopefully I can get those finished and up soon. And yeah, Lou is picking up on his suffering and it probably won't be long until she snaps, but if she does, then how long ago did Percy snap?**

* * *

"Any ideas?"

"Hit him. Really hard."

"Other than violent ones?"

"I can go over to him." Tobias suggested.

"That helps. What if he runs off?"

"Chase him?" Tobias shrugged. "I don't know."

"This is you we're talkin' about. Ya better think of somethin', kid, 'cos I'm just gonna leave ya here."

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Tobias frowned, looking worried.

"She won't." Percy assured, glaring at his sister.

"I might." Louisa smirked at the same time. "Ooh, white flag." She freed a normal arrow, motioning for Percy to turn around. She rummaged in his rucksack, retrieving a triangular sling in its packet. Louisa tied it to the arrow and handed it to her nephew. "There ya go. Hurry up." Tobias nodded.

"This won't explode, will it?"

"D'ya want an explosive one?"

"No."

"Then shut up 'n' get a move on." Tobias nodded again.

He carefully approached another part of him. This one had run off whenever they had gotten within five metres of him, yelling something about devils and government clones. With the make-shift white flag in view, the part of the Tobias watched the approaching Tobias carefully.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm you." Tobias gave a friendly smile. "It's a long story, but if you come with me, you'll know everything." The second Tobias looked him up and down.

"Who are they?" His eyes flickered to Louisa and Percy standing six metres away.

"He's my - our dad and that's my - our aunt."

"Why are they dressed like that? And why do they have weapons?"

"Again, I'll explain if you come with me." The second Tobias studied him warily again.

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm you." Tobias smiled. "Well, most of you, anyway."

"But what if you're lying? What if you're like that big bat thing on the upper level?"

"Do I _look_ like a bat to you?" The second Tobias blinked at him before smiling weakly.

"No. Sorry."

"It's OK. Come here." Tobias held his hand out. His counterpart hesitated, but took his hand.

The twins knew to close their eyes as the silver glow encased them all again.

"Does that have to happen?" Percy complained.

"I was thinkin' the same thing." Louisa muttered.

"Please tell me that's all of him."

"Uh… Squirtface, come here!" Tobias made his way back to them. Louisa pressed her fingers to his forehead, her lips moving soundlessly. Her eyes took on a sharper green tint for a few seconds.

She dropped her hand.

"Finally, we can go home."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

* * *

It had just gone two in the morning. Annabeth was watching her son this time. She kept fidgeting and checking the clock impatiently, finding herself waiting for something, but she didn't know what.

She was starting to doze off when a blinding green light filled the room.

"Get off!"

"That wasn't my fault." There was a dull thud. "Hey, no need for violence."

"Twins?"

"Oh crap, it's her."

"Lou, I heard that."

"It weren't me. Honest."

Annabeth pulled Percy to his feet.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Ugh, bed first. I can't feel my legs."

"Shower first, grubby." Percy looked down at himself before nodding in agreement.

There was a startled yell behind them. They turned sharply to see Tobias sitting bolt upright.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking around.

"The usual shit." Louisa told him. "'Scuse me, I'm goin' home."

"Lou…" Louisa looked back. "Thanks for helping." Annabeth smiled.

"I want hotdogs." Louisa grinned. They all smiled. Louisa nodded at them and left.

"I want to know what's going on."

"We'll explain in the morning." Annabeth assured him. "Max is sitting up, if you want to go and see him." Percy pulled Tobias to his feet and they watched him stumble away and up the stairs.

Tobias knocked on the door of his old room and entered.

"Maximus?" He called softly, walking in.

"Tobias?" Somebody hug-tackled him. "You're awake!"

"Ssh." Tobias chuckled. He returned Max's hug, realising his younger brother was shaking and icy cold. "Are you OK?" Max nodded. Tobias glanced up and saw Max's bed, made and not slept in. "Come on, bed."

"No." Tobias held him at arm's length.

"Why?" Max shook his head, looking pained. "Max, talk to me, bro. That's what I'm here for." Max shook his head again, staring down at his feet. "How about I sit with you until you go to sleep?" Max hesitated before nodding.

As kids, Tobias had sat with Max and Alvie a lot when the younger two couldn't sleep. Tobias had worked out that they had found comfort and reassurance in his presence and sometimes he had dozed off with them. As really small kids, Max had often jumped in Tobias's bed following a nightmare instead of going to disturb their parents. Other times, they would have built forts. Alvie had loved that the most. With this forts, they had had camp outs a few times. Their parents had walked in and found all three boys asleep in their blanket fort.

Tobias sat on the floor while Max settled under the covers.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"How long was I out then?"

"About a week." Max yawned. Tobias folded his arms on the bed, resting his head on them.

"Why are you awake still?"

"Couldn't sleep." Max muttered, not meeting Tobias's gaze.

"Mm-hm." Tobias hummed disbelievingly. "You ever need to talk, bro, just call, OK?" Max nodded.

"Thanks." Tobias smiled.

"Tobster and Maximus, remember?" He said, holding his hand up. Max returned the smile as they did their secret handshake. They hadn't done it in years, but they remembered. It always meant they were going to team up and stay like that- or cause trouble. More often than not, both.

* * *

**Is it OK? I've been asking that a lot lately, but I'm not sure. I'm just trying to think of updates really. Let me know if this is OK PLEASE! I'm sorry it's short, but I didn't update yesterday and this is all I had. Hopefully I can get a better update tomorrow! :D **


	118. Mail

**OHMYGODSI'VEGOTATHOUSANDANDONEREVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I literally ran downstairs like 'Mum-mum-mum-mum-mum!' and she was like 'What? What's the matter?' and then there's me: 'I'VEGOTATHOUSANDANDONEREVIEWS!' I just momentarily stopped breathing in excitement. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

"You're going to be sick." Annabeth smiled. Tobias shook his head stubbornly, wolfing down a bacon, toast, eggs and baked beans like there was no tomorrow. Percy was the same- like father, like son. Ten minutes after getting out of the portal, Percy realised how hungry he was. Half an hour after him and Tobias appeared, demanding food. Nobody else was up yet, but Annabeth was making them both blue pancakes (which Percy and Tobias had as well).

Sage ran into the kitchen at half six, still in her Eeyore pyjamas and her hair tousled and falling free from her ponytail.

"Tobias-" She cut off when she saw her big brother sitting at the table. This big grin crossed her features and she squealed happily, jumping onto Tobias's lap and hugging him tightly.

"Hey sis, how're you doing?" Tobias laughed.

"You're awake!"

"Oh, I was hungry."

"Go and see the others." Annabeth said, waving Tobias out of the kitchen with a frying pan in hand. Tobias carried Sage out and was met with excited and relieved shouts from his siblings and cousins.

The only one not up was Max, but Tobias didn't blame him. First of all, it was early and second, Max had only been asleep for three hours. He would wake up when he smelt food.

Sophia stumbled in, following all the shouting. Her face lit up when she saw Tobias and she ran at him.

"Aw, ribs, Soph. Mind the ribs." Tobias chuckled, returning her hug. She laughed softly, burying her face in his chest.

"Pancakes!" Annabeth called from the kitchen. Percy was with her. Both of them were carrying two plates each with high stacks of blue pancakes on. Everyone ran for the main dining table, Sage sitting on Tobias's lap.

Annabeth smacked Tobias's hand. "You've had three breakfasts. Let others eat."

"Aw, what?" Tobias complained. "I'm hungry." Annabeth blinked at him, but was distracted by Percy snatching up pancakes.

"Not you as well." Percy smiled sweetly, stuffing his face with pancakes. The triplets attacked him, relieved to see their daddy back.

Tobias and Percy had to wait to see if there were any leftovers before they were allowed pancakes.

The only problem – there was one pancake left.

_**ONE.**_

Percy looked at Tobias. Tobias looked at Percy.

Percy just shrugged.

"You have it."

"Really?" Percy nodded, smiling.

"I'll make myself more, it's fine."

"You're sharing." Tobias told him, scoffing the last pancake.

"You're not cooking." Annabeth told Percy sternly. "Away. I've just got the kitchen the way I like it, away." Percy held his hands up in surrender, pivoted on the spot and walked off. He went upstairs and disappeared along the landing, his hands still up.

Annabeth turned to Tobias. "And you. Away. You left us."

"I moved out."

"You left us."

"I'm here."

"Don't argue with me."

"I've visited."

"You're arguing with me."

"I'm not arguing with you, Mom."

"You are."

"I'm defying you." Annabeth set her expression into a stubborn glare. "Bloody hell…" Tobias looked at Sage. "Don't you turn out like Mom." Sage frowned, her expression identical to Annabeth's. "Oh gods, I'm dead." Tobias set Sage down, got up and made a run for it.

"Tobias Christian Jackson, get your ass back here now!" Annabeth ran after him.

"His middle name is Christian?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah." Sage replied, smiling. "Didn't you know that?" Sophia shook her head. "Huh." Sage didn't say anything further.

Annabeth hadn't killed Tobias, which was good. Tobias had escaped upstairs just as Percy walked out of the shower, distracting Annabeth by being wrapped in only a towel. Tobias had run back downstairs and went to sit with Sophia. She was giving Finn his morning bottle, Darcy grizzling in the baby chair.

"Oh, thank gods. Sort Darcy out, will you?"

"Of course." Tobias smiled, kneeling and freeing his daughter from her chair. "Hello, Darcy." He beamed. "How old are they supposed to be when they start talking?" He asked.

"Um… I think the book said about six or seven months."

"Cool." Tobias pulled a few faces at Darcy before getting up and moving off to change her diaper and get a bottle for her.

* * *

"Tobias, the vacuum cleaning doesn't do itself."

"Mom used to say that all the time."

"Get up."

"But I'm feeding Finn!"

"Please do the vacuum cleaning. My back hurts." His expression softened.

"Alright, angel."

"Thank you."

Sophia sat and watched him work, smiling to herself when he knocked a vase over. Luckily, it only held fake flowers and he caught the vase. He picked up the fake flowers and looked at them quizzically, before looking at her, holding the flowers up. "I want new ones. Real ones." She said. He smiled and nodded, continuing his work.

It was great watching him work- one, she could relish in the fact that the man of the house was doing the housework. Two- well, he was hot.

The Little Twins didn't like the noise the vacuum cleaner made, complaining and wailing next to Sophia. Tobias noticed at some point, switched the machine off.

"What's the matter with my little devils then?" He cooed, picking them up in each arm. They mewled at him. "Are we tired? Is that it? Or were you just missing Daddy?" Sophia rolled her eyes. "I saw that, angel."

"I didn't do anything."

"Lies." She folded her arms defiantly. "Ooh, challenging me, are we?"

"Always."

"Good girl." Tobias kissed her forehead. "Let me get these two in bed and we'll have a proper challenge, yeah?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

"No, no, no- can't… breathe!"

"Say it!"

"No, ne- ahahaha, stop it!"

"Never!" He gave a maniacal laugh and continued to tickle her relentlessly. He pinned her down beneath him. "Say it." He teased. She couldn't talk, let alone breathe through laughter.

Sophia felt his fingers on her chin and he turned her head to kiss her. "Going to say it?" He mumbled, smirking against her lips.

"What am I supposed to be saying again?"

"Oh, that I'm awesome, schexy and you can't live without me."

"Mmm… too many words."

"You're as bad as me sometimes."

The thud of the mail hit the floor, interrupting their playful moods. "I got it." Tobias smiled, jumping up. Sophia raced him, hugging him from behind to pull him back.

"No, I got it." She smiled teasingly, darting around him and snatching up the mail. "Ugh, rent, pizza takeaway leaflet…" She came across an envelope with a stamp on it and her heart started thudding. It was addressed to Tobias.

"What's the matter?" Tobias asked, holding her head in his hands.

"Did you sign up for the Marines?"

* * *

**Sorry it's mostly drabbley, but I've had the Marines idea floating around for a bit. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO EPIC, AWESOME SAUCE CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT! :D **

**Oh, and I was thinking that I might wrap this up soon, but I've got more ideas for Tobias and Sophia, so that might be a separate story so that this one doesn't end up like two hundred or more chapters long.**


	119. Conflicting opinions

Sophia was close to crying, but she was keeping her tears in her check to glare at him. Tobias was holding her hand tightly so that she wouldn't pull away while he slowly worked his way through the letter.

He recognised the signature at the bottom- Captain Mark Richards, his father's and aunt's former Marines boss.

Tobias folded the letter up and tucked it in his pocket. With his free hand, he reached for the phone, dialling his parents' number.

"Hey, Mom. Is Dad there?"

"Why?"

"I've got a letter from Richards."

"Richards? What, Marines Richards?"

"Yeah."

"What's it say?"

"He's saying I have a place reserved in the Marines and it's there if I want it."

"Jackson…" Annabeth growled. "Excuse me a second…" She put the phone down, not hanging up. Tobias heard her voice in the background and then Percy's voice was there as well.

A few seconds later, Percy picked the phone up.

"Annabeth said Richards has given you a place on the Marines?"

"Yeah. I didn't sign up or anything. Soph's real upset about this."

"I can relate to that. Annabeth wanted to kill me."

"What do I do?"

"You can't just drop everything to join the Marines. You're married and you've got kids."

"Why'd you join then?"

"This was before you."

"Oh." Tobias replied brilliantly. "Why did I get this letter, Dad?"

"I don't know. I'll ring him and have a word."

"Alright."

"Just cheer Sophia up, OK? I bet she's crying."

"Nearly." Tobias corrected, looking his wife in the eye. She looked down, tears leaking. "OK, she is now."

"I'll talk to you later." Percy said, hanging up. Tobias put the phone down and pulled Sophia into a hug.

"It's OK, Soph, I'm not going."

"Do you want to?" She demanded. Tobias honestly didn't expect that question and his hesitation at it had her glaring up at him. "You do, don't you?"

"Soph-"

"No! You're not going! I won't let you!"

"Soph, I-"

"No!" She pulled away, hiding her face in her hands. Sobs wracked her body. Tobias put his arms around her shoulders. She tried to pull away again but he was stronger and her stubbornness melted. She ended up crying into his chest.

"I won't go."

"But do you want to?"

"I don't know." She made to shout at him again, but he stopped her by kissing her. "I won't go if you don't want me to." He promised against her lips.

"Please don't go." She begged.

"Then I won't go." He smiled warmly.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She gave a relieved smile, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him happily. Tobias shifted his arms from her shoulders to her waist, resting his hands on the small of her back.

They broke apart for air, smiling broadly. "I love you." Tobias told her. Sophia faded pink, but her smile remained.

"I love you too."

* * *

Tobias was sitting on the sofa, holding Finn up. His son didn't seem all too impressed with the faces Tobias was pulling.

Sophia walked in and sat down, Darcy in her arms. Tobias smiled at her.

"This one is no fun." He said, nodding at Finn.

"He's probably hungry." They swapped babies. Darcy was more social than Finn, staring at Tobias in amazement as he pulled faces at her.

"Ew, dribble." Tobias gently mopped up the line of dribble escaping Darcy's mouth with her bib. "Dribble monster." Tobias cooed.

The phone rang, interrupting their family time. Sophia passed Finn back to Tobias and got up.

"Hello?"

"Is Tobias Christian Jackson there?"

"Who is this?"

"Richards. Mark Richards." Sophia's heart sunk. Tobias was watching her quizzically. "Is he there? May I speak with him?"

"N-no, he's not here."

"Ah. When will he back?"

"I… I don't know, he's working late." Tobias was frowning in confusion at her. "Can I take a message?"

"Very well. Tell him his father has talked to me, but the Marines position will remain open should he wish to take it. And ask if he can ring back. I need to talk to him as it is."

"Right." Sophia squeaked. "I'll tell him. Bye." She put the phone down.

"Soph?" Tobias appeared next to her, holding a Little Twin in each arm. "Who was that?"

"Richards." She replied quietly. "He wants to talk to you about the Marines job." She felt her worries returning and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Hey, it's OK." Tobias rested his forehead against hers, wary of the Little Twins. "I tell him to shove it." She gave a nervous laugh, running her hands through his hair. "I did promise, remember?"

"I know. I'm worried he'll change your mind though." Tobias smiled.

"I'm stubborn."

"I noticed. It runs in your bloody family." He nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, angel." She kissed him lightly before taking Finn back.

"Are you still hungry, baby?" She smiled. "Let's get you a bottle." Tobias rolled his eyes and she smacked him lightly in the chest. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Jackson." She said in her normal voice.

"Or what?"

"I'll think of something, don't you worry."

"I'm not." She sent a final glare at him. He smiled sweetly- she couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

Tobias did talk to Richards later.

"Ah, Jackson, I've been awaiting your call."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what do you think about this job position then?"

"I… I can't do it, sir." Tobias explained his situation and his promise to Sophia. Richards countered with all the benefits of a life in the Marines and described how it could affect his future.

"It has a great pension too."

"Considering I don't get shot."

"Oh, why so pessimistic? Your father seemed eager to apply when he was your age."

"Yeah, that's my _dad_. There's a bit of a difference between him and me." _I've got more common sense for starters_, Tobias thought.

"This life style is in your blood, Jackson." Richards' friendly tone had gone, replaced by a menacing growl.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to. Like it or lump it." Tobias growled. He slammed the phone down before taking it off the hook. He swore very colourfully in Ancient Greek before calming down.

He turned to Sophia with a smile. "I don't think he likes me."

"It's amazing any one does." She teased.

"Coming from the woman that married me."

* * *

**I've made most of this up on the spot, but I hope it's OK. I might do another chapter on this and then start working on the sequel. Keep an eye out! **


	120. Phanes

**Once again, I am replying to all your reviews on one chapter, scenic97. **

**For the one on 'Parenthood': Lou was truly upset in that chapter. Most of the other times, she was generally mucking about. One-shots would definitely be a good way to start. Besides- a one-shot might grow into a longer story or a series of one-shots that you can elaborate from. You play guitar? I got one for Christmas, but I never learnt how to play it and I ended up selling it. Easiest £15 I'd ever made. I hadn't heard anything about the awards since before I said anything, but apparently the whole thing has been around for a couple of months, so not many people would have heard of it. I'll do my best with Elsie's development- like, milestones, etc. - in the future. Hopefully that all works out. On my profile, I most likely did not mention my older sister, so one of six kids. I am not that good at German- it will all have to be from Google translate and gods know what that will come up with.  
In response to 'Gladiators'- I'm having trouble trying to get the whole speaking, language, talents and such and such into Roman times with altering characters too much. Louisa trained in secret, her brother teaching her as she pestered him about it. I know women didn't do jobs such as stable-hands, but I couldn't think of anything else. The king is called king, but might not actually be, but he rules a small sector. This is based on what I know about Roman times from Ben Kane's books and he said king instead of emperor in a similar case. I will try and get it historically accurate, but I really doubt that.  
I'm replying to your review on 'Apocalyptic Love' now: You seem to like that creepy whisper whenever you mentioned the Outside- good choice. It will be creepy- in a way. It depends what my mind comes up with and how I type it all out. Right, that wasn't there proper kiss as Louisa didn't consent and ended up flooring him (again). I honestly did not see the similarities, but OK, if they're there, they're there. Oh wow, you've got twins as siblings! Tell them I said 'hi' and that I'm jealous- I want to be a twin. I want to be an identical twin, if I'm honest… all those pranks… Oh, reply to reviews, Art! If I'm honest, the whole thing with Tobias being injected with a mysterious substance in place of steroids, that was a spur of the moment thing and I'm still trying to figure out what to do with that. Yes, real action will pick up as soon as I get five minutes to sit down and write and not have Dad bellowing at me to get off my ass and help when my stupid brother is sitting on his ass doing bugger all AGAIN (sorry, bit of a rant there- it's been a long day, I'm tired and I'm just about ready to cave my brother's head in).  
And in response to the abnormally short review on Tobias's story: Sorry it was short, I didn't really have much going last night and I forgot to add in the one idea that would have put a real twist on things. I am planning to do that tonight; I'm just hoping I don't forget. The last part of him would have been his… fighter part? Oh gods, I'm not sure. I was just trying to get a move on with the story because I was running out of ideas for the whole Dream-world thing. A lot of people are wondering what's wrong with Max, but I'm not saying anything until I've got his story sorted out in my head. Currently, that is going so well. What was Alvie's art project? Was that the clay model he was making? If it was, Annabeth squashed it and gave the clay back to him when he woke up and felt better. The whole thing with Alvie-being-the-guy-Oracle-thingy will have to come up in Alvie's story, while the thing with Max will hopefully be in his not-yet-existing-story. Have a little confidence, you say. I say *mental breakdown*. **

**To everyone, just shout at me if I'm screwing up with words, spelling, reviews or whatever 'cos my head is just so **_**ASDFGHJKL**_** at the moment and I can't really think straight. **

**To lil Miss Mysterious- here's that thing we talked about. Thank you for all your help again.**

* * *

Tobias couldn't sleep that night. It was amazing his tossing and turning didn't wake Sophia. When he checked on her, he felt guilty for not noticing her grimace earlier.

"Soph, wake up." He shook her shoulder. She stirred and moaned in her sleep, but didn't wake. Tobias rolled her onto her back and kissed her.

Instinctively and in the aftermath of her nightmare, she shoved him away, but with more force than he had ever expected and a golden-white beam of light that blinded him.

"Oh my gods, what have I done?!" Sophia was awake now, scrambling across the bed. Her hands shook as she gingerly touched his shoulder. Blood was soaking his T-shirt at an alarming rate. A few seconds later and she noticed blood on the pillow as well. Sitting him up and apologizing for the pain this was causing him, she noticed there was a wound on his back as well that was bleeding as heavily as the wound on his front.

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Tobias gave a weak smile through his agony. He already seemed paler in the near darkness of the room.

She managed to free him of his T-shirt and saw that the scar on his chest was no longer a scar, but a fresh wound. "Oh gods…" That was his stab injury, when Luke had run him through with a sword when Tobias was ten.

She bundled his T-shirt up and pressed it to the wound on his shoulder, trying to stem the blood flow. Already, he was struggling to stay awake. "Please help; please help… please help…" Sophia begged, tears streaming like Niagara Falls. "Tobias, stay awake!" He managed to pull himself together briefly, but his eyes rolled back in his head seconds later and he was out.

Sophia struggled to stop the blood flow, noticing how it steadily decreased. She and Tobias were soaked in his blood, his blue T-shirt dripping scarlet while the white pillow gradually turned the same colour.

That's when she felt like she was being watched. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the room was empty. Turning back to the situation at hand, she tried to ignore the feeling over somebody's eyes on her.

She had never felt so guilty. She had done this and if she didn't figure something out in the next ten seconds, he was going to die. A sob escaped her lips and more tears cascaded down her cheeks. She had nearly lost him on several occasions, getting him back for what she hoped was for good two days ago.

His breathing was becoming laboured and he was pasty white.

The feeling of someone watching her grew stronger and stronger until she could no longer ignore it. She shifted closer to Tobias almost protectively.

"I can help." She looked round, startled, clinging to her husband.

"Who are you?" The air shimmered about this strange man in her room. He was tall and athletic with evenly tanned skinned, bronze-coloured hair slicked back in an almost Elvis-style. He wore a knee-length toga and Roman sandals. To add to his normality, he had feathery golden wings folded neatly against his back and a live, eight foot snake hanging around his neck. It hissed at Sophia, sending chills down her spine.

It was her sapphire blue eyes that were most striking.

"I am Phanes." **(I have no idea how to pronounce that).**

"Why are you here?"

"To see if I may be of some assistance." He moved forward smoothly, as if floating. He gently rested his fingertips on Tobias's forehead. Tobias stirred, sighing.

"Why are you helping him? I thought gods didn't do that." Phanes smiled.

"Child, I am no god. I am a primordial." She just stared at him blankly. "Before the gods, there were primordial, such as me. I gifted Nyx with my sceptre of power over the deities. She passed it on to her son, Ouranos from whom Kronos stole it from. Zeus followed his father's actions and confiscated the sceptre for himself."

"Great. You are helping Tobias, right?"

"Of course I am, child."

"I'm not a child." He laughed merrily.

"To someone as old as I, you are." Sophia made a mental note to Google this guy later. Tobias shifted in her arms, getting comfortable. "He will heal, but may not wake for a few hours."

"What did I do?" Sophia asked, feeling her tears returning. Phanes put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I will explain in due time, child. Calm yourself." He advised. He raised his hand and a golden-white glow encased Tobias. The blood from his wounds vanished, the bed and his shirt were suddenly spotless while the reopened injuries sealed and looked like eight year old scars again.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sophia had calmed down somewhat. Tobias was asleep in their room. She and Phanes were sat in the living room. She thought he would damage his wings sitting down, but he simply shifted them and sat easily.

Sophia felt as if she had to offer him a coffee, but did a primordial drink coffee, let alone knew what it was?

Phanes smiled. "Yes, I do know what coffee is and two sugars, no milk if you please." Sophia bit her lip, feeling her cheeks warm. She got up and set about making the coffees.

She fired questions at him while they sipped at the hot drinks minutes later.

Phanes raised his hand and she fell silent. Anyone else who did that to her, even Tobias, would have been lamped one. This guy… well, he did just save Tobias.

"You have lived a bit of lie, child." Phanes said calmly. "Your father, that… Jim fellow or whatever his name is… he is not your real father. Your mother had a… complicated relationship with him over the rent when you were an infant. He simply became possessive and insisted that you were his own." Phanes sipped at his coffee. "I am your father."

* * *

**Ooh, I so wanted to put 'Luke, I am your father' but I can't do that! **

**So, what'd you guys think? **


	121. Primordial info

**To scenic97- it is an accomplishment and I can't have done it without all of you lovely readers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Aw, were you a little 'eeya'. That's so sweet! My aunt has an obsession with Eeyore- you're not like her, are you? I couldn't remember if I gave Tobias a middle name in the past so I just gave him one there. Sophia probably will tease him a bit, but he'll fight back, as he always does. Sage will have to turn out like Annabeth, seeing as I might have called her a mini-Annabeth at some point in some fic somewhere. Hold on- repeating plot patterns? What have I done? I've got another Tobias and Sophia fic lined up, but it's going to be a whole different thing, possibly a feels-destroyer. But yes, hopefully more time to work on other fics.**

* * *

"Ugh, what's going on?" Sophia looked over her shoulder and laughed in relief. She jumped up from the sofa, ran around it and to him.

"You're OK!" She cried happily, hugging him tightly. He stifled a groan of pain, but she still noticed him tensing. "What's the matter?" Tobias put his hand on his shoulder. It was then that she noticed his arm was hanging uselessly at his side and his grimace. "Oh gods…" Tears welled in her eyes. His pain was replaced with worry and he moved his hand to cup her cheek. He wiped her tears away with her thumb. "I'm so sorry, Tobias, I didn't mean to." He was looking at her quizzically. She could tell he was thinking if she had actually lost the plot now.

Sophia explained what happened, bursting into tears at some point in the middle. Tobias put his good arm around her and held her tightly.

"So…" He smiled. "You're one of us."

"Shut up." She said, laughing softly through her tears.

"Why is there an angel on our sofa?"

"Oh…" Sophia held him at arm's length, her arms around his neck. "Tobias, he's called Phanes." Tobias's lips moved soundlessly, repeating the primordial god's name. She saw the confusion settling in. "He saved your life." Sophia looked at Phanes, smiling.

"You may want to put his arm in a sling." Phanes advised.

"Is he drinking coffee?" Tobias mumbled.

"Yes. Yes I am." Tobias smiled.

"Don't say it." Sophia said, covering his mouth with her hand. "And, um, something to shock you- it turns out that Phanes here is my dad." Tobias's smile faltered and for once in his life, he was left speechless.

In that time, Sophia managed to have Tobias sit on the sofa next to Phanes and fetch a sling from the first aid kit Annabeth had given her.

Tobias pulled himself together as she moved his arm and pained flared in his shoulder. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." Sophia worked gently, but she was still causing him relentless agony. "I'll get you some nectar."

While she was in the kitchen looking for the supply of godly food and drink, she heard Phanes talking to Tobias. Tobias said the odd thing here and there, but she was sure his knowledge of primordial gods was fuzzy.

Tobias seemed relieved when he saw her with a glass of nectar. Just by moving his arm to put it in a sling, he had turned pale and a thin sheen of sweat had covered his face. He was in agony and it her fault. She felt the tears burning her eyes again. He noticed and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She smiled tearfully and did as he said. He drained the nectar, handed her the glass and put his good arm around her waist.

"Right, so primordial gods… I didn't know you guys still, uh, got about."

"Some of us _get about_, Tobias." Phanes smiled. "But it is rare for us to sire or bear children."

"Heh, told you- you're one of a kind." Sophia blushed deeply, but couldn't help but smile. "Uh, I swear demi-primordial kids are supposed to be loads of trouble."

"Some of them can be, yes. Our children are often frowned upon as they have the potential power to overthrow the Olympians should they wish to do so."

"Don't get any ideas." Tobias told her.

"Me? Now why would I do that?"

"You've been around me for over a year. That's enough bad influence." Phanes was smiling as he watched the couple bicker playfully for half a minute before he caught their attention again. "How come Soph didn't show any primordial powers until, uh… was it last night?" Sophia nodded, smiling. Tobias looked at Phanes expectantly.

"Sometimes, powers lay dormant unless triggered by something. In Sophia's case, a nightmare was the trigger."

"You get loads of nightmares. What was the one last night?" Sophia shook her head. "If you tell me, it won't come true." He teased. She hesitated.

"I'll… tell you later." She decided.

"Demi-primordial children, as you called them," Tobias smiled appreciatively, "may be more powerful with a higher risk of potential damage, but they attract less attention than you demigods."

"I'm a legacy."

"Oh, is that what you're called?" Sophia looked at him curiously. Tobias nodded.

"Children of two demigods are called legacies." He smirked. "Personally, I think I should be called a legend."

"Why's that?" He shrugged.

"I don't really need a reason."

* * *

Phanes stayed until after meeting the Little Twins and breakfast- Sophia found out he liked bacon sandwiches as much as Tobias did.

"So, little Miss Primordial," Tobias smiled, "You could kick my ass."

"Don't I do that anyway?" He pulled a face at her and she mimicked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tobias asked when her face fell.

"I could've killed you last night." She whimpered. Tobias put his arm around her.

"Rubbish. Jacksons are pretty thick-skinned." She laughed weakly. "See, I'm fine. Hungry though."

"You just had breakfast!"

"Your dad ate most of it." She scoffed.

"You're impossible."

"You love me really, angel." He ambled out.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to make a phone call." Sophia rolled her eyes and set about making him another breakfast. "Hi, Mom, guess what."

Sophia dropped bacon into the frying pan while listening to Tobias talking to his mother on the phone. He mentioned a nightmare triggering her powers. At this, she looked at her hand as if seeing it in a new light. If she had nearly killed Tobias by opening old wounds, what else could she do?

She remembered that she had to Google her new father.

She also remembered her nightmare.

Oh gods, it had been horrible. She shuddered at the frightened chill crawling down her spine and focused her thoughts on Tobias's breakfast.

"Oh, I've got to go." Tobias said to his mother. Sophia heard the Little Twins faint cries. "Yeah, bye Mom, love you too." A minute later, Tobias called her. She hurried to see what was going on and found out he was having trouble caring for Finn with one hand.

"Go and watch the frying pan. I'll sort these two out."

"Sure?" She nodded. "You're an angel." He kissed her lightly before leaving for the kitchen.

* * *

"No, it's mine, give it back."

"It's mine now." Tobias held her phone above his head, out of her reach. She glowered at him. "Ooh, my angel's getting angry." He teased, leaning in so his face was a mere inch from hers. "What are you going to do?" He smiled.

She made a grab for her phone but he held it out behind him at arm's length. "Who is it anyway?" He asked, turning to stop her getting her phone while reading the texts. "Ooh, texting Vicky. What are you saying?" He paused, pivoting on the spot again. Even with one hand, he was good at keeping her from getting her phone.

"Tobias, give it back."

"Why? Don't want me to read the text that says 'Tobias is schexy'?"

"Ugh, Vicky knows that. She's told me." He beamed. "I told her to shut up and not stare at you or I'd rip her hair extensions out."

"Ooh, someone's possessive."

"Shut up!" She ordered, blushing furiously. He laughed and kissed her.

"Unless you're going to make me…" He teased.

"Wow, your shoulder looks like it hurts…" She smirked evilly. Tobias pulled a puppy dog look and she faltered instantly. He gained another kiss out of her, something that tore her between annoyance and happiness.

"I win." He smirked triumphantly. He held her phone out to her, but when she tried to take it, he didn't let go. "I'm still winning." He smiled. Sophia took a leaf out of his book and kissed him, easing her phone from his grip before pulling away and darting out of range, laughing triumphantly.

Tobias was smiling proudly, however, which did not sit well with her in her moment of triumph. "See, you do learn something from me."

"Rare occasions only, Jackson, _very _rare occasions."

* * *

**That's all I've got tonight for this one. Hopefully I can update on others.**


	122. Little bit of Tophia

**To scenic97- In response to your review on Parenthood: Why wouldn't she still have emotions? I'm not sure about the whole intermixing stories-timelines thing as the mention of Batman the toaster dog was me on a roll with the whole thing. I don't get where I'm repeating things. Please tell me! I don't know about Louisa possessing Elsie at some point either, but maybe she will influence Elsie in future years or something, the whole nature-versus-nurture thing you mentioned a while back. But at some point, Elsie will need a physical mother figure that is there for her, even if Louisa wants to do that herself. I don't know how she'll react if Reyna steps in to help look after Elsie, I'll have to think about it. Why… no, **_**how**_** are you still awake at 3 in the morning and then seem OK with getting up a 5? That's nuts! Whatever the case of reading the fics, I'll try and update as much as possible. Have fun at that camp you're going to!  
And in response to your review on Tobias's fic: Well, Richards is a demigod as well, I think I mentioned that in Marine Life, I can't remember. It may be a source of 'contention', as you put it, I don't know. I'm not going to do more than 130 chapters on this one. It probably won't be an exciting wrap-up as I haven't got anything yet. **

**To everyone now, I have started rewriting Max's story and I think it's much better than the last one. Hopefully I can get the first few chapters up tonight or soon. And if you want something to happen, like a small Tophia one-shot or whatever (nothing big as I'm getting this story wrapped up to work on others), put the idea in your review and I'll try and work with it.**

* * *

"See, this is why we can't have nice things."

"I said I was sorry!" Vicky pleaded.

"Tobias, don't be mean." Sophia scolded lightly. Tobias stuck his tongue out at her. Sophia just rolled her eyes- ever since she had met Tobias, her eye muscles had become increasingly strong and were probably the strongest muscles in her body.

She moved towards Vicky and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. Tobias breaks things all the time." Vicky smiled weakly before looking at the broken vase at her feet. A puddle of water had spread across the carpet and the roses were scattered about.

"You owe us a vase."

"Tobias…" Sophia warned.

"Fine- you owe us a nice vase."

"Tobias, I will kill you."

"Then Mom will kill you."

"After her celebration party, yeah, I'm sure she will."

"You're a cold-hearted woman."

"If I'm so cold-hearted, why are you living with me?" Tobias blinked. He noticed Sophia's lips curling in a triumphant smirk and Vicky's expression was 'you got _told'_.

"Opposites attract, don't they?" Tobias pointed at himself and her at the same time. "You're cold-hearted and I'm warm-hearted and you married me to, uh, melt the ice from your heart or some romantic crap like that."

"You're so poetic…"

"Why, thank you." Sophia sighed, turning her back on him. Vicky was giggling at them, as usual.

Sophia stooped to pick up the broken shards of the glass vase, but somebody pulled her away. "I got this, angel."

"Tobias, I can pick up glass."

"I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Let him work." Vicky told her before Sophia could protest. "Me and you can have a coffee and catch up on gossip." She beamed.

"Great…" Sophia said, lacking any enthusiasm in her voice. Vicky must have missed the memo, taking her by the hand and dragging her to the kitchen.

* * *

Tobias was making her dinner, which she didn't object to obviously. She deserved it after the two hour conversation with a hyperactive Vicky who had endless gossip and drank at least five mugs of coffee, which was five mugs too many, in Sophia's opinion.

The Little Twins were blissfully asleep. They had their father's habit of nodding off to sleep in minutes. They didn't have his habit of staying asleep for more than three hours, unfortunately.

"I owe you a honeymoon." Tobias randomly said, peeling carrots.

"No you don't."

"I'll rephrase that- I owe you a _full _honeymoon where we don't get attacked by crazy people."

"Where can we go where we don't get attacked by crazy people?" Tobias froze.

"Umm…" He replied brilliantly.

"Well, that's a point to me."

"Are we still doing that?"

"Obviously…" She said, her tone implying he was stupid (which he could be). He grinned at her over his shoulder.

"I could just make you eat raw chicken."

"No, make me dinner."

"Be nice to me then, angel."

"I'm very sorry for hinting at your well-known stupidity, so please go back to making me dinner."

"Again, you are a cold-hearted woman."

"I'm hungry. What do you expect?"

"I'm hungry. Where's my dinner?" He turned to face her challengingly.

"Ladies first, remember?"

"And angels just before." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"You're so sweet. Now make me dinner." He chuckled.

"Aw, you can tell you've been around me for too long." He curled his fingers under her chin, tilting her head back to look into her eyes. "Enjoyed my company, angel?"

"Sometimes, I have. Others times you're really annoying."

"I live to annoy. Don't judge me on that." He stole another kiss out of her before she pulled away and reminded him of her dinner.

* * *

**I can't really think of anything else to put, if I'm honest. I reckon the last few chapters will be drabbley as there isn't much left to do with this story. Don't worry though, I have plans for a sequel. **


	123. Reminiscing the good times

**Screw it, screw everything. This is the last chapter of Tobias's story. It will most likely be stupid as I'm making it up on the spot. Sorry for not updating at all yesterday, but I'm in one of those moods were my response to everything is 'shoot me'.**

* * *

Tobias was poked awake by Sophia who was watching him in concern.

"You OK?" She asked softly.

"Huh?" He replied brilliantly.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you OK?" She spoke to him slowly.

"I'm tired, not mentally r-" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"I don't like that word." He sent her an apologetic look before licking her palm. She jerked her hand away, scowling at him. "You're disgusting!" She scolded, wiping her hand on his face. "Anyway, what was your nightmare about?" Tobias pulled a face.

"It was… gibberish, in a way. Not the nicest of things, but it helped a bit that most of it didn't make sense."

"Right…" He held her face in his hands.

"What's the matter with my angel?" She smiled bashfully at his long-living pet name for her.

"I'm alright." He pulled her onto his lap and put his arms around her. She settled down. "Remember about a year and a half ago, we were sat here and I was trying to kill you because you couldn't do Math?"

"That's a very accurate memory."

"Shut up, Jackson." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

"You love me really."

* * *

Sophia eventually fell asleep in his arms. With slight balancing difficulties, Tobias stood up, holding her bridal style, and carried her to their room. While she slept, he went around and tidied up a bit.

He paused at the mantelpiece, his eyes scanning over the pictures in frames on and above it. There were pictures of his family, the Valdez family, him and Sophia, one of the Little Twins with the Big Twins and his personal favourite- the main photo on the middle of the mantelpiece. It was of him and Sophia sat on the sofa, him holding Darcy and her holding Finn. They were smiling, the infants drooling slightly, but it was their most treasured- the first official family portrait.

Tobias looked at all the pictures, remembering Sophia's words from earlier. Just over a year and a half ago, they were friends on a mission to try every coffee from every coffee-serving place in the city. That mission had been bought to a halt and their records lost since the start of Sophia's pregnancy. Tobias hoped to rekindle that mission and hopefully get his children involved at some point.

A year may not sound like a long time (unless waiting for your next birthday or Christmas), but with what happened in their lives, it was a long time, but a lot had happened. It started as meeting Sophia, building a relationship with her, the prom, actually starting to date, problems from the godly side of his life, the sudden and unexpected pregnancy, marriage… and everything in between, including the horrific birth Tobias had to perform (he still had nightmares).

But he was happy. They all were, even with the obstacles guaranteed in their lives.

Hearing the Little Twins stirring, Tobias cast a final look at their family portrait.

* * *

Sophia woke up to Tobias climbing into the bed next to her. She smiled at him, closing her eyes as he ran a hand through her hair gently.

"Sorry I woke you, angel." She looked up at him, shifting closer. He wrapped her in his arms again and lay down next to her.

"Where were you?"

"I was looking at photos."

"Aw…" She cooed. Tobias gave her bum a cheeky pinch in response. He hadn't done that in a while. Sophia had noticed that he had matured a bit, as his best friends had predicted, but he was still Tobias most of the time- incredibly annoying, smug and cocky with a hint of teasing. But she loved him like that. He was a challenge and she liked that. He and the Little Twins were her greatest challenges and she wouldn't let them go, ever.

* * *

**Yeah- short, drabbley and basically crap. But… 123 chapters- just had to point that out. Keep an eye out for the sequel; I'm not sure when it'll be up though. **

**And a big, godly/ Titan sized thank-you to everyone sticking with me throughout this whole thing and thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. You guys are always making me smile and on bad days, I look through the reviews just to get my smile back. I can't thank you guys enough for helping me to make this story possible. **


End file.
